El Amor mas allá del Bien y el Mal
by Tanita Love
Summary: [Chap 21] Darien no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ve que otro acecha a su princesa. Tomará cartas en el asunto ¡Al fin! Un capitulo muy loco y divertido. Dejen Reviews!
1. El Comienzo

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 1)

**EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA**

**SIGLO XXXIX**

**SEDE: ALIANZA DE LAS LUNAS.**

En un lugar donde todo lo que vez a tu alrededor es de un color plateado y dorado, aguas, caminos, todo de un fascinante color plata con toques de color dorado formando una combinación esplendorosa digna de la ciudad dorada en la Tierra. Ahí en ese mismo lugar, el cual solo es conocido por el sol y los propios habitantes de esa hermosa ciudad, en ese lugar, la Luna, la otra cara de la Luna, el palacio Posesión es una replica casi exacta del Milenio de Plata nada mas que aun mas esplendoroso y con habitantes muy felices y afortunados. La primera gobernante, La Suprema Reina Serenity lee un libro muy concentrada, sus delicadas manos toman el extremo de una hoja y la guían hasta el otro extremo para seguir con su concentrado pasatiempo.

Algo le llama la atención, unos pasos muy apresurados que llegan hasta la puerta de su habitación para luego pasar sin detenerse. Ella lo sabe su sexto sentido nunca le ha mentido, se trata de su nieta mayor Usagi y por su forma de desplazarse podría estar segura que se trataba de una discusión con su novio. Se levantó con cuidado, la verdad que el tiempo casi no ha pasado por su piel y por su salud, solo que su cabello ha tornado un tono más grisáceo y su expresión es de una mujer mayor, ni una arruga cubre su rostro. Camina lenta y cuidadosamente no valla a ser que su nieta la sienta y no la quiera recibir, "esa joven tiene el mismo carácter de su madre" pensó la reina. Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de la recamara y se acercó sigilosamente a la joven de cabellos violeta, poseía las mismas coletas que han estado en su familia por largas generaciones.

- "¿Hija que sucede?" - En el umbral de la puerta había aparecido una mujer a la cual se le notaban varios años.

- "Nada oma". (Para los que no lo saben "omama" significa "abuela" y "oma" es un diminutivo) - Respondió la joven.

- "Yo se que te ocurre algo pero si no me lo quieres decir, entonces" - Se levanta de su lado y sale de la habitación, la joven se sintió algo mal por no haber confiado en su "oma". Pero a los 10 minutos la mujer regresa.

- "Lo siento oma, tu sabes que todo te lo he confesado, solo es que estoy un poco dolida. Lo que ocurre es que ayer…" - la dama la interrumpe.

- "No quiero que me cuentes nada, hija". - La joven frunció el seño, a lo que la mujer añadió – "Quiero que leas este libro, lo escribimos tu tía abuela y yo, tiene mas de 5 siglos y nos costó mucho. Es una historia de amor verídica la cual espero que te sirva para reflexionar". - La joven lo acepta sin mucho interés. La reina se levanta nuevamente y se dirige a la puerta. – "Ah! Otra cosa, nunca le cuentes a tus tías que leíste este libro, ella no han tenido la fortuna de disfrutarlo. Se traumarían, jeje". - Con estas últimas palabras la mujer se retira.

La joven de 17 años aproximadamente observó el libro con un poco de flojera, la verdad no alienta a nadie tener que leer un libro de 500 paginas o mas! Pero el dibujo en la portada de aquel libro le llamó la atención, Usagi tomó el libro y al hacer esto algo hizo clic. Ese sonido no le tomó mayor importancia, miró con atención esa imagen en donde se distinguía un ángel muy hermoso con un peinado un tanto extraño, le recordó inmediatamente a su tía abuela. Tomando las manos del ángel había un hombre que al verlo la joven sintió un calor en su cuerpo y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo, el color del fondo en donde se posaba el angel es blanco y el fondo del hombre es negro. Sobre este dibujo salían las inscripciones: "El amor más allá del bien y el mal" y sobre estas inscripciones estaba el titulo de la obra "Ilusión y Esperanza". La joven se sintió intrigada y comenzó a leer…

**.:HISTORIA:.**

Noche, explosión, fuego, pánico…

Las personas huían despavoridas mientras sus casas eran devastadas por el voraz fuego provocado por un sinnúmero de explosiones. El bosque colindante al palacio era devorado por las hambrientas llamas.

"¡Debemos irnos!"

"No puedo, vete tu, tengo que intentarlo" - Decía una muchacha mientras que con simples cubetas de agua intentaba apagar al insaciable incendio que destruía su hogar.

Una llamarada la tomó por sorpresa siendo rescatada a penas por su acompañante.

"Debemos irnos ¡Hazme caso!"

"¡No quiero!" - La cara de la joven ya estaba manchada por el humo negro pero aun seguía incansablemente en su labor.

**FLAMMMM **

Nuevas llamas avanzaron haciendo retroceder a las dos personas.

"No me hagas esto, ya no hay nada que hacer ¡Vamonos!" - Suplicó la jovencita tirándole las ropas a la otra muchacha.

Sin embargo ahora la otra no respondió. Quedó horrorizada contemplando todo lo que alguna vez llamó hogar envuelto en llamas. Observó sus manos llenas de tierra (pues antes había intentado arrojarle la poca tierra que le rodeaba) volvió a mirar a la joven que la acompañaba y su rostro suplicante.

"Está bien" - La otra sonrió, le tomó la mano y la condujo a algún lugar a salvo. - "¿Donde están las demás?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Dónde están las demás?"

"Tienen que estar en el refugio"

"¿Y el rey?"

"Yo… no lo sé" - Mas que eso la joven no esperó y siguió tirando a la otra fuera del área de resigo.

Entraron por unas cuevas en las montañas cercanas donde la mayoría de las mujeres, niños y ancianos estaban gritando de horror., muchos de ellos estaban heridos con quemaduras, sangrantes.

"¿Dónde están los hombres?"

La otra joven pareció nerviosa y miró hacia donde estaba la gente.

"Deben estar ayudando al rey"

"¿Que? Y ellas ¡Donde están las demás!" - Para la recién llegada era obvio que las personas que buscaba no estaban entre la gente y se preocupó.

"No deben tardar, por favor quédate conmigo"

"No, ellas son mi responsabilidad, debo ir por ellas"

"¡No! No deben tardar en venir, solo quédate aquí conmigo"

Pero la otra joven no estaba convencida, es más, le devolvió una mirada con algo de resentimiento y sin más salió disparada de aquella cueva rumbo al área de peligro.

"¡¡Vuelve!" - Gritaba la otra mientras intentaba seguirla pero ella sabía que era más rápida y no tardó en ganarle distancia.

Nuevamente llegó hasta el punto donde había intentado salvar su bosque pero se dio cuenta que todo estaba envuelto en llamas, no había nada que salvar. A pesar que se sintió triste siguió con su nueva tarea: 'buscarlas'

"¡Chicas!" - Estaba decidida a internarse en las llamas si era necesario pues una corazonada le indicaba que ellas estaban del otro lado pero antes de dar si quiera un paso unas cadenas la rodearon y la jalaron varios metros hasta que quedó estampada en un monumento del palacio. No podía moverse.

"No debiste venir" - Dijo alguien y cuando la muchacha se dio vuelta suspiró tranquila.

"¡Chicas!" - A pesar de que estaba feliz de encontrarlas una inquietud se instaló en su pecho.

"¡Tonta!"

"Jade…" - Pronunció ella con confusión. Entonces llegó hasta ellas la otra joven (La que la perseguía).

"¡Te dije que debías alejarla de aquí Gena!" - Le gritó la misma joven. La aludida bajó la cabeza.

"Chicas ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lo siento, pero debes quedarte aquí y no interferir" - Dice otra de ellas.

"Rode ¡Díganme que esta pasando!" - Mas nadie le respondió.

"Lamento si te he hecho sufrir alguna vez" - Pronunció una tercera persona, la mas alta, cuyos ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas.

"Petha no" - Pronunció ella contagiándose del llanto. Sin frutos trató de soltarse de las cadenas pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse mas daño en los brazos.

"No te esfuerces" - Le dijo nuevamente la muchacha (Gena).

"Dime que esto no es culpa tuya ¡Dime que tú no tienes nada que ver Gena!" - Las lágrimas en el rostro de la muchacha fueron su única respuesta.

Con gran impotencia giró su rostro para ver a las tres personas a las que había estado buscando. Las tres con lágrimas en los ojos iluminadas por las bailantes llamas. El cielo estaba obstruido por la gran columna de humo.

"No íbamos a permitir que sacrificaras tu vida por todos, para eso estamos nosotras" - Pronunció una de ellas.

"Porque eres una persona muy especial, sólo que aun no lo sabes" - Dijo otra.

"Te queremos demasiado, aunque por mi parte no lo haya demostrado nunca" - Dijo la tercera.

Las tres se acercaron hasta ella. Una le dio un beso en la frente mientras que las otras dos en las mejillas. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la muchacha amarrada por las cadenas.

Sin alargar mas el momento las tres corrieron hacia las llamas perdiéndose en el humo toxico.

"Ya es tarde y la guerra ha terminado con todo lo que amamos, las sailors no podrán llegar a tiempo, si es que saben de esto…"

"¡Gena libérame! Sé que puedo hacer algo"

"No por el momento, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es confiar que ellas logren acabar con ellos antes"

"¿Ellos? Dime de qué estás hablando" - Las siguientes palabras que dijo fueron amortiguadas por otra serie de explosiones, pero, sin embargo, aquella muchacha pudo oírlas bien. - "No, él no ¡Es mentira!" - Pero la evidencia se mostró ante sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Las llamas estaban a punto de llegar al árbol sagrado de las hojas doradas.

"Perdóname, algún día podremos vivir todos en paz…"

"¿Vivir en paz? ¡Pero si después de esto no hay vida!"

Una nueva serie de explosiones interrumpieron a las dos jóvenes y las hicieron mirar en dirección hacia las llamas. A lo lejos se escuchaban unas risas estridentes de varias voces.

"Debo liberarme" - Ella comenzó a concentrarse y elevar su aura para tratar de romper las cadenas mágicas que la sujetaban pero el hechizo era demasiado fuerte. - "Tengo… que hacerlo" - La otra joven de pronto la miró con terror mientras un aura violácea iba creciendo y una marca aparecía en la frente de la joven.

"Ha pasado al siguiente nivel…" - Pronunció ella con sorpresa. - "¿Será posible que ella pueda salvarnos?" - El aura de la joven seguía incrementándose a tal punto de formar una columna de luz que se perdía en el cielo.

De pronto una enorme explosión sucede de tal magnitud que sólo puede compararse con una explosión atómica. Queda un sombrero en forma de hongo luminoso mientras comenzaba una honda expansiva. Pero esa honda destructora, antes de llegar hasta la joven, se detiene como si el tiempo se detuviera de repente.

La joven se levanta destruyendo al fin las cadenas y abre los ojos los cuales están iluminados. Extiende las manos y la honda expansiva retrocede por una honda expansiva creada por el aura de la joven.

Una enorme explosión de luz ocurre en aquel planeta cubriéndolo completamente.

…_Si alguna vez fui feliz… fue con ustedes, el lugar no importaba, sólo estar con ustedes… Dios mío consigue mi lugar de paz junto con mis seres queridos, dame una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz… devuélvemelas… dame mi paz, devuélveme la alegría, las ganas de seguir luchando… algún día nos volveremos a ver Pheta, Jade, Rode…Gena… alguna vez…_

…_Nosotras también deseamos lo mismo, Ruto…_

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Planeta Tierra**

**Siglo XIX**

"¡Ahhhhhhhhg!"

Se escuchó por toda la casa y no pasó mucho para que todos acudieran a cierta recamara en ella en busca de una respuesta.

"¡Hotaru!" - Haruka fue la primera en llegar ya abrazar a una muy angustiada Hotaru que sufría de convulsiones y se le dificultaba respirar, todo esto sumado a los sollozos atropellados que emitía acompañado de lagrimas sin cesar.

"Hotaru, cielo, está todo bien, estas con nosotras" - Llega Michiru y le acaricia el cabello. Ella innatamente se asusta con el toque pero al darse cuenta que se trata de su mamá-Michiru se tranquiliza un poco.

"Compañeras, necesito hablar con ustedes… es urgente" - Ante las tres estaba Sailor Plut, con un rostro cansado pero a la vez angustiado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste de igual manera que el anterior, este fic trata de una historia relatada en un libro, el tiempo es en el año 3810 y la historia que se lee está ambientada en la época actual, es una historia de amor muy bella, espero que les guste.

Estén atentos a cualquier capitulo, pues la historia es algo confusa pero no menos interesante. Un BESO! Para todos.

**_TaNiTaLoVe_**

15 – 09 - 2004


	2. Recuento de Nuestras Vidas

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

(Capitulo 2)

**RECUENTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**

**Siglo XXXIX**

Esa introducción a la joven la dejó algo intranquila, no sabia de que se trataba la historia, lo que salía no tenia sentido. Pero luego se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de un prologo, bastante corto por cierto. Luego al dar vuelta la hoja se topó con el primer capitulo de la obra "El comienzo". Algo la empujó a seguir leyendo, si bien la introducción no tenia algún sentido para ella, pensó que tal vez los siguientes capítulos le aclararían la incógnita.

El reloj marcaba las 10:08 PM…

**.:Historia:.**

Después de derrotar a Galaxia algo quedó en sus corazones, esa inseguridad de una próxima batalla, ¿Nuevamente podrían arriesgar sus vidas? ¿Estaban dispuestas a hacerlo? La respuesta por parte de las Scout era obvia, nunca dejarían que algo malo le sucediera a la princesa, pero ¿tendrían que morir cada vez que un enemigo viniera a amenazar la vida de la princesa? ¿Cuántas veces mas deben morir? Ese sabor amargo les carcomía el alma, no porque no quisieran sacrificarla sino que su preocupación es cuando se agotara al fin ese recurso, ¿Cuando morirán definitivamente? y lo mas importante ¿podrán formar una vida normal al lado de las personas que aman? ¿Podrán formar una familia? Esa respuesta es algo complicada, pues el trabajo de una Sailor es estar siempre vigilante, siempre dispuesta a todo y al parecer con muchas restricciones.

Las Sailor Star Light se fueron a su planeta, o mejor dicho a reconstruir su planeta, no saben cuando los volverán a ver, no saben mas de aquellos que han ayudado en el pasado, incluso no han vuelto a tener noticias del futuro. Es verdad, se queda con un sabor amargo, se queda con un vacío cuando las cosas no pueden terminar como uno quiere, cuando todo pasa en torno al "destino", un destino que odian porque no pueden hacer lo que quieren. Muchas veces hubieran querido gritar, decirle al universo entero que son personas comunes y corrientes, que no merecen tanto sufrimiento, pero… todo es tan rápido… todo es tan de golpe que…

…Aun recordamos el día en que se fueron sus amigos. Actuaron como mejor deberían haberlo hecho, no lloraron, solo les dijeron que los esperarían si es que algún día volvieran… esperaban que así fuera. Todos se despidieron tan formalmente que se olvidaron de sus sentimientos, todos se vieron por ultima vez como si no sintieran nada como si fueran robots programados…

_¡NO SOMOS ROBOTS! Tenemos sentimientos solo que no podemos demostrarlos…_

Ese día recordaron que cuando surcaron por el cielo esas cuatro estrellas fugaces desfallecieron… la primera en llorar fue Mina o por lo menos la mas notoria pues cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Inmediatamente fue a socorrerla Amy, ambas se abrazaron y aunque la mas notoria era Mina se podía observar que Amy sufría de igual manera pero en silencio…

_¡PORQUE NUNCA PUDIMOS MOSTRAR NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS!_

Serena en los brazos de Darien, mientras que Rai y Lita miraban al cielo derramando las lágrimas que tercamente trataban de detener, una tras otra, realmente los estimaban mucho, querían volver a verlos, querían que no se fueran.

Las outers por su parte ya se habían ido.

…

Desde ese día Darien y Serena ya no se llevan tan bien como antes, la suposición que todos establecen es que desde que Serena lloró por los chicos estelares Darien no dejó de pensar que lo hacia por el menor de ellos: Seiya. Gran error ya que todos saben que Serena ama a Darien mas que su propia vida, y si bien salió una cuantas veces con Seiya, sólo lo hizo porque Darien no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, en cierta forma ya sabían que Serena se sentía atraída por el joven pero nunca dejaría a Darien pues EL es el amor de su vida y mucho mas.

_Nosotras siempre comprendimos a Serena, ella se sentía mal por no estar a la altura de un príncipe, pero nos daba mucha rabia que él no se diera cuenta, porque no disfrutaba mas la vida. Serena tenia que ser muy valiente para poder soportar cambiar su vida para que su novio se sienta mejor…_

Después de la 'fatídica' despedida, las vidas de ellas jamás han sido iguales, para que mentir, ya asumían que Mina y Amy se sentían bastante atraídas por los jóvenes Yaten y Taiki, y para qué mencionar que nunca se lo dijeron, ellas juraban que Los Threelight jamás sentirían mas que admiración por ellas como Sailors y nunca como mujeres. Desde entonces Mina jamás volvió a salir con un chico, sólo con sus amigas y cuando se pasaban de copas (Que a estas alturas ya era bastante frecuente) mencionaba al famoso Yaten como una especie de 'dios' y luego lloraba amargamente diciendo que jamás volvería y que la dejaría sola morir de pena. Aun así después ella se levanta y dice que no le importa, que jamás dejaría de esperarlo y que cuando volviera lo primero que haría es darle un gran beso, no importa que la rechazara pero por lo menos tendría su alma tranquila… Al día siguiente no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho (O al menos fingía no recordar)

u.u UUUU

Lo mismo pasaba con Amy solo que ella al llorar siempre excusaba que era por los exámenes finales.

_Como si fuéramos a creerle… _

Al final siempre Serena metía las patas y le mencionaba al joven Taiki. Bastaba con eso para que la chica se encerrara en el baño hasta que se dormía y luego cuando por fin lográbamos abrir la puerta la acostaban junto con Mina. Generalmente estas 'pasadas de copas' siempre las disfrutában en casa de Lita, quien como ya saben vive sola.

Lo realmente gracioso era cuando Lita comenzaba a hablar de sus ex-novios y contaba esas fantásticas anécdotas, aun lo hace. Rai por su parte siempre era como la madre de todas ellas, por cierto una mamá bien irresponsable pues compartía a la par con el resto pero siempre era la que quedaba mejor (Más sobria). No tenía hasta el momento de quien hablar, o por lo menos eso es lo que aparentaba, ella era la que mas sentía en el alma el sufrimiento de sus amigas pero de lo único que se le escuchaba hablar era de sus famosas predicciones 'un futuro incierto para las Scout'. Serena, cómo olvidar su sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento por Darien, el hombre que mas ama en el mundo, siempre en estas reuniones nos comentaba de sus líos amorosos con el joven y siempre era lo mismo _"¡Darien ya no se preocupa por mi!"_ lloraba la pobre, luego añadía _"Un día de estos me voy a aburrir y lo voy a dejar, lo haré sufrir hasta que de veras esté arrepentido y si no lo demuestra me buscaré a otro que merezca mi amor!"_

_Eso en un principio nos daba mucha gracia… _

Pero con forme pasaba el tiempo comprobaban que el príncipe de actitud y mas encima había anunciado que próximamente iba a hacer un doctorado de medicina en EEUU…

_Creímos que la ruptura era inminente…_

Serena con él siempre trataba de hacerle los gustos y cuando estaba con sus amigas les ocultaba sus sentimientos hasta que llegában a estas fantásticas reuniones en que hablaban de TODO.

_Desde que se fueron los chicos han pasado un año y medio, estamos ahora en el verano, un verano menos mal, juntas. Más unidas que nunca, pronto entraremos al último año que nos queda de preparatoria, cumpliríamos diecisiete años (A excepción de Lita que cumple dieciocho) y tendríamos nuestra graduación. Tal vez después de esto nos separaríamos y nos iríamos por distintos caminos, total por fin podíamos disfrutar de una vida normal y una vida normal al fin y al cabo tiene muchos sacrificios. Por lo menos hicimos un gran pacto de amistad "disfrutaremos este ultimo año a concho. Si algún día nos llegamos a separar siempre estaremos comunicadas y este será el mejor año de nuestras vidas ¡nada de hombres!"_

Era verano y ellas podrían haberse tomado las vacaciones de sus vidas si no fuera por la repentina aparición de las aguafiestas de Haruka y las demás. No se habían visto hace mucho tiempo, solo se aparecen para hablar sobre el futuro o sucesos muy puntuales pero de diversión ¡Ni hablar! Bueno, todas menos Hotaru que desde hace bastante tiempo se junta con ellas ocasionalmente para disfrutar de su vida normal de adolescente.

_Ella va a ser una mujer muy guapa…_

Haruka y Michiru se han preocupado de hacer crecer sus egos. Su nueva vida de 'multirricachonas' no las deja tomarse mucho tiempo de volver a la realidad: Haruka en el top ten de corredores famosos de la F1, Michiru violinista exclusiva y creadora de las obras mas famosas y sutiles de estos últimos tiempos… todo alusivo al océano. Ambas pasan su tiempo haciendo giras por el mundo ganando distinciones así como mucho dinero. Cada una de ellas dedicadas a _"La persona mas importante para mi en mi vida"_ Ninguna de las Inners tenia la certeza si se trataría de Serena o de la una a la otra _"Hay algo raro en esas dos… como que hacen demasiadas cosas juntas" _Dice Mina a lo que todas las miran asi ¬¬

A la que realmente no han visto es a Setsuna pues a pesar de que ella quiera pasar por un bajo perfil no ha podido evitar contagiarse un poco de la fama de sus compañeras. Asi es como se hizo una 'vida paralela' a parte de vigilar la puerta del tiempo, en la que goza de un nombre prestigioso con las prendas _Setsuna Meiou_, perfumes, todo tipo de prendas exclusivas y accesorios.

_No podemos evitar pensar que con la ayuda de la puerta del tiempo se adelanta a las modas que harán furor_

_¡Que tramposa!_

Una mañana hace como dos semanas a tras se comunicaron con cada una de ellas, no se como lo hicieron pero lograron avisarles o por correo o celular que se debían debíamos juntar en su casa…

_Al fiiiiinnnn_

Casa… si supieran la impresión que nos llevamos al ver su 'casa' "_¿a eso le llaman casa?"_ ellas solo se rieron, y es por que su 'casa' es nada más y nada menos que una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad.

_Nosotras presentíamos que desde el momento que se comunicaron con nosotras se hablaría de una nueva amenaza… es obvio. _

Algo puntual que les sorprendió es que Darien no estaba citado a la reunión. Y hasta hoy él no sabe nada de lo que se habló en esta reunión.

_Serena podría estar engañándolo en sus narices y el ni siquiera lo notaría… _

.:Flash Back:.

- "Como suponían estamos reunidas para hablar de un importante enemigo". - Anuncio la Sailor del tiempo.

- "Ustedes saben bien que la mayoría de nosotras tenemos percepciones extra-sensoriales y nosotras en conjunto investigamos lo mayor que se podía sobre este nuevo oponente". - Añadió la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

- "La verdad es que en el fuego sagrado si he distinguido algunas cosas…" - El resto de las inners solo prestaron atención a los comentarios.

- "Lo sabemos". - Se apresuró a intervenir la mas pequeña de las Sailors.

- "Lo que queremos decirles es toda la información que recopilamos. Y para no ponerme histérica es mejor que se los cuenten las demás".- Haruka se sentó en el asiento que estaba cerca de su grupo, mientras que las que relatarían la historia estaban de pie.

- "Todo comenzó…" - La pequeña inicio el relato – "…Con reiterados sueños míos en donde veía un grupo de 6 jóvenes con almas puras, todas las edades varían en niñez, preadolescencia, adolescencia… adultez. Se supone que en mi sueño se muestra una mano negra aprisionando estas almas… Al hacerlo ocurre un gran resplandor, se trata de una llave… No sé muy bien que función tiene esa llave pero sé que lo que sea que abra desencadenará una serie de acontecimientos que llevarán a la destrucción de nuestra galaxia… La única forma de apoderarse del universo: El Cristal de Plata"

- "¡Gauuu!" - Las atentas jóvenes escuchaban los relatos con temor, el solo hecho de imaginarse los relatos les causaba escalofríos. Como si vinieran de un cuento. Serena quedó pensativa pues algo de toda esa historia le era familiar, pero no recordaba.

Prosiguieron con el relato.

- "En el Espejo de Neptuno pude distinguir algo muy similar lo que llevó a pensar que el relato de Hotaru no era solo un sueño. Pude ver otros peligros, se trata de un hombre, su alma está llena de maldad. Veo que este mal viene de otra galaxia, un lugar donde ganó la oscuridad, donde proviene toda la maldad y ambición. Veo que de estas 6 almas una es la portadora de esa llave. Las demás son solo un señuelo… o tal vez protección".

- "Dos de ellas vienen del Reino Celestial para ayudarnos a nosotras" – Añade Setsuna causando sorpresa.

- "¡Nosotras!" - Irrumpió el relato algo groseramente la rubia del amor, a lo que todas la miraron ¬¬.

- "¡Pero como!" - Amy, la Sailor de la sabiduría preguntaba esta vez.

- "Cuando fui por última vez a la Puerta del Tiempo me contacté con el resto de los reinos de los cuales sus mensajeros me informaron de algunas cosas muy importantes. Dos de ellas son del Reino Celestial"

- "Antes que pregunten cual es ese Reino, porque estoy segura que no saben cual es" – Todas negaron. – "Dejaremos que Setsuna prosiga" – Dijo Haruka.

Setsuna se aclaró la garganta.

- "Si bien estas almas puras no son de aquí, han renacido en este planeta por lo tanto tenemos que protegerlos tal cual como si se arriesgara la vida de una persona común. Lo cierto es que no son personas comunes ya que en sus cuerpos duerme el poder de los sentimientos". - Todas se asombraron, recordaron esa palabra tan bonita 'sentimientos'. – "Las dos mas pequeñas son las enviadas del Reino Celestial. Para el que no lo conoce es el reino de los Ángeles y Dioses y todo aquel ser de alma pura cuando deja de existir físicamente en este plano.

- "Aquél reino es algo así como el _paraíso_" – Nadie supo responder.

- "Les cuento que generalmente este Reino Celestial jamás se ha acercado en algún conflicto universal a menos que realmente haya sido necesario. Es por eso que deben comprender que es de suma importancia proteger la seguridad de esa llave casi como es tan importante proteger la seguridad de nuestra princesa ya que buscan no solo la llave si no también el Cristal de Plata. Conforme pase el tiempo seguirán enterándose de más cosas. Por ahora tendremos que arreglárnosla como podamos hasta que encontremos a los enviados del Reino Celestial y nos brinden los nuevos poderes para acabar con el enemigo. Y otra cosa muy importante, no subestimen a aquel hombre porque se trata del mago mas poderoso del universo. Es el mago Rutino".

.:Flash Back End:.

_Para qué decir la cara que pusimos, hace un tiempo que estábamos fuera de forma y lo mas seguro es que hasta que aparezca el enemigo tendremos que seguir entrenando como condenadas. Nosotras tenemos el presentimiento que estos nuevos personajes van a cambiar nuestras vidas, estamos ansiosas de conocerlos porque algo nos dice que gracias a ellos seremos felices._

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Siglo XXXIX**

En la habitación de la joven ya se hacia muy tarde, el reloj marcaba mas de las 12 y mañana se supone que seria un día agotador.

Por su parte la nieta de Serena es muy audaz, supuso que se trataría de sus tías, quienes ya ahora son felices y con las que compartía ella, sus primos y hermanos escuchando esas fabulosas historias. Supo ubicar esta historia perfectamente en el tiempo y espacio llegando con ello al siglo XXI después del enfrentamiento con la Sailor mas poderosa de la galaxia, recuerda que cuando era pequeña le mencionaban mucho esa historia pues así fue como conocieron a sus amores y así nacimos todos nosotros. Pero jamás la había tenido tan detallada y no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer el pasado de toda la familia y de cómo se formó la Alianza de las Lunas.

Esa noche soñó comos serian ellos de jóvenes, soñó que eran tan guapos como lo mostraban las fotografías que comúnmente les mostraban los adultos. Soñó cada instante leído en el libro expresado con personajes de carne y hueso en el sueño. Por fin se olvidó de sus problemas. Fue entonces cuando la reina Serenity entró a su habitación cuando su nieta estaba dormida, la arropó bien y luego cerró el libro que colgaba de sus manos para dejarlo en la mesita y apagar la luz.

Seguido de esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora**

Como les quedó el ojo chicos! Les recomiendo que la sigan leyendo, es una historia realmente fenomenal. Bueno que disfruten de la lectura y envíen reviews!

Por cierto gracias **Saku - 15** aprecio mucho que hallas leído este fic. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

Hasta luego!

_**TaNiTaLoVe.**_


	3. Rompimos, Una Desconocida

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la inigualable Naoko… y quiero advertirles que lo que yo hago es en honor a tal gran obra, sin embargo los personajes extras me pertenecen, me rompí la cabeza tratando de adecuarlos a esta historia… bueno y sin mas a leer se ha dicho! **_

**El Amor Mas Allá Del Bien y el Mal**

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

(Capitulo 3)

**ROMPIMOS… UNA DESCONOCIDA.**

**Presente **

**Siglo XXXIX**

La hermosa joven de cabellos violeta caminó por el corredor principal buscando a su "oma" al llegar al salón principal se informó con una amable mujer que su abuela había partido a la tierra con propósitos desconocidos. "Que extraño" se dijo a si misma…

Siguió caminando por los grandes pasillos hasta que no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana el hermoso jardín que se veía adornado por los hermosos rayos del sol. Inmediatamente corrió a su dormitorio y tomó un antiguo libro, luego de eso fue directo hacia el jardín y se subió a un árbol… se dispuso a leer el libro y se sorprendió cuando en el lugar donde llevaba en la lectura había una flor… "Esa flor es de…" sonrió y luego prosiguió con la lectura incansable…

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**.:Historia:.**

_Anoche llegamos de una gran fiesta de cumpleaños… La pequeña Hotaru ahora tendría 13 años, ya ha comenzado con la pubertad y ya empieza a entender a las mujeres que ya SUFRIMOS este periodo. La celebración estuvo genial, estaban las outers y nosotras las inners; también estuvo el padre de la cumpleañera el Sr. Tomoe…_

_Por nuestra parte nos sorprendimos muchísimo, si bien no habíamos visto a las outers desde hace mas o menos 3 semanas, conservamos esa amistad, amistad que se ha reforzado especialmente después de que ellas comprendieran lo importante que significa nuestra misión, y que si bien podemos ser gente normal ellas también lo pueden hacer… fue uno de los días en que vimos mas feliz a Haruka, orgullosa de su hija adoptiva… fue un momento en el que compartimos muchísimo y sin mencionar TODA la comida!_

_Nos quedamos hasta bastante tarde conversando y ellas como nunca estaban ahí escuchándolas y contando sus mejores anécdotas…_

_Como desde hace ya un tiempo Darien no estaba con nosotras…_

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Días después **

**Residencia Tsukino…**

- "Darien qué me quieres decir…" - Dijo Serena después de mucho rato en silencio en el que ninguno de los dos quiso comenzar a hablar.

- "Serena… mañana me voy" - El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció, sintió un frío en su cuerpo acompañado de un gran pesar.

- "Eso… quiere decir… que es verdad… te vas". - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales ocultó inclinando el rostro.

- "Siento que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto" - Tomó aire y continuó – "Serena yo…"

- "Vete… si venias a decirme eso vete… ya me lo dijiste" - Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre – "Vete". - Darien se levanta con toda calma y la cierra.

- "Yo no quiero que te enojes, lo único que quiero es que me entiendas…"

- "Entender que ¿Qué quieres cumplir tus sueños? ¿Qué quieres ser el mejor doctor del mundo? ¿O entender que por fin te aburriste de mi? ¿Qué por fin le creíste a tus celos infundados? ¿Que todas las noches pensabas que el día de mañana llegaría Seiya y te dejaría por él?"

Pese a que él guardó silencio por unos instantes hizo una mueca de disgusto y continuó.

- "¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Acaso es mentira que cuando salías con EL disfrutabas mas que conmigo?" - Aquel hombre que parecía calmado ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cada ves que se mencionaba el tema pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

- "NO! ¡No es verdad! Lo único que quería es que te preocuparas por mi tanto como él se preocupaba por mi!" - Estalló en llanto, al ver que Darien seguía así, sin inmutarse ni conmoverse tuvo que contenerse – "… El día que te des cuenta de todo lo que vas a perder, de todo lo que me has hecho será demasiado tarde, seguro que ya no te aceptaré porque YO no quiero sufrir mas!"

- "¿Sabes que Serena? No estoy para escuchar estupideces porque si tan solo desde el principio me hubieses demostrado tu amor incondicional hacia mí…" - No alcanzo a terminar pues fue interrumpido por una bofetada inesperada. Nunca antes su novia había hecho esto… nunca nadie le había propinado una bofetada. Se vio obligado a guardarse cualquier comentario.

- "Nunca… NUNCA! Jamás! Pero jamás! Vuelvas a decir eso… tu no sabes todo lo que he hecho estos años por tratar de agradarte… tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido por TI! Si supieras!..." - Tomó mas aire – "… Si lo que querías era que me enojara de esta manera, lo conseguiste… puedes irte donde se te pegue la gana, puedes irte al fin del mundo si quieres porque YO ya no te esperaré" - Y antes que el aludido se diera cuenta estaba fuera de la residencia Tsukino – "¡¡NO quiero volver a verte!" - Y el portazo en la cara no se hizo esperar.

El joven se retiró sin mirar atrás, el estaba firmemente convencido de todo lo que decía… se fue sin remordimiento alguno.

Pasaron 10 minutos aproximadamente, Serena estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas… lagrimas de impotencia, de furia pero sobretodo de arrepentimiento… había perdido al amor de su vida, al único hombre por el cual ha tenido que luchar… ¿Pero de qué servia tener un hombre que solo sabe que existes? De igual manera salió de su casa con rumbo al departamento de su 'ex-novio' pero en el camino se arrepintió, no era justo retractarse pues él tenia la culpa, sus amigas siempre le habían aconsejado… sobre todo Mina quien siempre le decía "Si lo quieres déjalo ir, si el te quiere volverá porti"… "_aun así no creo que vuelva_" pensó. Por una parte estaba triste por haber sido tan dura con él, pero por otra se sentía aliviada, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y lo hizo, ya no le importaba lo que de aquí en adelante pasara, en total sabia que sus amigas estaban a su lado para apoyarla.

Se sentó en una banca del parque Nº 10 y ahí volvió a estallar, solo que esta vez en un llanto silencioso, solo algunas veces se escuchaban los sollozos de la pobre.

- "¿Qué te pasa amiga?" - Esa voz Serena no la había escuchado nunca.

- "¿Eh?" - Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos intensos ojos color esmeralda… esa mirada era serena… atraía calma, ese rostro tenia algunos rasgos salvajes… "_ojos de gato_" pensó…

- "¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Me lo puedes decir?" - Serena dudó un poco pues no acostumbraba hablar con desconocidos, luego se decidió.

Al fin y al cabo la probabilidad que se vuelvan a ver era casi nula. Además necesitaba alguien a quien preguntar si esta bien lo que hizo o actuó como una niña caprichosa.

- "Rompí con mi novio, él se va muy lejos y yo… ¡no puedo vivir sin él!" - Hundió su rostro entre sus manos. La joven desconocida se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. – "_esta calidez… tan fresca_" - Pronto se relajó entre los brazos de la desconocida y se apoyó en sus hombros. Por alguna razón sintió algo de sueño… al parecer necesitaba dormir.

- "¿Interrumpo algo?" - Una mujer apareció de la nada vestía un traje color fucsia muy escotado, su cabello es del mismo color fucsia solo que con unos reflejos azules.

- "¿Quien eres?" - Serena se olvidó de todo el sueño que tenía y de un salto se enfrentó a aquella mujer que estaba levitando a poca distancia de ellas. Su intuición le decía que representaba una gran amenaza.

- "Mi querida Ruto, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar…" - Aquella mujer empezó a acercarse de manera amenazadora hacia ellas.

- "¿Que? ¿Ruto? Mi nombre no es Ruto". - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pues ella no se llama Ruto, se llama Serena.

- "Tu no tonta… ella" - Señaló a la joven muy asustada que estaba a su lado.

Serena abrió los ojos y comprendió que aquella calidez que sintió en ese abrazo no podía ser normal. Miró a la joven que estaba totalmente aterrada.

- "¿Y-yo?"

Serena se separó de la joven, con mucha incertidumbre… no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La encaró tomándola por los hombros y dándole la espalda al enemigo.

- "¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué te persiguen?" - La joven estaba aterrada, no movía ni un músculo, lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de forma negativa. Serena estaba muy confundida.

- "¡Sal! Me estorbas" - Antes de que Serena pudiera decir o hacer algo le lanzó un rayo que la envió lejos entremedio de unos árboles. Fue en ese instante que decidió llamar a las demás y transformarse en Eternal Sailor Moon.

- "¡No!" - Gritó la joven al ver a Serena volar por los aires, intentó ir a buscarla pero por alguna razón no podía moverse.

- "Jajaja… ¿creíste que no sabia que harías eso? Vendrás conmigo Ruto". - La mujer le lanzó una cuerda de energía que amarró de los pies a la cabeza a la joven.

- "¡Mi nombre no es Ruto! ¡Me estas confundiendo!" - Gritó la joven desesperada. Estaba muerta de miedo, temía que algo le hubiera pasado a la rubia y mas aun temía que algo mas pudiera pasarle a ella.

- "Entonces si dices que no es tu nombre… esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé" - Se lanza a ella con intención de llevársela, pero antes de llegar.

- "¡Alto ahí! no permitiré que ataques a una joven inocente, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre…"

- "…De la Luna!" – Se unieron las demás Sailors Inners llegando justo a tiempo.

- "¡Chicas! Llegaron pronto". - Sailor Moon se reunió con ellas.

- "¡No es momento de saludar! ZAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!" - La mujer no lo esquivó, simplemente lo detuvo con las manos.

- "Así que ustedes son las guardianas de este planeta… interesante…"

- "¿Quien eres tu?" - Preguntó amenazante la Sailor del Rayo.

- "Espero que no lo olviden, sobretodo porque es lo ultimo que van a escuchar… mi nombre es Eulalya".

- "Eulalya…" - Pronuncio la joven desconocida que aun estaba petrificada, algunas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos… casi no las percibió.

- "Ahora que saben mi nombre MUERAN! Kané, hazte cargo de esos estorbos" - Una mujer bestia aparece de una figura que se forma en la tierra. Inmediatamente obedece las órdenes de su ama y ataca a las inners.

"Un Youma" – Analiza Mercury con su computadora.

- "¡Sailors ataquemos!" – Sailor Moon dio la orden.

La pelea se inició, las Sailors aunque superaban en cantidad no lo hacían en poder. Con mucha facilidad ese monstruo las sostenía en batalla… pronto llegaron las outers pero aun así no podían vencerlo… temían por la vida de esa joven desconocida pues veían que esa mala mujer se acercaba decidida y aquella niña no podía moverse… lloraba desesperada. Pronto ese monstruo las superó a todas juntas y una a una fueron cayendo malheridas, ya no tenían fuerzas para lanzar un ataque, solo esperaban que un milagro ocurriera.

En este momento el objetivo principal del youma era Sailor Moon pues captó ese brillante objeto que descansa en el pecho de la princesa. Se dirigía con decisión a acabar con ella y justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final algo pasó.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora**

Bueno chicos lo prometido es deuda, aquí les lanzo otro de mis capítulos, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por cualquier duda envíen reviews y para adelantarles algunos de mis proyectos les digo que dentro de poco podrán pedir las imágenes de este fic y se los mando por correo.

Créanme este es un fic interesante, espero que sea de muchos capítulos y que la gente lo reciba con mucho agrado. Agradezco de antemano los reviews que me han enviado y agradezco los que vendrán.

Hasta pronto se despide su amiga

_**TaNiTaLoVe.**_


	4. Frustraciones

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

(Capitulo 4)

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

Ya no estaban en el mismo lugar que antes, era una especie de desierto y la brisa traía consigo cantidades de polvo

- "¿Que paso…? recuerdo que…" - Serena se levantaba al mismo tiempo que las demás.

…_Noooooo…! - Luego la vista se nubla…._

- "No entiendo… fue como si de pronto estuviera inconsciente… ¿Qué nos pasó?" - Serena se frotaba la cabeza intentando razonar. Nadie le respondió, solo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza - _"Lo peor de todo es que… no se el destino en el que fue a parar esa desconocida… me siento tan frustrada… mi relación… mi vida de Sailor Moon… todo ha fracasado… ¿que puedo hacer?... no pude salvarla… es mi primera derrota… creo que esto es solo el principio de una racha de mala suerte…"_

"Serena, lo mejor es hacer una letetransportación todas juntas y así volver" – Propuso Michiru.

"En este punto la computadora no funciona, ha perdido toda señal" – Comunicó Amy angustiada.

Así como Michiru lo propuso las demás se transformaron y se tomaron de las manos para teletransportarse.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, nadie conversaba mucho… al parecer todas se sentían de igual manera… frustradas e impotentes. Así tal cual como pasó la tarde pasaron los días y algunas semanas. Supongo que no es fácil llevar una vida como la que lleva en este momento Serena… pero al menos tiene los que otros no: Amigas incondicionales…

Pero ese sentimiento de fracaso siguió a Serena y a las demás por el resto de las horas ¿era la primera vez que un enemigo les ganaba? De todos modos no volvieron a saber nada de ningún ataque, a lo mejor solo tenían la misión de llevarse a esa joven.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**Tiempo presente**

**Siglo XXXIX**

- "Espera, espera… ¿Que paso aquí? ¿Que pasó con mi oma…? Ohh ese Darien… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi oma?... si tan solo supiera quien es" - Usagi ya se había internado en el libro y reconocía perfectamente a quien es actualmente su abuela.

- "¡Usagi!" - Una voz femenina anunciaba su nombre, con insistencia.

- "¡Ya voy mamá!" - La joven se baja del árbol y se adentra en el palacio de Plata. Camina muy calmadamente en dirección de su alcoba y en ella se encuentra su abuela junto con su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y con el mismo peinado tradicional. – "¿Que sucede…?"

- "Rini por favor recapacita…" - Ahí estaba la reina de la Luna conversando con su hija quien es madre se Usagi.

- "¡Mi nombre es Serena!" - (Prefiero ponerle Rini para que no hayan confusiones) La conversa ya había adquirido un tono mas violento.

- "¡Ya están peleando, ¿Por que no se pueden poner de acuerdo alguna vez…?" – Usagi estaba tan enojada que ambas al percatarse de su presencia dieron un salto.

- "No es un problema con tu oma, es… con tu padre…" - La cabeza de la joven pelivioleta se inclinó, unas lagrimas cayeron…

- "Hija…" - Dirigiéndose a su nieta para tratar de consolarla.

- "¿Por qué discuten? ¿Por qué me arruinan las vacaciones? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de sus diferencias…? ¿Qué culpas…?" – Se desesperó y calló de rodillas donde la reina de la Luna la acompañó brindándole apoyo.

- "Usa solo quiero que me acompañes…" – Sin preocuparse mucho la madre de Usagi seguía haciendo las maletas de su hija mientras respondía con total naturalidad.

Eso molestó mucho más a Usagi

- "¡Solo quieres que te acompañe para que sea tu paño de lagrimas! Eso no me gusta… ¡no me gusta! Déjenme fuera de sus discusiones…" - Pequeños hilos salados recorrían sus mejillas sin parar.

- "Hija ve…" - La aconsejó su abuela - "Recuerda que con lo que te di vasta y sobra para que te entretengas… cuídate pequeña y no se te olvide que estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites…" - La mujer de edad después de decir esto sale de la habitación con rumbo desconocido. Las maletas de la joven estaban arregladas por lo que tuvo que obedecer a su madre y emprender el viaje a la Tierra.

Una vez llegados ella se fue sin saludar a nadie directamente a la habitación, no paró de llorar durante largos minutos, minutos en los que no aceptó a nadie en su recamara, ni siquiera a su padre. En unos arranques de impotencia con lo único que se podía desquitar era con la almohada, golpear con ella todo lo que se le ocurriera, lanzar gritos sordos que le aliviaban el alma de esa amargura tan grande que era tener que escuchar a sus padres discutir como lo hacían… y es que desde hace algunos años, mas bien desde que ella comenzó a desarrollarse sus padres siempre discuten, su madre tiene miedo y su padre solo se preocupa de la buena administración del reino… como podían no pelear, su padre no se preocupaba de su madre y esta le lloraba sus penas, ambas lloraban penas compartidas…

- "¡No aguanto mas!" - Arrancó las sabanas de su cama y de entre medio de estas saltó el libro que su abuela le prestó. Inmediatamente fue a recogerlo y asegurarse que no había recibido daño alguno. – "Seguiré tus consejos oma, ya que esto es lo único que me hace salir de este mundo… este maldito mundo…" - Sigue con la lectura.

x----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------x

**.:HISTORIA:.**

- "Como que… hiciste que… ¡QUE TE VOLVISTE A EMBORRACHAR!" - Charlaban por teléfono una histérica gata negra con una, al parecer, adolorida rubia que acababa de despertar después de una noche de confidencias entre sus amigas – "¡Lo haces casi todos los fines de semana! Cuándo vas a cambiar… cuando llegues a esta casa vamos a tener una conversación muy clara… ¡no! ¡Nada de disculpas!... ¡ni por favor!... ¡NADA!" – Cuelga y respira hasta calmarse un poco – "Hay esta niña… me preocupa cada día mas… como le pudiste hacer esto Darien… ha pasado mas de un mes desde que te fuiste y no sabemos nada de ti… sé que volverás por Serena, la pregunta es… ¿Ella aun te estará esperando?"

Ya comenzaban las clases en la preparatoria Jubban, las jóvenes entrarían al ultimo año que les queda de estudios, estaban algo nerviosas, bueno casi todas, Amy estaba muy satisfecha de sus conocimientos (lo sabe TODO) pues ha estudiado casi todo el verano y cuando no se la pasa en "confidencias" con sus amigas.

- "Ahhhhhhh!" – La voz inconfundible de Serena resonó por toda la residencia Tsukino.

- "¡Te lo dije…!"

- "¡¿Porque no me levantaste Luna!"

- "¿Que querías, que te pasara mis filosas garras por tu linda piel Serena?" - Su cara maquiavélica demostraba sus intenciones ante el rostro totalmente petrificado de la princesa.

- "Prefiero llegar tarde…" - Recogió sus cosas – "¡Adiós!" - Bajo las escaleras – "¡Adiós mamá!"

- "¡Adiós hija!... ¡Tu almuerzo!" - Demasiado tarde. La madre de Serena se había quedado con el paquete en la mano.

- "No voy a llegar… no voy a llegar…" - Corría como el viento, le quedaban un minuto con 45 segundos, suspiró aliviada y aligeró algo el paso total estaba a dos cuadras. Trotó pero cuando le quedaba una sola cuadra en la esquina… - "¡Hay!"

Serena chocó.

- "¡Ayayayayaya!" - Ambas muchachas cayeron. – "Disculpa, disculpa" - Le apresuró a levantar a la rubia que aun estaba en el suelo como aturdida.

- "Gracias…" - Dijo Serena sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda. – "¿Tu?" - Casi cae por la sorpresa, la reconoció de inmediato ¿Cómo olvidar esa mirada esmeralda? se lanzó a sus brazos – "¡Estas bien!"

- "¡Que te pasa!" - La joven se zafó con delicadeza de los brazos de la rubia de odangos.

- "Disculpa la emoción es que…"

- "¡Serena!" - En la lejanía se podía ver una figura pequeña con una estela de polvo tras ella.

- "Mina… oh! ¡La hora!" – Recordó que ya no le quedaba nada de tiempo.

- "¡La hora!" - Ambas comenzaron a correr y luego fueron alcanzadas por Mina y las tres entraron a la preparatoria justo antes que les serraras las puertas en la cara, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte cuando entraron al salón. Ahí se encontraban sus amigas quienes bajaron el rostro ante tal escena, los compañeros se rieron de las dos rubias al ver la misma situación de años anteriores. Pero para sorpresa de ambas este año les había tocado de profesor jefe al maestro de matemáticas. Siempre este maestro recordaba a las rubias por llegar tarde a su clase que se dictaba en las primeras horas de la mañana.

- "Señorita Tsukino, Aino y… valla que decepción… la alumna nueva parece que tiene la misma costumbre de llegar tarde que sus compañeras…" - Les había tocado el peor maestro a la primera hora, que mala suerte para quienes ya lo conocen, especialmente para aquellos que se quedan dormidos – "Tsukino y Aino se quedarán afuera mientras que la señorita Kibo venga a presentarse ante sus compañeros." - La joven de cabellos castaños y ojos salvajes entra al salón y las demás se quedan fuera en el pasillo.

- "Mi nombre es Akari Kibo, tengo 16 años y vengo de Hokkaido".

- "Alumnos den su cordial bienvenida". – Indicó el profesor con semblante apacible… demasiado apacible.

- "Bienvenida". - Todos se pusieron de pie para darle la bienvenida a la alumna nueva.

- "Ahora señorita Kibo ¿me hace el favor de retirarse del salón?"

- "¡Que! ¿Por que?" - La joven estaba muy extrañada por la actitud del maestro y mas por ser el primer día de clases.

- "No queremos que esto se vuelva a repetir" - El maestro le señala la puerta y la joven sale resignada. Una vez fuera se encuentra con las dos rubias que estaban conversando animadamente, estas al verla ríen.

- "¿De que rien? ¿De mi?" – Las miró ofendida.

- "Es que ya sabíamos que te iba a hacer eso..." - Dijo Mina aun riendo.

- "Siempre lo hace con los alumnos que llegan atrasados, sean o no sean nuevos. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino".

- "El mío Minako Aino, pero llámame Mina".

- "El mío es Akari Kibo". – Se saludaron de las manos.

- "Supongo que no eres de Tokio". - Le preguntó Serena

- "Soy de Sapporo Hokkaido".

Serena estaba muy contenta, al parecer no había fracasado del todo y tener a la joven ahí parada en frente era un gran alivio.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Segundaria **

Una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta entra a la segundaria acompañada de su padre, un hombre alto y de aspecto inteligente.

- "Buenos días señorita" - Le dice a la secretaria que está en la recepción.

- "Que desea señor Tomoe". - Le responde esta con una calida sonrisa, digna de una buena secretaria.

- "Solo justificar a mi hija Hotaru por llegar a esta hora, lo lamento es que no pude venir a dejarla antes".

- "No hay problemas, yo la voy a dejar a se sala". - El hombre agradece y luego de despedirse de su hija parte fuera del colegio. La pequeña Hotaru que ahora ya tiene 13 años entra a su salón, el profesor ya estaba dictando materia pero no dijo nada, la pequeña se sentó en su asiento solo que había algo anormal porque normalmente se sienta sola pues todos le temen a ella y a sus cambios bruscos de animo pero esta vez había una niña sentada al lado de su asiento, Hotaru dedujo que es una compañera nueva. Sintió un impulso extraño por saber de ella.

- "Hola…" - Se animó Hotaru después de un rato. La joven solo la observo e hizo un gesto como de saludo. Inmediatamente la pequeña pudo notar algo extraño en sus ojos verde oscuro – "¿Como te llamas?"

- "Hana. Hana Kibo…" - Respondió sin mayor importancia la joven de cabellos ondulados caoba.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En la preparatoria**

- "¡Hey! Creí que tenías el cabello corto Akari". - Serena se encaramaba sobre la alumna nueva para tratar de examinarle el cabello el cual lo tenía en un estilo muy especial

- "¿eh? Ahh… ¿lo dices por las trenzas?" - Entre sus manos sostenía unas trenzas que salía de la parte posterior de su cabello, las cuales le llegaban a las rodillas mientras que el resto del cabello estaba sobre los hombros.

- "Que original, no he visto peinados extraños en mucho tiempo" - Dijo la rubia del moño rojo al recordar antiguos enemigos. – "¿Y cómo es la vida allá en Hokkaido?

- "¿La vida?..." - No respondió, solo se dedicó a meditar por largo rato.

- "¿Que te pasa?" - Serena movía sus dedos delante de los ojos de la joven para que reaccionara.

- "¿Que me habían preguntado?" - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

- "Hay! ¡Ya no me acuerdo! Soy muy despistada" - A Serena se le escurrió una GOTA por la cabeza.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En algún lugar… lleno de una tiniebla luminosa.**

- "Ahora no sé como lo voy a hacer…" – Una niña de aparentes 10 años caminaba de un lugar a otro.

- "Has lo que tengas que hacer" - Respondió de las tinieblas una voz varonil con autoridad.

- "Padre, no puedo romper mi propia promesa".

- "Esa promesa no la debiste hacer nunca, ahora viene el verdadero peligro, hazlo ahora sino lo haré yo".

- "Los Ángeles no pueden intervenir padre".

- "No directamente, sabes a lo que me refiero… has lo que te digo… eso fue culpa de ella, nada mas que suya… ustedes aceptaron las consecuencias… no te olvides que tu tampoco puedes intervenir en esta lucha".

- "Tú lo dijiste… no directamente" - Salio una carcajada de esas tinieblas y luego el lugar se iluminó dejando ver un hombre alto de cabello canoso, ojos azules y barba también canosa. Este abrazó a su pequeña hija de tan solo 10 años.

- "Gena, eres igual a tu madre…"

- "Algo bueno tenía que sacar de los mortales". - Ese comentario molestó un poco al hombre.

- "Has lo que te ordeno hija, lo que hicimos no se puede hacer y el precio que tendrán que pagar es caro… no se puede huir de los problemas".

- "¿Y qué pasa cuando tu enemigo es alguien a quien amas?"

El hombre se quedó en silencio, luego caminó en dirección contraria desapareciendo y dejando nuevamente esa bruma…

- "No quiero hacerlo… pero sé que me obligará… haré todo lo posible para que no suceda…" - Tamben desaparece de esa bruma.

- "Te lo advertí…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Tiempo presente**

**Siglo XXXIX**

La dulce joven de cabellos violeta se ha quedado profundamente dormida… su madre la ha encontrado totalmente agotada sobre su totalmente destruida cama, en sus manos encontró el libro… le llamó la atención la carátula, se lo llevó a su habitación con intención de leerlo mas tarde… tal vez le ayudara, al igual que a su hija a aclarar su mente y despejarse un poco. Se dirigió a la puerta y la serró tras ella…

Se escuchó un susurro proveniente de la soñadora adolescente…

"Ruto…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora**

Antes de cualquier cosa quiero agradecerles su apoyo en este nuevo material… sé que mas adelante se aclararán muchas cosas como por ejemplo lo de una Supuesta hermana de Serena… también dentro de los próximos capítulos se aclarará lo de Darien y prontamente vendrá una visita inesperada y la actuación de algunos mas personajes… ¿Qué paso con lo del ataque? ¿Qué pasó con la chica? ¿Quién la salvó? ¿Quién es el enemigo? Son preguntas que se aclararán en el próximo capitulo de "El Amor mas allá del Bien y el Mal"…

Quisiera agradecerles a todos personalmente por todo el apoyo… pero ya que no se puede GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y este capitulo va con todo el amor que puedo dar… no subestimen esta obra ya que todos los comienzos son confusos pero no desesperéis "pronto se sabrá la verdad" hasta entonces nos vemos.

PD: Los Art's ya están casi listos, solo me falta escasearlos… pronto tendrán imágenes de esta súper buena obra y me las podrán pedir a mi correo geatitania()hotmail(.) com

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_


	5. No Tenemos Alternativa

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 5)

**NO TENEMOS ALTERNATIVA**

**Presente **

**Siglo XXXIX**

- "No… ¡Denis!" - En ese momento la adolescente de cabello violeta despertó abruptamente… no sabia por qué pero había soñado con un joven muy atractivo, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, el cual se hacia llamar Denis. Era curioso porque jamás lo había visto en su vida, pero lo mas extraño fue que al verse a si misma en su sueño no era ella, por lo menos no físicamente, sino, mas bien, esa chica de trenzas largas y aspecto salvaje…

Estaba muerta de hambre por lo que tuvo que bajar muy rápido a servirse algo, cualquier cosa. No había comido desde que llegó anoche del Reino Lunar.

En el comedor real se encontraban sus hermanos menores y su madre… su padre 'para variar' no estaba.

- "Que bueno que bajas Usa…" - Le dijo su madre quien estaba sentada en la mesa.

Usagi la miró de reojo, tenia el presentimiento que su mamá estaba simulando que todo esta normal. Eso la enojó más.

- "Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ti hermana" - Respondió el hermano que le sigue en edad. Un chico de cabello castaño muy claro y visos naturales grises y ojos marrón.

- "Tu novio te anda buscando hermana…" - dijo inocentemente el hermanito de seis años de cabello blanco invierno con reflejos (también naturales) grises.

- "¡Él no es mi novio!" - Gritó la adolescente cosa que captó la atención de su madre.

- "¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Ya terminaron? Si hacían tan bonita pareja…" – Comentó su madre haciéndole una tostada al pequeño de seis años.

- "Ohh si… tan bonita pareja que nunca me tomaba en cuenta mas que para que la gente me viera de su brazo y dijera: ohh que bonita novia tiene… ohh esperen, ¡si se trata de la princesa Usagi!" – Simuló la voz de una señora histérica viendo a una celebridad.

- "No seas tan cruel conmigo, no te he hecho nada" - Su madre le dijo en tono de suplica ya que muy pocas veces eleva el tono de voz con sus hijos.

- "Lo siento" – Se disculpó captando que estaba descargando esa frustración en su madre. – "es que ando en mis días… ¡quiero comer mucho!" - Se dispuso a comer, comió hasta saciarse por completo, luego entre que descansaba le vino una pregunta a la mente. - ¿Mamá, tú sabes quien es Denis?

- "No, no tengo idea… ¿porque preguntas hija?" - Dijo con toda naturalidad.

- "Es que hoy soñé con un chico de nombre Denis y con una mujer llamada Akari" - Al escuchar ese ultimo nombre su madre reaccionó, estaba a la mitad de un sorbo de té, se atoró, esa actitud hizo deducir a la joven que algo sabia. – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Si hija… lo que sucede que…" - Fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida por todos, se trata del rey Helios.

- "Buenas tardes, querida familia" – Llegó el Rey con una sonrisa sin mirar a nadie en especial. De igual manera todos saludaron, el hombre se sentó a la mesa y como es una orden real nadie se para del asiento a menos que los reyes también lo hicieran. Pasaron cerca de media hora así… Luego el rey se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar seguido por la reina. Los niños se quedaron solos.

- "¿Que hacemos hermana?" - Saltaba el pequeño por todas partes.

- "¿Les parece si vamos al jardín? ¿Sota?" - Propuso la hermana mayor con mucho entusiasmo.

- "Lo siento pero tengo un compromiso, con permiso…" - Se excusó Sota, el hermano del medio y se retiró del lugar.

- "Bien, parece que somos los únicos que quedamos, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

- "¡Si!" - Salieron al jardín, ahí estuvieron largo rato jugando, la verdad es que Usagi siempre se ha llevado mejor con su hermano mas pequeño, porque simplemente Sota no está mucho en casa y a la edad de la pubertad siempre piensan en otras cosas…

- "Discúlpeme princesa… es que vengo a buscar al pequeño Ryu" - Llegaba la institutriz del pequeño. Como había pasado largo rato ya tenia que comenzar con sus clases.

- "Si, está bien… Ryu, llegó tu maestra". – Le comunicó maternalmente. El pequeño corrió muy feliz, se fue con su maestra y Usagi se dio cuenta que había quedado sola, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió ir a su habitación en busca del libro.

Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, lo comenzó a buscar porque ciertamente no se acordaba en donde lo había dejado, luego se desesperó cuando no lo encontraba por ningún lado, fue entonces cuando en un intento completamente desesperado desarmó todo, no podía permitir que ese libro se perdiera, era un objeto sin duda muy valioso para su abuela y no le gustaría extraviarlo. Salió a toda velocidad de su cuarto y fue donde los sirvientes para ver si lo habían encontrado o llevado por accidente, pero nada, nadie lo había visto.

¿Como era posible que se perdiera algo así, ¿como era posible su irresponsabilidad, debió haberlo guardado en algún lugar entes de salir a comer, debió hacer eso, se reprochó.

Fue a su recamara resignada, las lagrimas ya le salían sin que las pudiera controlar, y es que era tanta la impotencia porque siempre le sacaban las cosas sin permiso, ella nunca podía tener algo propio sin que se lo hubieran sacado unas cuantas veces. Los causantes de eso siempre eran Sota, Ryu o su madre y lo peor de todo es que siempre se olvidaban de dejarlo en su lugar y al final siempre ella los terminaba encontrando y regañando… ahora era el libro de su abuela, quizás no lo encuentre nunca.

Se sentía tan impotente que tenia ganas de decirles a todos que se fueran al mismo infierno. Quería que le dejaran su privacidad, la privacidad que siempre tenía en el hogar de su abuela. Estaba en este momento recostada sobre su cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar…

- "Usagi, permiso" - Una joven de cabello blanco y con un peinado al estilo Neherenia y ojos violeta entró a la habitación, su edad es la misma que Usagi y posee en la frente el mismo signo de la familia real. – "¡Usagi! ¿Por que estas llorando? Dime amiga…"

- "Liss, ya no aguanto mas, odio mi familia, todos preocupados de si mismo, soy la única que se interesa por mi hermanito… ¡estoy harta que me saquen mis cosas y no las devuelvan!".

La joven se sentó a su lado, Usagi se incorporó.

- "¡Hay! Usa… siento mucho lo que está pasando con tus padres pero traje algo que te podría reconfortar" - Le muestra un hermoso libro con una carátula muy especial – "¿Te gusta? Lo encontré en el dormitorio de tu madre y dije: ohh un cuento para distraer a mi mejor amiga de todos los problemas… ¿y bien que te pare--?" - No alcanzó a terminar de decir eso cuando había sido estrechada por los brazos de Usagi.

- "¡Gracias Liss, eres la mejor! Esto es lo que estaba buscando… gracias, ¡gracias!"

- "¿Y de donde lo sacaste?" - Señalando el libro que ahora descansaba en el regazo de la princesa.

- "Me lo prestó mi oma. Dijo que es muy interesante, así que lo estoy leyendo, y debo reconocer que es mas que interesante aunque no lo entiendo mucho… pero según mi oma es un libro que relata la historia verídica del pasado ¡antes de la glaciación!" – Exclamó emocionada pues ella lo único que sabia de aquel suceso es lo que le enseñan en el colegio.

- "No ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces tienes que leérmelo! ¡Yo quiero saber! Mi abuela Luna me dijo que había sido un gato en ese tiempo, mi abuelo también era un gato, al parecer mi mamá también fue alguna vez gato y…"

- "¡Cierto! Verdad que para ese tiempo tía Luna y tío Artemis eran gatos! Lo leí aquí también…"

- "¡Entonces cuéntame!" - Estaban ambas emocionadas, desde que se conocen son las mejores amigas, su madre es Diana, la única hija de Luna y Artemis. Diana es la consejera y mejor amiga de Serena, la madre de Usa. Por lo cual ambas viven en el reino.

Usagi puso al tanto a Liss de todo lo que ha leído hasta ahora, se sentía muy bien porque Liss la comprendía en todo excelentemente. Por su parte Liss estaba contenta y emocionada escuchando la historia, a pesar de tener 17 años tiene una mente muy infantil y soñadora.

Luego de terminar de contarle ambas decidieron seguir con la historia, se turnarían en leerla y así ambas disfrutarían de las palabras de los personajes…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**.:Historia:.**

- "Bien ahora podemos presentarte a nuestras amigas". - Mina, quien hablaba, tomó la delantera para encontrarse con las demás chicas: Lita y Amy por el momento, después le presentarían a Rai y posiblemente a Hotaru.

- "De seguro que no tienes amigos porque eres nueva pero yo me encargaré de que seamos los primeros, ¿Qué te parece?" - Serena le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la cual la otra le respondió de igual manera.

- "¡Si!" - Y así fue como a la hora de descanso todas se juntaron en el árbol de siempre.

- "¡Chicas, chicas! Les presento a la chica nueva" - Mina saltaba por todos lados como anunciando un descubrimiento.

- "Se llama Akari". - Se las presentó Serena.

- "Mucho gusto" - Hace una inclinación en señal de saludo.

- "El gusto es nuestro". - A Lita le pareció raro encontrarse con aquella joven, creyó haberla visto en algún lugar.

- "¿Eres buena alumna?" - Era infaltable el comentario de la mas inteligente del grupo a lo que a todas se les escapó una gota. – "¡Que! Solo quiero saber, no la voy a hacer estudiar como burra". - Los comentarios hicieron reír a la chica nueva.

- "Supongo que soy buena alumna pero me destaco mas en las artes y música".

- "¿Cuando llegaste?" - Preguntó Lita.

- "Hace dos semanas".

- "¿Conoces la ciudad?" - Serena le pregunto a lo que la joven negó con la cabeza.

- "¡Perfecto! ¡Te haremos un tour!" - Mina nuevamente saltaba como una cabra loca.

- "Buscamos a Rai para que nos acompañe, es una amiga que no está en esta escuela".

- "Es que tenemos tantos amigos que si los contáramos no podríamos terminar". - Se apresuró a añadir Lita a lo que había dicho Amy.

- "No es para tanto". - Le aclaró Serena pues la joven estaba muy asombrada por los comentarios de la pelicasaña de ojos verdes.

Después a la hora de almuerzo fueron a la cafetería del colegio, Serena recordó que no había traído almuerzo entonces comenzó el berrinche.

- "¡Oh no! ¿No trajiste tu almuerzo?" - La chica de odangos negó con la cabeza. – "Menos mal hoy venia preparada, supongo que tu Mina tampoco trajiste cierto?"

- "¡Yo si! ¡Esta vez si!" - Dijo triunfante.

- "Ehh…" - La chica nueva titubeaba y las demás la quedaron mirando – "¿Había que traer almuerzo?" - todas cayeron.

- "¿No trajiste?" - Dijo Serena.

- "No importa, te doy el de Mina, total ella trajo el suyo". - Lita se apresuró a entregarle el almuerzo que había sido destinado para su amiga y con eso todas quedaban contentas.

- "Gracias" - Sus ojos están como dos huevos fritos, estaba agradecida.

- "Tienes suerte de probar la comida de Lita. ¡Es la mejor!"

x------------------------------------------------ xxxxxxxxxxx --------------------------------------------------x

**En algún lugar de la ciudad…**

- "Aquí es, solo tengo que buscar a mi mamá y hacer algunos truquillos" - Dijo una niña con voz traviesa.

Estaba parada en frente de una gran casa, la contemplaba mientras se concentraba en pensamientos que la distraían de la realidad. La hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color aparentaba no más de 10 años, sin embargo su mirada era tan seria y fría que llegaba a dar miedo.

x-------------------------------------------------- xxxxxxxxxx ---------------------------------------------------x

En las afueras de la ciudad esta una de las casas más costosas de la región, no se trata de cualquier lugar, es un lugar privilegiado, tenía una hermosa vista al mar y estaba repleto de naturaleza. Tampoco se trataba de cualquier casa, sino más bien de una gran mansión, mansión que es nada más y nada menos que la mansión Tenou. Que desde que terminó todo eso de las guerras han decidido mantenerse juntas por cualquier eventualidad. A demás son muy adineradas pues Michiru siguió un camino artístico el cual con ayuda de su violín y su destreza con el pincel ha hecho que sea una de las más renombradas artistas en los más altos status sociales. Haruka por otro lado se ha dedicado a pisar cada uno de los lugares donde corren los profesionales de F1, y no precisamente pisar con los pies, ¿y para qué más? si ella es una de las pocas mujeres que ha ganado un sinnúmero de trofeos y medallas. Así es ella es piloto de excelencia en la F1 y no muchas personas saben que ella es en realidad una mujer.

Setsuna es una de las diseñadoras mas famosas del espectáculo, aunque trabaja de forma independiente y dedica casi todo su tiempo en lo que hace. Este último tiempo ha tenido que postergar su trabajo por motivos personales. Hotaru pasa casi todo el tiempo con ella y se queda en casa de su padre cuando las demás tienen que salir o a sus giras o algo parecido porque ella tiene clases y no puede correrse con ellas.

En este tiempo todas han tenido que postergar lo que hacen, la razón: El nuevo enemigo.

- "Me parece muy extraño que no ataquen todavía". - Reflexionaba Haruka.

- "No te extrañes, ellos son muy distintos… van paso por paso, lento pero sin pausa". - Setsuna estaba tranquila tomando de su té de manzanilla.

- "Hace tiempo que se me hace que nos ocultas cosas". - Michiru llegaba con otra taza de té.

- "Sabes que solo puedo decir lo que puedo decir… aunque les puedo asegurar que no sé quienes son, lo único que sé es que esto está alterando a todos los imperios".

- "¿Como así? Setsuna explícate, ¿Por qué los cuatro imperios están alborotados, ¿No será que aquel enemigo es proveniente de Ress? - Michiru la miraba preocupada, esperaba una respuesta, La rubia también estaba atenta al tema.

- "Bueno por lo menos no te lo dije… y si, es proveniente del planeta Ress, de Taud".

- "¡Pero como es posible! Esos son los peores. ¿Pero qué les interesa de este planeta?". - Haruka reaccionó súbitamente poniéndose de pie y causando que Michiru casi bote su taza de té.

- "Qué pregunta más tonta Haru, ellos están buscando una llave. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Setsuna?" - Su compañera la miró con algo de seriedad por haberle dicho _tonta_.

- "Confiemos en que si sucede algo las inners nos avisen…" "_y que los superiores sepan lo que están haciendo_" - Setsuna miraba al cielo mientras que pensaba.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Con las chicas…**

- "Este es el famosísimo templo Hikawa". - Serena se ubicó en la entrada haciendo señas de majestuosidad ante el templo.

- "Waw! ¡Es inmenso!" - Sonreía Akari mientras se adentraban en aquella gran edificación.

- "Aquí vive nuestra amiga Rai Hino. Es sacerdotisa y nieta del dueño" - Informó Amy a lo que Lita asintió.

- "¡No se queden atrás!" - Advirtió la rubia del amor desde la fachada.

- "¡No grites Mina!" - Una furibunda sacerdotisa salía violentamente desde el interior de una de las habitaciones del templo.

- "Lo siento Rai U"

- "Hey! Te venimos a invitar para que le mostremos la ciudad a la chica nueva". - Lita decía mientras el grupo se acercaba.

- "¿Chica nueva?" - La sacerdotisa comenzó a revisar al grupo y dio con la mirada salvaje de la chica nueva. – "¡Ohh! … pero si no es…" - Vio a Serena que le hacia un gesto desesperado para que callara a lo que Rai no tuvo opción. – "Ehhh… pasen".

- "¿Que ibas a decir?" - Preguntó la Sailor de la sabiduría acercándose cautelosamente para que las demás no lo notaran.

- "Otro día te cuento". - Se adentro a la habitación y se presentó formalmente. – "Hola mi nombre es Rai Hino, soy la sacerdotisa de este Templo" - Luego le lanzó una mirada picara y se lanzó a ella con un montón de amuletos – "¿Quieres comprar una amuleto de la buena suerte?" - Desmayo colectivo.

- "¡Rai!" - Intervinieron las chicas haciendo eco en toda la habitación.

- "Lo siento, es que no traigo dinero UUUU"

- "No. Yo lo siento es que estamos en temporada baja donde se fueron los turistas. Bien ¿Que me decían?"

- "Yo me iba a presentar… Mi nombre es Akari Kibo".

- "Mucho gusto, perdona la descortesía… comúnmente no hago eso jeje". - Intentó disculparse pero ya era demasiado tarde, la joven le había tomado cierto temor.

- "Si como no…" - Dijo Serena en un susurro.

- "¿Que dijiste Serena tonta?" - Algunas cruces se le formaban en la cabeza (como esas que salen cuando están aguantando el enojo)

- "Solo venimos a invitarte para que le enseñemos la ciudad a Akari". - Se apresuró a decir la chica de cabellos azulados evitando con ello que se desencadenara una casi inminente riña entre las dos.

- "¿Quieres venir?" - Añadió Lita.

- "Lo siento pero, es que tengo mucho trabajo, pero…" - Desde la ventana vio a alguien que de seguro le ayudaría. – "¡Listo, si voy!" - Caminó hacia fuera y como Mina es tan curiosa la espió desde la puerta.

- "Pobre Nicholas… siempre se aprovecha de él". - Dijo la rubia sentándose en el grupito nuevamente.

- "Lo que sucede es que Nicholas es el ayudante de Rai, pero ella se aprovecha de él porque el pobre anda baboso por ella". - Le aclaró Lita a la joven pues esta no entendía mucho de lo que estaban hablando.

- "Que triste…" - Todas asintieron.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya estaban listas, salieron del templo.

- "El primer lugar que queremos mostrarte es…" - Comenzó diciendo la rubia de odangos.

- "¡El Crow Center!" - Terminó Mina. Todas iban muy contentas. Sobre todo que ahora que tenían mas tiempo podían salir mas y podían caminar felices por la vida como si nada. Libres.

Ahora que Serena rompió con Darien tenía más tiempo para ellas y así podían despejarse todas. Sobresalían del resto de la gente por caminar felices, pero no una felicidad común sino una felicidad pura, estar felices por estar juntas, no por algo conveniente sino por algo mas grande, que es el estar feliz porque si.

Llegaron al Crow Center y ahí como siempre estaba Andrew. Siempre cuando Serena lo veía recordaba su antigua atracción por él. Pero ahora, desde hace dos meses solo le recordaba a su ex-novio porque aparte de tratarse siempre como hermanos eran bastante parecidos. Ahí estaba también Unazuki la hermana menor de Andrew, pero justo alcanzaron a saludarse y despedirse porque ella iba saliendo muy apurada.

Tomaron la mesa de siempre y se sentaron a conversar mientras que el joven dueño del Crow se acercó a pedir la orden.

- "Hola chicas, que gusto verlas por aquí y con sus uniformes jajaja, se les terminó el verano ¿eh? - Saludó algo sarcástico pero divertido aquel mesero dueño del Crow.

- "¡No seas pesado que aun lo extraño!" - Todos rieron en respuesta ante el comentario frustrado de Mina.

- "Por lo visto a ti no se te acabó la clientela" - Dijo Lita observando la cantidad de gente en el lugar.

- "No, bueno por lo menos tengo gente que me ayuda". - El apuesto joven se fijó de repente en la acompañante extraña del grupo.

- "Que mal educada soy, Andrew, te presento a Akari, ella es nuestra nueva amiga". - Se apresuró a decir Serena pues se había dado cuenta de las miradas de su amigo.

- "La conocimos hoy" - Dijo la otra rubia muy alegre.

- "Un gusto. Y bien, ¿que van a pedir?" - Tomó su cuadernillo con el lápiz.

- "Yo quiero una malteada de… chocolate y manjar" - Pidió la sacerdotisa.

- "Yo una malteada de fresa con un pastel de… chocolate con frutilla. ¡Hay que rico!" - Serena pedía ahora mientras se saboreaba la boca de solo imaginárselo en su paladar.

- "Yo un jugo de naranja… y unas galletas". - Pidió muy sencillamente la peliazul.

- "Supongo que yo elegiré mmm…" - Lita observaba en el mostrador las variedades de pasteles y tortas. – "Una malteada de crema-frambuesa y un pedazo de torta de milhojas".

- "¡Yo quiero! Mmm… Una malteada de vainilla y una porción de torta de milhojas también".

- "Y usted señorita… ¿Akari?"

- "Llámeme Akari, no me gusta que me traten de usted". - Se limitó a decir muy encantadoramente la joven pelicastaña.

- "Entonces dime Andrew también porque los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos también. ¿Ok?" - Andrew le guiñaba un ojo. Las demás se sorprendieron por la actitud de su amigo.

- "Okis! Entonces voy a pedir una copa de helado de crema-mora con chocolate y una porción de torta de milhojas".

- "¿Seguro que te lo comes?" - Le pregunto la peliazul mirándola extrañada.

- "¡Claro!" - Respondió con total naturalidad.

- "Tiene el estomago igual que Serena". - Todas rieron al comentario de la sacerdotisa.

- "Ok. Enseguida les traigo el pedido" - Se iba retirando cuando se detuvo nuevamente – "Por cierto Serena, Darien te manda saludos…" - Eso no lo debió decir porque inmediatamente el rostro de la rubia cambio y por consiguiente el de las demás también.

- "No debió decir eso". - Refunfuñaba Rai.

- "No importa" - Intentó darse ánimos mientras que sus amigas la veían preocupada, ella en tanto lo notó sonrió lo mas ampliamente que pudo – "Lo importante es que estamos todas juntas y que estamos pasando una tarde agradable".

- "Disculpen por no entender, ese Darien ¿es tu novio?"

- "Ex-novio" - Aclaró la mas alta del grupo antes que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa.

- "¡Es un maldito!" - Mina empuñaba las manos con gran firmeza y en sus ojos que antes se veían alegres se podía apreciar cierto resentimiento hacia aquel nombre.

- "Chicas paren por favor" - La princesa dijo en tono de autoridad – "Ya les dije que no importa, no hay que pensar en eso, lo importante es que la estamos pasando bien".

- "Eso es cierto". - Amy decía mientras que la tensión en aquella mesa bajaba. Andrew al cabo de unos minutos llegó con el pedido.

- "Bien, aquí les traigo lo que me pidieron". - Sonó un celular – "Ups! Disculpen, las dejo, es el mío". – El chico rubio se retiró a toda velocidad.

- "¿Que fue eso?" - Dijo la rubia del amor repentinamente. Su mirada se había topado con el televisor en altura del local.

- "¡Que pasa Mina!" - Dijeron también todas alarmadas.

- "Nada, es solo que creí ver…" - Meditó por unos instantes – "No es nada, son tonteras mías" "_creí ver a…_"

Así pasaron una tarde muy genial, conversaron de muchas cosas y se llevaron muy bien con la chica nueva, claro ella no hablaba mucho pero si se reía de todo lo que se decían por que de todo los temas que se hablaron fueron temas agradables, recuerdos de añoranza, de felicidad. Luego se dieron cuanta que se había hecho tarde y se tenían que ir. La joven Akari se fue en un taxi a su casa y cuando las chicas se estaban por despedir para hacer lo mismo sonó el intercomunicador de Amy.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Presente**

**Siglo XXXIX**

- "¡Yo quiero leer Usa!" - La joven amiga de la princesa insistía.

- "¡Pero esta es la parte mas interesante!" - Usagi se negaba tajantemente.

- "¿Déjame leer ya?" - Le mostró sus ojos que parecían huevo frito y se vio obligada a pasarle el libro.

- "Quiero que leas bien ¿eh?"

- "Si" - y prosiguió con la lectura.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**.:Historia:.**

- "Oh no, problemas en el nuevo centro comercial". - Advirtió la peliazul. Allí fueron corriendo todas, en ese lugar se encontraban ya las outers.

Se transformaron…

- "¿Quien es ella?" - Dijo Sailor Moon señalando a una mujer que estaba sobre un árbol, paresia no estar conectada a este mundo pues no tomaba atención, estaba como estática o meditando.

- "Ella es otro enemigo, venia con la otra mujer, la que se hace llamar Eulalya". - Respondió calmadamente la Sailor del Tiempo, informándole lo que había sucedido antes que llegasen.

- "¿Y que esta haciendo?" - Esta vez preguntaba Mars.

- "No tenemos certeza". - Saturn estaba a la guardia y no despegaba la mirada de aquella mujer, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

- "Ha estado así desde que llegó". - Dijo Neptuno en la misma posición de Saturn. Esa mujer tenia al cabello café con visos amarillos, azules y fucsias, su vestimenta era extraña.

- "¡Que estas esperando! ¿Vas a moverte o quieres que acabemos contigo?" - Uranus ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La mujer ni se inmutó ante la amenaza de la Sailor.

- "Puede que esté haciendo algo así…" - La peliazul revisó en su mini computadora – "Efectivamente está haciendo algo. Está absorbiendo la energía ambiental. Debe ser su fuente de poder".

- "No lo permitiré. TIERRA… TIEMBLA!" - El ataque logró dar en el blanco, se formó una gran neblina pero cuando esta se despejó a la extraña mujer no le había pasado nada, estaba cubierta por una energía color amarillo.

La mujer abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada en el grupo.

- "Veo que quieren morir rápidamente". - Al fin la mujer se levantaba de su sitio, se elevó a gran altura.

- "¡No! solo queremos saber quien eres antes que te pateemos el trasero". - Esta vez era Venus quien la amenazaba.

- "¡Venus!" - Jupiter le llamó la atención por las palabras.

- "Si tanto insisten, se los diré, mi nombre es Crabé". - Comenzó a formar una gran bola de energía, gigantesca. Inmediatamente Mercury comenzó a analizarla.

- "Eso es lo que la hace tan fuerte, ella almacena la energía pero la tiene que expulsar, y lo hará en forma de esa gran bola".

- "¿Es muy poderosa?" - Moon pregunto temerosa a lo que la Sailor de la sabiduría solo asintió con temor. – "Evitémoslo ¡Ataquen!" – Reaccionó desesperadamente.

Las Sailors comenzaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían pero simplemente los ataques eran anulados por el campo de energía que tenia esa mujer. La bola se hizo tan grande que las Sailors se estremecieron, no podían dejar que destruyeran todo pero no podían dejar que esa bola las lastimara, tenían que hacer algo, sus poderes no servían, estaban de nuevo en la misma situación anterior, solo que no sabían como iba a terminar. Luego sin decir nada y sin previo aviso la mujer les lanzó esa bola de energía.

- "Intentaré detenerla… ¡Campo del Silencio!" - La pequeña guerrera uso su campo y eso logró detenerlo, las Sailors estaban aliviadas pero ese alivio no les duró por mucho ya que el escudo comenzó a trizarse y la Sailor del Silencio estaba esforzándose demasiado, pronto el escudo de rompió y a las demás nos les quedó otra que soportar el ataque con el cuerpo. Así lo hicieron hasta que la luz las cubrió completamente…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola amigos adictos al Fic, aquí tienen un nuevo capi de la asombrosa historia "El Amor mas allá del Bien y el Mal" espero que hallan disfrutado de esta capi, cualquier cosa o reclamo etc. Me lo dicen en los reviews.

Como nota de color les cuento que el look de Akari es mi look, ya saben el cabello corto sobre los hombros y las trenzas largas que sobresalen de la parte de atrás de la cabeza (claro que mis trenzas me llegan a las caderas no mas jeje), mis ojos también son verdes y siempre me dicen que tengo un aspecto salvaje y que mis ojos son como los de un gato. Mi pelo es de color castaño claro ceniza como el de Akari… y también soy amiga de serena y de las chicas por que las admiro y todo eso! (jejeje como me gustaría)

Bien ahora pasamos a la sección de agradecimiento por sus grandes comentarios…

**Celina Sosa: **gracias por apoyar mi fic, y te aseguro que al cabo de un tiempo todas tus dudas serán resueltas! Sigue apoyándome porque aquí es donde tengo mi vida estampada.

**Sinope**: Gracias por seguirme en cada uno de mis capis! Agradezco tus comentarios y espero que sigas ahí…

**Neo-sisi**: Que dices? Ehhh bueno si lo quieres saber será mejor que sigas leyendo los capis siguientes, en tanto a los Threelight ehh… lo tengo en mente. Nos leemos luego!

**Sheccid Tsukino**: Sheccid! Que alegría que estés en este fic! Tal como lo dije antes tu fic es maravilloso! Y muchas gracias por encontrar bueno este fic… créeme que le puse todo mi empeño!

**Jenny Anderson**: Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia y agradezco todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, aquí te va un capi de mi parte y espero que lo disfrutes porque ya se viene lo bueno… Gracias!

Y para los que siempre han estado pendientes de mi historia les aviso que pronto estarán las imágenes de nuevos guerreros y la imagen principal de todos juntos! Hasta la próxima!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

2 - 11 - 2004


	6. Ario, El Angel De La Luna y El Sol

**_Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es lo mas hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… les presento a Sailor Moon Super Star Power Angel's (lo se, el nombre es muy largo pero la historia también lo es) los invito a leer las aventuras de Sailor Moon!_**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 6)

**ARIO, EL ANGEL DE LA LUNA Y EL SOL**

- "¿Donde estoy…? todo es tan… confuso" – Serena estaba rodeada por oscuridad, lo único que brillaba en ella era su propio cuerpo – "¿Acaso será que estamos… muertas?" – No sabía por qué pero ese presentimiento se apoderó de ella cuando despertó. En eso una luz tenue elimina un poco mas el lugar mostrando que alrededor de la princesa de la Luna estaban las demás Sailors Scout y al igual que ella flotaban, pero con la diferencia que ellas aun están inconscientes – "¿acaso esta es la muerte?... no… esta no es la muerte, no parece la muerte"

Comenzó a desesperarse pero aun así no tenia fuerzas para gritar…

"¿Que está pasando, me siento débil… ¿estaremos en las manos de enemigo?" - De pronto su corazón se estremeció – "¿Quién está ahí?" - silencio – "¡Yo sé que hay alguien ahí!"

Silencio.

Paso un rato de inquietud. Los ojos de la princesa estaban húmedos, miraba a sus amigas que aun no reaccionaban, trató de despertarlas, trató de moverse hacia ellas pero era imposible, comenzó a gritar sus nombres pero se sentía muy débil para gritar lo suficientemente fuerte, además no parecían escuchar nada. Unas lagrimas escaparon de su rostro, lagrimas que se transformaron en gotas que no cayeron, simplemente se quedaron flotando en el aire… sus manos las llevó al pecho tratando de sentir su corazón para al menos creer que estaba con vida. Así, llorando en silencio permaneció por otro lapso.

Algo le decía que non estaban solas.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En algún lugar de la ciudad**

- "¿Que… esta sucediendo, porque ciento algo en mi pecho?… tengo ganas de llorar…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En algún otro lugar**

- "Eulalya… ya acabe con las mocosas… el camino está servido para ti…"

- "¿Estas segura Crabé?" – La miró inquisidoramente.

- "Ya revisé el lugar, esta desierto, no escaparon a mi 'Black Ball' (fue un nombre que se me ocurrió a ultimo momento) sus cuerpos se desintegraron".

- "De igual manera no puedo hacer nada hasta que el Señor Oscuro me de la orden" (nada que ver con Harry Potter cualquier coincidencia es solo eso) - Suspiró por la impotencia – "Bueno no importa, ahora tienes la orden de buscar energía espiritual… tu te encargas".

- "¿Ahora?" - Puso cara de perrito a lo cual la otra le respondió con una mirada implacable y amenazadora.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

La princesa de la Luna estaba aun lamentándose por no poder hacer nada, veía a sus amigas con tanta impotencia por no poder despertarlas, por ser tan cobarde, por no poder hacer nada sola. Se preguntaba interiormente qué era ese lugar y si estarían ahí mucho tiempo. Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza a la velocidad de la Luz y cada una peor que la anterior, deseaba ahora saber de Darien… ¿Darien? No, no tenia que pensar en alguien como él, tenía que pensar en como salir de ese lugar. Tenia que pensar en rescatar a sus amigas…

- "Princesa Serenity de la Luna Creciente…" – Una voz hizo eco en el vació.

- "¿Qué?" - Nuevamente ese estremecimiento, pero esta vez había un hombre frente a ella, un hombre de gran altura y facciones finas, un hombre con barba canosa al igual que su cabello, quien llevaba una vestimenta color blanca, tan blanca que paresia que la luz provenía de ella. Serena no quiso responder, algo le decía que esperara.

- "Princesa Serenity de la Luna, hija de la grandiosa Reina Serenity… es un gusto verte en persona, aunque me hubiese gustado que haya sido en alguna circunstancia diferente".

- "¿Quien eres?" - Por fin se había animado a hablar.

Aquel hombre infundía respeto y temor, algo que Serena no pasó desapercibido. El hombre pareció reaccionar a lo dicho por la rubia.

- "Disculpa que sea tan descortés, lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrado a presentarme, veras todos me conocen… mi nombre es Ario y soy un Angel".

- "¿Un Angel?" - Serena estaba aun muy dudosa de aquel desconocido, ciertamente para ella no le significaba nada saber su identidad, solo quería saber qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

- "Soy el Angel de la energía espiritual y física, soy el Angel de la Luna y el Sol".

- "¿El ángel de la Luna y el Sol?" - Ciertamente eso la había tomado por sorpresa. – "No entiendo…"

- "No es importante que lo entiendas, lo importante es que sepas por qué estas en este lugar… no deberías dudar tanto de mí, ya que yo he sido quien te ha salvado a ti y a tus amigas" - Serena iba a decir algo pero este no la dejó hacerlo – "Seré sincero. A nosotros no se nos permite interferir en la vida de los hombres a no ser que sea un caso verdaderamente especial… y como podrás suponer este es uno de estos casos" – La voz del anciano en todo momento fue calmada e impasible cosa que hizo dudar a Serena de la verdadera gravedad de la situación – "Lamentablemente tenemos que interferir en contra este enemigo ya que el causante de esto es precisamente uno de nuestros miembros, es por eso que necesito que busques, que encuentres a Ruto".

- "Ellos la están buscando…" - Comenzó a recordar todo lo que tiene que ver con la chica nueva y la vez anterior donde una mujer se refirió a ella con ese nombre.

- "Si, pero ella es necesaria para acabar con el enemigo, por eso la necesitan".

- "Pero yo sabia que era por otra cosa".

- "A mí no me importa lo que te hayan dicho" - El anciano endureció mas su semblante – "Lo único que quiero es que despiertes a la antigua guerrera que hay dentro de ella, porque será lo único que podrá acabar con ese mal que se ha desatado. Según tengo entendido tú ya la conoces".

- "¿Yo? – El recuerdo de la voz de esa mujer llamando a esa niña volvió a su mente.

…_Nos volvemos a encontrar Ruto…_

- "Si es así la tarea será mas fácil… yo te brindaré el poder de los Ángeles a ti y a tus guerreras para que combatan al enemigo pero sólo si prometes encontrarla… a ella y a las demás…"

- "¡¿Hay mas!" - Dijo sobresaltada, pues la tarea se veía ante sus ojos muy difícil.

- "No te preocupes porque una vez que despiertes a la primera, las demás lo harán en seguida". – Ario comentó de manera que el problema se vea simple de esa manera. - "¿Aceptas?"

Serena comenzó a meditar. La verdad, primero comenzó a procesar la información de manera que todo calzara lo más perfectamente posible. Ella como Sailor Moon tenía el deber de proteger su planeta, por ese lado las cosas estaban claras. Pero por otro lado, por el lado del sentido común tenia que pensar muy bien en lo que Akari, su nueva amiga quería, porque sin duda la guerrera que busca es Akari Kibo. Esa reflexión la llevó recordar lo que sintió la vez que se transformó por primera vez en Sailor Moon, lo confundida que estaba y lo atolondrada que era, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y todas las veces que temió por su vida y la de las demás, y de pronto vio lo que podría ser su vida reflejada en un alma inocente como la de Akari, todo lo que tendría que sacrificar.

- "_El deber de una Sailor es proteger sus ideales_ ¿_cuales son mis ideales?_ _Mi ideal es la felicidad de la gente, debo proteger el mundo, así es la vida, de un momento a otro pasas de ser 'algo' a formar otro 'algo', un algo completamente distinto_" - entonces abrió los ojos y muy segura de su respuesta. - "Si, Acepto"

- "Perfecto" - El hombre extendió sus manos y la habitación se lleno de luz, una luz tan grande y segadora que cubrió el lugar.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "¡Serena! ¡Serena despierta!"

Abriendo los ojos lentamente

"¡Chicas… están bien!" - Se lanzó a sus amigas, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un gran cráter. Por un momento creyó que lo que ocurrió antes había sido un sueño, pero al ver a sus amigas sin ni un rasguño no pudo más que agradecer en silencio.

- "Nos tenias preocupadas, hace rato que no despertabas". - Se acercó su amiga peliazul.

- "Pensamos que te podía haber ocurrido algo grave" - El semblante de la guerrera de fuego lucia muy preocupado, por alguna razón algo le decía que no era pura suerte que estuvieran con vida.

- "No se preocupen, ya estoy bien… y ¿ustedes?"

- "Demasiado bien" - Dijo la guerrera de Urano con una incomodidad e inconformidad al ver que su cuerpo no tenia ni una marca de batalla.

- "Ya Haruka, no empieces, tenemos que agradecer que estemos bien". - La mujer le dedicó una mirada enojo por el atrevimiento de la Sailor del amor. – "Hay! ¡No me mires así!"

- "Por cierto princesa ¿Usted no sabe nada de lo que sucedió? Porque yo también encuentre extraño esto".

- "Setsuna tiene razón, no tenemos ni un rasguño". - Dijo Michiru al constatar que en su cuerpo no había ni un rasguño.

- "Deberíamos estar muertas ¿cierto?"

- "Hay! Mina ¡cállate!" - Lita la reprendió por el comentario.

Serena estaba indecisa ¿Decirles la verdad y enfrentarse a un buen rato de interrogatorio? O ¿dejar esto para otro día, en el cual se sienta mejor?

- "Chicas, chicas, por qué no dejamos de discutir, es que pronto llegará gente a ver lo que sucedió y pues…" - Serena trataba de apaciguar la situación.

- "¡Ya vámonos!" - Ordenó Rai, nadie se movió de su lugar.

- "¿No va a responder princesa?" - Setsuna la miraba directamente a los ojos como si quisiera atravesar esa mirada y encontrar la verdad por si misma, o por lo menos encontrar un detalle que delatara a la princesa.

- "No se de que hablas" - Una gota delatora se deslizó por su cabeza, las Sailor exteriores quedaron desconformes con la respuesta de la princesa pero tenían razón, no podían quedarse ahí.

- "¿Nos vamos mamá Setsuna?"

- "Yo me voy… ¡adiós!" - Amy se fue antes que todas, así cada una se fue por un rumbo distinto hacia su casa.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino**

- "¡Serena por dios! Creí que algo malo había pasado, es que de pronto sentí una angustia tan grande que… ¿Serena?" - Serena se encontraba sentada en su cama.

De pronto le habían venido unas ganas enormes de sacar de un baúl unos implementos para hacer pulseras, recordó que hace algún tiempo sus amigas se lo regalaron para una ocasión especial. Comenzó a elegir unas mostacillas de colores muy lindos. Estuvo mucho rato entretejiendo hilo y piedritas hasta que formó algo aceptable como pulsera, se la probó y no le quedaba mal así que la guardó en la mochila y luego la azotó contra el piso. Luego se recostó en su cama a pensar.

- "Ahora que has terminado de hacer las estupideces que estabas haciendo ¿me puedes decir porque la energía de las Sailors había desaparecido?" - Luna la miraba duramente, estaba algo enojada porque Serena no le había querido responder.

- "Ario". - Se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de la gata pero esta ni se inmutó – "¿Conoces a Ario el ángel de la Luna y el Sol?" - La gata movió la cabeza negativamente – "Creí que iba a morir, creí que nosotras íbamos a morir pero él nos salvó y no solo eso, nos dio nuevos poderes…"

- "Espera… no estoy entendiendo nada, explícame desde un principio ¿Por qué iban a morir?"

- "Lo que sucede es que nos ataco el enemigo, ese enemigo que hace tiempo no nos atacaba" - Al oír eso la gata se estremeció, como si le hubiese dado frió. – "bueno, esa mujer Crabé nos dio el ataque final y casi morimos si no es por ese hombre… Ario".

- "¿Crabé? ¿No se llamaba Eulalya?" – Preguntó Luna confundida.

- "Bueno, nos atacó otra mujer, pero que es aliada al enemigo, bueno lo que sucedió es que…" - Miró la Luna, estaba casi llena, realmente eso la apaciguaba, se sentía bien de poder ver la Luna en un momento así. – "Tengo que encontrar a Akari porque es la guerrera que ellos andan buscando y… ella es mi amiga y… ella no sabe nada… me siento muy mal por todo eso…"

- "¿Quien es Akari? ¡Y explícame eso de nueva guerrera!"

Dio un suspiro al ver que su gata no sabia nada – "Ruto, Akari es Ruto, lo que sucede es que algo pasó la vez que atacaron el parque, el enemigo la andaba buscado y no se que sucedió, pero lo que sea que halla pasado hizo que esa chica aparentemente no se acuerde y lo peor de todo es que no se como despertarla y… hay! Estoy hecho un lío con todo esto, mejor me voy a duchar "- Y así lo hizo.

"Pero Serena y… PERO SIGUE EXPLICANDOME!"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En la oscuridad de algún lugar**

Un hombre daba un golpe en el brazo de su trono y la copa de cristal que reposaba en él se estrelló y estalló en muchos pedazos.

- "¡Como que no la recuerdas!"

- "Lo siento mi Señor… No puedo recordarla. El _Angelito_ ese me removió ese recuerdo…" - La mujer de cabellos fucsias se disculpaba ante su señor, al pronunciar la palabra "angelito" lo hizo muy despectivamente.

- "¡Pero cómo no vas a recordar nada!" - La voz de ultratumba resonaba por toda la habitación que por cierto era tan oscura que no se distinguía en donde terminaba.

- "Ya le dije que recuerdo todo menos su rostro, me removieron el recuerdo de su rostro para que no la encontrara nuevamente".

- "¡Maldita mocosa! Menos mal no podrá protegerla siempre porque tarde o temprano Ruto llegará a mi… jajaja!" - La risa volvió a resonar en toda la habitación, era una risa muy tétrica que llegaba hasta el fondo del alma y la hacia temblar.

- "Si… mi amo" - Dijo con cierta decepción en su rostro, se sintió algo frustrada así como impotente por no poder darle en el gusto a su 'amo'

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "¡Santo cielo! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

- "La misma rutina de todos los días" - Suspiró la gata al ver la estela de humo que dejaba su ama por la ventana.

- "No llego, no llego, no llego ¡Llegue!" - Rápidamente se fue a su salón rogando para que las clases no hayan empezado, abrió violentamente la puerta del salón y se sorprendió al ver que el profesor se matemática milagrosamente no estaba, dio un suspiro de alivio y se fue a sentar a su asiento y se dio vuelta para conversar con sus amigas – "Que bueno que no me sorprendió el maestro "

- "¿No supiste?" - Amy se acercó a ella – "El maestro está en el hospital, junto a toda su familia y otras personas mas que al parecer sufrieron todas de desmayos repentinos y aun no despiertan…" - Serena estaba con los ojos abiertos atenta a lo que contaban.

En ese momento se acercó la chica nueva, Akari para dar su parecer.

- "Algunos dicen que se trató de una misteriosa sombra que ¡les drenó la energía!" – Con una voz misteriosa.

- "¿Que?" - La rubia de odangos abrió mucho más los ojos.

- "De seguro esos, son solo cuentos". - Lita trataba de disminuir la gravedad de la conversación. De pronto se abre la puerta violentamente y entra una sobresaltada Mina la cual causó mucha risa en todo el salón, esta al sentirse como una tonta se fue a sentar rápidamente cerca de sus amigas para ponerse al corriste.

- "¡Ya llegue!" - Dijo la rubia del amor.

- "Ya nos dimos cuenta… ¬¬" - Dijo sarcásticamente la guerrera del rayo.

- "¿Y porque no está el maestro?" - Preguntó inmediatamente al notar la milagrosa ausencia del maestro de matematica.

- "Está en el hospital". - Le informó Amy.

- "Hay! Que bueno noticia!"

- "¡Mina!" - Gritaron todas.

Serena sintió que si iba a hacer lo que debía, este era el momento perfecto.

- "Oye Akari, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?" - La joven asintió a la petición de Serena, pero sus amigas se quedaron con incertidumbre, Serena les hizo una seña para que no se preocuparan y así las chicas pudieran hablar con más calma.

Una vez fuera en patio…

- "Quiero hablar contigo, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad". - Esto lo dijo muy seriamente de tal forma que la muchacha se sintió intimidada.

- "¿Sucede algo Serena?"

- "¿Tu no te acuerdas de mi? ¿No recuerdas haberme visto antes? ¿Antes de entrar al colegio? - La joven negó con la cabeza. – "¿No recuerdas cuando te atacaron en el parque?"

- "¡¿Atacarme!" - La chica estaba muy sorprendida. Inmediatamente pasó por su cabeza un sujeto asaltándola o algo por el estilo.

- "¿Como no te vas a acordar? ¡si yo estaba ahí contigo!" - Serena comenzaba a perder la paciencia pues su amiga no parecía entender.

- "Serena me estas asustando" - La joven comenzó a temblar pero no sabia porque.

- "¿No recuerdas que esa mujer te llamó Ruto? - Serena se estaba desesperando.

- "¿Ruto?" - Su corazón dio un latido fuerte - "_Ruto_…_me suena, lo he escuchado antes_"

- "¿No me vas a responder?" - La rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima esperando cualquier reacción que la delatara.

- "¡Es que no sé de que estas hablando! ¡No sé, no sé, no sé!" - La chica negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez como si estuviese loca. De pronto Serena razonó, tal vez no estaba en condiciones de lanzarle una noticia así, o tal vez alguien esta jugando con su mente, o solo era un bloqueo.

- "¡Ya! Esta bien, disculpa, solo cálmate… si no lo recuerdas, está bien…" "_será mas difícil de lo que pensaba… tendré que encontrar un momento y lugar adecuado…_" - Ella la abrazó mientras que la joven aun estaba como traumatizada o en una especie de shock.

- "Lo siento Serena, pero en verdad no sé de que me hablas, no te recuerdo de antes… no lo recuerdo". - A la joven le comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

- "Ya, volvamos a al salón, que las chicas deben estar preocupadas…"

- "Si…"

- "Ah! Por cierto, toma" - Reviso su bolsillo y sacó de el la pulsera que había hecho la noche anterior.

- "¡Vaya! Serena es hermosa" - Le pidió a Serena que la ayudara a ponerse la pulsera, le quedó muy bien – "¡Es muy bonita! Gracias" - Le dio un abraso. Y extrañamente volvió a ser la misma chica alegre de antes, al parecer no recordaba la conversación reciente.

- "La hice pensando en ti…" - Dijo en un susurro.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Segundaria**

- "Hana, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?" - Le propuso Hotaru a la chica que se sentaba a su lado en el salón.

- "Esta bien, pero antes tengo que ir a buscar a alguien…"

- "Si no puedes mejor me voy ¿si?"

- "Dije que esta bien". – Repitió malhumorada. Y se fue.

- "Por qué me odiará tanto, yo solo trato de acercarme a ella pero…" - En eso ve que se acerca con otra chica la cual tiene el cabello castaño claro liso el cual le llega a la cintura y los ojos azul zafiro. Se sientan las tres bajo un árbol.

- "Ella es mi hermana… Sora". – Se la presentó sin mucho ánimo.

- "Mucho gusto" - Hotaru le extendió la mano temiendo que fuera tan fría como su hermana pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- "¡El gusto es mío! hey! Hana me da mucho gusto que por fin hayas hecho una amiga, de verdad… ¡eso te haría muy bien!"

- "_Vaya que opuestas son… pero ambas son muy parecidas, son como dos gotas de agua solo que ella tiene el pelo liso y ojos azules_" - Pensaba la pequeña de ojos violeta mientras comparaba a ambas. Y mientras las miraba fijamente sintió que una energía extraña brotaba del cuerpo de ambas, supuso que tenia que investigar el por qué.

- "¿Por qué te me quedas mirando? ¿Tengo comida entre mis dientes? Ahh es que debe ser porque hablo mucho". - Las palabras salían una tras otra de la boca de la joven hermana de Hana causando que Hotaru se ría.

- "Eres un fastidio… ¬¬" – Refunfuñó la menor.

- "Pues fíjate que tú no eres nada una persona amigable, al fin y al cabo yo me voy a quedar con tu amiga!"

- "Madura por favor! Que me estas dejando en ridículo"

- "¿Por que? ¿Solo porque soy tu hermana mayor y quiero divertirme? Pues déjame decirte que te estas volviendo mas amargada de lo normal! Hey! Por cierto niña como te llamas?"

- "Hotaru Tomoe". - Dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

- "¡Que lindo nombre!"

Así siguieron con a hora de almuerzo…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En cierto lugar de la ciudad…**

- "Que agradable volver… Me pregunto si las cosas han cambiado en este ultimo tiempo…" - Comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas del pasado – "Definitivamente es agradable volver después de tanto tiempo" - Ciertamente ese joven iba pajareando y no se daba cuanta por donde iba. Hasta que un choque lo hizo reaccionar.

- "Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!" - Se encontró con una melena rubia inclinada recogiendo sus cosas.

- "Lo siento" - Se disculpó, pronto quedó impactado por la belleza de la joven de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- "No importa" – Se apresuró a ayudarle a la joven a recoger sus cosas, mientras lo hacia algo en ella le recordó a una persona espacial para el.

- "¿Porque me miras así? ¡No me gusta que me mires así!" - La joven se inquietó. Pero este no reacciono – "ehh… podrías pasarme mis cosas, tengo que irme".

- "Oh! ¡Si claro!" - Le devolvió sus cosas y la joven emprendió rumbo – "Oye! Espera" - La joven se detuvo pero no volteó a verlo – "¿cual es tu nombre?"

La muchacha arqueó una ceja, siguió caminando pero de pronto se detuvo.

- "Amai…" - Y nuevamente emprendió su camino, pero luego se detuvo otra vez y esta vez si volteó a verlo – "y… ¿cual es el tuyo?"

- "¿El mío?... Seiya Kou" - Luego estos personajes prosiguieron sus caminos.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En la oscuridad de algún lugar**

Un personaje singular estaba en un trono, solo que esta vez se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

- "¿Te duele, Oscuro?" - De las sombras apareció una figura con un traje gris, su rostro no se alcanzaba a ver.

- "¡Deja de molestarme!" - La figura del Señor Oscuro tosía cada vez con más fuerza.

- "Sabes que no te dejaré, no hasta que me devuelvas lo que es mío"

- "¡No lo haré!" – Hablaba con dificultad.

- "Si lo harás y pronto ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el estar en este sistema de este lado de la galaxia te roba mucha energía espiritual… por ser de energía positiva. La energía espiritual de los humanos no te servirá para seguir utilizando tus propósitos, la única forma de hacerlo es encontrando la _llave_…"

- "¡La encontraré!" – El esfuerzo por responder le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho.

El hombre vestido de gris solo sonrió.

- "Yo lo voy a evitar porque nunca permitiré que le hagas daño al amor de mi mejor amigo…"

El hombre materializó una rosa blanca, la olió y luego se la acercó a Oscuro quien la rechazó en un arrebato gruñendo.

- "Tu amigo ya esta muerto ¡Acabado!"

- "No, no lo está, está ahí" – Señalando el pecho del personaje sufriente. – "Y lo encontraré" - Luego este misterioso hombre desaparece y el Señor Oscuro se queda solo reflexionando.

- "No puedo permitirlo" - Luego unos gigantescos deseos de toser se le vinieron encima. Mientras tanto lejos de ahí ese mismo personaje estaba reflexionando también.

- "No dejaré que le hagan daño a Ruto, es una promesa que voy a cumplir a mi amigo… ya veras que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos! Si se ya se que me demoro mucho en actualizar el otro pero es que quiero dedicarle un poco de tiempo a este fic ya que este es la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí. Hay muchos misterios que me encantaría aclarar pero ya saben las historias son así, no se preocupen porque pronto se aclararán muchas cosas (eso espero) bueno ahora voy con los agradecimientos aunque no son muchos pero aun así no menos importantes!

**Sheccid Tsukino**: Que alegría saber de ti! Que bueno que te gustó este capitulo y ya ves, no murieron pero ahora no sabemos que va a suceder, espero que sea algo bueno para las chicas. Bueno ahí me cuentas tu opinión acerca de este capitulo, parece que regresaron los threelight. Y con respecto a tus dudas Serenity es la serena actual, Serena se llama la hija de la serena actual y la nieta de la serena actual se llama Usagi! Si tienes dudas me dices ya?

**Sinope**: Hola de nuevo! Espero que te guste este capi! Si quieres saber si Darien se casó con Serena tendremos que verlo mas adelante porque ahora llegó Seiya.

**Neo-sisi**: No se murieron! Las salvó ese ángel llamado Ario! Que bueno porque si fuera así no tendría mucha gracia la historia, bueno nos seguimos leyendo!

Bueno ha sido un gusto escribir este capitulo y cualquier cosa no deben olvidarse de mandar REVIEWS! Gracias por leer este fic!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

10-11-2004


	7. Batallas, Confusion, Un Destino Que Cump...

_**Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es lo mas hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… les presento a Sailor Moon Super Star Power Angel's (lo se, el nombre es muy largo pero la historia también lo es) los invito a leer las aventuras de Sailor Moon!**_

_**EL AMOR MAS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 7)

**BATALLAS, CONFUSION, UN DESTINO QUE CUMPLIR **

**En un Lugar lleno de Luz**

- "¡No sé como pudiste ser capas padre!" - El lugar era gris hasta que una figura apareció de la nada con vestimentas tan blancas que segaban a cualquier mortal. El lugar se vio tenuemente iluminado.

- "Gena hija mía como estas…" - No obtuvo respuesta de la niña que estaba en frente de él. – "Lo hice porque sé que tu ibas a retrasar las cosas, ahora no podrás interferir…"

- "De igual modo no permitiré que le hagas daño a mí…"

- "A tu que… Sabes muy bien que ella no es nada tuyo…" - Fue interrumpido bruscamente por la pequeña.

- "¡Pero es hija de Ariadna!... tu hija…"

- "Ella no es mi hija! ¡Y te prohíbo que me hables así!" - Visiblemente furioso, la pequeña aun así no quebró la mirada de indignación. El anciano luego de calmarse continuó – "Lo que hice hecho está y de ningún modo me arrepiento, así que ve preparando a las demás porque les tocará duro… tropa de traidores" - Esto ultimo en un susurro.

- "Lo haré…" - pronunció con resentimiento, con la misma seriedad de siempre, su padre dio un suspiro de alivio – "Pero lo haré a mi modo" - Luego de esto desaparece.

- "Esta niña jamás cambiará". - Ahí se queda el hombre jugueteando con su barba gris.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Presente **

**Siglo XXXIX**

- "¡Que hiciste! ¡Porque me lo quitaste!" - Protestaba Liss a su amiga por haberle quitado el libro.

- "¡Porque ahora quiero leer yo!" - Dijo sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

- "¡Que mala eres!" - haciendo pucheritos

- "Bien sigamos… Te…"

- "¡Alto, alto!" - La jovencita se levantó exaltada interrumpiendo a Usagi.

- "¡Que te sucede ahora! - Algo molesta por la interrupción.

- "Ahora regreso" - Y sin mas salio de la habitación con rumbo desconocido, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- "¿Y bien?" - Aun algo molesta.

- "¿Y bien que…?" - Con toda inocencia.

- "¿Que es eso?" - Viendo unos cuadernos y lápices.

- "Cuaderno y lápices…"

- "¬¬ Lo sé pero para que los trajiste?"

- "Ahhh…! Los traje para dibujar a las Sailors!"

- "Esta bien…" - Y así prosiguió con la historia.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Historia**

**Preparatoria**

- "¡Tengo una idea!"

El grito desvió la atención de todas sus amigas las cuales estaban conversando animadamente sobre chicos guapos y cosas así en la hora de almuerzo. Pero ellas no fueron las únicas en exaltarse, si no que también a la multitud que se encontraba en la cafetería haciendo lo mismo que ellas.

- "¡Que ocurre Akari!" - Gritó Serena exaltada por lo mismo.

- "Lo que sucede es que estaba pensando una forma de agradecerles por haberme mostrado la ciudad ayer y pues, ya se me ocurrió. ¡Las invito a mi casa a cenar! Va a ser el sábado y de paso aprovechan de conocerla, es muy bonita, pero bueno ustedes ya la conocerán y dirán que les pareció. Le puedo decir a mi nana que me ayude con la cena ya que yo no cocino mucho pero esos son detalles…" – Seguía hablando abanicando las manos, dándole menos importancia, luego prosiguió – "…Lo importante es agradecerles de alguna forma todo lo gentiles que han sido conmigo, me siento muy feliz de tenerlas como amigas y no se olviden, mi casa es su casa cuando quieras… hay! Si ya me imagino todo como será, tal cual como será, va a ser divino!" - A todas se les escurrió una gota, trataban de interrumpirla delicadamente pero esta simplemente seguía con los ojos como estrellita, planeando todo y cada instante de lo que podría ser una tarde en su casa, estaba tan fascinada que no se había dado cuenta que no paraba de hablar y que a las chicas no les daba tiempo para que respondieran. Al cabo de unos segundos – "¿Y bien?"

- "¿Y bien que?... outch!" - Mina recibió un codazo propinado por Amy, Es que ella no había puesto atención a la conversa de Akari, la verdad es que nadie la siguió mucho porque hablaba demasiado enredado.

- "¡Aceptamos!" - Dijo Lita por todos.

- "¿Aceptar que?" - Otro codazo para Mina esta vez por ambas.

- "¡Aceptamos ir a tu casa!" "_Será el momento perfecto…_" - Pensaba Serena que este era sin duda el momento perfecto para llevar acabo su misión.

- "Ohhh! Si acepto! Yo quiero ir a tu casa!" - Mina al fin había caído en la conversa.

- "Excelente!"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En un lugar cubierto de oscuridad…**

- "¡Eulalya!" - Esta aparece al instante.

- "¿Que sucede amo?"

- "Quiero que envíes a Crabé para que consiga energía ¡ahora mismo!"

- "Si, mi señor" - Se dio la media vuelta pero cuando lo hizo, oscuro comenzó a toser muy fuerte y descontroladamente, esto la preocupo de sobremanera. – "Ru… Amo" - Fue corriendo hacia él, pero cuando lo iba a socorrer.

- "¡No te acerques!" - Sus palabras eran amenazantes, si se acercaba un paso mas de seguro no le pasaría nada bueno. – "No permitiré que nadie me toque" - Esto lo decía mientras volvía a toser y se encorvaba cada vez mas. – "¡Has lo que te dije! …" - La mujer dudó un poco en salir del lugar pues su amo se sentía tan mal – "¿Que no entiendes? ¡Vete!"

- "Si… Amo" - No tuvo opción y se fue con lágrimas en los ojos.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "Supongo que aquí es" - Dijo en la esquina próxima a un templo muy famoso.

- "Creo que aquí era donde se juntaban siempre. No lo recuerdo bien" - Otro decía.

- "¡Miren!" - Se divisaba que desde la otra esquina un grupo de estudiantes con uniforme de la preparatoria se acercaba animadamente hacia aquel templo. – "Son ellas"

-"¿Nos escondemos?" - Todos se escondieron en la otra esquina. Mientras un grupo de chicas venían muy animadas conversando.

- "No como crees… yo creo que a repostería como siempre lo he querido". - Decía Lita muy decidida eligiendo lo que mas le gustaba.

- "Yo a evolución, está decidido" - Decía Amy. Y así en una animada conversación se adentraron en aquel templo que se hace llamar Hikawa.

- "Yo no se!" - Serena lloriqueaba.

- ¬¬ - Fue la respuesta sin duda de todas sus amigas quienes veían el berrinche.

"¡Yo música! ¡Lo adoro!" - Los ojos de Mina están como estrellitas.

"Yo tengo que decidirme por música o arte, ¡es que me gustan las dos!" - Decía Akari, mientras subían las escaleras del Templo y se formaban un círculo esperando a que se apareciera la sacerdotisa.

- "¡A música!" - Le gritó Mina tratando de convencerla.

- "¿Y yo? Mmmm…" - Por fin la princesa parecía haberse decidido, todas esperando la respuesta – "Mejor lo consulto con la almohada" - Desmayo colectivo.

- "_Quienes son ellos… yo los he visto antes… pero donde?_" - Este grupo de chicas estaba esperando a Rai quien estaba en la parte trasera del Templo haciendo algo. Tres jóvenes estaban en la entrada algo escondidos, Akari era la única que daba al frente justo viéndolos.

- "¡Es que no me decido! Es que no me gusta" - Serena seguía indecisa mientras que las chicas intentaban hacerla entrar en razón.

"¡Ya llegue!" - Rai llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela. Estaba justo en frente de unos arbustos que tapaban la vista a la entrada por lo que la sacerdotisa tampoco vio al trío.

- "Oí que ya empezó la semana de aniversario en la preparatoria de Señoritas. ¿Es cierto?" - Le preguntó Amy a la joven de cabellos azabache.

- "Si… es una lata que empiece justo a principio de año… como siempre soy la reina de mi alianza…" - La conversación seguía, pero Akari de vez en cuando miraba al trío que no hacia mas que comentar cosas mientras las miraba. Pronto el trío emprendió camino hacia ellas.

- "Chicas… ellos se ven extraños…" - Akari trataba de advertirles de la cercanía de aquel trío hacia ellas pero no se le entendía. – "Ellos…" - Señalándolos, las chicas se dieron vuelta para toparse con aquellos – "¿Los conocen?" - Sorpresa ante todas.

- "Seiya…" - Fue la única capas de pronunciar palabra.

¡Explosión! En un lugar cercano sucedía una serie de explosiones consecutivas, la cual interrumpió la presentación, ese fue un momento de confusión en donde todos a excepción de Akari se miraban con complicidad, y se daban señales con los ojos.

- "_Esta puede ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando…_" "Akari…" - Serena nuevamente se dirigió a ella en tono serio – "Debo…" - Algo no la dejó seguir con lo que diría, al instante vio como Akari caía inconsciente, aparentemente de la nada. Tras ella apareció una figura vestida con ropas extrañas (muy quitada de ropa)

- "¿Quien es ella?" - Seiya preguntó a las demás por todos y al instante Serena añadió.

- "¡Que le has hecho!" - Se apresuro a verla, respiraba. – "¡Contesta!" - Ahí estaba frente a ella una pequeña niña.

- "Solo la dormí. Me la llevo" - Dijo la pequeña de mirada implacable.

- "Donde se la lleva" - Preguntó desesperada Amy como queriendo que alguien de ahí le responda.

- "¡Suéltala!" - Rai la amenazo. La niña no le hizo caso solo la sostuvo.

- "¡Seguramente es el enemigo!" - Lita sacó su broche de trasformación y este no reaccionó lo que hizo que todas se impresionaran.

- "¿Que le harás?" - Serena por algún motivo ya no podía acercarse a su amiga, nadie podía por mas que quisiera estaban como impedidos de hacerlo.

- "Ponerla a salvo" - Fueron las únicas palabras de la pequeña, lo sorprendente fue cuando vieron que ella tomaba a la joven como si esta fuera una pluma. En ese momento entendieron que esa niña no era cualquier persona.

- "¡De quien! Responde! ¿Del enemigo? ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!" - Serena intentaba luchar contra esa fuerza que la mantenía en ese lugar casi paralizada.

- "De ti" - Esas palabras hicieron eco entre todos los oyentes.

- "¿Que?" - Otra serie de explosiones las Sailors necesitaban ir a combatir.

- "No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a luchar!" - Mina fue la que dio la alerta para que las demás Senchis las siguieran. El primer grupo se adelantó, pero Seiya se rehusó y se quedó acompañándola.

- "¿Quien eres?" - Preguntó la princesa con mucha seriedad, tenia el broche de transformación entre sus manos

- "¿No adivinas?"

- "Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando" - con enfado en su rostro. Seiya solo espectaba.

- "Soy Gena, el Angel Protector de la Princesa Ruto… escúchame bien, No permitiré que la despiertes"

- "Serena explícame lo que esta pasando" - Seiya esta vez tenía que preguntar, en eso suena el intercomunicador de Serena. Esta se ve en apuros, no quiere dejar a su amiga sola, pero tiene que ir a ayudar a sus amigas. No siente que esté bien en manos de esa desconocida, aunque se hiciera llamar su guardiana.

- "¿Te quedarás parada o iras a ayudar a tus amigas? No preocupes que tu amiga no recordará nada" - Serena no pudo mas, sus amigas la necesitaban y no tenia mas opción que dejar a su amiga en manos de ese 'ángel'. Serena se puso a correr para alcanzar a sus amigas y Seiya la siguió. – "¡Espera!" - Serena se detuvo.

- "Que…"

- "Toma, te lo envió Ario" - De sus manos aparece un brillo el cual se va flotando a las manos de Serena y esta al recibirlo se da cuenta que es un nuevo broche de transformación, este era muy censillo, una luna creciente dorada con unas alas. – "Con esto le das poder a tus amigas" - Y sin mas desapareció con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga.

- "Serena…" - Seiya intentaba pedir explicaciones.

- "¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!" - Corrieron donde el suceso y se encontraron a sus amigas fuera de si y desesperadas.

- "¡Serena, las lapiceras o responden!" - Rai corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la chaqueta.

- "¡Que ha pasado!" - Se preguntaba la guerrera de la sabiduría observando cada una de las lapiceras, efectivamente estas no reaccionaban y no tenían el mismo brillo que las caracterizaba en el pasado.

- "¡Seiya, tus hermanos!" - Seiya se había olvidado de sus hermanos, los vio a estos luchando solos contra esa mujer, tratando de esquivar los ataques y se veían algo cansados. Corrió a transformarse para ayudarlos.

- "LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ" - El ataque logró desviar un proyectil que se dirigía inminentemente hacia sus compañeras.

- "Gracias Figther…" - Dijo Maker exhausta.

- "¡Porque te demoraste tanto!" - En vez de agradecer su otra compañera la regañó, cosa que a la guerrera de lucha poco le importó. Pronto vieron como un ataque se dirigía a su compañera.

- "LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ"

- "CREACION ESTELAR" - Ambos ataques detuvieron por unos instantes la dirección del ataque que iba a caer justo encima de Heler y cuando esta se dio cuenta salio del lugar para dejar que el impacto fuera en el suelo.

- "Deberían poner más atención al enemigo… Veo que son más torpes que sus antecesoras" - La mujer llamada Crabé se reía ante la aparente descoordinación de sus contrincantes.

- "¿Antecesoras? Uayy!" - Aquellas ultimas palabras pronunciadas por esa mujer perturbaron la mente de la guerrera de lucha quien no entendía el significado de lo escuchado, aun así siguieron luchando como pudieron.

Mientras tanto las demás estaban muy confundidas.

- "¡Serena!" - Esa era la inconfundible vos de la Sailor de las profundidades del mar. Las outers venían a lo lejos.

- "Explícanos cabeza de bombón ¿que nos esta pasando?"

- "No podemos transformarnos" - Esta era la primera vez que Serena tenia la oportunidad de ver a la Sailor del tiempo con esa preocupación en los ojos.

- "¿Por qué no podemos transformarnos princesa?" - La mas pequeña del grupo al fin terminó por preguntar aquella cuestión tan importante. Serena no sabia que decir, pero en sus pensamientos pronto aparecieron las palabras de la pequeña desconocida.

"_Te lo envió Ario_, _con esto les darás poderes a tus amigas_"

- "¡Serena!" - Intentó sin muchos resultados la princesa de Mercurio de traerla al mundo pero ella estaba muy concentrada observando y pensando en ese nuevo broche que tenia en sus manos.

- "¿Que es lo que tiene en las manos?" - Mina se percató de aquel objeto y le comentó a Lita en un susurro.

- "¡Serena!"

- "Ah!" - salio de su transe luego de sentir el fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por la Sailor del fuego. – "Chicas pásenme sus lapiceras… ¡Sus lapiceras!" - las demás se la entregaron con algo de inseguridad, Serena observó como las Starlight peleaban y esquivaban los ataques de Crabé, pero estaban muy cansadas. Juntó las ocho lapiceras entre sus manos y añadió a este su nuevo broche - "_Por favor… Luna creciente… Ángeles… ayúdenme a dispersar este poder entre mis compañeras…_" - abrazó aun mas fuerte contra su pecho. Enseguida una luz brillante, muy brillante cubrió las lapiceras entre las manos de la princesa. Entre tanto ella aun las abrazaba fuertemente deseando con todo su corazón. Por fin al ver sus manos lo que encontró no fueron nuevas lapiceras, para sorpresa de todas en lugar de ello habían unos broches de transformación muy bellos, estos consistían en un broche circular con el signo de cada planeta y unas alas que sobresalían de estos.

- "¿Que son?" - Preguntó inocentemente la rubia del amor.

- "¿Que no lo ves? Son broches" - Le contestó una indignada Haruka.

- "Hay cierto U" - Contestó esta.

- "Sus nuevos broches de transformación… úsenlos ya" - Dijo la princesa al ver que sus compañeras no sabían que hacer con ese nuevo poder que yacía en sus manos.

- "Si". - todas se transformaron gritando Mercury Power Angels (en el caso de Amy) ellas se transformaron, pero al hacerlo las envolvía unas alas, alas transparentes, luego de ello, estas desaparecieron dejando ver unos hermosos trajes de dos piezas, nada parecido a lo que usaban antes, no habían rosas en sus pechos y estos broches se ubicaban en pecho de las Sailors, estos trajes venían también con unas chaquetitas muy cortas pero estas también desaparecieron al terminar la transformación, sus botas y guantes son blancos. Ahora tocaba el momento de Serena.

- "Moon Power Angels" - Ella al transformarse la cubrieron unas alas blancas y hermosas, estas al abrirse dejaron ver a una hermosa guerrera vestida de blanco usando un traje de dos piezas unido por dos listones entrelazados. Su falda es transparente y corta rodeada de unos finos hijos dorados, sus botas llegan hasta tres cuartos de sus piernas al igual que sus guantes. En traje en si es algo traslucido a excepción de la parte toráxica y la de la falda (¿ustedes entienden no?)

- "¡Guauuu!" - Pronuncio estupefacta la Sailor del trueno.

- "¿Que nos pasó?" - Dijo Mercury.

- "Es sorprendente" - Se expresaba Uranus.

- "¡Es hermoso!" - Exclamó con mucha fuerza Venus

- "¡Vamos!" - Fueron las palabras decisivas de la Sailor del tiempo la que hizo percatarse las demás que sus amigas necesitaban ayuda.

Las nuevas Sailors fueron corriendo a ayudar, las Starlight estaban muy agotadas y ya sentían las piernas intoxicadas de tanto correr y saltar. Moon Angel fue y le tocó el hombro a Star Figther, esta al verla no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver esa hermosura, Moon le ayudó a levantarse y la dejó bajo un árbol al igual que a sus compañeras. Luego de esto fue a reunirse con el grupo. Estas le abrieron paso para que Crabé dejara ver la majestuosidad de las nuevas Sailors. Esta no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- "No-no es posible" - Aquella mujer que antes se veía muy segura de su victoria ahora parecía haber visto un fantasma.

- "Que. ¿Acaso estas sorprendida de vernos?" - Uranus se cruzó de brazos intentando verse con ello muy confiada.

- "¡Somos duras de matar!" - Esto lo dijo Venus en tono gracioso.

- "Y bien. ¿No dices nada?" - Moon la apuntaba con el dedo amenazadoramente, ahora que tenia estos nuevos poderes se sentía mas segura de si misma que antes, ahora confiaba en la victoria.

- "…" - seguía con la cara de estupefacción

- "¿Que te pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones?" - Ahora era Mars la que se burlaba.

- "Yo acabé con ustedes, yo acabé con ustedes… no había nada… nada… ¡Nada!" - La mujer parecía haber entrado a un estado critico, parecía haber entrado en una neurosis.

- "Estamos vivas ¿acaso no lo estas viendo?" - Tras su compañera de batalla Neptuno alzaba la vos.

- "¡ESTAN MUERTAS!" - Entrando en desesperación.

- "¡ESTAMOS VIVAS!"

- "No. Ahora están muertas ¡MUERAN!" - Lanzó varios ataques, discos de energía cortantes. Los cuales las Sailor a pesar se sus nuevos poderes no podían esquivar muy bien los ataques.

- "¿Están bien?" - dijo Moon a lo que todas asintieron.

- "Lo tengo, aquí está…" - Mercury inmediatamente al ataque había comenzado a hacer sus cálculos con respecto a la posición de Crabé ahora que tenían nuevos poderes. – "No podemos dejar que nos ataque, para detenerla seguiremos este patrón" - dijo revisando en su supercomputadora. Las demás asintieron.

Crabé estaba en el aire, se preparaba para otro ataque, estaba juntando energía, mucha energía aunque no tanta como en el ataque anterior. Mercury dio la señal y las outers comenzaron a atacar distribuyéndose por los aires y dando ataques aéreos. Las inners mientras tanto atacaban desde el suelo distribuyéndose por todo este. Crabé pronto se sintió desesperada, tenia que deshacerse de la energía que había acumulado pero tenia que dar un ataque certero y este no era posible si todas se estaban moviendo. En ese momento Moon se ubico justo bajo ella, Crabé vio en eso una gran oportunidad por lo que lanzó el ataque sin reparo. Moon hizo aparecer un báculo muy alto y delgado que la punta tenia una Luna creciente y sobre esta yacía en Cristal de Plata. Esta alzó aquel cetro y este por si solo creo un campo de energía que la protegió de aquel ataque y lo purificó distribuyendo toda aquella energía. Crabé se sintió demasiado débil después de ese ataque y se vio obligada a descender, la mirada de sus compañeras alertaron a Moon que esta era su oportunidad para acabar con ella y esta así lo hizo. Su cetro comenzó a levitar por si solo mientras Moon lo rodeaba con las manos, esta a su vez cantaba una hermosa melodía, una melodía que era capaz de entrar en el corazón de las personas y llenarlo de buenos sentimientos. Lo que causó en Crabé fue un choque de energías en donde gano inminentemente la de Moon y el corazón y cuerpo de Crabé fueron purificados. Esta se desvaneció como la arena.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Kibo**

"_Esa voz… esa melodía… alivia mi alma…_" - una bella joven yacía en su habitación durmiendo profundamente.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

- "¡Estuvo grandioso!" - Decía el joven Seiya al tiempo que se quejaba de unas cuantas magulladuras en su cuerpo.

- "¡Es cierto! Los trajes son liadísimos" - En verdad eso era lo que mas le había gustado a Mina.

- "Todavía no nos dices como lo hiciste… Serena" - Esa era la pregunta del millón, ahora que todas estaban fuera de peligro y sentados en el templo Hikawa era el momento de las preguntas y Rai era la mas interesada en saber sobre eso.

"_Nos vemos cabeza de bombón… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar…_"

- "_Como les explico ahora…_" - De repente adquiría expresiones extrañas como si reflexionara con su rostro. Mientras hacia eso llenaba de banditas a Seiya. Las otras hacían lo mismo con los otros Kou.

- "¡Serena!" - Era ya cerca de la quinta vez en el día que Rai le llamaba la atención y ya tenia sus sospechas sobre el asunto.

- "Que…" - Aun media ida.

- "Queremos saber cómo hiciste eso de cambiar los broches" - Dijo la peliazul.

- "Y ese nuevo traje que tenemos" - Vaya realmente Mina estaba encantada con los trajes.

- "Ahh… si este broche me lo dio esa niña que vino por Akari" - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, ella no podía decir que un ángel le envió un broche con la condición que despertara a la nueva guerrera que dormía en el cuerpo de nada mas y nada menos que la nueva amiga del grupo, ¿Qué pensarían...?

- "A mi no me da buena impresión esa niña". - Decía Lita al tiempo que se ponía cómoda en uno de los asientos de la sala después de atender a Yaten.

- "Me pareció altanera". - dijo Yaten algo molesto, una molestia que nadie aun comprendía.

- "¿Quien es Ario?" - Preguntó Seiya, esa pregunta lo tenia intrigado hace bastante rato.

- "¿Ario?" - Sorprendida por la pregunta, luego recordó que este estaba con ella cuando la desconocida le entregó aquel broche, pero no solo Seiya estaba pendiente de la respuesta de la princesa sino que todo el grupo estaba interesado en saber quien era ese tal Ario. – "No lo sé" - Mintió, pero que mas podía hacer, no podía llegar y decir que un ángel le había entregado esos poderes con tal de que ella despertara a la guerrera que yacía dentro del cuerpo de nada mas y nada menos que Akari, la alumna nueva que además de eso era su amiga, no podía hacerlo porque primero que nada ellas no creían en la existencia de los Ángeles y segundo que harían si supieran lo de Akari. Prefirió mentir hasta que sea el momento cosa que Seiya se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no preguntar ya que podría ser esa la intención de Serena.

- "Háblennos del enemigo quieren" - Pidió Taiki y las chicas le contaron lo que saben, a excepción de las cosas que sabe Serena y que nadie mas sabe.

- "Entonces después de ese accidente no recordamos nada". - Concluyo la peliazul.

- "Pero yo tengo la impresión que tiene que ver con que no funcionaran las lapiceras". - Fue la teoría lanzada por la sacerdotisa, hace bastante tiempo que pensaba que todas las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando eran por culpa de este nuevo enemigo.

- "¿Tu crees?" - preguntaron mas de algunas personas que estaban interesadas en aquella teoría.

- "No estoy segura, pero eso es lo que yo creo"

- "No sé por qué pero pienso que Serena sabe mas de lo que aparenta". - Todos la miraron. Lita hace rato que se encontraba meditando como si escuchara a los demás pero no les pusiera atención hasta que Lita hizo ese comentario.

- "Seguramente, pero no la debemos presionar ya que algún día nos lo dirá". - esa respuesta no solo sorprendió al grupo por escucharlas salir de la boca de Mina, sino que también sorprendió a Serena pues estaban en lo cierto.

- "Estoy de acuerdo". - Finalizó la Sailor del agua.

- "Serena…" - Yaten aprovechando el momento de tensión no encontró momento otro momento preciso para hacer aquella pregunta mirando de reojo a su hermano menor – "… ¿Como sigues con tu novio?" - Silencio total.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En algún lugar**

- "Crabé fue derrotada" - Eulalya entraba en la habitación oscura en donde se encontraba su amo, se inclinó y luego lo analizó completamente, al parecer se veía mejor que la vez anterior. Ella sonrió aliviada.

- "Ya lo sé" - Dijo el sin mucha preocupación. - Dile a Lucio que tome su lugar.

- "Lo haré mi señor…" - Hizo una reverencia nuevamente y desapareció.

- "Cada día que pasa me siento mas débil… espero que pronto encuentre a Posesión"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En otro lugar solitario.**

- "No te preocupes amigo, falta poco tiempo…" - El joven soltó una rosa blanca la cual yacía en su mano, después de eso dio media vuelta y emprendió camino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

25 - 11 - 2004


	8. ¿Que esta pasando?

_**Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es lo mas hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… les presento a Sailor Moon Super Star Power Angel's (lo se, el nombre es muy largo pero la historia también lo es) los invito a leer las aventuras de Sailor Moon!**_

_**EL AMOR MAS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 8)

**¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? UNA INVITACION PARA RECORDAR.**

**Templo Hikawa**

- "Serena…" - Mirando de reojo a su hermano menor - "… ¿Como sigues con tu novio?" - Las chicas se miraron la una a las otras y a su vez a Serena, quien estaba con la cabeza inclinada, por su parte los dos hermanos Kou estaban muy interesados en escuchar la respuesta. Mina iba a abrir la boca en ese instante pero fue interrumpida.

- "Rompimos…" - Fue la respuesta seca de una Serena sin duda afectada por el tema, su rostro no pudo evitar enfocar los ojos brillosos de un Seiya Kou visiblemente sorprendido

Pero para sorpresa de este fue aun mas perturbarte ver los ojos de la princesa de la Luna quien lo miraba de una manera incomprensible para él, estaba ¿enojada?. Aquella mirada fue evidente para todos, especialmente para sus amigas quienes sabían exactamente el porque de esa reacción. Para evitar que siga el momento de tensión alguien tenía que interferir.

- "Ehhh… ¿y cual fue el motivo de su visita?" - Preguntó Rai para tomar algún tema de conversación, de todas maneras ese era un tema bastante importante, aun no sabían el motivo de la visita de los Threelight.

- "Bueno ese fue un acuerdo entre todos, venimos por un tiempo a… vacacionar…" - Fue la sincera respuesta del mas alto.

- "¿Que? ¿Solo a vacacionar?" - Esa exaltada pregunta fue motivo para que muchos se trapicaran con el té o simplemente con la saliva. Por su parte Amy se puso muy colorada.

- "Es que vinimos básicamente a ver como siguen ustedes y… por otros motivos interesantes…" - Los motivos interesantes fueron de interés para las demás quienes dirigieron su vista directamente al chico de ojos limón.

- "¿Y cuales serian esos motivos?" - Mina la miró con picardía, tenia esperanzas que los motivos del muchacho fueran amorosos. Que lastima que ella no tenga el don de saber mas allá de lo que escuchan sus oídos y ven sus ojos.

- "A…" - El chico de cabello gris no sabia que contestar ante la pregunta de la rubia.

- "Es que volvemos a ser los Threelight" - Se apresuro a contestar el menor de los hermanos lanzándole una miradota a su hablador hermano, este solo se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lugar.

- "¡Eso es fantástico!" - Dijo Lita muy emocionada.

- "¿Se inscribirán en alguna preparatoria?" - Preguntó Amy

- "No…" - Contestó Yaten.

- "Sip!" - Se apresuró a decir Taiki en contra de lo que dijo Yaten, haciendo que este quede en ridículo. - "Porque ahora que hay un enemigo suelto no podemos dejarlas solas por ahí…" - Se mostró caballeroso con las demás haciendo que mas del alguna se sienta especial.

- "Claro, si es que necesitamos ayuda." - La sacerdotisa lo dijo casi por inercia y a cambio recibió una fulminante mirada verde furiosa de uno de los Kou. - "hehehe… disculpen no fue mi intención" u.u UUUUUU

- "Bombón…" - Seiya se acercó tímidamente a ella quien estaba muy pensativa, esta al percatarse de la cercanía del joven se apresuró ponerse de pie.

- "Chicas, acabo de acordarme que tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Adiós" - Y sin mas salio del templo a toda velocidad, pero no pasó mucho hasta que el mas joven de los Kou la alcanzara.

- "Bombón, espérame… ¿se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?"

- "¿Que qué me sucede? No vale la pena decírtelo…" - Pretendía seguir su camino pero Seiya la sujetó del brazo.

- "Bombón…"

- "¡¡No me llames bombón!" - Gritó de manera histérica.

- "Serena" - Dijo en tono serio y a la vez preocupado. - "Si sucede algo conmigo merezco saber que es. ¿Quieres que caminemos?" - Serena no respondió solo siguió caminando y Seiya acompañándola. - "¿Quieres que adivine?... me preocupo por ti."

- "¡¡Y esa preocupación me costó mi relación con Darien!" - Por fin al cabo de mucho rato le dirigía la palabra.

- "¿Yo? ¿Pero qué hice?"

- "Siempre estabas a mi lado. No me dejabas sola en ningún momento... ¡¡Darien creía que yo lo engañaba contigo!" - Después de decir esto ultimo se llevó las manos al rostro tapándose las lagrimas que caían sin cesar. Seiya hizo el intento por abrazarla pero esta simplemente lo rechazo.

- "Lo siento, siento mucho haberte destruido tu noviazgo" - Seiya pensó por unos instantes en devolverse al templo con los demás pero ver a Serena en ese estado lo hizo desistir. - "Serena… ¿podemos conversar?" - La chica ya un poco mas calmada asintió, se sentaron en el borde de la acera, ya era de noche y las estrellas se veían perfectamente.

- "No sé Seiya… no sé que pensar… Yo amo a Darien, lo amo… tal vez la que cometió el error fui yo al permitirte acercarte a mi… ahora solo sé que no lo tengo y que esta en alguna parte del mundo…" - Realmente cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba la rubia le hacía mucho daño, le hacían grietas en el alma.

- "Serena lo siento, yo jamás quise que eso pasara con tu novio… la verdad yo no quería dejarte sola porque él si lo hacia, no quería verte sufrir por tenerlo lejos… siempre consideré que era muy egoísta por dejarte sola en este lugar…" - Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo - "Pero… ¿tu le dijiste que entre nosotros no pasaba nada?" - La rubia asintió aun sollozando de vez en cuando - "Serena… ¿podrías contarme que paso?"

- "Si…" - La verdad es que no le importaba repetir esa escena una y mil veces ya que ese solo fue el clímax de todo lo que se iba montando durante una cierta cantidad de tiempo atrás, ya no le dolía ese día si no mas bien otras cosas, entre ellas la desconfianza y la falta de atención. Le contó lo que sucedió ese día y le contó lo que pensaba, incluso le contó que ese mismo día había conocido a su nueva amiga y todo lo que había pasado. Por su parte Seiya escuchaba atentamente.

- "Así como lo estoy oyendo de tu boca, cualquiera diría que esa fue una excusa para irse de viaje de nuevo… no entiendo por qué no te creía si la verdad tu jamás mostraste confusión alguna y pese a que yo te rondaba tu jamás me diste una oportunidad mas que como amigo…" - Reconocer ese hecho también le dolía, y mucho.

- "Ahora que lo piensas también llegue a pensar eso pero es que… yo creo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y yo necesitaba tener claro mis pensamientos porque estar cerca de él ya me estaba matando…" - Sonrió amargamente - "en realidad prefiero esto a estar como antes, por lo menos sé que tengo amigos que me apoyan…"

- "Serena…"

- "Prefiero que me digas bombón." - Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír para si.

- "Esta oscureciendo… te iré a dejar a tu casa." - Caminaron hasta la residencia Tsukino y en la puerta.

- "Lo siento… Seiya siento haberte culpado de mi rompimiento con Darien, supongo que una relación no funciona si no hay confianza y creo que Darien la había perdido hace bastante tiempo."

- "Pero eso fue por mi culpa."

- "No, eso fue por su inseguridad, por no confiar en mi nada mas… Ya! Esto está olvidado, bienvenido al planeta Tierra yo seré su anfitriona!" - esbozo una sonrisa muy grande, Seiya quedó contento con esa actitud y luego de despedirse Serena se adentro en su casa.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

Era ya de mañana y tocaba otro día mas en la preparatoria, las chicas llegaron mas temprano, incluso Serena llegó puntual, solo para esperar lo que sucediera con los chicos y para ver como estaba Akari. Esta fue la primera en llegar con una gran sonrisa.

- "¡¡Hola a todos!" - Una sonriente Akari llegaba a su salón como todos los días.

- "¡Akari!" - Serena se lanzó a sus brazos lo que extraño a esta.

- "No te preocupes ¡estoy viva! ¿Creíste que me iba a perder un día de clases con ustedes? Eso si no me acuerdo como llegue a mi casa…" - Todas actuaron nerviosamente, especialmente las mas recatadas.

- "¡Hay que cabeza la tuya! ¿No te acuerdas cuando te fuimos a dejar en el auto de Haruka?" - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la flamante Mina todas quedaron con una inmensa GOTA en la cabeza. - "¡¡Pero si hasta yo me acuerdo!"

- "Ahh! ¡Cierto como me pude olvidar! Es que seguramente tenia mucho sueño…" - Se rascaba la cabeza intentando convencer de de ello.

- "¡Hola chicas!" - Dijeron los Threelight llegando delante de una aglomeración femenina descomunal. Los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a estas situaciones.

- "¡Hola!" - Saludaron las chicas con una gota en la cabeza pues se habían olvidado de los problemas de ser famoso, aunque estuvieran temporalmente retirados.

- "Hey esos son… creo que yo los vi alguna vez… ¡hay si ya ni me acuerdo!" - Los Kous se la quedaron mirando extrañados.

- "Lo que sucede es que ellos vinieron y nos saludaron y tu justo fuiste…" - Nuevamente comenzaron con una de sus farsas. Lita esta vez intentaba decir algo mas coherente de lo que había dicho Mina anteriormente.

- "¡…A recoger unos libros!" - no se le ocurrió nada mas a la pobre Amy, todos pensaron que Mina pudo haber tenido una mejor idea, de igual manera Serena trató de salvar la situación.

- "Entonces cuando volviste ellos ya se habían ido"

- "¿Seguras que hice eso?" - Esta vez la joven no estaba muy convencida.

- "¡¡¡Siiiiii!" - Todos dijeron al unísono.

-" Ah! Por cierto no te los hemos presentado. Ellos son los hermanos Kou. Taiki, Yaten y el pequeño Seiya." - todas rieron ante el apelativo que Serena le dio al joven Seiya.

- "¿Pequeño?"

- "Mucho gusto…" - Akari tomó la mano de cada uno - "Ahh! Pero si ahora los recuerdo… yo creí que eran alguna pandilla o algo así." - A todos se les escurrió la gota mas grande del mundo.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

- "Hay algo que no me está gustando de todo esto." - La Sailor del tiempo nuevamente estaba en el bacón principal de la mansión Tenou, pero esta vez estaba de pie observando el hermoso cielo aun con la claridad del verano.

- "Mi espejo no me dice nada más" - La joven de cabello y ojos aguamarina se acercaba sosteniendo el legendario espejo de Neptuno con suma delicadeza. Desde adentro se escuchaba la vos de la imponente Haruka quien estaba sacándole brillo a uno de sus trofeos Nº 1.

- "¿Alguien se ha preguntado de donde obtuvo esos poderes la princesa?"

- "En parte eso es lo que no me gusta. Anoche estuve en la puerta del tiempo y me han llegado rumoras del Reino Celestial".

- "Eso es muy extraño…" - Hablaba la joven del espejo.

- "Lo es, y los rumores son aun mas increíbles."

- "Pero si se supone que el reino Celestial no se mezcla con los mortales, entonces no hay de que preocuparse." - Decía Haruka en forma incrédula, como su típica actitud lo indicaba.

- "Claro, si es que no se mezclan…" - La mirada de la Sailor del tiempo era para preocuparse, todo indicaba que esto no era algo común.

- "Se están involucrando… estos broches lo indican todo" - Dijo Michiru contemplando aquel nuevo poder que yacía enserado en esos nuevos broches.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Cafetería de la Preparatoria. **

- "¿Entonces que dicen?" - Dijeron Akari y Serena al unísono, ambas hacían exactamente lo mismo.

- "Supongo que si…" - Respondió Seiya por sus dos hermanos, estos solo asintieron sin opción alguna, de todas formas no tenían nada que hacer el fin de Semana.

- "¡¡Ya están!" – Llegó con mucha velocidad la Sailor del agua… a todos les escurrió una gota muy grande por la poca usualidad del comportamiento de Amy. Esta se detuvo y tomó aire. - "¡lo que sucede es que ya publicaron las listas de los electivos!"

- "¿¿Ya?" u.u - Serena ya no tenia mas escape, tenia que elegir.

- "¡¡Vamos a anotarnos!" - Dijo Lita y el resto del grupo se fue salvo Seiya y Serena pues este la detuvo tomándole el brazo.

- "¿No crees que esa chica tiene una energía extraña?" - Serena no tenia mas opción que decírselo, el joven es muy perceptivo y no se le escapaba nunca nada, además no seria buen guerrero si no se diera cuenta de la energía que emana del cuerpo de la otra joven.

- "Como te diste cuenta, ahh de veras que la viste y todo eso… es una misión que tengo." - Dijo al fin de verse acorralada por aquella mirada de incertidumbre y poco conformismo propinada por el joven Seiya.

- "¿Misión?"

- "Así es… ella es una guerrera que tengo que despertar pero… esa niña que viste la otra noche me impide hacerlo… por algún motivo ella no quiere que despierte, pero tengo que hacerlo, por el bien del universo, porque según lo que me dijo el ángel ella…" - fue interrumpida abruptamente por Seiya quien no creyó lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- "Bombón, ¿tu hablaste con un ángel?" - la joven asintió - "entonces realmente es muy importante."

- "¿Acaso yo soy la única que no sabe de la existencia de esos seres?"

- "No te enojes, si la verdad yo tampoco he visto uno, es solo que como cultura general en Kinmoku nos enseñaron sobre… los Ángeles. Pero no quiero salir del tema ¿que era lo que te dijo ese ángel?"

- "Ario, así se llama… Ario el ángel de la Luna y el Sol…" - el joven Kou la miraba con cierta incredulidad. - "él nos dio estos poderes a cambio de despertar esa guerrera, es por eso que lo tengo que hacer… de todos modos le debo mi vida y la de mis Sailors."

- "Y porque no lo haces y punto, es muy fácil, te la llevas y le dices lo que ella es y la despiertas, suena cruel pero si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo." - ella frunció el seño, realmente le sorprendió ese razonamiento por parte de su amigo.

- "No quiero hacerlo, todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntas nos hemos hecho muy amigas, ella es muy buena y muy inocente, ella ni debe imaginarse todo lo que le espera… a demás en ella me veo a mi antes de saber quien era… y todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que soy Sailor Moon, no es fácil créeme. Y también me puse en el caso de que se lo dijera y punto, pero pensé en mi y si Luna no hubiera sido suave conmigo seguramente hasta el día de hoy estaría traumatizada."

- "Es verdad, pero si quieres hacerlo tienes que encontrar el momento justo… mi consejo es que cuando veas a esa niña se lo hagas saber, por lo que sé supongo que no le caes bien."

- "La he visto muy pocas veces, no se la razón, pero lo que supongo es que prefiere que sea inocente… a veces he pensado que tal vez tiene un pasado muy oscuro, tal vez sufrió mucho." - la rubia seguía diciendo lo que pensaba pues la verdad es que trataba de ponerse en el lugar de aquella joven, ¿Qué sucedería si no tuvo un buen pasar? - "pero por otro lado está mi deber, puede ser que si no me hubiera convertido en Sailor Moon nada de lo que conocemos ahora existiría, es por eso que considero injusto que siga así porque ella puede ser la clave de lo que necesitamos, es cierto, pagan justos por pecadores… el destino es muy cruel y lo peor de todo es que nunca se sabe lo que nos tendrá preparado…" - esto ultimo lo dijo pensando en nada mas que en su ex novio.

- "¡Serena!" - ya venia el grupo completo pues ya se habían inscrito, la chica de cabello azul la miraba con reproche pues no la había visto inscribirse en ningún lado. - "¿No piensas inscribirte?" - Ups! No lo meditó, no tiene idea en que se inscribirá.

- "Ehhh… ehmm…" - De pronto se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, al ver que su amiga regresaba muy contenta. - "¡Hey, Akari!" - esta la miró de inmediato - "¿En que electivo te has inscrito?"

- "¿Yo? En música…" - No alcanzó a decir nada mas cuando vieron a Serena, o mejor dicho ni la vieron pues salio disparada del salón, seguida por un Seiya que caminaba muy tranquilo. Al regresar Amy aun la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta.

- "¿Y bien?" - Dijo impaciente la peliazul pues la rubia no contestaba.

- "¡En música!" - La gran mayoría de sus amigos pronunciaron un "¡¡Queeeeeee!" al unísono. La verdad es que no le tenían mucha fe a la niña (Nota: Nadie le tiene fe!) de todos modos a Serena no le importó.

- "¡Que maravilla, vamos a estar juntas!" - Saltaba de alegría tomándole las manos a su rubia amiga. Ella al parecer era la única que estaba realmente feliz . Por su parte Serena reía con un poco de malicia en su mirada.

- "_Así estaré aun mas cerca de ti…_" - De tras de todos llegaba el joven Kou.

- "Para qué te pregunto pequeño… música ¿cierto?" – Le decía su hermano de ojos verdes.

- "Está en mi sangre…" - suspiró triunfante.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia KIbo**

Ya llegó, por fin ya está el día de junta en casa de Akari, y esta especialmente quería que todo fuera perfecto. Esta es extrañamente la primera vez que recuerda haber invitado a alguien a su casa, es por eso que está visiblemente alterada y nerviosa a la vez, aunque no lo parezca.

- "¡Comó que vas a salir! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! No hoy! Mamá!"

- "Lo siento Akari pero tu sabes cuales son mis deberes, no puedo estar hoy aquí, además que tu fuiste la irresponsable que no te acordaste que hoy doy clases en la universidad… ya tendré oportunidad de conocer a tus amigos, siempre las hay." - le da un beso en la frente y luego de eso se va. Dejando a una triste Akari desparramada sobre la silla y mesa de la cocina.

- "¿Cómo estas mi querido tesoro?" - Una dulce mujer de cabellos negros ondulados y piel blanca le está acariciado el cabello.

- "Ohh… Soledad… lo ha vuelto a hacer… me dejó sola…" - La joven se lanzó a los brazos de aquella dulce mujer.

- "No… no te preocupes, sabes que me tienes a mi y que mientras eso suceda no te faltará nada, tu madre hace todo eso por ustedes, sabes que mantenerlas cuesta bastante, especialmente si todas son tan distintas."

- "Lo sé, es solo que quería que me vieran con mi mamá…"

- "Si quieres yo puedo ser tu mamá." – Mientras le acariciaba en cabello.

- "No te ofendas, es solo… que no es lo mismo…"

- "No te preocupes, entiendo" - la mujer pareció reflexionar mientras Akari seguía en su misma posición. - "Bueno si no puedo ser tu mamá te ayudo con la cocina ya que me imagino que no vas a querer hacer lo de siempre ¿no?"

- "¡Es verdad!" - Y partió sin rumbo fijo.

- "Mamá…" - Una muchachita apareció de la nada detrás de aquella mujer.

- "Gena, mi cielo…" - La mujer estaba feliz de ver a aquella criatura pero al ver que la pequeña no respondía, se le notaba cierto disgusto en su mirada la mujer añadió. - "Lo siento, es decir… Coté… es que realmente me incomoda decirte así…"

- "Cote, mejor llámame Cote como lo hacen todos…" - Respondió aquella pequeña con el mismo semblante.

- "Hija qué haces aquí… digo, por qué te apareciste de esa manera, podrás despertar sospechas."

- "No mas de lo que ya he hecho, estos días me pareció extraña la actitud de Akari, y…" - Serró la boca, su madre conocía exactamente la razón por la cual hacia eso… quería una respuesta.

- "Ha invitado a sus amigas, y yo le voy a ayudar." - La niña de pronto pareció quebrar su postura y casi se cae.

- "¿Queeeee? ¡Pero mamá! ¡¿Como no me dijiste antes! - La mujer se veía tan exaltada como la niña.

- "¿Ahora quieres restringirle la compañía?"

- "No… no es eso es que…" - Su cabeza estaba hecho un verdadero lío, estaba pensando en muchas cosas y mas enzima su madre parecía perder la paciencia donde no le respondía. - "¡Es que ellas son las Sailors Scout!" - Concluyó finalmente. Su madre al escuchar eso no se inquietó como hubiese querido la niña, sino mas bien alzó una gran sonrisa.

- "¿Ves que no puedes jugar con el destino?" Tu padre te lo dijo… yo sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder…" - La niña quedó con la boca abierta pues estaba viendo en su madre una gigantesca sonrisa, no, eso no era justo.

- "¡Tienes que ayudarme! No pueden llegar aquí! No pueden!"

- "¿Que está pasando aquí?" - Llegó una muy malhumorada niña, pero al ver a las personas que se encontraban adentro de la cocina cambio su actitud. Ahora estaba un poco más calmada.

- "Hana que alegría verte, no te oímos llegar…" - Con su rostro tan puro y dulce aquella mujer se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera, incluso hasta el de la mas maluelo que habitaba en esa casa.

- "Es solo que oí gritos" - Acentuando en esa palabra y mirando especialmente a la niña que estaba frente a la ventana. - "Akari invitó gente hoy ¿cierto?"

- "Así es mi amor." – Respondió la mujer a lo que recibió una miradota por parte de su hija, pero de inmediato la cambio pues la recién llegada posó la mirada en los ojos de la pequeña.

- "Que bueno porque quiero conocerlos" - Lo decía sin dejar de mirar a esa niña, definitivamente no le inspiraba confianza, y Cote por su parte se sentía muy intimidada con la presencia de ella. - "Estaré en mi cuarto" - Y sin más salió.

- "Ella no confía en ti… ella siempre ha sido muy astuta. Y la mas explosiva." – La mujer se acercó a la mesa y se dispuso a ordenarla.

- "Lo sé, y ahora que ella lo sabe no voy a poder impedir que lleguen pues si no… ella me descubrirá."

- "Ella te está vigilado y no perderá momentos para buscar tus errores, ya te dije… no puedes jugar con ella porque ella murió con sus ideas muy claras."

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "¡Que me voy a poner! ¡¡Ya sé!" – Akari abrió su armario y sacó de él un pantalón rojo a rayas y una polera con tirantes color violeta. - "Con esto me veré divina y tal vez conquiste a uno de los chicos" - Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Luego de esto comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación en uno de esos delirios, imaginándose que bailaba con el apuesto de Yaten. En una de tantas vueltas se estrella con una persona.

- "Hey! ¡¿Que te pasa?

- "Lo siento Amai, es que estaba alucinando…" - Decía mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar - "Hey! Y tu que estas haciendo en mi closet!"

- "¿Me prestas tu polera calipso?"

- "¡¿Y tu no tienes con qué vestirte!" – Respondió enojada la joven de cabellos castaños, su hermana aprecio no importarle y siguió revisando el closet.

- "Es que me contaron que vas a traer amigos ¡Yo quiero conocer a los chicos!" – Otra Mina mas pensó Akari.

- "¡Nooo! Tu realmente no tienes remedio, ¿Por qué no consigues novio?"

- "Eso es lo que quiero ver esta tarde… En una de esas uno de tus amigos me queda prendado ¿no?"

- "Te prometo que eso no durará ni dos minutos porque cuado te escuche decir cualquier estupidez se le quitara el amooor."

- "¡¡Vamos a ver quien consigue novio primero! Jajajaj Yo soy mas hermosa que tu!" - Y así salio de la habitación su rubia hermana menor.

- "¡Niñas!... ¿en que estaba?"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

La sala principal ya estaba lista, Akari con su inigualable nana, habían logrado deshacerse de todo lo que molestaba y dejar un amplio espacio con una mesita baja pero larga. Habían dos sillones largos y dos chicos para que se acomodaran a gusto.

También con la ayuda de Soledad habían logrado hacer mucha y conseguir mucha comida que iba desde la famosísima comida chatarra hasta los pequeños bocadillos y pastel, había abundante bebida porque la ocasión ameritaba hacerlo todo en grande.

De su habitación Akari trajo su enorme equipo de sonido, lo tubo que dejar en el suelo pues por lo grande que era ocupaba mucho espacio.

Pronto llegarían…

- "¡Sora! ¿Puedes traerme mi estuche con CD?" - Desde adentro de la cocina apareció una sonriente jovencita quien gustosa aceptó ir por aquellos CD. - "Gracias" - Le dijo a su hermana una vez que se los trajo.

- "¿Te puedo ayudar?… si quieres puedo ayudar con la comida y todo eso…" - la pequeña niña estaba mirando hacia abajo, hace mucho rato que estaba buscando que su hermana le diera permiso para quedarse con ella y recibir los amigos que estaba esperando. Akari al ver las intenciones de su hermana río disimuladamente.

- "Si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, por lo menos me serás de mucha mas ayuda que las otras dos holgazanes."

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "No puedo creerlo…" - Lita estaba casi atónita ante lo que veía.

- "Es verdad ella dijo que vivía en una casa muy grande, por eso la distinguiríamos." – Decía Rai en su asombro.

- "¡Es cierto, pero nunca creí que fuera tan grande!" – Exclamo la rubia de odangos.

- "Supongo que no importará que dejemos los carros aquí…" - Seiya iba llegando con el resto del grupo de chicas.

- "¿Para que vinieron en los tres?" U.U – Las chicas hace rato que les habían dicho que venir en los tres autos no era buena idea, pero hagan entender a los hermanos Kou.

- "El enano quería presumir auto nuevo… solo… seguramente pensaría que atraería las miradas de las chicas." – Seiya estaba algo molesto.

- "Y funcionó" – Dijo este muy contento y triunfante.

- "Sigue igual que siempre… es un coqueto…" - Murmuró la rubia del amor molesta para si misma.

- "Mira quien habla, diosa del Amor…" - Lita le respondió con malicia en su tono de voz y causó el efecto esperado, Mina estaba con la cabeza agachada roja como un tomate.

- "¿Y bien, vamos a entrar?" - El joven Mas alto venia con una sonrojadísima Amy del brazo… pues este al abrirle la puerta del auto le ofreció el brazo y esta no pudo resistirse. Taiki al pasar al lado de Seiya recibió un codazo, este al dar vuelta la mirada se encontró con sus dos hermanos molestándolo y haciendo escenas. - "Por lo menos yo no soy un perdedor…" - Las chicas reían sin parar.

…_Touché…_

**Ding… Dong**

- "¡Yo voy! Tienen que ser ellos" – La pobre Akari tubo que dar vuelta la casa para ir a abrir la puerta.

- "¡Hola!" – Saludaron todos.

- "¡Hola!" - Todos pasaron y después de caminar mucho se acomodaron

- "No esperaba que vivieras en una casa tan grande…" - Serena estaba aun mas asombrada.

- "Pero si yo les dije." – Con la mirada inocente.

- "Es que es distinto el concepto que tenemos de grande." – Comentario de Mina.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Paraiso**

- "¡Hermana!" - Aquella niña que antes se veía testaruda y llena de ira ahora estaba desesperada, corría, corría muy rápido, estaba buscando algo, o a alguien. Todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo era blanco, era como estar en la nada pero aquella niña sabia exactamente donde ir.

Los pasos no se escuchaban debido al gran vació que circulaba por el lugar, esa niña iba una vez mas con sus vestimentas extrañas de colores rosados y blancos. En ese instante la figura que tenia en la frente se ilumina inundando el lugar con una luz rosada. Al desaparecer esta se vio una gran flor de muchos colores tenues.

Aquella flor era realmente hermosa, era gigante… sobre ella yacía durmiendo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos color castaño casi ceniza, llevaba un hermoso traje color blanco y muchas cintas en sus brazos de igual color. La mujer al escuchar esos gritos se despertó algo confundida y mareada, parecía que no hubiese abierto los ojos en mucho tiempo. Esos ojos verdes.

- "Ariadna… ya no se que hacer…" - La niña estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas de impotencia.

- "Gena… ¿porque estas triste?" – Aquella mujer no la miraba a los ojos, solo la estaba escuchando.

- "Ruto… Ella está siendo perturbada por los guerreros de la tierra." - la mujer levantó uno de sus frágiles brazos tratando de alcanzar algo.

- "Dime hermana… ¿Rutino ha llegado a la Tierra?" - La joven por mas que quiso disimularlo no podía mentir.

- "Sabes que no puedo mentirte, Oscuro la está buscando, busca la Posesión." – La pequeña esta vez se calma un poco, al parecer pronunciar ese nombre le produce algunas sensaciones de incomodidad.

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hermana?" - Esta vez su mirada se poso en las alturas, en la nada.

- "Quiero protegerla…" - La mujer no respondió, es mas no le tomó atención, hasta que añadió - "Quiero apartarla de todo lo que la haga recordar y sufrir"

- "¿Y ella te dijo que no quería recordar?" - La niña titubeo un poco antes de responder.

- "Sólo hago lo mejor para ella" – Nuevamente su mirada se llenó de lagrimas.

- "No creo que eso sea lo mejor para ella… el pasado debe saberse por mas cruel que sea… para no repetir los mismos errores en el futuro…" - La mujer seguía con la vista en la nada, jugando con sus brazos, parecía como si estuviese loca o con la mente en otro lugar.

- "¡Lo dices porque no estuviste con ella cuando pasó todo eso!" – Ese fue u grito que salió desde el fondo de su alma, no quería decirlo, no quería poner su hermana triste y menos echarle en cara su ausencia en todos esos sucesos.

- "Es algo de lo que me arrepiento y me arrepentiré toda la vida" - esta vez la mujer posó la mirada directamente en la de su pequeña hermana, haciendo que esta se intimide.

- "Sé que no podías porque cargabas con ese gran peso… pero de todas maneras nadie comprendió a Ruto como lo hice yo"0

- "Si la conoces como dices conocerla entonces sabrás que cuando ella se entere de la verdad por otros lado ella te odiará por siempre… ¿es por eso que no le quieres revelar su pasado?... temes que ella no te perdone… una amiga lo que hace es apoyar no ocultar la verdad"

- "¡¿Por que nadie está conmigo! ¡Por que nadie me apoya! ¡Yo quiero lo mejor para Ruto!"

- "Me gustaría creerte pero algo me dice en tu forma de ser que temes que te reproche por lo del pasado… es lo mismo que estas haciendo ahora… enmienda tu error antes que sea demasiado tarde… tal vez ella no te odia… debes acercarte a ella y saber que es lo que siente"

- "Y si hago lo que me pides y la encuentra ese Oscuro y hace lo que se le antoje con ella"

- "Rutino está mas cerca de lo que tu crees, ello se encontrarán."

- "Me pregunto si cuando hablas de Rutino estas hablando de Oscuro o del Rutino de antes…" - La mujer no respondió, solo siguió jugando con el aire. - "Veo que no me ayudarás… entonces me retiro hermana" - Ya se estaba alejando del lugar cuando…

- "Si no lo haces tu… lo harán ellas… Sailor Moon es algo más de lo que te imaginas… Mi padre fue inteligente al buscarla" - Gena dio la vuelta pero lo único que encontró fue a su hermana mayor jugando con la nada.

- "Ustedes no me han dicho todo con respecto a esa Sailor…" - La miró con rencor.

- "¡Espera! La idea que tienes en mente… es buena idea, por lo menos le ayudará a asimilar lo que es… pero no te puedes tardar"

- Pero… - Cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, esta había desaparecido.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Kibo**

Todos estaban riendo divertidos en casa de Akari, en realidad era muy espaciosa y los sillones fueron una buenísima idea, se felicitó mentalmente por aquello. Pronto Soledad trajo mas bocadillos y todos la felicitaron por tan buena mano.

Apareció de pronto Amai la hermana de Akari y para hacer notar su presencia apagó el equipo de sonido, entonces todos se dieron cuanta de quien había llegado.

- "¡Amai! Que no te han enseñado modales" – Akari miró a su hermana menor con un evidente enfado, estaba al borde de un desquicio total.

- "¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Amai y soy solo dos años menor que Akari, gusto en conocerlos" - Paseo la mirada por todos sin prestar mucha atención a las damas, mas bien miró de forma descarada a los Threelight quienes al verla casi se atoraron. Para ellos ella era muy hermosa, el que mas disimuló fue Taiki. Pero quien hizo de esto un verdadero escándalo fue Seiya pues al verla se atoró con un bocadillo. Y no fue solo por lo hermosa que era.

- "¿Tu?" - La miró incrédulo, pero si se trataba de aquella chica a la cual le había encontrado un parecido a Serena, claro que en esa ocasión se había mostrado bastante mas hostil.

- "¡¡Tu!" - Lamentablemente la sonrisa que se posaba en el rostro de la joven cambio completamente por una mirada de odio. - "¿Que haces aquí?" - Ahora eran todos los que estaban confundidos ¿de donde se conocían?

- "¡¿Cómo que hace aquí! Yo lo invité porque es mi amigo" – Ya estaba a punto de levantarse y golpearla en frente de todos, no le faltaban ganas y su hermana es muy fastidiosa.

Sin prestar atención a lo que su hermana mayor decía - "Por tu culpa llegue tarde a presentar mi informe ¡y mas enzima mi informe está estropeado!"

- "¿Que? ¡Fue tu culpa! Estabas distraída, no es mi culpa que andes pensando en la Luna"

- "¡Grosero!" - Y sin mas se retiró de la sala y se fue a su dormitorio. Por otra parte los demás aun estaban sin aliento, no podían procesar aun lo que había pasado.

- "¡Esa niña! ¡¡Nunca puede dejarme en paz!" - Era la primera vez que veían a Akari enojada de esa manera ya se estaba levantando con la mano empuñada.

- "Ya no importa Akari, de seguro Seiya la provocó, la verdad es que este no tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres." – El comentario de Serena provocó en el joven Kou un her5vivmiento de sangre.

- "¿Yo? Yo no tengo la culpa, fue ella la grosera… además yo no tengo la culpa que ella camine distraída por la calle"

- "Y entonces ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu que tropezaste con ella?" – Taiki estaba muy divertido con la situación.

- "De seguro ya se en quien estabas pensando…" - Las demás solo miraron a quienes hablaban. - "jajaja Te felicito hermano, no llevas una semana aquí y ya te ganaste el odio de la hermana de Akari" – Finalizó el mas bajo de los Kou.

- "Ufff…" - Seiya estaba con una mano en la cabeza.

- "Y…" - Mina tenia que calmar la situación de alguna manera - "¿cuantas hermanas tienes?"

- "Es cierto ya conocemos dos: la chica que se fue a la cocina y la que… vino recién" – Añadio Lita.

- "Bueno ella es Sora y la otra ya se presentó… aunque después me las paga" - esto ultimo para si misma. - "somos 4 en total… mi otra hermana…"

- "Aquí estoy…" - Una voz sombras se distinguió entre la oscuridad del pasillo, cuando se acercó dejó ver a la dueña de esa vos. Esta pasó casi sin ver a nadie a excepción de su hermana. - "Akari, ¿ellos son todos?"

- "¿Para… que me estas preguntando?" – Akari no entendía el significado, la verdad nadie lo entendía.

- "¿Acaso no entiendes? Pregunté que si son todos los que invitaste" - Uhi! Que carácter. Akari solo asintió, luego de esto la niña se fue a la cocina.

- "Y… dime ¿todas tus hermanas son así de explosivas?" – Rai ya temía tener que salir expulsada de la casa por una de las neuróticas de las hermanas de Akari.

- "Si" - respondió no hacinado caso a la actitud de sus hermanas - "Pero creo que yo soy un poco mas calmada."

- "¡¡Que suerte!" - Un codazo de Serena bastó para que Seiya se calmara.

- "¿Y no les has dicho?" – Sora, una de las pequeñas hermanas llegó preguntándole a su hermana mayor con una gran sonrisa.

- "¿Decir que?"

- "¿No les ha dicho que el 1 de abril es su cumpleaños?" – Fue un aviso para todos, ella estaba con una gran sonrisa, por otra parte Akari estaba un poco apenada.

- "¿Cumpleaños?"

- "¿Para que les dijiste?" – Si, estaba muy apenada.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En la Oscuridad**

- "Llegó la hora…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "¿Donde esta el baño?" – Fue la pregunta que hace un rato tenia ganas de hacer la rubia de odangos.

- "Al fondo, a la derecha" (como siempre) – Señalando un pasillo.

Serena se dirigió al baño, cuando iba pasando por el pasillo alguien mas pasó, era una niña, al pasar una frente a la otra hubo un choque de energías, ambas se dieron vuelta para verse la una a la otra y que sorpresa se llevó Serena, si se trataba de la niña que siempre le impide acercarse a Akari, Gena. Fue entonces cuando decidió contenerse las ganas de ir al baño y volvió a la sala, quería saber que iba a suceder, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que la niña saludaba a Akari con un gran abrazo y luego se iba saltando a la cocina como si fuera cualquier niña juguetona. Por supuesto que esa aparición de la niña dejó algo helados a los demás pues casi todos la reconocieron de inmediato.

- "¿E-ella quien es?" – finalmente la Sailor del agua hizo la pregunta que nadie había tenido el valor de hacer.

- "¿Ella? Ahh ella es hija de la amable señora que las ha atendido esta tarde… es hija de Soledad, se llama Maria José pero todos le dicen Cote" - Todos asintieron ahora aun mas confundidos ¿ella hija? ¿Ella ser humano? ¿Ella hija de aquella señora tan amable?

Después de aquella escena todo parecía tensarse, jamás imaginaron que esa niña se apareciera en frente de todas, se nota que la anda vigilado. Por su parte las demás se miraban entre si, especialmente Seiya quien miraba con complicidad a Serena, le preguntaba con la mirada si es que tenia alguna idea de lo que sucedía pero esta solo se encogía de hombros. ¿Tal ves seria una trampa? ¿Tal ves esta esperando el momento justo para atacarnos? Millones de esas ideas pasaban por la cabeza de todas pero todos tenían el mismo sentimiento. Miedo e inseguridad.

Al parecer la situación se estaba volviendo muy incomoda. Ahora todos estaban visiblemente nerviosos, al parecer se sentían como en la guarida del enemigo. Así permanecieron por el resto de la tarde.

TEMBLOR!

Pronto la ciudad entera pereció estremecerse, no, la verdad es que solo este sector. Se sintió un retumbar tan grande que todos temieron que la gigantesca casa se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas. Todo se revolvió y en aquella sala no había más que una confusión absoluta. Inmediatamente luego del temblor todos se pararon y los que estaban más cerca de la ventana se asomaron sin dudarlo. Los demás se sobaban las partes lastimadas.

- "¿Que ha pasado?" – Decía Mina levantándose muy adolorada, una taza de te caliente le había caído en su rodilla.

- "Problemas" - Palabra clave para indicar que habían problemas. Taiki los había alertado. Los que habían llegado a tiempo a ver vieron como una silueta oscura se posaba en el aire distinguiéndose de las nubes negras que adornaban los cielos.

- "¡Que es eso!" - Pronuncio horrorizada la joven anfitriona pues no esta acostumbrada de ver siluetas en el aire.

- "Oh no, ¡Akari!" – Serena se percató de que su amiga estaba con ellos, en ese momento recordó la mirada petrificada de la vez que se encontró con Eulalya.

- "¡Serena!" – La peliazul le llamo la atención ¿Qué hacían ahora?. Serena no sabia que hacer, ahora se sentían atrapadas.

- "_Talvez ahora es el momento perfecto…_" "¡Akari!" - La tomó de la mano y se la llevó. Para los que se quedaron, pensaron que esta era la oportunidad que necesitaban, así se podrían transformar y combatir al enemigo. Seiya es el único quien supuso las verdaderas intenciones que movían a Serena para hacer lo que había hecho.

- "¡¿Que esperan!" – Rai les llamó la atención para que recordaran que hay un ser que las esta buscando, aprovecharan que nadie estaba cerca y se fueron por una puerta trasera que encontró Lita. Se fueron a transformar. Para los chicos fue un verdadero lujo ver como ellas se transformaron. Por su parte los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

**Mientras con Serena…**

- "Serena… qué…estas… haciendo" - Ambas corrían y Akari estaba algo fatigada por intentar esquivar los objetos de la casa. Hasta que por fin iban a salir de la casa cuando…

- "¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" – La pequeña desconocida que siempre arruinaba los planes de la Princesa estaba una vez mas presente.

- "¡Cote, corre! ¡Hay un hombre afuera!" – La pelicastaña le toma la mano a la niña pero esta no hace ademán de querer huir, simplemente le resiste la mirada a la rubia quien esta vez ya estaba cansada de tanta frustración.

- "Ya no permitiré que sigas interfiriendo con los asuntos de los ángeles ¡Hazte a un lado!" – Gritó desesperada la princesa al ver que la niña no se movía de su sitio. Por su parte aquella niña pudo sentir en ese momento la gran energía que brotaba del cuerpo de la guerrera de la Luna.

- "_Puede ser que esto sea lo que no me han querido decir… al parecer esta mujer es casi igual de poderosa que los Ángeles… _" – Pensaba la pequeña. No se inmutaba por las palabras de Serena, ella estaba concentrada en leer esa energía que desprendía el cuerpo la Princesa. De pronto algo sintió en su interior, si bien ella tenia un plan sintió que si no lo llevaba a cabo ahora seria su ultima oportunidad, veía en los ojos azules de su retadora una determinación que la hacia ¿temblar?

- "¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?" – Esta no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando aquí, como se conocían la hija de la nana con su mejor amiga, era ilógico, además estaban hablando de cosas que no entendía, o no quería entender.

- "No voy a perder mi tiempo y no permitiré que le borres la memoria" - Dándose vuelta quedando en frente de Akari y haciendo su ultimo intento desesperado. - "Akari, no sé porque esta niña te aparta de mi, yo soy Sailor Moon, soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, he recibido ordenes de los Ángeles" - La joven de ojos verdes negaba con la cabeza tratando de no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, simplemente le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, sin embargo no decía nada. - "Tu… tu eres la única persona que nos puede ayudar a destruir al enemigo que amenaza con acabar con la paz de la tierra"

- "¡Yo también soy un ángel!" – La niña una vez mas llamo la atención de ambas. - "Así es, el hombre que te dio la orden es mi padre, ¡así que no me tomes por cualquier persona!" - En ese momento y delante que casi estaba en estado de shock, esa niña transformó sus ropas en aquellas blancas y rosadas, un símbolo le apareció en la frente una estrella de ocho picos color rosa.

- "Yo… creo que me va a dar un infarto" - Hizo ademán de caerse pero algo la sostuvo en el aire, era la pequeña quien al hacerlo hizo que algo le brillara en la frente algo que casi no se vio.

- "…Que fue eso…" – La princesa se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

- "Ya no puedo seguir escondiéndola, nadie entiende los propósitos por lo cual lo hago" - La joven pelicastaña estaba dentro de una burbuja, estaba consciente pero algo paresia tenerla fijamente sujeta en su posición. - "Cuídala bien, aunque se que ella puede cuidarse sola… los Ángeles tenemos prohibido meternos en los asuntos del reino de la Luz, es por eso que una vez que despierte mi labor habrá terminado y no podré hacer nada mas, lo mas probable es que regrese a mi reino"

- "¿La proteges? ¿Entonces lo único que has querido hacer es protegerla? Entonces es verdad… ella tiene un pasado muy oscuro" – Serena agachó la cabeza en signo de comprensión.

- "Peor que eso, ella ha sufrido como nadie se lo imagina…" - Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - "Ahora necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, ese ser que ha hecho tanto daño tiene que ser destruido… por la memoria de mi amiga Ruto"

- "Entonces ¿la vas a liberar?" – Pudo ver un rayo de esperanza, miró a su amiga que estaba aun dentro de la burbuja para luego mirar a la pequeña quien aun tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- "¿Liberar? No, ustedes solo necesitan la ayuda de la guerrera, no necesitan a Ruto, es por eso que ella seguirá siendo lo que es. Ella es Ilusión la guerrera de la energía positiva, la dueña de aquel sentimiento que se mantiene encendido por toda la eternidad. Y la maga que controla el elemento como nadie" - Sus manos se extienden y de entre ella sale una flor, una flor de distintos tonos violetas, este se pegó en la muñeca de Akari y luego de esto una luz la cubrió…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

21 - 12 - 2004


	9. El Despertar de Ilusion

**_Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es lo mas hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… les presento a Sailor Moon Super Star Power Angel's (lo se, el nombre es muy largo pero la historia también lo es) los invito a leer las aventuras de Sailor Moon!_**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer,_

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 9)

**EL DESPERTAR DE ILUSION, UNA VIDA NUEVA**

"¡Quien eres tu!" - La silueta estaba ahí estática, lo único que lo iluminaba eran los rayos. El clima habían empeorado mucho mas.

"Tal vez debamos atacarlo" – Sugirió Mercury a lo que Fighter saltó con ansias.

"Buena idea LACER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ" - el ataque llegó hacia la figura pero al momento de impactar el propio ataque fue desvanecido.

"Eso no es suficiente" - Juntó sus manos de tal forma que quedaran a la altura del pecho y de este salio un rayo color verde, algo parecido al láser de Figther pero aun mas poderoso, la silueta se vio obligada a mostrar su identidad y retirarse de aquel sitio. Fue entonces cuando tocó el suelo.

"¿Ahora vas a decirnos quien eres o prefieres que te ataquemos?" – Lo encaró Venus triunfante.

"Lucio"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" - ¬¬ para todos.

"Dijo que se llama Lucio. ¡Donde esta Sailor Moon!" - Mars gritaba histérica. Figther iba a decir algo pero alguien se le adelantó.

"¿No viste que se llevó su amiga?" - Le aclaró Heler, esto lo dijo algo molesto, se notaba que estaba algo sentido por el comentario de la otra vez en el templo.

"¡Pelea! HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER" - volvió a hacer lo mismo, volvió a lanzarle el ataque y de igual menear este lo esquivó. - "veo que eres bueno para esquivar los ataques, veamos si eres bueno atacando" - Júpiter fue la primera en ir al ataque, utilizó la agilidad y la fuerza que es lo que la caracteriza, trató de comprobar si es que este es digno rival para ellos. Mercury mientras tanto analizaba al sujeto con su mini computadora.

"Es sorprendente como su energía negativa causa una tormenta… si sigue sin atacar no podremos saber el grado de dificultad de nuestro adversario para vencerlo…"

"Es extraño… esquiva todos los ataques de Júpiter y no ha atacado ni un momento, puede que solo quiera cansarla" - Razonó Mars.

"Si, podría ser una teoría pero recuerda que somos 7 y mas Sailor Moon somos 8 y no creo que tenga la suficiente energía para acabarnos a todos de esa manera"

"Tal vez si…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

- "Rutino…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Un espectáculo de muchas luces inundó la entrada de la casa Kibo, se trataba de la transformación inconsciente de la nueva guerrera. Luego como si nunca hubiese existido estas luces desaparecieron como introduciéndose en el cuerpo de la guerrera. Esta no cayo al suelo, complemente estaba semi de pie. Aun parecía no despertar de su letargo.

Serena inmediatamente se transformó en Sailor Moon, fue a ayudar a su amiga quien estaba en la misma posición, luego de sujetarla antes que cayera definitivamente miró hacia atrás y vio como aquella niña se desvanecía en el aire entre llantos. Akari aun estaba boca abajo.

"Serena… ¿me explicaras… lo que esta pasando…?" - dijo la joven quien estaba como afiebrada sujetada del hombro de la Sailor.

"¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?" - era entupido pensar lo contrario, al fin y al cabo no son tan diferentes Sailor Moon de Serena.

"Es difícil no distinguirte, tienes el mismo olor…" - dijo la joven levantándose determinadamente. Fue entonces cuando Sailor Moon pudo apreciar con detalle el magnifico traje que portaba. Simplemente era fabuloso era un traje de una pieza color blanco muy ceñido al cuerpo, era como un vestido sin tirantes solo unos adornos que hacían ver sus bustos muy provocativos, el vestido en la altura de la cintura se abre en dos dejando ver su ombligo y sujetado a un hotkini. Unas botas color violeta hasta las rodillas. Simplemente hermosa y provocativa. Al mismo tiempo Sailor Moon pensó si podría pelear con semejante traje. (El que quiera ver el traje lo tengo! Y me lo piden el los reviews! O me mandan un correo)

"Jejeje… Akari… yo te lo explicare todo, pero por favor ayúdanos a acabar con el enemigo"

"Yo… no sé como…" - se llevó sus manos a la cabeza al parecer tenia un fuerte dolor.

"Lo sabia…" "_No debí dejar que se fuera así como así… ahora Akari no sabe que hacer… ocultar los recuerdos es algo muy injusto…"_ - pensó.

"¿Decías…?"

"Sólo pensaba que no sé como nos puedes ayudar…"

"Serena, vamos…" - sintió algo poderoso que la llamaba a salir de la casa, algo que la llamaba a pelear, era el llamado de la batalla.

"No me llames Serena, tienes que llamarme Sailor Moon o Moon, pero menos Serena"

"Esta bien, y yo soy…"

"Ilusión, ese es tu nombre cuando estés así" - Dijo Sailor Moon recordando las palabras de la niña.

"Me siento desnuda" - Al fin se había percatado como estaba vestida.

"Ilusión… no le digas nada a nadie hasta que yo se los diga ¿quieres?" - La joven asintió.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

El poderoso filo de una espada cambio de improvisto las cosas, el villano había sacado un arma y por poco le había dado un gran corte a Júpiter si no es por que se percata y logra esquivar el ataque, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó.

"Ahhh!" - se levantó la parte de arriba de su uniforme y se dio cuenta que este la había protegido solo en la parte que estaba pero en la parte descubierta tenia una herida que evidentemente estaba onda.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito" - las chicas fueron a socorrer a Júpiter, la Sailor se estaba levantando pero de pronto cayó.

"No…. Puedo…. Moverme" - Efectivamente estaba paralizada. Y el sujeto se reía a carcajadas.

"¡¡Que le hiciste maldito!" - El se reía aun con mucha mas fuerza.

"¡Contesta!"

"No por nada Ares se caracteriza por los venenos mas poderosos… en unos instantes su amiga dejara de existir…" - en el vientre de Júpiter se estaba formando una sustancia verde que burbujeaba, cada vez el veneno se esparcía por toda la piel quemándola… Júpiter comenzaba a delirar" - Ahora quiero que vengan a atacarme… si se atreven…"

"¡Yo lo haré!" - De entre las sombras por fin aparecía Sailor Moon. Seiya se extraño al verla aparecer sola, supuso que nuevamente no había podido cumplir con la misión. Moon al reunirse con sus amigos le guiño un ojo a Seiya… este por su parte no entendía muy bien el motivo. La mirada de Sailor Moon se dirige de inmediato a la Sailor herida quien estaba junto a sus amigas. Esta estaba en el suelo ya con convulsiones. - "Ohh Júpiter, que te han hecho" - Júpiter por mas que hubiera querido no pudo responderle a su princesa. Moon por un momento se olvido de la batalla.

"¡Es un veneno, la han paralizado y si no hacemos algo prono va a morir!" - La informó Mercury, rápidamente.

"Hay que tener cuidado con su espada ya que ella es la portadora de aquel veneno" - Añadió Heler percatándose de ello.

"¡Vamos Júpiter tienes que resistir!"

En seguida Júpiter comenzó a balbucear palabras que no tenían nada que ver con esta pelea.

"No… no me hagas esto… yo te amo…"

"Esta delirando… - Su amiga peliazul asintió con tristeza.

"Que triste, yo pensé que ustedes estaban tan seguros de la victoria, pero veo que se acobardan con cualquier cosa… yo tengo muchas ganas de jugar, no por nada he venido así que me voy a divertir, a ver ¿quien es el ratón?" - Era de esperarse las demás Sailors se habían acobardado, al parecer ni sus nuevos poderes impedirían que este veneno acabara con ellas y el enemigo era excelente para esquivar sus ataques, necesitaban un plan…

"¡Yo lo haré! - Gritó Fighter con coraje. - "¡Veremos si puedes enfrentarte a la Sailor de la Lucha!" - Ambos estaban en guardia, a punto de atacar, el enemigo parecía demasiado confiado.

-"¡Alto!" - Todas observaron hacia todos los lados, el sonido no parecía venir de un lugar definido y todo alrededor de ellos era completa oscuridad, todas las Sailors restantes se pusieron en guardia alrededor de Sailor Moon y de Júpiter.

"¡Quien esta ahí!" - De las sombras apareció una joven con vestimentas blancas. La mayoría quedó paralizada al verla, en su frente tenia un rombo color violeta, su mirada era penetrante, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus votas color violeta hasta la rodilla y al parecer del lado de las Sailors.

"Yo soy… la Sailor de la Ilusión" - Lucio pareció intimidarse por escuchar aquel seudónimo. Su rostro reflejaba algo de sorpresa e incertidumbre al igual que todos, menos Sailor Moon quien poseía un rostro completamente normal, a pesar de tener a su compañera moribunda.

"Yo peleare contigo ¡¡Mírame!" - por mas que intentaba aquel tipo no perdía de vista ningún detalle de las facciones de aquella guerrera que se hace llamar Ilusión. - "¡¡Maldito!" - Lo atacó sin importarle si este lo atacaba o no. Empuñó su mano dispuesta a darle un golpe certero pero cuando estaba a milímetros de distancia su contrincante reaccionó haciéndose a un lado y propinándole un pequeño corte en la zona del pecho. No importaba el tamaño ni la profundidad del corte pues este hacia el mismo efecto. Fighter cayó primeramente de rodillas sujetándose el pecho y luego de notar la sangre, el mismo efecto que antes le sucedió a la Sailor del rayo se reflejó en ella cayendo paralizada ante la expectación de todos.

"Estupida…"

"¡Hermano!" - Gritaron las Stara.

"Seiya…"

"Otro mas…" - Pronunció Sailor Moon con tristeza. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cayendo en la herida de Júpiter… milagrosamente el veneno comenzó a disminuir. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

"Yo te conozco… te he visto en algún lugar…" - Dijo Lucio arrugando la frente pensando.

La guerrera serró los ojos y luego los abrió - "Tu no sabes quien soy pero yo te recuerdo… tu te llamas Lucio y eres malo" - Moon se percató de la mirada de su amiga… esa es una mirada que de alguna manera le ocasionó preocupación.

"Yo te he visto… tu eres… jajajaja!" - Empuñó su espada dispuesto a atacarla.

"¡Ni creas que me vencerás!" - serró los ojos nuevamente. Estaba segura que hacerlo la ayudaría a saber que podía hacer para atacarlo. Una poderosa energía la cubrió, ella sonreía, sus ojos de pronto se abrieron - "¡Espada de la Ilusión!" - estiró su mano derecha y en esta apareció una espada pero no una cualquier espada una muy grande que tenia una forma fuera de lo común, una forma delicada y armoniosa pero a la vez se notaba de un filo impresionante. Delgada en la parte superior y cerca de la empuñadora para luego ir enganchándose hasta llegar a unos 40 centímetros de ancho y luego de eso enangostarse rápidamente hasta formar una punta tan fina como una aguja. En la empuñadura tenia un rombo de cristal como el de la frente de la guerrera.

"Ahora si que sé quien eres… Jajaja!" - Lucio la atacó pero con mucha cautela, se disputaron con las espadas, movimientos muy ágiles por parte de Ilusión pero por parte del otro solamente podía esquivarlos. Para sorpresa de todos e incluso de la misma guerrera sabia dominar perfectamente la espada, pero no era de gran manera, simplemente eran algunos recuerdos fugaces que le venían a la mente como rayos de luz.

"Es por eso que jamás te recordé con una espada, ¡apestas!" - En ese momento la joven creyó ver en su contrincante un error fatal y le arrebató la espada de un solo golpe dejando a aquel hombre totalmente desprevenido. - "¡Vete! De donde quiera que hayas venido no quiero volver a verte" - aquel hombre estaba en el suelo de rodillas y por alguna razón estaba visiblemente feliz.

"No tienes idea en que líos te has metido" - el hombre lanzó algo al suelo que esparció una cortina de humo, luego de desaparecer la cortina el hombre había desaparecido también. La guerrera por algún motivo quedó mirando la espada que había quedado tirada en el piso y como si otro rayo de luz hubiera invadido su mente fue directo hacia el arma y la destruyó enterrándole la suya.

"Gracias" - Moon se acercó a la guerrera pero esta al darse vuelta se topó con todas las Sailors quienes la miraban sorprendidas, le bajo el nerviosismo y huyó del lugar dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Quien es ella?" - Preguntó Venus.

"No lo sé" - Mintió. Mars no quedo conforme con la respuesta, pero a los demás pareció convencerla.

"¡Serena, ven a ver esto!" - Increíblemente Júpiter se había levantado, solo permanecía el dolor pero aquel daño ocasionado por el veneno había desaparecido, Seiya que había perdido la transformación ahora se levantaba con un gran dolor en el pecho, pero los demás síntomas del veneno habían desaparecido. - "Se han recuperado…"

"Seguramente fue porque el arma fue destruida" - Dijo Maker.

"¿Quien era ella?" - Preguntó Seiya reincorporándose.

"No sabemos" - Seiya miró a Sailor Moon pero de ella no salio una palabra al respecto.

"Tenemos mas enemigos y no sabemos cuanto sean, tal ves sean mucho mas poderoso… propongo un entrenamiento exhaustivo" - Dijo Mars con los ojos encendidos en llamas.

Arrastrando a Lita y Seiya - "¡Esto puede ayudarlos" - Sailor Moon hizo aparecer su báculo y con su boca serrada y muy despacio compuso una melodía que al instante curó aquellas heridas. Los tres se miraron entre si"

"Gracias…" - Todos se destransformaron y se adentraron a la casa que estaba a un par de kilómetros. Mientras el grupo dejaba atrás aquella oscuridad…

"Esa es una prueba más que obvia…"

"Si…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"Amo… le traigo mas energía, se que no es mucha pero los seres humanos son demasiado débiles… espero que esto le ayude a mantenerse unos cuantos días mas…" - Pronto el recipiente en el cual sostenía la energía que le llevaba a su amo se cayo haciéndose mil pedazos la energía se distribuyo por el ambiente. - "Amo!" - No había nadie en la habitación, su amo jamás había salido de ahí, eso solo podía significar una cosa - "Rutino!" - El grito ahogó la habitación, su eco resonó durante mucho tiempo.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

"Muchas gracias por invitarnos!"

"De nada!" - Con una sonrisa en la cara que disimulaba muy bien su verdadero estado.

"Nos vemos en la escuela" - Se despidieron pero Serena quedó al final.

"Yo… mejor nos vemos en la escuela" - Le guiño un ojo el cual Akari pareció responder conforme.

Así se fueron todos, Akari se adentro en su residencia y sin mas se metió en su habitación y echó llave a la puerta, necesitaba pensar.

"_¿Por qué?…¿Quien soy en verdad?… ¿Por qué mi vida se veía tan vacía?…Y justo ahora…Parece tener sentido…No entiendo…Todo pareció tan repentino…Quiero la verdad! ¿Quien soy?…¿Soy Akari o…?" _

…_Ruto…_

"_¿Quien es Ruto?… ¿soy yo? … No lo recuerdo…Pero…Porque lo recordé a él… Lucio…Yo lo he visto antes…El hizo mucho daño…Un bosque… cinco personas flotando en el aire… solo veo a Lucio…Porque no puedo ver mas! Todo es tan confuso…Mi vida es tan diferente…Ahora que lo pienso son puros recuerdos vagos los que tengo…Ni siquiera sé de mi familia, solo recuerdo a mi madre… no recuerdo a mis hermanas de bebé…Todo como un balde de agua helada… confusión…"_

…_Aquella es la espada Ilusión, un legado de este planeta…_

"_La espada…¿Como supe que existía la espada?...Espada Ilusión…¿Como fui tan hábil con esa espada?…¿Quién esta ahí?... Escucho voces dentro de mi cabeza!...Quiero ver más allá…"_

…_Rutino…_

"_Rutino… yo recuerdo a alguien de ese nombre… quiero ver su rostro… No logro distinguirlo…Algo me dice que lo estimaba…No siento rencor hacia él…Quema…Fuego en el bosque…Risas…Ellos se ríen de mí…_

_Los odio…"_

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En Algún lugar de Tokio** (mas bien por las calles oscuras)

"Gracias…" - Dice una voz masculina.

"No hay de que…" - Responde otra voz masculina.

"Siempre confiaste en mí"

"Siempre lo he hecho. Aun confío"

"¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?"

"¿Que quieres hacer…?" - El chico sonrió.

"Ruto…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino**

La rubia de dangos también estaba muy pensativa, después de que Seiya tuviera la amabilidad de ir a dejarla a su casa se fue a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres.

"_Que sucede… Pasado oscuro… Yo tampoco recuerdo muy bien mi pasado… Supongo que solo lo esencial que debería saber… Pero que pasa si hay algo más… Me siento como debería sentirse Akari… Pobre Akari, ella no se merece eso… ¿Porque esa niña solo piensa en ella?" - (refiriéndose a Cote) Serena se muerde el labio inferior - "¿Será posible que ella lo recuerde alguna vez? Dudo que todo esto vuelva a ser como antes… Hay mucho que descubrir… Es muy difícil tener vidas diferentes… al menos podré ser franca con Akari… Creo que si quiero recuperar su confianza debo ser yo la que dé el primer paso, quiero que se sienta comprendida… Mañana será un nuevo día y quiero ver si es que puedo hacer algo por ella"_

Todo esto era observado atentamente por los luminosos ojos de Luna, una gata negra que se confundía con las penumbras de esa habitación tenuemente iluminada por la Luna.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En un departamento… **

"¿Que haces aquí?" – En el balcón una silueta observa las estrellas.

"Supongo que descansando…"

"Y… ¿pudiste sentir esa energía en este mismo edificio?"

"Si… me gustaría saber de qué se trata… o de quién… ohh… este dolor nuevamente…" - se acerca las manos al pecho en donde siente un ardor muy doloroso.

"Oscuro trata de salir ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Déjalo Tom… por el momento soy algo mas fuerte que él…"

"¿Como te fue con Ruto?"

"Mmmm…. Es una chica difícil…" – Rascándose la cabeza frunciendo la nariz. – "Su nombre aquí es Akari… Akari Kibo… si no me equivoco eso quiere decir 'luz esperanzadora'"

"En el idioma antiguo…"

"Así que como ella tiene un nombre distinto aquí en la tierra yo tendré que hacer lo mismo… no me imagino como reaccionaria al escuchar mi nombre…_Rutino…_" – Su rostro se contorsionó de repente de tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

"No te olvides que aquí somos extranjeros y no seria conveniente pensar en un nombre de esta región del planeta… lo mas conveniente seria buscar un nombre convencional… pero no común…"

"…Denis… Hirosh…"

"… mmm… no crees que seria… bueno no importa… que somos nosotros ¿Primos? ¿Hermanos?"

"Mmm… mejor seria ser primos… que venimos desde Europa… por una beca de intercambio"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

Ya era lunes y todos habían llegado a clases como lo hacían normalmente pero Serena había llegado demasiado temprano, era algo que sin duda alertó a sus amigas, algo andaba mal. No le dijeron nada pues esperarían a que su princesa les dijera si es que le pasaba algo, además andaba como en las nubes, realmente algo estaba mal. Seiya se iba a acercar pero cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro Serena le dijo que quería estar sola. Esperaría a Akari.

Finalmente parecía que no llegaría quien esperaba, fue entonces cuando se sentó en su puesto de siempre, aburrida con su mente en otro lugar, apoyando la cabeza entre los codos y soplando su chasquilla para entretenerse con algo.

El profesor había entrado y ya llevaba media hora dando clases cuando por fin se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una visiblemente cansada Akari Kibo… el profesor al verla pensó en divertirse un rato pero desistió pues la joven estaba tan decaída que solo se sentó y nada mas. Él se acercó a su puesto para preguntarle si se sentía bien pero no, ella ni siquiera le habló simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin mucho animo.

"Profesor…" - Serena se había acercado en silencio hasta el escritorio de este - "Creo que Akari tiene fiebre ¿La puedo llevar a la enfermería?" - El maestro asintió luego de verla, parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Serena se la llevó fuera de la sala pero en lugar de llevarla a la enfermería siguió su camino rumbo a la azotea del edificio.

"¿Que? ¿Que hago aquí?" - Parecía sonámbula, despertó de repente y no sabia como había llegado ahí.

"Yo te traje porque quiero que aclaremos muchas cosas" - Esperó a que la joven dijera algo pero parecía que no diría nada - "Lo que sucede es que…" - Pensó empezar por el principio. Le contó que es Sailor Moon y por cuanto tiempo lleva siento la heroína, también delató las identidades de sus amigas y de los chicos, necesitaba internarla en el tema para luego incursionar en su caso. - "Como ves esto es complicado, muchas veces he estado a punto de morir, pero gracias a mis amigas he tenido la fuerza para seguir" - Omitiendo los detalles de todas las veces que sus amigas tuvieron que morir por ella. Así pasó mucho tiempo, casi la mitad de la mañana

Todo esto para decir finalmente…

"Sé lo difícil que es para ti…"

"No es tan difícil aceptarlo… lo que me complica es no saber toda la verdad… yo sé que no lo recuerdo todo…" - tomó aire y prefirió cambiar de tema - "Por otra parte siento lo de Darien, ahora sé por todo lo que tienes que pasar"

Pero Serena no iba a seguirle el juego, no quería que se cambiara el motivo de esta junta.

"Yo quiero que confíes en mi porque yo te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites, así como tú un día llegaste y me alegraste la vida yo quiero ayudarte… te prometo que te ayudaré a recordar… aunque no tengamos nada que ver, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, yo quiero que el día que recuerdes algo puedas llegar a decírmelo…"

"Lo haré, prometo que lo haré…" - Ella aun seguía como anestesiada, estaba ahí contemplando todo sin ver nada en especial. - "¿Y como es este nuevo enemigo?" - Preguntó asumiendo su nuevo rol lo antes posible.

"La verdad es que ni siquiera lo sé, sólo sé que al parecer está buscando a una persona… a Ruto"

Akari bajó la cabeza y Serena observó atenta a cada faccion de su cara.

"Yo soy Ruto ¿cierto?" - Dijo sin subir la mirada.

"Eso creo, eso me dijeron…" - Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que las dos se miraron y una risa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Akari.

"Serena, tu novio es un patán…"

"¿Que?" - La rubia quedó completamente anonadada por la exprecion de la joven. Ella por su parte solo le sacó la lengua. - "Por lo menos yo he tenido uno… en cambio…" ¬¬

"Ups! Golpe bajo… tienes suerte que no recuerdo nada, porque si lo recordara… te apuesto a que tenia un novio mucho menos patán que el tuyo" - A estas alturas esto ya se habia vuelto un juego para ambas. Estaban atacándose las unas a las otras pero a la vez lo hacían muy divertidas.

"Hey! Te apuesto a que te tocaría uno gordo y asqueroso! Nadie se compara con mi querido Darien!"

"¿Querido Darien? Mas bien odiado Darien… ¿y que hay con Seiya? Se nota que lo tienes embobado"

"Si… lo sé" - Sonrió coquetamente. - "es que soy irresistible…" - Dándose aires de supermodelo.

"¿Irresistible? Por lo menos a mi no me hacen falta los hombres para ser feliz…"

Serena analizó con calma las palabras de Akari. Era cierto, un hombre no hacia la diferencia.

"¡Es hora que nuestra vida cambie!"

"¡Es cierto! No valen la pena los hombres… ¡menos los que nos abandonan!"

"Ok ya entendí…" TT "¡Es cierto! Y no es necesario echarnos a morir solo por un estupido cambio de vida ¡Hay que superarlo!"

"¿Estupido cambio?" ¬¬… "de todos modos esta nueva vida va a ser interesante, podría hacer trampa en matemáticas"

"¡¡El que no avanza no llega a la meta!"

"¡Si!"

"De todos modos es el destino el que se encarga de ponernos barreras para superarlas" - Dijo la rubia sabiamente.

"Además yo pienso que esto de ser guerrera va a ser muy divertido" - Saltando emocionada.

"A propósito ¿como apareciste la espada?"

"¡Nuse !" - Se encogió de hombros.

Luego de un rato de reflexiones de ese mismo estilo bajaron y recién en ese instante se dieron cuenta que ya había pasado toda la mañana, ambas rieron cómplices. Al llegar a la cafetería se encontraron con un gran alboroto, bueno un alboroto fuera de lo común. Buscaron a las demás entre el tumulto de gente que estaba en la entrada de la cafetería pero no las encontraron, una vez adentro de estas, las chicas llegaron todas juntas a darles la bienvenida y no solo a eso…

"¡¡Supiste!" - Chilló Mina.

"¡¡Es lo máximo!" - La imitó Lita con los ojos de estrellitas.

"Es solo una fiesta de disfraces…" - Pese a que Amy trató de bajarle el perfil tanto Serena como Akari enloquecieron.

O.O!

"¿Qué? ¿Fiesta de disfraces? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde!"

"En la cafetería, el 1 de abril"

"¡Es para tu cumpleaños Akari!" - Gritó Serena emocionada.

"Van a celebrar el comienzo del otoño" - Informó Lita.

"¡Y adivinen quienes van a abrir el evento!" - Interrumpió Mina peleandose con Lita para llamar la atención de las dos.

"¡¡Los Threelight!"

"¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo"

"Por eso me preguntaba por que el joven Seiya no estaba al lado de su bombón" - Sonrojo de Serena. - "¿Y ellos tienen un grupo?"

O.O?

Tanto Mina como Lita y Amy se asombraron por Akari.

"¿¿Acaso no lo sabes?"

Serena estaba desesperada de tras de sus amigas haciéndole gestos a Akari para que no metiera la pata.

"Ohh!... si claro que los conozco… es que hace tiempo que no los escuchaba tocar" - Eso fue lo único que entendió de todos los ademanes de la pobre Serena que casi estaba en un colapso nervioso.

"Ahh… eso es porque se habíannnn… ¡retirado por un tiempo!… eso es todo…" - Ahora era Mina quien estaba un poquitín nerviosa.

"Pues ya que es la hora de almuerzo que esperamos… ¡¡tengo hambre!" - Gritó Serena siguiento el aviso de su estomago.

¬¬

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Después de comer en el receso de la tarde…**

"¿Quienes son esos chicos guapos?" - Pregunta Lita haciendo que las chicas disimuladamente dirijan la vista hacia un sector especial del patio.

"¿M?

"¡¡Chicos guapos! Donde!" - Mina muy alborotada mirando hacia todos lados.

"Esos…" - Señalándolos disimuladamente para que todas pudieran disfrutar de la vista, eran dos chicos uno de cabello rubio muy claro y otro de cabello negro.

"Es cierto, son muy guapos" - Dice Amy sonrojándose.

"Entonces no creo que sean de este planeta, los de aquí son unos patanes…" - comentario directo hacia la rubia.

"¡Yo me quedo con el rubio!"

"¡Tu ya tienes a Yaten! El rubio es mío! Yo lo vi primero!" - Grita Lita comenzando una discusión con Mina.

"¡Entonces me quedo con el morenito!"

"¿Porque no le das el paso a las chicas solteras?" - Dice Amy, comentario directo a las dos jóvenes que no prestaban aparente atención.

"Yo no tengo novio ¡Tu tampoco tienes novio!"

"Pero por lo menos soy fiel a mis pensamientos… en cambio si Yaten te viera así se decepcionaría"

"Me doy… tu ganas" --U

"Yo… a mi no me guata ninguno… además no estoy preparada para estar con otro…" - Decide la rubia sin darle mas importancia pero Akari termina la frase por ella.

"Patán…"

"¡¡Ya entendiiii!"

"¡El rubio es mío!" - Grita Lita nuevamente.

De pronto uno de los chicos se giro la cabeza en dirección al grupo y todas las chicas disimularon lo mas rápido que pudieron, todas se sonrojaron levemente por la actitud o por los chicos. Akari no pudo evitar dar una mirada delatora hacia el sitio de los chicos y se dio cuenta que el chico moreno la estaba mirando. Se puso muy roja y se extrañó pues a ella visiblemente le parecía más atractivo aquel chico más que el rubio. Se sonrojó mas al ver que el chico de pronto se rió, una sonrisa muy sexy. Trató de ocultarse.

"Te está mirando…" - Las demás asintieron, Mina con cierta envidia.

"Lo sé…" --!

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

A la hora de salida estaban esperando a los Kou…

"Estoy a punto de irme…"

"Calma Sere, según lo que me dijeron aun están acordando lo que harán para la fiesta de otoño" - Le suplicó Mina.

"No me extrañaría si se hubiesen corrido"

"Ellos no son así… por lo menos si está Taiki" - Salió Amy en defensa.

"Yo no espero mas… ¿nos vamos?"

"¡Esperen! Se me olvidó el libro de física" - Akari fue a buscar el su libro, pero no alcanzó a dar muchos pasos pues se cruzó con aquellos jóvenes y al pasar al lado del moreno este la tomó del brazo y la aventó hacia el muro (suerte que el muro no estaba a mas de 10 centímetros de ella) e inmediatamente y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el muchacho le robó un beso y para aun mas sorpresa luego de eso se fue muy campante como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus amigas, que pudieron verlo, no habían atinado a ir sino hasta que todo había pasado. Ellas fueron a socorrerla ¿a socorrerla? ¡Que va! Si solo fueron a copuchar…

"¡Hey! ¿Quien te crees babosoooo?" - Mina gritaba como una histérica pero no conseguía nada pues ellos ya iban muy lejos.

"Hombres… creen que son los dueños de las mujeres…" - Serena reprocha con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Akari estas bien?" - La muchacha parecía ida.

"¡Akari!" - Lita le dio pequeñas bofetadas, cuando reaccionó lo único que pudo hacer fue unir sus dedos a sus labios. Aun parecía en otro mundo.

"¿Estas bien?" - Preguntó la peliazul por segunda vez.

"¿Quién se cree?" - Refunfuñó Mina a lo que Serena asintió.

"Akari cuando lo veas tienes que abofetearlo" - La joven solo asintió.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Crown Center...**

"Se suponía que estudiaríamos..." - Protestó Amy. Mina ya se había instalado en uno de los videojuegos.

"¿Al Crown Center? Olvídalo"

"Aun no se por que hemos venido aquí..." - Murmura Rai mirando de reojo a Andrew, quien de vez en cuando les lanza miradas turbias.

"Es solo que me dieron ganas de venir y punto"

"Justo a la boca del lobo" – Anunciando lo que ya para muchos era evidente.

"Es que hay conejillos confiados y traviesos que le gusta meterse en problemas" – Siguió Lita con un tono pícaro.

"Ok, ok! Ya entendí la indirecta ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera probar mi malteada favorita?" – Con su cara inocente.

"Y tus noticias favoritas..." – Dijo Mina despegándose casualmente de la maquina.

"Uff! Ya me colmaron, el que quiera venir conmigo que venga, él que no... se puede ir donde quiera" - Dijo ella ya fastidiada y es que queria irse a ubicar en una de las mesas que estaban próximas a la barra.

"Me iría con gusto pero ¿quien va a recoger tus pedazos cuando queden regados por el suelo?"

"Rai..." – Fue la ultima advertencia de la rubia antes de adelantarse a una mesa particularmente cerca de la barra. Se dedicaron a charlar. La charla era amena pero la atención estaba centrada en el apuesto rubio de la barra quien ya tomaba un taco de hojas y tomaba rumbo hacia la mesa de las chicas.

"¡Alerta!" - Anuncio Lita con voz baja.

"Señoritas, ¿puedo tomar su orden?" – Todas pidieron lo que se iban a servir, Andrew de seguro hablaría luego del indeseable patán. Andrew se retiró y después de eso vino Unazuki con la orden de las chicas, hablaron un poco y luego esta se retiró para seguir con su trabajo.

"Esto es raro..." - Dijo Mina analizando la actitud del muchacho.

"Ya me veía dándole su merecido a ese fastidioso"

"¿Ven? Yo no vine a lo que ustedes creen, yo solo vine por mi malteada" – Dijo tranquilamente dando un sorbo mas de su exquisita malteada. Siguieron conversando.

"Así que tienen una fiesta de disfraces..." - Rai resien se venia informando.

"¡Si, es lo máximo!" – Desde el mesón el mesero se reía de la actitud de la rubia.

"¿y ya tienen los disfraces?"

"Lo acabamos de saber hoy..."

"Me encantaría ir..." - Dijo la pelinegra con melancolía.

"Podrías ir como invitada de Seiya y así no te cobran entrada" - Propone Amy.

"¿Seiya?" - No creía que fuera buena idea.

"¡Sii! Como ellos van a abrir el evento de seguro les permitirán llevar compañía"

"A demás podrías hacerte pasar por su novia..." - Esta vez Mina se fue demasiado lejos.

"¡¿Novia!" - Saltaron Serena y Rai al mismo tiempo.

"Jajaja!" – La risa de Amy dejo de ser tímida y estallo en carcajadas, seguida de las demás.

"Pobre Serena" - Comentó Lita viendo como su amiga se hundía en su asiento.

"Mejor nos vamos antes que me emparejen con cualquiera que pase por aquí"

"Cierto yo prefiero la soltería..." - Aseguró Serena siguiendo a Rai en su afán de salir rápido.

"Que pena..."

Todas se giraron encontrándose con Andrew ¡Que metiche!

"¡Andrew!"

"Lamento no poder darte noticias de tu ex, pero me dijo que prefería decírtelo personalmente... que tengan buenas tardes y buenas noches..." – después de eso salieron sin decir una palabra, todas estaban pensando...

"¿Eso quiere decir que volverá?"

"Tal vez ya volvió..."

"Tal vez lo que te quiere decir es que tiene otra novia..." - Dijo Mina a lo que Serena palideció.

"Eso se me ocurrió cuando lo dijo..." - Padeció mas.

"No... a mi me da la impresión que volvió arrepentido..."

"¡Serena!" – Serena se había sentado en la esquina de una acera, estaba llorando.

"Buaaaaa! ¡Quiero una cerveza!" – Caída colectiva.

"¿Cerveza?" - Claramente la cara de Amy indicaba la reprobación.

"¡No quiero volver a ver a Darien!"

"¡Yo también quiero!" - Chilló Mina emocionada.

"Mejor dejémoslo para otra coacción..."

"Yo no tengo penas así que no me sumiré en el alcohol" - Dijo Rai muy convencida. - "No permitiré que te conviertas en una alcohólica, ¡tienes que ser fuerte!"

"Esta bien... me voy..."

"Serena... ¡arriba el animo! – Akari corrió para alcanzarla y le tomó las manos, algo sintió la princesa en ese toque, algo se calmó en su interior, sonrío a las demás y se fue.

"_Aquí suceden cosas raras..."_ – mirando analíticamente a la joven Akari. Rai sabia que ocurría algo extraño con esa chica y debía descubrirlo.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino**

"¡Hasta que por fin llegaste!"

"No Luna, no quiero mas reprimendas" - Se dejó caer sobre la cama, a simple vista se veía muy deprimida.

"¿Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo?" - La olfateó por si las dudas.

"No... ya te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer... es solo que me siento mal... Andrew..."

"Espera... ¿no me dijiste que no querías volver a ver a ese Andrew?"

"Fui al Crow Center con las chicas y me dijo que no me diría nada de Darien porque lo tenia prohibido" – Se lanzó sobre su cama haciendo saltar a la gata.

"Eso me deja pensando... Tal vez Darien no esta haciendo cosas muy buenas"

"Dímelo a mí... y más encima me dice que Darien prefiere decírmelas personalmente..."

"Ohhh... eso quiere decir que pronto estará con nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?" - Levantó la cara para verla a los ojos. - "Yo no lo quiero volver a ver mas... con todo lo que me hizo bastó para que se ganara mi odio..."

"¿Y que pasa si está arrepentido?"

"Entonces tendrá que demostrarlo... haré que se arrepienta de todo lo que me ha hecho... lo pagará con sangre"

"¡Serena! No puedes decir esas cosas..." - Aunque la rubia lo pensó mejor.

"No cambiaré de opinión, ese Darien Chiba me las va a pagar..." – Luna solo la miraba son comprender la magnitud de los pensamientos de la rubia quien ya dejaba de tener esa mirada inocente.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Al dia siguiente en la preparatoria… **

"¡Hasta aquí llegamos!" - Dice Lita despidiéndose para ir a su electivo.

"¡Nos juntamos a la salida!"

"¡Ok!" -

Así es, hoy es el primer día de los electivos. Serena había quedado con su amiga así como lo quería, pero a parte de eso quedó con Seiya y Mina. En su salón además habían chicos de otros cursos pues como en la preparatoria hay tres cursos por cada grado, estaban todos revueltos.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Laboratorio de Ciencias. **

"_Estoy mas que feliz por la suerte que he tenido..."_ - Piensa Amy viendo que no muy lejos de ella está Taiki Kou.

"Bienvenidos mis queridos alumnos, dos veces por semana nos veremos, espero que formemos una buena relación de alumnos a maestros. Se que algunos de ustedes ya m conoce pero para los que no mi nombre es Namiya Sengou. Para nuestra clase de hoy iremos directamente al laboratorio, ahí estudiaremos la data de antigüedad de algunos restos fósiles, utilizaremos el método conocido como Carbono-14..."

Amy alucinaba sobre todas las oportunidades que tendría para hacer trabajos con él ¡No! Esa no era ella, no le diría nada.

"¿Amy me ayudarías? Es que como no estibe en mucho tiempo no recuerdo muy bien como se hace" - ¿Era un sueño?

"¿Ehh? Claro" – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco – "_Voy a tener que aprender a controlar los efectos que hace en mi el joven Taiki_"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Sala de Repostería **

"Ohh no... es él..." – Lita se apresuró a llevarse una cuchara reluciente a la altura del rostro para ver si el maquillaje de hoy estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"Ehh... disculpa... ¿Lita Kino?" – Al darse vuelta Lita pudo comprobar lo hermoso que era aquel joven rubio, era el mismo que había visto ayer, realmente es más hermoso de cerca...

"¿M? Si... así me llamo... Litra digo Lita Kino... jejeje..." – Se dio para si misma un golpe en la cabeza seguido de un reproche mental muy potente. – Jejeje...

"Que gusto, me han hablado mucho de usted maestra culinaria" – Le hace una reverencia – "Mi nombre es Tom Naigino"

"Tom…" – Pronunciaba el nombre solo por inercia ya que había quedado mas que embobada con los enormes ojos verdes del chico.

"Así es... Tom"

"Ohh! Pero que lindo nombre..."

Viendo que Lita no se había dado cuenta que la maestra había llegado, este se despidió.

"Ya llegó la maestra... Nos vemos después" – Le lanzó una sonrisa muy sexy acompañada de un gran guiño de ojos. Pobre Lita, el chico la había dejado casi babeando.

"_Hay pero que tonta soy... de seguro después cree que me tiene a sus pies... o peor... después cree que estoy loca... uf! Soy una verdadera tarada..."_

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Sala de Musica.**

"No miren pero adivinen quien esta ahí..." - Mina les llama la atención.

"Es el chico que besó a Akari"

"¿La besó?" - Seiya no creía lo que oía ¿Cuándo pasó eso que nunca lo supo?

"Bueno le robó un beso"

"No lo pesco, solo quiero ir a clases" – Entraron al salón de música.

"No miren de nuevo pero esta entrando a esta sala..." – Así fue, el mismo chico moreno entró al salón y pasó al lado del grupo sin prestar atención. Cuando se cruzó con la pelicastaña le guiñó un ojo.

"Ui! ¡Pero que canalla!" - Chilló Akari al ver que luego se iba.

"Si quieres yo me hago cargo" – Serena nuevamente desesperada haciéndole señas por detrás para que la joven no aceptara la proposición. Mina tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en risas.

"No gracias... soy una mujer que sabe como defenderse..."

"Como quieras. Se sentaron y en eso llega el maestro"

"Hola mis queridos aprendices, esta clase no seré tan chacal, pueden hacer lo que gusten, la única regla es que no podrán hacer otra cosa que no tenga que ver con música, tienen el auditorio si es que quieren cantar, si quieren pueden ir a la sala de instrumentos, o si es que quieren pueden ir al laboratorio de informática para usar el programa MusicMuch"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Laboratorio de Ciencias. **

"Ten cuidado..." – Milagrosamente alcanzo a tomar el baso PP que estaba a punto de impetrase en el suelo.

"Lo-lo siento..." – Sonrojándose al sentir la mano de Taiki sobre la suya.

"No te preocupes, de todos modos me encanta trabajar contigo" – dedicándole una inocente y hermosa sonrisa.

"Para mí es un placer..." – Casi en un hilo de voz. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para que el joven no se diera cuanta de lo colorado del rostro de la hermosa Sailor de la sabiduría. Para su mala suerte el joven si se percató y solo sonrío para si.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Sala de Repostería **

"Pero si es el mejor pie de fresa que he probado"

"No es para tanto... " – La joven se había avergonzado pues sus compañeros la miraban de forma hostil ya que siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones en todos los electivos de esa clase.

"No seas modesta, es la pura verdad" - La sigue halagando la maestra.

"Señoritas quisiera que probaran mi kuken de nuez... lo he hecho con mucho cariño"

"Tom..." – El joven por toda palabra que pudiese haber dicho tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa y le ofreció un pedazo de kuken. Esta asintió y tomó un pedazo.

"Huy! ¡Esta riquísimo!" – Dice la maestra felicitándolo. Lita comió su pedazo.

"Es verdad, está muy bueno... verdaderamente esta exquisito" – Estaba muy confundida por todo lo que sucedía.

"Muchas gracias maestra Lita, sus comentarios hacen que mi trabajo valga la pena"

"Tu eres nuevo aquí... ¿en tu país eras algún cocinero o algo?"

"La verdad es que no tocaba un instrumento de cocina desde hace muchos años"

"¿De verdad?" – Lita lo miraba de forma incrédula, definitivamente no estaba convencida de que el joven no hubiese tocado un instrumento de cocina en tanto tiempo y haber preparado un kuken tan rico como el que había hecho.

"Con tales cocineros de seguro que la competencia estará muy reñida. Ahí veremos quien va a la competencia de Francia"

"¿Competencia? ¿Tom?" - Lita no lo podía creer.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Sala de Música **

"¡Perfecto!" – Akari se sentaba con guitarra en mano.

"Casi mas me gustaría ir al auditorio"

"Si quieres solo ve Mina"

"De seguro que debe estar lleno, como hoy en día todos se las dan de cantantes..." – Decía con algo de molestia.

"No debí escoger este electivo" --

"No te preocupes bombón..." – Acercándose demasiado a la chica lo que hace que esta se ponga algo nerviosa.

"Creo que no aprenderé mucho de ti..." – Sacándoselo sutilmente de encima.

"Que pena, yo pretendía convertirte en una verdadera artista... pero bueno si no quieres…" – Toma una guitarra eléctrica, la conecta a un amplificador y comienza a dar algunas notas y melodías.

"Ohh! Que lindo! Yo quiero acompañarte!" – Akari se une a él usando su guitarra hasta que ambos lograron sincronizarse.

Mina se entusiasmó de inmediato.

"¡Yo quiero cantar!"

"Yo miro..."

"Tocas bien... debe ser muy difícil tocar en una guitarra eléctrica"

"¿Quieres probar? Te la cambio por la guitarra" – Akari asintió y trató de armar algunos compases. – "No lo haces mal, es solo cuestión de practica"

"Si ¿no? ¡Oye Serena! ¿Por qué no intentas con esto?" – Akari ve una flauta metálica y se la pasa a su amiga. – "Es para que nos acompañes"

"Se nota que no me conoces..." – lanzando una sonrisa. – "Soy un cero"

"¿Y tu crees que todos nacemos sabiendo? Hay que practicar" - La entusiasmó Mina.

"Además yo no muerdo..." – Contestando con una sonrisa aun mas amplia de esas que le brillan los dientes. Serena respondió con una ceja fruncida.

"Acéptalo mi querido Seiya, te rechaza" – Se rió Mina para molestarlo.

"Gracias. No me había dado cuenta..." ¬¬ – Algo molesto volvió a coger su guitarra y tocar en un rincón del salón.

"Jajaja! Pobre Seiya, pero apuesto a que algún día una mujer va a ver algo mas en él que no sea un mujeriego y coqueto..." – Seiya le lanzó una miradora... pero Akari no pescó – "Mira Serena, en una de esas te animas... ¡pero escúchame!" – Captó inmediatamente la atención de las dos rubias.

Lo primero que hizo la joven fue situar bien los dedos en la flauta para luego probar las notas, luego la melodía se afinó mucho mas para dar comienzo a un conjunto de notas que formaban una melodía muy hermosa, de ahí en adelante la joven no erró en ninguna nota. Pasó por un estado de tranquilidad en la melodía, la joven se movía lentamente para acompañar la melodía con un suave baile. De pronto se detuvo y le guiño un ojo a la rubia de odangos. A partir de ese momento la melodía se tornó mas divertida menor tiempo para las notas y un baile mas travieso (Como aquellas melodías medievales junto con los músicos de aquellos tiempos). Las chicas estaban maravilladas pero no solo las chicas si no que el vocalista de los Threelight también escuchaba atentamente aunque pareciera ocupado en su guitarra.

A parte de eso el sonido atrajo a una persona, esa persona se situó tras la puerta y nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. La melodía dio su fin y las dos chicas aplaudían muy entusiasmadas.

"¡Te salió genial!"

"¿De donde aprendiste todo eso?"

"De algo si estoy segura, yo nací rodeada de música, por eso es mi pasión, yo adoro componer canciones y... a veces canto" – Esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta molestia.

"Eso me interesó... ¿cantas?" - Se allegó Mina.

"Solo en la ducha jeje"

"Entonces hace como que estas en la ducha, si cantas también como tocas la flauta podrías..."

"No, yo odio cantar... me molesta... siento que todo lo que digo a nadie le importa..." - Dijo ella rápidamente cortando las palabras de Seiya.

"A mi si me importa ¿te gustaría cantar para mi?" - Pidió Serena.

"¿Para ti?"

"¡Yo voy a la puerta!" – Mina corrió a la puerta pero antes de llegar sintió unos pasos y cuando iba a ver de quien se trataba no había nadie, se encogió de hombros y respondió – "No hay nadie Akari ¡Por favor cántanos!"

"¡Por favor!" – Le puso sus ojitos de huevo frito o de perrito abandonado cosa que su amiga no pudo resistir, entonces resignada fue en busca de su guitarra que estaba al lado de su silla y se sentó en esta. Lo mismo que había hecho con la flauta lo hizo con la guitarra, encontró las notas adecuadas y comenzó con una melodía tan suave y bella que atrajo la atención de los tres hasta ubicarse en un círculo frente a ella.

"Esta es una canción... La única canción que recuerdo en este momento... y no la dedico a nadie en especial... supongo que es algo que aflora y listo..." - Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar...

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera..._

_Que contigo adiós invierno y solo primavera..._

_Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada,_

_Tú me dices todo y no me das nada... y no me das nada._

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo..._

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego._

_Yo me trago tos palabras, tú juegas un juego,_

_Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices siento... cuando dices siento..._

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo,_

_Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo._

_Tomas de mi mano, y por dentro lloro._

_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo,_

_Aunque es falso el aire... siento que respiro..._

Akari seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba intentando retener unas lágrimas que inminentemente querían salir. No sabia exactamente por que pero cantar le provocaba un sentimiento de vacío tal... que no le daban ganas de seguir. Sentía una amargura, como si no quisiera volver a hacerlo nunca más en la vida. Al terminar la primera estrofa vaciló un poco poro siguió, con los ojos aun serrados.

_Mientes tan bien... que me sabe a verdad... todo lo que me das_

_Mientes tan bien, que he llegado a imaginar... que de amor llenas tu piel..._

_Y aunque todo es de papel... mientes tan bien..._

_Y aunque todo es de papel... mientes... lo sé..._

Por alguna razón esas palabras dejaban nostalgia en el corazón de Serena, definitivamente se sentía muy identificada con los sentimientos de Akari, era como si ambas sintieran lo mismo pero en distintas circunstancias. La letra de esa canción le había hecho acordarse de Darien, si, él le había hecho eso, la había ilusionado con un futuro, con el amor... para luego irse a algún lugar del mundo y dejar sus sueños hecho pedazos, por otra parte ella sabia exactamente las cosas hace mucho tiempo que estaban mal y tan solo se alimentaba de la esperanza. Esa canción estaba hecha para ella. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

"¡Me dio mucha pena! Sniff" - Mina se limpió algunas lagrimas.

"Es la voz de un ángel..." – caminó lentamente hacia ella y le quitó una lagrima de su mejilla.

"Gracias..." - La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que también tenia sus ojos aguados. - "Sus ojos me dicen que siente una angustia muy grande... "

"No tengo palabras..." - Dijo Seiya.

"¡Yo si!... es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mucho tiempo" – Era el maestro quien había entrado junto a muchos compañeros de sala que sin duda aplaudieron cuando terminaron de oír la música. – "Quiero pedirte que cantes para el evento, nos falta gente con talento y me parece que contigo no nos hará falta nada más"

"¿Yo? ... ehh..."

"Si quieres nosotros podemos ayudarte... podríamos ser tu banda"

"Este ... yo" - ¡Excusa! ¡Excusa! Necesita una excusa.

"Si tienes el apoyo de los fantásticos Threelight tienes que aceptar..." – dijo una de las compañeras que estaban en la sala.

"¡A mi me encantaría que ellos me eligieran de vocalista!" – añadió otra de sus compañeras.

"¡Si ella no quiere no pueden obligarla!" – Salió a defenderla Serena de forma muy cortante, si el profesor no hubiese estado de muy buen humor tal vez la señorita Tsukino se habrá ganado su primera sanción.

"Lo haré..." – Su mirada era triste y de resignación, luego miró a Serena – "Recuerda que no puedo dejar infelices a las personas" – luego de eso sonrío con una sonrisa muy sincera, o por lo menos era lo que demostraba.

"_Eso es cierto... muchos dependen de nosotras, las Sailors... y aunque a veces no queramos o estemos muy cansadas ... tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber... de seguro que es por eso que Akari aceptó ese reto, porque es muy posible que después tenga que hacer lo mismo cuando de eso dependa el mundo..."_

"Maravilloso, de ahora en adelante podrás salir de clases cuando tengamos ensayos y así podrán prepararse bien... y tu Seiya ¿podrías avisarle a tus hermanos de este ultimo acuerdo?"

"Si, será todo un placer" – Mirando coquetamente a la pelicastaña quien también lo miraba a él. Serena reaccionó ante tal acto con un acaloramiento de garganta. Mina solo reía.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**A la salida**

"Día de locos... no puedo creer que las jóvenes del salón no tengan autocontrol" – Refunfuñaba Yaten mientras salía con Lita, se encontrarían con los demás afuera del establecimiento.

"Al menos no tienes una competencia con el chico que te gusta" – Su rostro lucia cansado.

"Ohh... si que la tenemos Yaten, Akari va a cantar con nosotros y créeme es muy buena" – Yaten lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿De verdad? ¿Como es eso?" - Interrumpe Taiki llegando con Amy.

"La pillaron cantando en la clase de música y no pudo negarse" - Añadió Mina.

"Quien lo diría, un insecto que tiene mas de 140 años de antigüedad..." - La verdad Amy sólo se acordaba de ese hecho en especial porque trabajó al lado de Taiki.

"No puedo hacer nada bien..." – Serena se llenaba de venas y humito salía de su cabeza pues intentaba dominar la flauta pero no le salía como ella quería.

"Te ayudaría si pudiera..." - Intentó Akari pero se veía tan deprimida.

"Oye lo siento, no quería que el profe te pillara"

"No hay problema, a demás dice que canto bien y si es así entonces todo estará bien"

"¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día? – Mina iba a colgarse del brazo de Yaten pero este audazmente le hizo el quite logrando que la Sailor del amor casi se caiga. – "¡¡Que cruel eres!" "_Y pensar que me gusta... prefiero amar a una piedra..._" - Su mirada se topó con una roca y se acordó de lo que acababa de pensar – "Retiro lo dicho..."

"¿Sabias que solo los locos hablan solos?" - Dijo este.

"No estoy hablando sola porque tú me escuchaste..." – Mirándolo con amor, esa era su ultima táctica a lo que el joven de ojos verdes respondió arqueando las cejas.

"Mujeres..."

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Segundaria de Tokio**

"Adiós Sora! Hana!" - Hotaru se despedía de sus amigas y se alejaba rumbo al coche de Haruka quien la esperaba a cierta distancia.

"¡Nos vemos mañana Hotaru!" - Respondió Sora.

"Nos vemos…" - Y la otra con su típico desinterés.

"Mama Michiru, Papa Haruka ¿No vino con ustedes Mama Setsuna?"

"Nos espera en casa" - Acariciando el cabello de la pequeña mientras esta sonreía.

"Así que estas son tus amigas…" - Haruka había visto como Hotaru se despedía de esas dos niñas y que ahora se reunían con otra chica mas y se iban. - "Sé que tu sabes lo que significa esta amistad con esas chicas… acabo de notar algo…"

"Lo sé papa-Haru, pero no solo por eso estoy con ellas, también son muy simpáticas… bueno cada una tiene su forma de ser…" - La sonrisa inocente de la pequeña hizo que la rubia se calmara pero no por eso dejaría de tener esa preocupación.

"Es hora que hablemos con la princesa" - Dice Michiru interrumpiéndolas.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**En un lugar Oscuro**

"Seria bueno que dejases de llorar mi querida Eulalya…"

"Lucio… ¡Déjame en paz!"

"Calmate de seguro el amo aparecerá… por mientras podemos ir a buscarlo…"

"¡No!" - La mujer se levantó rápidamente y se secó las lagrimas - ".Digo… tu tienes otras obligaciones, dedícate a acabar con esas Sailors.

"¿No quieres que te diga algo…?" - La miró con diablura. No alcanzó a terminar cuando una furiosa pelifucsia lo amenazó con un rayo.

"¡Te dije que tienes obligaciones!"

"Esta bien como quieras…" "_Te perdiste esta valiosa información por tonta_…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Inmediatamente después que Hotaru salió del colegio fueron a buscar a Serena a su casa para conversar. Mientras tanto iban en el carro.

"No seas impaciente…"

"Ya vamos a llegar Princesa"

"Si supieran con la cara que quedó mi mamá cuando le dije que iba a salir a esta hora"

"Es que es importante"

"¿Se trata del enemigo?"

"Se trata del comienzo…" - Dijo Michiru logrando que Serena quede aun mas intrigada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

05 – 01 - 2005


	10. Inicio

**_Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es lo mas hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… les presento a Sailor Moon Super Star Power Angel's (lo se, el nombre es muy largo pero la historia también lo es) los invito a leer las aventuras de Sailor Moon!_**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer,_

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 10)

**EL INICIO**

**En el departamento de los Kou.**

"1,2,3…" - Taiki da el sonido de aviso y los Kou se ponen a tocar una melodía muy improvisada, era una melodía muy movida, era una clase de invento que preparaban para el festival de Otoño. Ya llegaba la parte en donde el vocalista o sea Seiya Kou tendría que cantar.

"Hey! ¿A caso no piensas cantar?"- Un furioso Yaten le da una palmada en la espalda para despertar a su hermano que al parecer estaba en la "Luna"

"Oye porque me golpeas enano"- No reaccionó de la manera en que ellos habían pensado.

"¡Renuncio! Si no hay concentración en este trabajo, prefiero gastar mi tiempo en otras cosas" - El mas alto de los Kou soltó el teclado, luego lo desenchufó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A si? ¿Como pensar en la "Inteligente" y hermosa Amy Mizuno?"

"Si Yaten tu lo sabes todo…" - Y sin darle mas importancia Taiki abrió la puerta.

"¡Acéptalo hermano mayor! ¡Te tiene embobado la peliazul"- Antes de salir de la habitación el joven pelicastaño se asomó por ultima vez.

"A mi no me interesa…" - Luego de eso salio de la habitación pero esta vez muy enojado.

"Pues si es así no deberías andar jugando con el corazón de esa chica!"- No obtuvo respuesta.

"Déjalo Seiya, el solo tiene cabeza para el estudio o el trabajo"- También lo dijo fuerte para que su hermano a la lejanía lo pudiese escuchar. Al instante sintieron como de pronto se escuchó una música muy fuerte proveniente de la pieza de susodicho. El había prendido su equipo musical.

"Perfecto"- Dejando la guitarra en el suelo dispuesto a salir. – "Parece que tenemos un gay mas entre nosotros… mejor me voy antes que esto se me pegue". - Y sin mas salio del cuarto de música dejando a un muy pensativo y a la ves congelado Yaten.

"¿Gay? ¿Yo un gay?"

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"Setsuna hola"- La rubia princesa fue a abrazarla.

"Buenas noches princesa, disculpe que la hayamos traído a estas horas de la noche, pero es necesario que nos escuche". - Hizo un ademán para que se internara en la mansión y tomara asiento en la sala principal.

"Haremos una clase de cultura" - Anuncio nuevamente la mujer de cabellos verdes.

"¡Cultura!" - Saltó la pequeña acomodándose inmediatamente sobre un cojín delante de su princesa, esta comenzó a jugar con los cabellos oscuros de la Sailor de la destrucción.

"Traeré refrescos, tal ves esto demore horas" - Replicó la Sailor del viento quien tampoco había estado muy de acuerdo en traer a su princesa a estas horas de la noche, pero no tenia mas opción, era eso o no saber la verdad.

"Mi madre me va a matar" - Chillaba la rubia de odangos. En eso llega la Sailor de las profundidades marinas con un violín, la verdad es que nadie se había percatado que ya no estaba y ahora que venia con un violín nadie, o al menos las dos mas pequeñas no tenían idea lo que les esperaba.

"Aquí están los refrescos" - Dándole un baso a cada una para luego sentarse al lado de su rubisima princesa. Michiru estaba sobre un banquillo cerca de la sama del tiempo y esta estaba sobre el sillón de en frente, ya sabemos donde estaba Hotaru.

"¿Sabes? No lo tomes a mal pero nunca tomé mucha atención en la clase de historia, es que no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo" - En ese instante la mujer de cabellos aguamarina compone una melodía muy agradable.

"Tal ves nunca pusiste atención porque eso no era básicamente de tu incumbencia, a nadie le interesa la historia de el planeta Tierra, pero…. Tal ves te interesa la verdadera historia a cerca del el comienzo del cosmo y del universo…" - Setsuna de pronto como que había dado en el clavo, al instante tenia a su rubia princesa con las orejitas bien paraditas atenta a lo que venia. - "jejeje… así me gusta" - La melodía de pronto fue mas aguda…. Las dos pequeñas estaban mas que atentas a la conversación. De pronto la melodía bajó un poco la intensidad dejando paso a las primeras palabras.

"En un principio no existía nada… nada mas que materia sin vida y energías casi invisibles que se desplazaban por el espacio, algunas energías uniéndose y otras rechazándose como el agua y el aceite" - Aquella melodía se hizo notar en aquel momento, luego, como antes lo había hecho bajó la intensidad. - "Estas energías no son ni positivas ni negativas, simplemente provocaban un equilibrio, si una se encargaba de crear… la otra se encargaba de destruir…" - Nuevamente la melodía proveniente del violín. - "Con forme pasó el tiempo estas energías se encargaron de guiar a la materia para que esta tomara la forma de una esfera, de una esfera gigante, esta energía de adhirió a esa materia haciendo que esta bola se iluminara."

Todas, menos Michiru pudieron notar el gran brillo que había en los ojos de la dama del tiempo.

"De esa gigantesca bola de energía y materia salieron los primeros seres inmortales y racionales, hechos de casi de pura energía… los Ángeles…" - La melodía nuevamente vuelve a subir, pero esta vez aun mas alta, las jóvenes estaban mas que pendientes del relato, aun mas Serena quien era la mas interesada en el tema de los Ángeles. La música nuevamente fue tenue y la dama siguió con el relato - "… Seres sumamente hermosos, siete en cada bando."

De pronto Serena arqueó una ceja ¿Bandos? Ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba eso de los bandos y la dama del tiempo supo expresar lo que vieron sus ojos a trabes de los de la princesa.

"Así es… dos bandos, muchas energías pero en si solo dos esencias, por eso lo de los dos bandos, como ya te dije si uno creaba el otro destruía……. Estas energías son conocidas como el Ying y el Yang ….estas fuerzas místicas estaban en completo equilibrio, eso fue siempre muy necesario para mantener la paz…" - La melodía comenzó otra vez, la Sailor del tiempo tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. - "…..La bola de energía y materia explotó pues las energías como se repelían y estaban fijadas a la materia tuvieron que ceder. Esa gigantesca explosión formó lo que se llaman las galaxias, las estrellas y hasta los planetas, todo… claro según las leyes físicas esto tomó muchos años en que los elementos tuvieron que unirse…"

La conversación se ponía cada vez mas interesante según las dos pequeñas.

"….Todo lo que se creó fue sin duda hermoso, se crearon los bosques para que esos seres vivieran en ambientes de acuerdo a su propia belleza, se crearon diversos tipos de animales para que ellos pudieran también divertirse…… pero aun no fue suficiente… Lo primero que hicieron para ese tiempo fue dividir el universo territorialmente, el territorio sur para el Ying y el norte para el Yang."

Michiru haciendo gala de sus conocimientos musicales configuró una pieza atrevida que le daba a la historia un rumbo un tanto mas interesante.

"Se dieron cuenta que aquellos seres vivos que crearon tenían una facultad que ellos no tenían, podían reproducirse y de esa forma podían ser algo así como inmortales traspasando sus genes de generación en generación, cosa que ellos no podían hacer por el hecho de ser inmortales… Fue entonces cuando quisieron crear a los primeros seres similares en apariencia… trataron de hacerlos lo mas similar posible a ellos, pero por mas que intentaban no se podían crear Ángeles, solo se podía crear seres mortales a su semejanza y que se reproducían de igual manera que aquellos animales pero sin poderes sobrenaturales……... Es cierto, ya no se sentían tan solos porque tendían a seres iguales a ellos con los que podían conversar, sentir, jugar… hacer casi las mismas cosas…….. Se sorprendieron por la inteligencia que poseían estos seres humanos y fue por ello que algunos fueron muy buenos amigos… pero aun tenían una amargura muy grande que era la que los separaba de los mortales pues por el hecho de ser eternos tuvieron que ver morir a sus creaciones, a sus amigos… a sus 'hijos'… y aunque el alma de aquellos que habían partido se renovara nunca era igual pues rara vez los recuerdos de vidas pasadas eran recuperados….. Tendrían que conformarse con ver a sus seres queridos envejecer y marchitarse…."

Serena ya se imaginaba en carne propia como seria ser un ángel, tener todos esos poderes todas esas capacidades, ser eternos… pero que a la vez por ser pocos y distribuidos en el universo tendrían que pasar en una soledad muy grande, tendrían que ver a sus amigos mortales morir, llorar porque pese a que renacieran jamás podrían recuperar esa amistad… tendría que pasar sola… la eternidad.

"Increíble" - Exclamó la pequeña Hotaru.

"Pero eso no fue todo…"

Prosiguió la dama del tiempo, esta vez con una voz misteriosa con la vista fija en cada una de las expresiones de sus oyentes. El ambiente pareció llenarse de una bruma… las mentes comenzaron a trabajar en las escenas que posiblemente representarían las palabras que a continuación daría la dama. Ese fue el momento cuando la imaginación se echó a volar.

"Los Ángeles en si fueron grandes científicos que estudiaban el comportamiento de sus creaciones, a diferencia de ellos los seres humanos tanto como los animales tenían que renovar sus energías, los mortales para subsistir necesitaban consumir alimentos, si tenían frió necesitaban abrigo… si tenían sed necesitaban agua… si querían carne debían cazar… y como a todo ser humano le llegaba el tiempo en la adolescencia o en la adultéz en que se unían hombres y mujeres y formaban familia, es decir… tenían descendencia. Los Ángeles no necesitaban comer, no tenían frió, y aparentemente no se enamoraban… pero siempre tuvieron esa inquietud de saber por qué los mortales podían reproducirse y ellos no. Como entenderán con todo esto que les he mencionado los Ángeles también querían tener descendencia… ellos hace millones de años descubrieron al óvulo y al espermatozoide y dentro de estos pequeños seres descubrieron la información genética que hacia que se transmitieran rasgos tanto físicos como psicológicos presentes en el bebé en gestación… Lo que en la antigüedad se le llamó el 'espíritu santo', los científicos genéticos le han llamado fertilización artificial, los Ángeles le han llamado 'Arcángel' una mezcla de genes que dan origen a un ser con casi las mismas facultades que un ángel puro a excepción de que su poder es bastante mas bajo, pueden reproducirse en su mayoría y de estos seres muy pocos llegan a ser eternos, es decir que a estos arcángeles les llega la hora de morir…"

"Guauu" - Exclamaron las mas pequeñas.

"Pero algo se les escapó de las manos a aquellos seres inmortales, poco se dieron cuenta que en algunos corazones de los seres mortales se estaba formando una pequeña semilla, la semilla del odio… aquel resentimiento y envidia que corrompía las almas de los seres humanos para ansiar el poder de aquellos que los crearon. No quiero describir eso con detalle… solo quiero decir que al final los seres semimortales, es decir los arcángeles, por poseer un corazón impuro… algunos fueron desterrados por poseer esa semilla en sus corazones y los mas puros de alma fueron aceptados en el reino, los Ángeles se decepcionaron de sus creaciones, pero no los querían destruir, ninguno de los dos bandos, solo querían dejarlos vivir solos, que aprendieran de sus errores, y es por eso que desde ese entonces los Ángeles dejaron el suelo mortal y formaron sus propias colonias en lo que denominaron "El Reino Celestial" a partir de ese suceso aparecen los bandos del bien y el mal aquellos superpoderosos hombres y mujeres que luchaban por el bien y aquellos supervillanos que llevaban el resentimiento en las venas y luchaban por el mal.

"Esa es la verdadera historia…" - Serena analizaba cada palabra que escuchaba, según lo que parecía ser muy lógica la historia de la Sailor del tiempo. - "¿Eso quiere decir que nosotras por tener estos poderes especiales somos descendientes de esos traidores?"

"No necesariamente… recuerda que cada quien decide que bando va a elegir, por algo somos libres… tenemos esa facultad que nos permite elegir que camino tomaremos… pero recuerda que cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias…" "_A demás tu… mi princesa… aun no sabes tu verdadera descendencia…._" - La miraba con dulzura, mirar las facciones de la princesa la hacia recordar tiempos aquellos de felicidad en el pasado donde no podía existir el mal - "Los malvados buscan el poder de sus creadores… quieren ser los únicos capaces de ser eternos… El hombre creó el Caos capaz de corromper el corazón de cualquier persona voluble… El hombre es el único capas de vencerlo… pero el caos no es algo corporal… es algo espiritual y mental… tal como los hombres creamos la destrucción… debemos ser capaces de contrarrestar nuestro mal… ese es el papel que desempeñamos nosotras… las Sailors… Nosotras siempre seremos el blanco predilecto del enemigo, ya que el enemigo ansía poder…"

"El enemigo quiere el poder de los Ángeles ¿cierto mama-Setsuna?" - La mujer asintió con suma calma.

"Si es eso cierto entonces no hay que dejar que ellos encuentren el Reino Celestial… ¿tu sabes donde esta?" - La Sailor del tiempo negó con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha por su princesa. El silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación que solo era amortiguado por aquella melodía que pese al tiempo que llevaba el relato aun no se detenía.

"Princesa… si es cierto que logré captar tu atención y logre que esto se te metiera en la cabeza… entonces podremos seguir la próxima clase."

"¡Queeeee!" - Exclamaron las pequeñas con desilusión en los ojos.

"Haaumm! Es cierto yo ya quiero dormir así que te iré a dejar a tu casa gatita…" - La mas ruda del grupo rodeo el hombro de su princesa con su protector brazo derecho como apoyándola y convenciéndola que esa era la única opción.

"A demás adivina que hora es…" - Michiru le apuntaba el reloj mural con la parte posterior del instrumento para que la chillona rubia se diera cuenta de la hora.

**Pam… pam… pam…**

"¡Las 11:30! Mi madre me va a matar" - Y como un remolino dorado tomó su chaqueta y se instaló en la puerta principal, no sin antes haberse despedido de sus amigas. Haruka rió divertida al ver a su gatita hacer ese escándalo, tomó las llaves e invitó con la mirada a su aguamarina compañera a dar un 'paseo'

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Kibo**

En un hermoso y armonioso dormitorio con las paredes color violeta oscuro, en una esquina hay una cama de plaza y media con varios cojines en diferentes tonos de violeta y blanco, ocre y celeste, el cubrecama de tonos negros y púrpuras. Un velador alto con dos cajones, en la esquina derecha se encontraba una cajonera y sobre esta un gran equipo musical. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta esta hay un armario de dos puertas muy grande y a ras de la pared, es decir, lo único que se veía del closet son las puertas pues el resto de aquel está dentro de la pared. Entre la cama y la puerta hay un gran espacio de unos tres metros cuadrados en los que no hay nada salvo una alfombra y un pequeño sillón ¿la razón? Una jovencita de mirada salvaje sacó del dormitorio todo lo que estorbara pues aquel espacio que sobrara serviría para experimentar con sus nuevos poderes.

"¡Listo!" - Dijo Akari al terminar de correr el sillón hacia la puerta por si alguien quisiera entrar. - "Ahora lo que siempre quise hacer"

Miró fijamente un articulo que le llamaba la atención, sobre el velador estaba su brazalete en forma de flor de color violeta, en el centro de este había una piedra en forma de rombo de color morado. Se dirigió al articulo y se lo puso en el brazo derecho.

Algo sucedió al hacerlo pues al fijarse bien en su mano concordó que la mancha de nacimiento (más oscura que el resto de la piel) tenia similitud con el rombo del brazalete. Sus hermanas tienen una mancha de nacimiento en distintas partes del cuerpo y de distintas formas, pensó que seria una mancha de nacimiento y efectivamente lo era… es solo que aquella en su mano tenia la forma de un romboide algo imperfecto.

_"¿Y si esto no es una simple coincidencia?" _

Su mirada se fijó en el cristal de su brazalete, no sabia por qué pero algo le decía que ese mismo rombo estaba en su frente cuando se transformó. Recordó que se pudo contemplar en la hoja de la espada.

"¡Ya!" - Dijo para si misma al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de un lado para otro para sacar ese pensamiento. - "Ahora no quiero que nada interfiera con mi descubrimiento… no quiero que ningún recuerdo llegue a mi cabeza… quiero que se vayan todos los pensamientos"

Nuevamente hablándose a si misma, ordenándole a su cabeza, fue entonces cuando de todo sus pensamientos hubo uno que no se quiso ir. La imagen de un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

_"¿Tu?... no… ¡no se por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!"_ - Por mas que se golpeaba la cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido en esta semana, las miradas provocadoras que le lanzaba aquel joven, el beso que le robó… las veces que le guiñaba un ojo… las miradas descaradas que le daba a las horas de descanso. - _"¡No! ¡No quiero pensar en ti!"_ "Ni siquiera se tu nombre… ¿porque estoy pensando en ti?" _"¿Será… que tú estas pensando en mí? No"_ - Nuevamente sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro - "Ui! Me las pagara! Nadie le hace eso a una chica! Ya veras que no soy la chica débil y frágil que piensas! Ui"

Fue tal el sentimiento de ira que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse con un aura violeta, estaba tan enojada maldiciendo y amuñando sus puños que no se dio cuenta que de ellos comenzaron a salir chispas como fuegos artificiales, que, desgraciadamente hicieron huecos en la alfombra y en todo los alrededores de su habitación. Al calmarse no sabía que es lo que había pasado.

"¿Que es esto…?" - Estaba tan anonadada que apenas salían palabras de su boca. - "No puedo creer que esto lo haya hecho yo…¿Pero como…?"

"¿Te das cuenta que casi me quemas mi cabello?" - Akari escuchó la voz, se sintió descubierta, como a una niña pequeña que la pillan con las manos en la masa. Se dio vuelta lentamente.

"¿Tu?" - Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el sillón que puso en frente a la puerta no había sido corrido.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

La silueta de un muy apuesto joven de cabellos rubios y de cuerpo bien formado ponía candado a lo que parecía ser su local de trabajo, salía por la puerta trasera dispuesto a irse a su casa después de un pesado día de trabajo. Iba a dar el primer paso decisivo cuando…

**Ring… Ring…**

"Hola" - Contestó algo molesto, quien se atrevería a llamarlo a estas horas de la noche.

"_¡Andrew! Amigo ¿que te pasa te comiste un león?"_

"¡Hola!"- Su animo cambio inmediatamente al escuchar la vos del receptor.

"_Disculpa que te llame a esta hora… es que necesito tu ayuda…"_

"Me imagino…" - Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y se fue por un rumbo diferente al que acostumbraba.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

"Puede que tenga razón… no es que sea Gay… es solo que no estoy interesado en ninguna chica… ¿eso no es comprensible?... puede que para mi lo sea pero… para el publico, la prensa ¿Que sucedería si saliera por ahí que Yaten Kou no le interesan las mujeres? Pensarían que soy un gay… y mi carrera y mi orgullo… no puedo permitir eso…"

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento desconocido. **

"Si, mejor primos, pero si nos preguntan mas tendrás que inventar algo ¿ok?"

"Mejor… venimos por una temporada… digamos que a terminar nuestros estudios"

"… De acuerdo… ¿sientes eso?" – Desde el balcón se observa la puerta de entrada al departamento, una fuerte presencia se ha detenido justo ahí.

"Es la misma… esta ahí porque nos siente a nosotros" – Una rosa blanca aparece entre las manos del chico rubio para a sentir su fragancia. – "¿Y si le fuéramos a dar una visita?"

"Tom… me acabas de leer la mente…" - Ambos personajes se dirigen a la entrada.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

"Hey Chiba… ya llegue! Subamos"

"Andrew, claro, subamos…" _".. Estas presencias… se están acercando… puede que me hayan descubierto.. Como no te iban a descubrir Darien Chiba… ¿eres estúpido? Ahora cualquiera puede percatar mi presencia… por ahora…_ " - Ambos siguieron su camino al entrar por un ascensor. Justo en ese momento la puerta color caoba con el Nº 36 se abre.

"Ya no hay nadie" - El rubio se asomó por completo buscando alguna reminiscencia del poder.

"Subió, hay que estar preparados Tom" - El chico de cabellos oscuros lo miró preocupado.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

"¿Tan tarde y todavía estas aquí? ¿Será que estas inspirado? Dime en quien piensas… ¿en tu ego?" - Seiya acababa de encontrar a su hermano en el living.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras.. Bebé… al fin y al cabo el único que terminará solo y amargado serás tu… en cambio yo. Ja!…". - Y con eso se fue rumbo a su dormitorio dejando a un Seiya Kou totalmente confundido, mas no le dio mayor importancia y siguió a lo que iba. - "_Tengo una canción en la punta de mi lengua… podría… pero tal vez es demasiado expresiva… todos se darían cuanta a quien se dirige la letra… pero podría arriesgarme… el que nada arriesga nada gana… creo que así va el dicho… mmm ni modo…. Prepárate princesa de mi corazón porque el primero de abril te conquisto!"_ - Una sonrisa llena de emoción apareció en sus hermosos labios. Tenia una esperanza y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Habitación de Akari**

"Serena me dijo que no podrías volver…" - Akari se sentó en su cama para estar a la misma altura que la pequeña.

La niña desvió la mirada por unos momentos. No se veia muy feliz.

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas… menos ayudarte directamente… es por eso que te ayudaré en esta batalla… te voy a entrenar…"

"Yo puedo entrenar sola… quiero que me digas mi pasado…" - Akari fue directo al grano.

"No es mi deber revelarte tu pasado…"- Su rostro se contorsionó. - "Solo es mi deber entrenarte"

"¿Por qué hablas de un deber?… ¿Quién es tu jefe?… ¿Quién te manda?" - La pequeña de cabello castaño apuntó con su diminuto dedo al cielo raso. Akari enmudeció y palideció al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora?" - Akari asintió lentamente. - "Lo primero que vas a tener que hacer es recuperar tu fuerza y tus habilidades… pero eso no va a ser aquí" - En ese momento la pequeña chasqueó los dedos y las dos desaparecieron de la habitación.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**A la mañana siguiente **

**Residencia Tsukino**

"¡No digas nada! ¡Te levantas ahora!"

"Pero Luna… Estoy muy cansada…"

"Si supieras como esta tu mamá abajo… ¡esta hecha una furia! Le prometiste que te levantarías temprano para ir a clases"

"Es que…" - Desde su escondite bajo las frazadas pudo sentir el agudo sonido de las filosas garras del animal. - "Ok ok! Me levanto"

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Kibo**

"¡Akari! Y esa cara" - La dulce mujer que comúnmente hacia el papel de madre de las cuatro hermanas corrió al ver una mas que somnolienta Akari… sus ojeras llegaban hasta el piso.

"No pasa nada… es solo que no dormí bien anoche" - Y justamente no había dormido nada en toda la noche, después de un arduo entrenamiento a penas llegó para pegar el ojo y ya tenia que levantarse.

"Hija…" - Así la llamaba cariñosamente - "No te preocupes, tu madre se ha ido a trabajar… si quieres te puedes quedar durmiendo" _"Mas tarde hablaré contigo Cote… no me gusta nadita que le quites el sueño a mi niñita…"_

"De verdad estoy bien…Hauummm" - No podía evitar mirar a su nana sospechosamente, a pesar que anoche Cote le había dicho que su mamá no tenia nada que ver en este pleito, no podía evitar sentir que aquella señora sabia mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.

"Hey sis qué te pasa… tienes una cara que te la compraría…" - Su hermana, Amai, la que le sigue en edad entraba a la cocina como todas las mañanas y tras esta entraron las demás pequeñas, incluyendo a la chica ángel de nombre Cote.

"No me pasa nada Amai" - Respondió con pesar para luego fijar la vista en Cote quien parecía fresca como una lechuga - "_Qué esta pasando aquí, como es que esa chacal puede entrar como si nada y con toda la cuerda… ¿es que acaso esta hecha de acero?"_ - Fueron los razonamientos de la pelicastaña.

"¿No dormiste bien?" - Fue la inocente pregunta de la pequeña con mirada de diablo. - "_Espera Akari que esto es solo el principio… tienes que recuperar toda la técnica que te caracterizaba en el pasado…"_

_"No se porque pero esto me huele a gato encerrado… "_ - La mas pequeña de las hermanas miraba la escena con recelo tratando de adivinar que escondían las dos, definitivamente esa actitud era sospechosa.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"Ahhhh!"

Las outers habían acudido a aquel grito de forma inmediata, hace tiempo que no oían gritar de esa manera a su "Hija", la primera en entrar fue la Sailor del viento (que corre como el rayo) quien fue a socorrer a la pequeña Hotaru quien aun no parecía despertar de la pesadilla y seguía soñando despierta.

"¡Hotaru reacciona!" - Le daba palmaditas en las mejillas al tiempo que Michiru llegaba con una copita con agua para lanzarle gotas a la cara.

"Permiso por favor" - Dijo Setsuna neutralmente haciendose espacio para pasar entre las dos mujeres. Se encontró fente a frente con Hotaru que lucía afiebrada y solo con posar el dedo en su frente la joven pareció quedar tranquila.

"¿Que le hiciste?"

"Sólo la dejé dormida. Será mejor que yo me quede esta mañana con ella… cuando despierte le preguntaré que sucedió" - Las otras dos aun no se movían de sus lugares. - "Confíen en mi… la cuidaré como mi tesoro que es. Además ustedes tienen cosas que hacer… muévanse" - Levanto un poco la voz, solo un poco sin perder el porte elegante al hacerlo, Michiru y Haruka parecieron conformes, de todas maneras si tenían cosas que hacer.

"Cuando lleguemos nos dices qué paso" - La mujer de cabellos aguamarina le miró suplicante antes de salir de la habitación de su querida hija para posteriormente salir de la mansión y residencia.

"Créeme que es lo que yo mas quisiera saber… qué es lo que sucede mi pequeña Hotaru" - Se sentó en el lado de su cama y pasó la mano por su frente, pronto despertaría.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. **

"Señorita Rai ¿Por qué esta aquí a esta hora? Debería estar en la preparatoria"

"Lo sé Nicholas… es solo que hoy no voy a ir… tengo que esperar a una persona muy importante"

"¿Persona muy importante?" - No sabia por qué pero al escuchar esas palabras algo en el pecho se le estremeció. No le daba muy buena espina. Sin más siguió barriendo la entrada del templo con esa incertidumbre entre ceja y ceja.

_"Si Nicholas… a mi también me da mala espina… "_

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**CLICH!**

Se escucha como un chasquido de dedos y al instante en tres partes de Japón aparecen unas luces.

**Segundaria**

"_Que extraño, Hotaru ya debería estar aquí… ¿le habrá ocurrido algo malo?"_ - Miró a su lado en donde debería sentarse su compañera de salón, que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

De pronto un horrible punzante se hizo presente en su pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla. No gritó pues ella no iba a demostrar dolor frente a nadie pero llevó su mano hasta ahí y comprobó (con el tacto) que no había nada, sin embargo el dolor se agudizó casi como si le atravesaran un palillo.

Para amortiguar aquel dolor comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en la silla.

"Que extraño" - Pensó ella viendo que en su rodilla no tenia ninguna marca visible salvo su mancha de nacimiento.

El dolor se agudizó aun mas haciendo que se reflejara en su cara la angustia, de pronto pensó que perdería la pierna pues aquel dolor comenzaba a extenderse. Pero de pronto así como vino se fue dejando a Hana con una extraña sensación de vacío.

Dejó de mirar su rodilla y decidió reacomodarse en su silla para comenzar con los deberes y fue hasta entonces que encontró algo muy extraño y brillante. Miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien lo había puesto ahí y notó que todos estaban en sus problemas.

"Es un brazalete" - Aquel objeto tenia forma de flor azul y en el centro una figura muy parecida al contorno de un trébol de cuatro hojas. - "Creo que Hotaru ya no llegó" - Sacó su cuaderno y dejó el brazalete a un lado y comenzó a escribir, eso, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando. A pesar de todo lo encontraba un objeto bonito.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

En la misma segundaria, solo que en otro salón de un grado mayor estaba una jovencita conversando con algunas amigas.

"Señorita Kibo ¿Puede decirnos qué es tan gracioso?" - Sora, como instinto se puso de pie nerviosa pero justo al hacerlo un dolor punzante le comenzó en el tobillo izquierdo. Se miró de reojo hacia abajo para ver si algo la había golpeado. No le dolía mucho. - "Es el colmo de la irresponsabilidad, mientras se da la clase usted conversa con sus compañeras ¡Una falta de respeto!"

De pronto el dolor se había intensificado y ya no pudo sostenerse con esa pierna y la levantó un poco para sostenerse.

"¿Qué esta haciendo? Ahh… no me está escuchando ¡Quiero que salga del salón!"

"Pe-pe" - Sora no sabia si contestarle a la maestra o quejarse del dolor que la estaba matando.

Prefirió salir de la sala lo mas rápido que pudo (cojeando)

"Ayayayayayayyyy!" - Se sentó en el piso y se bajó la calceta pero no había nada ahí, nada más que una mancha de nacimiento.

Cuando el dolor se fue reconoció que nunca se había sentido mejor, la sensación de alivio era divina. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar un rato.

"Oye!" - Sora volteó. - "Se te cayó esto" - Lo observó bien, aunque era un brazalete bonito en forma de flor verde limón y en el centro tenia una piedra en forma de gota de color naranja

"Eso no es mío"

"¿Cómo que no, si la vi caer de tu bolsillo?" - El chico pestañó un par de veces pues creía haber visto algo como una calcamonía pegada en la frente de la joven y al instante ya no estaba. El joven le cedió el brazalete y ella no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo

"Bueno, es bonito…¡Ya sé! Es mi recompensa por este dolor tan grande… total, si me lo piden lo devolveré" - Se lo probó y vio que le quedaba muy bien.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

En el baño de chicas estaba un grupo de jóvenes de último grado de segundaria maquillándose y contemplándose en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Las cuatro conversaban divertidas.

"Eso te hará engordar Amai" - Le dice una amiga mirando con asco la barra de chocolate y maní que estaba disfrutando.

"No, además hago mucho ejercicio y con eso bajo"

"Que envidia, ojala yo pudiera perder lo que como tan rápidamente" - Dijo otra de ellas observando con admiración a la rubia.

De pronto ella comenzó a sentir nauseas y antes que pudiera avisar estas se intensificaron y se vio obligaba a tirar su golosina y a dirigirse al retrete mas cercano.

"Puajj! Que asco Amai, no me digas que te has bulímica, con razón comías tanto y nunca subías de peso"

Pero la aludida poco estaba concentrada en escuchar las burlas de la otra pues las nauseas no cesaban y no regurgitaba, sólo hacia arcadas. De pronto le vino un dolor en la pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo. Eso acompañado de las arcadas hizo que se sintiera fatal.

Fuera del cuarto de baño las amigas de ella sólo observaban atentas lo que sucedía.

Cuando el dolor finalmente cedió Amai salió del baño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el maquillaje corrido.

"Oye Amai, tienes vomito en tu frente" - Dijo una de ellas y Amai se miró en el espejo recordando que ella no había vomitado. Lo que tenia en la frente era una mancha similar a la de un corazón de color rosado oscuro, pero al instante se le desapareció. Pese a que quedó espantada no dijo nada más y comenzó a lavarse la cara. Tendría que comenzar el trabajo de maquillaje todo de nuevo y seguramente perderá la clase de religión.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" - Amai volteó para ver a una de sus amigas preguntándole a la otra sobre un objeto que había encontrado cerca del retrete. - "Pásamelo, es de Amai" - Dice ella y se lo quita. - "Toma Amai, es muy bonito"

"Gra-gracias" - Ella queda mirando aquel objeto que resultó ser un bello brazalete en forma de flor de color rojo y en el centro tenia una piedra preciosa brillante en forma de corazón en un tono rosado oscuro.

Pese a que sabía que no era suyo lo aceptó solo para cobrar venganza contra una de sus 'amigas' que había resultado sólo ser una envidiosa.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

"Jajaja! Veo que tenemos coincidencia!"

"Demasiada…" - Asintió Lita al comentario del joven Seiya. Todo el grupo vio entrar a Serena con cara de zombi. Hace algunos minutos atrás Akari llegó en el mismo estado, o mejor dicho peor.

"Serena no me digas que pasaron la noche juntas" - La mirada de la sailor del agua indicaba reproche fue entonces recién cuando la chica de bombones en la cabeza se dio cuenta del bulto que estaba a su lado en el pupitre.

"¿Que le pasó a Akari?" - Preguntó casi sin prestar atención al comentario.

"Pues intenta preguntarle… y hazlo rápido antes que llegue el profesor"

"Si…" -- U - Aun no podía aceptar que a Taiki fuera la única persona que le cayera bien ese profesor, claro al menos después de Amy… - "… Akari… Pssst! Hey despierta" - La zamarreaba suavemente - "Ohh ¡vamos!" "_Ahora se como se siente Luna todas las mañanas…_" "Hey! AKARI" - Fue un grito como de trueno de esos que hace mucho tiempo que no lanzaba, ese grito podía sacudir hasta las almas que se encontraban en el infierno.

"QUE! Que!" -­ Despertó completamente aturdida y como por instinto se echó la manga del uniforme hacia arriba para mostrar el brazalete en forma de flor color violeta, si no hubiera sido porque reaccionó a tiempo y recordó que estaba en clases de seguro que todos se hubieran llevado la sorpresa del siglo.

"Por lo menos despertó… "

"Huy que amable, da gusto despertar así, con el corazón en la mano"

"Pssst! Seiya ¿tu sabes lo que le pasa a Yaten?" - Le susurró Taiki a su hermano. Seiya sólo se encogió de hombros.

Yaten estaba mirando hacia las afueras del salón con insistencia y lo peor de todo es que no disimulaba.

"¿Vas a despertar o no?" - Habló serena mas fuerte al ver que Akari volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"Hay Serena si supieras cómo me matan estos entrenamientos…" - Respondía la aludida entre dormida y despierta.

"¿Entrenamientos?" - Lita pareció escuchar una palabra interesante.

"Está delirando!" U - Mientras soltaba la cabeza de su amiga y esta daba un tumbo contra su mesa, ruido que captó la atención de todos. Mas ella no reaccionó.

"De seguro que esto la ayuda" - Y sin mas Lita se levantó y tomó el jarrón que estaba encima del estante, le sacó las hermosas flores y le arrojó el agua que había en él. Era más que obvio pensar que quedó completamente empapada.

"¡Dios míoooooo!"- Fue un grito desgarrador.

"¡YA LLEGUE!"- Llegó Mina aplacando el grito de Akari.

No podía faltar el show de todas las mañanas, era la atolondrada Mina quien hacia su debut de entrada a milésimas de segundos antes que entrara el profesor. Yaten se iba a levantar para recibirla cuando sorpresivamente esta cayó sobre él. (Eso si le podemos llamar 'Sorpresivamente' a que el peligris haya puesto su bolso premeditadamente con el fin de crear un ambiente comprometedor)

"¿Estas bien?" "_Como no vas a estar bien si estas en los brazos del irresistible Yaten Kou… ui si ya me estoy pareciendo al inútil de Seiya!"_ - Mina asintió lentamente. Había levantado su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente y era la primera vez en toda su vida que notaba algo distinto en la mirada antes hostil del joven "Estoy arto de las chicas locas" Yaten Kou.

Esta demás decir que esto quedó grabado en las miradas de todas las chicas del salón que no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, codazos iban y venían como si fueran pan caliente.

"Lo veo y no lo creo…"

"Va! Hasta que al fin despertaste" - Le dijo Serena a Akari graciosamente.

El ambiente parecía mágico, como sacado de una película, ya se podía escuchar la música romántica que cubría la escena. Ahí estaban los dos, sus miradas pegadas la una de la otra. Él tomándola de la cintura como para evitar que se volviera a caer. Ella embelesada con esos maravillosos ojos verde limón. Quería que esto no se terminara nunca.

El tan bello, tan irresistible, tan maravilloso, tan él…

"MMMRRR Ehemm…!"

La escena se arruinó con la arrugada mirada de reproche del maestro de psicología, ambos se sintieron a morir cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y más aun en el lugar en donde estaba pasando, Yaten no tanto pues ya suponía que algo como esto debía pasar, igualmente disimuló bien como gran estrella del espectáculo que es. Pero Mina estaba roja como un tomate.

La clase comenzó con la dura amenaza del maestro de psicología de no comentar nada.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"Mmmm…" - Hotaru abrió los ojos al fin, ya eran como las diez de la mañana y se desperezó tranquilamente pensando que estaba aun a la hora. Pero sus ojos en vez de toparse con el despertador se encontraron con la mirada rubí de Setsuna quien la veía atentamente a los ojos.

"Al fin despertaste" - La jovencita se sentó en la cama perezosamente.

"Mama-Setsu… ¿que fue lo que me paso? No escuché la alarma" - Aun seguía media aturdida. La mujer de cabellos verde petróleo la miró con toda la dulzura de una madre.

"Eso es lo que quisiera saber… ¿sabes? Nos asustaste a todas…" - Su mirada de repente dejó de ser tan dulce y esta fue reemplazada por una mirada llena de preocupación. - "¿…Tuviste otra visión?"

"No lo…" - No alcanzó a terminar de decir que no lo recordaba cuando de repente todas las imágenes de los acontecimientos pasaron por su conciencia. Todo ello provocó en la muchacha un sentimiento de incomodidad y a la vez incertidumbre - "¿…Es verdad que tu fuiste la única que no murió en el Milenio de Plata? Si es así entonces dime la verdad de cómo fueron los acontecimientos en la Tierra y el destino del Imperio Plateado" - Aquellas palabras dejaron muda a la Sailor del tiempo.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria (receso) **

"¡Ohh vamos! tienes que decirnos que se siente" - Lita la estaba guiando al árbol mas cercano.

"No pasa nada chicas, además los chicos pueden volver en cualquier momento" - Dijo Mina aun sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido, y es que no quería mencionar nada pues aun no se lo creía.

"No te preocupes por eso Mina que de seguro los chicos se llevaron a Yaten especialmente para preguntarle" - Serena le guiñó un ojo, estaba mas que entusiasmada.

"Dinos ¿hay onda entre ustedes?" - Ahora era Akari quien preguntaba mientras tras estas, una fría Amy negaba con la cabeza reprochándose por dentro el ser amiga de esas 'chiquillas escandalosas'

"¡Noooo!... pero si quieren que se los diga… ¡fue el momento mas hermoso de toda mi vida!" - La alocada Sailor del amor se puso a saltar de un lado a otro desparramando toda la emoción contenida. - "Aunque solo haya durado unos segundos…" U.U

"Parece que los Kou andan decididos a la conquista" - Esto lo dijo Lita para que les cayera a Serena y sobretodo a Amy, esta instintivamente paró la oreja.

"MRRRR Ehemm"

"_Ui nuevamente ese sonido molesto!"_ - Pensó Mina.

"_Es el! Es el! Es el!"_ - Lita codeó a la que staba mas cerca de ella, o sea a Amy. Saltaba de emoción por dentro al ver a SU Tom en el lugar, pero su emoción duró muy poco.

"Disculpen… Señorita Akari, mi primo quiere hablar con usted" - Fue como una llamada de alerta porque mientras Akari divisaba en donde se encontraba el 'desgraciado', las demás de pronto se habían puesto al lado de ella en señal de protección 'Ella no anda sola'

Akari lo encontró al otro lado del patio de receso en unas rocas (**_NA_**: no sé que hagan unas rocas en el patio de receso de una preparatoria XD). Luego el chico le dirigió una mirada muy bella a la chica de ojos verde, que por cierto estaba casi babeando grabándose las facciones del rostro del chico rubio (la dejó mansa altirito) - "Muy buenos días señorita Kino, nos vemos mañana en la hora de electivos" - Lita no podía estar mas roja, se delató a si misma.

"Ja! Si quiere hablar conmigo por lo menos se debería tomar la molestia de venir a buscarme"

"Lo sabia… se lo había dicho" - Lo dijo en voz alta pero fue un comentario para si mismo - "Discúlpame por el mal rato que le hice pasar, le diré lo que me has dicho. Señoritas, con permiso" - Le dirigió la última sonrisa a la Sailor del trueno y tomó rumbo.

"Que bien educado…" - Reconoció Amy Al ver que el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Las demás asintieron.

"¡Bien hecho! Si que se ha pasado ese tipazo" - Akari asintió al comentario de su rubia amiga pero no podía sacarse de la mente el porque ese 'mal nacido' querría hablar con ella.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. **

"Rai Hino… hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… ¿podría hablar una palabrita contigo?"

"Darien Chiba… qué es lo que el príncipe de la Tierra querría hablar conmigo" - La mirada hostil de la princesa a de Marte frente a la mirada indiferente del príncipe de la Tierra.

"¿Darien?" - Unos felinos, gatos para ser exactos, gatos parlanchines habían llegado justo en ese momento, se veían muy agotados. Luna había tenido ese presentimiento en la mañana.

"Hola Luna, hola Artemis… la verdad es que tenia casi la certeza que también vendrían" - Fue la respuesta casi arrogante del joven.

"¿Puedo saber a que has venido?"

"Tranquila Rai, no te pongas a la defensiva, podemos entrar y hablar" - Rai como toda mujer bien educada lo hizo pasar pero dentro de ella sentía un resentimiento muy grande hacia su presencia.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

Los hermanos dos hermanos Kou acababan de acorralar a un tercer hermano en el baño de hombres.

"¿Que diablos es lo que te esta pasando Yaten?"

"¿Porque preguntas mi querido hermano menor?"

"Yaten… ¿crees que no nos dimos cuenta de tus intenciones?" - Taiki lo miraba de forma seria.

"No sé de lo que están hablando…"

"Saqué mis propias conclusiones, me querido Yaten. Tu hermanito menor también es muy perceptivo. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que todo esto lo hiciste por el comentario que te dije anoche?"

"¿Qué me dijiste anoche?" - Dijo con una inocencia que parecía mas sospechosa que nunca.

"A ti nunca te han interesando las mujeres y menos Mina" - Respondió Taiki por Seiya.

"¡Eso no quiere decir que sea Gay!" - Se defendido de inmediato soltándose del agarre de Seiya con esfuerzo.

"¿Viste que si te importó mi comentario?"

"No es bueno que juegues con los sentimientos de las chicas y mas si se trata de Mina, sabes muy bien lo loca que esta por ti"

"¿En serio? no me había dado cuenta" - Su comportamiento cínico hacia que a los dos hermanos les hirviera la sangre. - "¿Saben? Lo mejor es que lo dejemos así, saben muy bien que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida pues yo no lo hago en la suya"

"No te preocupes, no lo hacemos por ti, lo hacemos por Mina" - Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para responder a Seiya.

"¡Pues que yo sepa no necesita guardaespaldas! Ya les dije que no se metan en mi vida, a demás yo no pretendo jugar con sus sentimientos, es solo que quiero saber de que se trata el amor…"

"¡No puedes ser tan Cínico!" - Esta vez Taiki era quien estaba perdiendo los estribos.

"¿Desde cuando les ha interesado lo que yo haga? ¡Díganme!"

"¡Cierto! No me interesa lo que hagas, si quieres sufrir es tu problema" - Seiya se marchó sumamente dolido y enojado.

"Pero cuando le rompas el corazón a la muchacha te quedaras solo" - Taiki siguió a su hermano.

"Estupidos…" - Se arregló el uniforme que había quedado todo arrugado.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Con las chicas.**

"No puedo creerlo… ¡viene hacia acá!" - Mina gritaba como loca, era de esperar que no tuviera recato en lo que habla ni en sus emociones.

"No me digas que vas a hablar con él" - Serena la miraba de forma interrogante pero notó que su amiga no le prestaba atención, entonces algunas teorías cruzaron por su cabeza_. "Será que… Naaaa!"_

"Chicas vuelvo enseguida…" - Y sin mas se fue. No aguardó a que él llegara pues se adelantó para recibirlo, lo que dejó consternada a las demás, sobretodo a su amiga de odangos quien reconsideró su teoría.

"Bien de qué quieres hablar" - Muy fría fue su respuesta, frialdad que nunca tenía con nadie.

"Sólo quiero disculparme por lo de la otra vez… y…"

"¿Qué ocurrió la otra vez?" - No… no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles, ¡lo iba a torturar!

"Ohh vamos tu sabes…"

"No, no sé… la otra vez ocurrieron muchas cosas…" - Akari se hizo la tonta esperando la respuesta tan anhelada.

"Yo… te besé a la fuerza" - Las manos de la joven comenzaron a hervir, pero de inmediato recordó las indicaciones de su entrenadora.

…_No debes dejar que tus emociones te controlen, sobretodo si no sabes controlar tus poderes…_

"¿Y que es lo que quieres?" - Dijo un poco mas calmada.

"Sólo que no me mires mas con esa hostilidad, yo… mira no espero que seamos amigos, es que cuando te vi supe que eres para mi. No lo tomes a mal" - Se apresuró a añadir - "Es sólo que yo prefiero ser algo mas que amigos… Sé tu respuesta, así que me dedicaré a conquistarte aunque tu no quieras" - Akari estaba cada vez mas fuera de si, no creía que fuera posible en los hombres ser tan directos, demasiado directo… tal vez era otra trampa.

"¿Tu crees que yo estoy para tus juegos? Ni si quiera sé tu nombre" - Estaba de mas decir que estaba completamente indignada.

"Denis Hirosh…" - Se apresuró a decir rapidamente como si con eso dieran el gran paso esperado.

"¿Y tu crees que con saber sólo eso va a ser suficiente? Quien crees que soy!" - Y sin mas se do la vuelta y se fue donde sus amigas.

"Te prometo mi querida Ruto que en un tiempo mas te tendré loquita por mi…"

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

"Bien ahora habla…" - Rai ya había hecho pasar a Darien a la sala en donde comúnmente conversaban con las chicas. Ya ahí Rai fue directo al grano sin esperar que este se sentara.

"Calma Rai, es un asunto delicado"

"¿Sabes? No tengo todo el día"

"Uff…" - Suspiró resignado. - "Vengo a que me ayudes a disimular mi presencia, que me des un amuleto o algo que me ayude a controlar mi 'Ki' ¿entiendes?"

"Si, entiendo, no soy idiota. Pero ahora me dirás de donde sacaste ese poder"

"Eso no va incluido en el trato" - La sacerdotisa quien aun estaba de pie se asomó a la puerta.

"Entonces no tenemos trato" - Otro suspiro por parte de Darien.

"Está bien… te lo diré solo si prometes ayudarme"

"Trato" - Le extendió la mano y este se la estrechó. Era un trato.

Los felinos solo se dedicaron a escuchar como si fuesen unas simples mascotas.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria. **

"¡Que te dijo!" – Mina fue la primera en interrogar a una ofuscada Akari.

"Me pidió disculpas… Y luego me insinuó que quería algo mas serio"

"¡Queeeeeee!"- Fue la reacción de todas.

"Me imagino que no le habrás dicho que si" - Le preguntó Serena.

"Por supuesto que no, le dejé las cosas bien claras, no pienso parecer como una chica débil de quien todos se aprovechan, aquel beso que me robó solo fue eso ¡un robo!"

"Hey! chicas hola"

"Taiki, Seiya…" - Respondieron todas al unísono.

"¿Donde esta Yaten?" - Mina se extraño porque él no venia con sus hermanos pero los mas extrañados fueron los demás que no pudieron evitar los comentarios y risillas a escondidas… vaya los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza.

"Fue a hacer unos arreglos con esto de los escenarios e implementos musicales" - Se apresuró a decir Taiki antes que Seiya metiera la pata, este solo lo miró de reojo.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

"¿Y bien super-galan? Por lo que vi casi te da manotazos"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Es que no entiendes que no es la misma de antes? La de antes no entendía lo que decías, la de antes podías tratarla directamente porque ella era casi una salvaje… pero ahora es completamente distinta, ahora tienes que ser mas sutil, mas… ¿como se dice?... Romántico…" - Mientras el chico se dejaba llevar por la emoción aparecía entre sus manos una hermosa rosa color blanca aterciopelada.

"¡DESAPARESE ESO!" _"Bien hecho sabe-lo-todo ahora todo el colegio te prestó atención"_ ¬¬U - Por su parte el aludido disimuló muy bien todo. Solo dejó caer aquella rosa y al tocar el suelo esta desapareció. - "Me va a dar un infarto contigo… ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes de hacer magia" - Estos gritos era como de puro aliento para que nadie se diera cuenta de la discusión.

"OK! Pero por lo menos me escuchaste" - El otro asintió como sin darle importancia al asunto. - "Y me dices que yo soy insoportable…" - Refunfuña.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo…"

"Si quieres mi consejo… a las mujeres no les gusta eso de ser directos… les gusta mas que las rechacen… o por lo menos que no las pesquen…. Esto del amor es una encrucijada" - Se siente nuevamente tentado a aparecer otra rosa pero una mirada aniquiladora de Denis hace que se retracte.

"¿En verdad crees eso?"

"Muéstrale como eres en verdad, no te hagas el chico tonto, demuéstrale que eres mejor que ella, así funcionó la ultima vez"

"Si… así fue… Nunca quiso aceptar que fuera mejor mago… pero hay un problema… no soy mejor en ninguna otra cosa… a demás ella no esta interesada en nada mas…" - Su amigo rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio con desesperación.

_"¡Eres el colmo de los tontos!"_ - Pensaba. De su bolsillo sacó un papel y por poco se los estampa en la cara, si ahora no entendía con eso ya era un caso perdido. - "Léelo… parece que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor" - Esta vez se sentó sobre una de las rocas y lo observó, cada gesto que hiciese.

"Fiesta de Otoño…Gran espectáculo… bla bla bla… Famoso grupo Threelight… bla bla bla… actuación especial de Akari Kibo 'Nueva revelación' … bla bla bla…" - O.O! Rewin - "¿Akari Kibo?" O.o

u.u UUUUUUUUUU

"Ohhhh… eso me da una buena idea…"

"Ya era hora…" u.u zzzz

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. **

"¿Que dices me ayudaras?"

"Sip… pero se requerirán muchas horas de meditación, tendrás que ser mi alumno… pero…. Las chicas no se enteraran ¿ok?"

"Esta bien… en todo caso no tengo planeado que nos encontremos aun" - Rai al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que varias cruces se le formen en su cabeza y que un puño gigante se enmarque justo en la cabeza del joven vestido de negro. - "Outch!"

"¡Canalla! Después de todo lo que le hiciste a Serena ¿aun te queda cara para seguir haciéndola sufrir? ¿Eh? Todas las veces que ella lloró por ti ¡Se nota que no la mereces!" - Como última táctica para ver si él tenía algo de sentimientos hacia Serena dijo. - "Supongo que sabes que están los hermanos Kou de nuevo en la tierra"

"Si…"

"No, claro, cómo no lo ibas a saber si tienes a tu disposición a tu mejor amigo Andrew… ¡si supieras las ganas que tengo de golpearlo!"

"Él no tiene la culpa, de hecho él no tenia idea de donde estaba hasta que le avisé hace unos días atrás…" - Luego se puso a meditar las palabras antes dichas por la sacerdotisa. - "Así que Seiya Kou esta detrás de Serena nuevamente…" - meditaba en silencio lo que causaba irritabilidad en la joven de cabellos azabache.

"Si quieres volver a conquistarla te va a quedar mucho camino por recorrer, ella es una chica madura ya…" - O.O que he dicho- "Y tiene nuevas expectativas y en ellas no estas tú incluidas" - Vaya que esas palabras herían al príncipe de la Tierra, pero que se podía hacer el sabia perfectamente de su culpa.

"No importa todo lo que tenga que hacer, yo amo a Serena" - Con esas palabras la sacerdotisa lanzo una rizota llena de ironía

_"No me digas, principito…" _

"… No estoy seguro de que ella me entienda, es mas prefiero comenzar de nuevo, sé que en estos últimos tiempos no he sido la persona que alguna vez fui, te aseguro que he cambiado, es por eso que--"

"¡No Darien! ¡no cuentes conmigo! - Leyéndole en sus ojos las intenciones.

"Ya me lo imaginaba, pero por lo menos… esta conversación quedara entre nosotros… será una sorpresa para ella. Si algún día ella me llega a perdonar te aseguro que será la mujer mas feliz del mundo y de eso me encargaré personalmente. Mientras tanto acepto todos sus desprecios porque me los merezco, no he sido el mejor novio y menos, la mejor persona. Ella es alguien tan especial que se merece un verdadero príncipe"

Rai no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y no solo ella, los felinos estaban con la boca abierta, acostumbrados a un novio casi ausente y una persona fría. No. Definitivamente no quería creer, quería seguir pensando que Darien no era para ella, que su mejor amiga merecía alguien que la hiciera feliz, alguien tal vez como Seiya.

"¿Sigues con tus estudios?" - Habló después de meditar bastante rato.

"Congelé… después que todo esto pase seguiré con mis estudios pero de una manera mas relajada"

O.O _"¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿Darien congeló? Parece que ya viene el Apocalipsis"_ - Pese a la sorpresa de la sacerdotisa, una cosa era escuchar y otra cosa es creer - "…Ver para creer…" - Finalmente pronuncio. - "…Ver para creer"

"Cuéntame del enemigo ¿quieres?"

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"Mama-Setsu… ¿entonces es verdad? Pero si es así entonces ¿donde esta? Que--" - La dama negó con la cabeza a las preguntas entrecortadas de la pequeña Hotaru.

"No hija… lo pasado es pasado, no hay que indagar en él… además las cosas aquí en este tiempo son muy diferentes de cómo fueron en el pasado… puede que nunca vuelvan a ser como antes"

"Pero por lo menos las demás tienen derecho a saber.. digo… es su pasado, es una parte importantísima de su vida…"

"Vida pasada Hotaru, nunca volverá a ser como antes, además ellas son las que tienen que recordar, si eso sucede es porque así se quiso, si no recuerdan es porque no es necesario"

"Pero el hecho de que ellas recuerden podría hacer mas fácil su labor como guerreras, podría ser la clave para la paz… podríamos hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes" - La mirada suplicante de la pequeña rompía el corazón de la dama del tiempo pero que podía hacer ella, son las reglas, que mas quisiera ella. Pero no se puede.

"Qué mas quisiera yo, sabes muy bien que también tenía una vida…"

"Pero si yo estoy recordando eso quiere decir que ellas también podrían recordar" - Un brillo de esperanza nació en los ojos de la guerrera de Plutón.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**En un lugar sombrío**

"Amo…" - En las sombras solo se podía ver la silueta de una mujer muy esbelta que era contorneada por la luz de una especie de bola de cristal, de esta salía una voz como de ultratumba, muy grave. La mujer titubeo un momento antes de seguir. - "Perdimos al señor Oscuro…"

"Eres una tonta… yo ya lo sé todo…"

"Discúlpeme amo, no le avisé antes porque tratamos de recuperarlo…"

"¿Quien? ¿Tu y el estupido de Lucio? No… mientras Rutino esté fuerte no podrá renacer Oscuro… la única forma de recuperarlo es encontrarlo en el estado mas débil de las emociones… cuando esté mas débil mentalmente… es por eso que necesito que hagas otros trabajos por el momento… quiero que lo vigiles, intenta mantener impuro su corazón para que Oscuro se mantenga con vida… dedícate a vigilar su circulo de conocidos, sabes muy bien que la magia atrae a la magia… de seguro ya se ha encontrado con Ruto… Además ya he percibido a sus guardianes. Están recién despiertas, podrías hacerles una visita… ahora son muy vulnerables, podrías destruirlas con facilidad… así podría despertar mas rápido el cristal Posesión"

"Lo haré…" - Una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó su oscuro rostro, alumbrada por el cristal.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

En una gigantesca casa ya se habían apagado todas las luces, bueno todas excepto una, en la habitación del ala oeste la joven Akari esperaba casi adormilada a su entrenadora nocturna, al parecer la siesta de la tarde no le había servido para recuperar el sueño perdido, es mas, ahora un gran dolor en el cuerpo la aquejaba, se preguntaba si podría soportar aquel duro entrenamiento. Según su entrenadora, Ruto tenía entrenamientos más arduos, y sólo podía pensar que seguramente en el pasado estaría hecha de acero.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

En otro sector de la ciudad una hermosa rubia de moña roja aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía muy contenta de haber vivido esa aventura, sobretodo cuando el joven Yaten fue a dejarla a su misma casa… "ahhhh…" suspiraba, definitivamente sonriendo se veía mejor. "El viernes te daré una sorpresa…" esas fueron las ultimas palabras del joven de cabellos grises antes de riese y dejar a una atónita Mina. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se entristecieran sin razón aparente. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

Amy por otro lado, a muy altas horas de la noche, se dedicaba a resolver unos ejercicios de química, estaba muy nerviosa, hace un buen rato estaba pegada a un ejercicio de masa molar y no sabía por qué pero se le hacia muy difícil concentrarse "Seguramente alguien esta pensando en mi…" se decía a si misma bromeando ¿como alguien pensaría en ella? menos el joven Taiki que ya tenia muchos otros asuntos que resolver. Se le escapó el lápiz de las manos y rodó por el escritorio para caer, ella en un rápido intento por recogerlo antes que cayera al suelo falló, pero aun así una mano conocida quien le ganó en el intento.

"Hija deberías descansar, ya son más de las doce…" - La señora Mizuno le da un beso en la frente, había llegado recién y se había quedado unos segundos en la puerta de la habitación de la joven, la sorpresa que se llevó era que su pequeña hija estaba despierta o al menos eso parecía.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

En el templo Hikawa una joven de cabellos azabache aun no podía conciliar el sueño, hace bastante rato en la mañana había sentido una fuerte energía, y no era precisamente el príncipe de la Tierra, era algo que no conocía y temía que fuera el enemigo. Ahora estaba sentada frente al fuego sagrado. Tras ella y sin que esta lo pudiese notar, o al menos estaba bastante ocupada para darse cuenta estaba Nicholas, el joven que siempre esta pendiente de ella y más aun en estos días, pues ha estado sintiendo una distorsión en el espacio, temía que nuevamente fuera a morir el gran amor de su vida. No quería decirle a su "jefa" pero desde hace ya varios años desarrolló un don similar al de la sacerdotisa, cada vez que esta iba a pelear el cogía el rosario que siempre colgaba celoso en su pecho y rezaba por su bienestar. En este momento hubiese querido estar ahí para consolarla, o para darle las respuestas que ella espera pero no debía…

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

Quien la viera y quien la ve, desde la mañana se encuentra la diosa de la naturaleza frente a un lienzo, esta dibujando algo que aun ni siquiera ella sabe, lo único que se ve en este son un par de ojos pintados, unos ojos que pareciera que cobraban vida cuando esta los veía directamente, lastima que aun no tenia un rostro completo.

De pronto quiso pensar en qué se podría poner para la fiesta de disfraces que daría inicio en dos días mas, justo en ese momento recordó que justo para esa fecha también tiene cumpleaños Akari, de seguro que le querrían celebrar, pero era difícil tener tiempo para pensar en una celebración justo ese mismo día, tendría que ser después o ¿porque no? Podría ser mañana mismo. Se dispuso a tomar el teléfono, tenía una buena idea pero a quien llamar a esta hora, Amy de seguro se enojaría y Mina… Mina es una solución pero ella pensaría inmediatamente en una jarana. Mmmm… Serena…

"Hey Serena ¿como estas?"

"¿También estas despierta?"

"Que coincidencia, pero te llamo rapidito para saber que le podemos hacer a Akari para su cumpleaños…"

"¡Akari! Se me había olvidado, también tenemos que pensar que pronto es el cumple de Rai"

"Verdad… Bueno te digo altiro que estuve pensando en…" - La ultima palabra es decir "en" sonó muy cómplice, claro era una excusa perfecta, hace mucho tiempo que necesitaban una ceremonia de confidencias.

"Me parece buena idea pero no lo digas en voz alta que Luna te puede oír" - Un "¿que dijiste?" se oyó por detrás de la rubia quien solo se le escurrió una gota. Es verdad, Luna no le dejaría hacer nada y ella hace bastante tiempo necesitaba una de esas "ceremonias" y qué mejor que integrar a una mas en el grupo, de todos modos aunque fuera día de semana le darían permiso para ir a alojar a la casa de Amy con la excusa de siempre "voy mal en matemática" siempre salva (¿a quien no?) así que se ha dicho ¡viene la jarana!

Después de colgar el teléfono se puso a meditar su estado de ánimo, la verdad es que en la mañana había sentido algo extraño, sintió mareos y cosas así…. (**_NA_**: No. No es lo que están pensando pillinas XD) desde entonces que anduvo mirando por todas partes, se sentía como perseguida. No le gustaba esa sensación.

De inmediato quiso borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y reemplazarlos por unos mejores, la noche de mañana, aunque todo iba a estar muy apresurado, de mas e podía pasar bien, era cosa de convencer a Akari y listo, aunque no era solo por Akari Que necesitaba una noche de distracciones, últimamente se sentía prisionera de si misma y de su conciencia, necesitaba una noche de relax, necesitaba salir a bailar, necesitaba moverse sin remordimiento. Suspiró como lo había hecho casi todo el día, una vez mas la imagen recurrente de Darien apareció en su mente. Casi todo el día se la había pasado pensando en él, también se sentía mal consigo misma por romper su promesa de no pensar mas en él. Mejor decidió dormirse, ya comenzaba a delirar.

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**BADOM BADOM…** (**_NA_**: Latido de corazón, para el que no entienda XD)

_"Jade… relájate, sabes muy bien que tienes la visión de un águila, nada se te escapara si es que no quieres…"_

_"Lo se… pero es que jamás me había tocado manejar esta arma… es como si tuviera vida propia"_

_"Es una extensión de ti mi querida Jade, es solo que tu la sientes como alguien mas, fija bien tu vista en el blanco, el arma no hará nada que tu no quieras que haga…"_

_"Gracias Marcus… eres un gran amigo…"_

_"…Te quiero como si fueras mi hermana menor…."_

Una totalmente exaltada niña de unos 13 años se despierta abruptamente después de tener el sueño mas extraño que había tenido en su vida. Hana miró fijamente aquel brazalete que tenia en su mano derecha, desde que se lo había puesto se sintió extraña, como ajena a este mundo, se lo intentó sacar pero era totalmente inútil, el brazalete parecía encarnado a la piel. No quería despertar a nadie así que prefirió no hacer ruido, no pudo dormir mas en toda la noche, solo se dedico a pensar en cualquier cosa.

**BADOM BADOM…**

_"….Ahhhhhh!"_

_"Tranquila! Por favor tranquilízate…" - Un joven corre a socorrer a una niña quien había caído muy maltratada, había usado todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza mental. - "… Rode….. En primer lugar debes tranquilizarte… para que puedas controlar los eslabones tienes que hacerlos uno, tienes que construirla con la mente… esto no tienes que controlarla tienes que armarla… tu eres la única que tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, la única que tiene paciencia… no te rindas… yo confió en ti. " _

_"Marcus… ¿te importaría dejar de aplastarme las rodillas? Las cadenas me van a dejar marcas…"_

_"Lo siento… ¿escuchaste lo que dije?"_

_"Si…. Observa…"_

_"Así esta mucho mejor… sabia que eras la mejor…" - La muchacha se sonroja._

-

Una muchacha despierta a mitad de noche, estaba confundida, miró sus manos, tenía unas marcas algo coloradas a la altura de las muñecas, ¿Seria verdad el sueño que acababa de tener? No podía serlo, ella se llama Sora, no Rode, pero algo del sueño la dejó pegada en aquel rostro tan divino que había visto, definitivamente hubiese querido que fuera verdad, definitivamente ese muchacho era el mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Se sonrojó.

Vio su brazalete, a pesar que no había ni un rayo de luz en la pieza este brillaba con mucha intensidad, no sabia por qué pero aquello no le daba miedo. Recordó la escena una y otra vez mientras volvió a quedarse dormida.

**BADOM BADOM…**

_"Eres una mujer verdaderamente encantadora además de hermosa… ¿has pensado en ser una guerrera como tus hermanas?"_

_"Jamás madrina… no podría, puedo defenderme porque me han obligado a entrenar pero no me gusta…"_

_"Lo se hija mía… se que no eres muy adepta a las armas pero ¿te gustaría tener una especial?"_

_"Ya te dije que no me gustan… ¿que es eso?"_

_"Es la lanza del amor… el día que te decidas la tocaras y será parte de ti… así se cumplirá la profecía…"_

_"Yo veo muy lejano ese día madrina… a demás dices que tu hija también tiene que convertirse en un guerrero… pero yo a ella la veo siempre jugando…"_

_"Ella no necesita saber mas de lo que ella sabe… "_

_"No es justo… "_

_"… muchas cosas no son justas… hay que esperar el tiempo… ¿te animas?"_

_"Yo sólo quiero que llegue el día que pueda llegar a amar…"_

_"La lanza del amor es un paso mas a que llegue ese día… ¿lo aceptas?"_

_"Realmente es hermoso… pero no se si pueda con la profecía…"_

_"Jamás te arrepientas por hacer algo Petha, si no mas bien debes arrepentirte por no hacerlo… eres una mujer que le gustan las aventuras y se muy bien que ansias tener este tesoro, es tu decisión." - La amable mujer salió de la habitación dejando a una muy pensativa muchacha de cabellos rubios como el sol. Al instante y sin pensarlo más tomó aquella posesión antigua._

¿Que habrá sido eso? Fue algo extraño… jamás en su vida había tenido un sueño así, pero de algo estaba segura, aquel brazalete que llevaba en su brazo derecho tenia la respuesta, desde que se lo puso en su muñeca no ha podido quitárselo mas, ha tenido que esconderse para que no la vean, ha llegado a la casa y se ha encerrado en su habitación (así ocurrió con todas sus hermanas) En el pecho sentía un ardor, tenia deseos de hacer algo pero no sabia qué. Quería hacer algo pero no algo común, tenia ansias de volar, salir por los aires. ¿Que le estaría pasando?

x----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------------------x

**Habitación de Akari. **

Qué mas podía hacer estuvo esperando hasta muy tarde a que su entrenadora apareciera pero nada, esta no apareció, ¿que demonios estaba pasando? durante toda la siesta que había tomado había tenido visiones, eran visiones tristes de una vida pasada, pero a ella realmente no le importaba, era cierto que quería saber, pero como decían antes el pasado era pasado. A demás casi no las entendía porque no los escuchaba hablar, era como una película muda. Eso ya había pasado hace varias horas, ahora se encontraba placidamente durmiendo.

"_Nuevamente estoy aquí… así comencé la vez pasada… pura bruma…" - Así era, en todo el lugar había una espesa bruma, la vez anterior en el sueño era algo así, a penas se veían imágenes. Podría quedarse así toda la noche._

_Grrrr…_

"_¿Que es eso?" - Miró hacia todos los lados y tras ella había un felino muy grande, parecía ser hembra por el poco pelaje, sus ojos son verdes. El felino la observaba estaba sentada a sus espaldas muy cómodamente, a la altura del cuello tenia un collar del cual colgaba una hermosa piedra violeta. Akari en un comienzo tuvo mucho miedo pero luego al notar que el felino no tenia intenciones de atacarla decidió tener calma e ignorarlo._

_Grr… _

_Akari estaba confundida, sabia que cuando veía a un felino había que ignorarlo sino podrían atacar. Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez el felino ya no estaba tras ella, cuando volvió la mirada hacia delante ahí estaba justo en sus narices. Akari casi le da un infarto._

"_¿Que quieres?" - El felino con suma gracia se levantó y se sentó al lado de la joven, esta se sintió algo intimidada pero aun así no se movió, algo le decía que no tenia que hacerlo. _

_El felino estaba mirando al frente pero Akari estaba demasiado nerviosa para relajarse, sin previo aviso el animal le lamió la cara, tal vez era amigable. La joven comenzó a reír, ahora estaba mas en confianza. Ambos, el felino y la joven estaban en el mismo sitio lleno de bruma. _

"_¿Como te llamas?" - El felino no contestó. ¿Como quería que contestara si los felinos no saben hablar? - "Bien… ¿puedo ponerte un nombre?" - El felino la volvió a mirar - "¿Puedo llamarte Akari como yo? o mejor Kari! - El felino la miraba fijamente. _

_Akari extendió su mano quería tocarle el lomo pero temía la reacción de la bestia. De pronto el animal se puso de pie y alzo su lomo hacia ella, al parecer el animal quería que ella le tuviera confianza. _

"_Linda kari" - Juguetearon por un rato - "… oye Kari ¿tu conoces este lugar? ¿Podrías indicarme algún camino?" - El felino se puso de pie y la joven la siguió, no tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta que encontraron un lugar lleno de luz, esta vez no era bruma, ahora solo había luz, el felino se sentó y la muchacha lo imitó. A la distancia se veía algo que se acercaba velozmente, Akari tuvo un poco de miedo pero el felino al parecer estaba muy tranquilo._

"_Ruto…"_

_Akari al oír ese nombre miró por todas partes al instante al frente de ella parecieron unas imágenes, Akari miró por ultima vez hacia donde estaba el felino pero este había desaparecido. Ella se quedó pegara en aquella escena._

_"…Ruto…"_

_"¡Rutino!" - Frente a Akari se veía a una mujer muy hermosa, exactamente igual a ella pero con la mirada sorprendentemente mas fría. Al parecer estaba feliz de ver a aquel sujeto. _

_Aquella muchacha lo iba a abrazar pero este la detiene._

_"Ruto, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos… solo quiero decirte que lo nuestro tiene que terminar… volveré a mi planeta y nunca mas volveremos a vernos…"_

_"Rutino… ¿que esta pasando?… tu apariencia… ha cambiado, tienes el cabello mas oscuro… ¿que te han hacho?… ¡dime que te han hecho!" - La mujer intentó acercarse mas al muchacho pero este simplemente no la dejó creando un escudo de protección._

_"¡No me esta pasando nada! ¿Tanto cuesta comprender que no siento nada por ti?... Siento si estoy siendo cruel, pero te tomaste las cosas muy enserio, mal interpretaste mis sentimientos y… no puedo hacer nada mas que alejarme, lo pasamos muy bien porque tu y yo somos muy parecidos, pero entiende, no puedo enamorarme de una salvaje…" - Se notaba que esas palabras lastimaban a la pobre muchacha, a pesar de mantenerse en esa posición fría, se notaba que le costaba mucho hacerlo. _

_Akari sintió mucha pena._

_"No te creo… no puedo creerte… se nota en tu apariencia… te han hecho un maleficio…"_

_"¡No Ruto entiende tu! Esta es mi verdadera apariencia. Si te lo digo ahora es porque no tengo nada que perder. Lo siento pero no puedo amar a una mujer que sea una salvaje… si quieres que te confiese algo… solo te utilicé… tengo a otra mujer esperando en casa… una mujer que es femenina y que me ama… la verdad solo fuiste un reto para mi, ya que todos decían que eras tan difícil, indomable… pero yo comprobé que no es así… incluso llegue a ver algo bueno en ti… pero esto no debe seguir… ya sé todo lo que quería saber… ahora me voy…"_

_"Bien… si quieres irte vete… tu ya lo has dicho… ya cumpliste tu misión… yo ya cumplí la mía…" - La mirada de la muchacha ahora se volvió completamente dura y altanera. - "Vete… ve con tu otra mujer… aunque yo se que es mentira… se nota en tus ojos… pero por lo menos no voy a negar que me divertí… y mucho…"_

_"¿De que estas hablando?"_

_"Qué te puedo decir… ¿Por qué crees que accedí a estar contigo?... porque sabia que te ibas a ir, es por eso que solo salía en las noches… nadie mas sabrá de esto y yo seguiré siendo la misma de siempre…"_

_"¿Entonces tu también estabas jugando?"_

_"No… yo no he dicho eso… yo si llegue a sentir algo por ti, pero como me has dicho todo lo que me has dicho… qué te puedo decir… esto me servirá de lección para no volver a confiar en un hombre… ¿Que creíste que me iba a morir porque me dejabas?... No. Ni las heridas mas profundas han sacado lagrimas de mis ojos… y no por que un hombre me diga esto voy a derrumbarme… dicen que el amor duele… pero si a mi no me duele… entonces lo que sentí por ti tal ves ni era amor…"_

_"… Bien…" - Se notaba que el joven por esas palabras había quedado algo aturdido, la joven por su parte miraba a todos los lugares menos directamente a sus ojos. - "Al menos no me iré sintiéndome culpable…"_

_"¿…Pero que estas haciendo aquí? Ya te hacia en el espacio, en tu nave dirigiéndote a tu casa… ¡ya! ¿O tienes algo mas que decirme?..."_

_"Solo hasta luego Ruto…" - La joven le dio la espalda y este hizo lo mismo por su parte y luego se fue._

_"¡Hasta nunca maldito!" - No podía mas… esto la había sobrepasado, cayó al suelo con sus manos tapándole los ojos. Lloraba._

Akari tenia los ojos llorosos, realmente era algo muy triste. La imagen desapareció al instante.

Akari lentamente despertó, prendió la lámpara de su velador y notó que en su cabecera había manchas como de agua, se tocó los ojos. Había estado llorando, podía recordar perfectamente el sueño, le daba mucha pena por Ruto, pero no por ella misma ya que no sabía lo que era vivir en carne propia esos acontecimientos. De pronto tuvo una idea. En su mesita tenia un lápiz y un papel, estaba decidida a escribir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_


	11. Encuentro de Confidencias

_**Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… les presento a Sailor Moon Super Star Power Angel's (lo se, el nombre es muy largo pero la historia también lo es) los invito a leer las aventuras de Sailor Moon!**_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la antes nombrada Naoko Takeushi, sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi exclusiva creación: Akari (Ruto o Ilusión), Amai (Petha o Amor), Sora (Rode o Tristeza), Hana (Jade u Odio), Cote (Gena o Alegria), Denis (Rutino), Tom, Soledad (La madre de Cote), Ario (El angel de la Luna y el Sol)… y otros mas que no me acuerdo en este momento!

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer,_

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 11)

**ENCUENTRO DE CONFIDENCIAS**

Contrariamente a la mañana anterior esta vez despertaron muy relajadas, hoy seria un día muy especial… la voz se había esparcido a todo el grupo menos a la cumpleañera, es decir, a Akari, esta noche habría un encuentro especial… Rai había dicho que no sabia si podría ir, pero conociéndola como la conocían seria la primera en llegar.

Serena despertó después de no recordar casi nada de lo que había soñado, bueno mejor para ella así no tendría que preocuparse. Se levantó tranquilamente, abrió la puerta, Luna estaba ahí en frente, estaba a punto de entrar para despertarla pero para su sorpresa la rubia esta vez y como nunca antes, le había ganado… Se metió al baño para darse una ducha que le quitara a demás de la flojera las malas vibras. Seguido de eso bajó a tomar desayuno con sus padres (Imagínense la cara que estos pusieron al verla), luego de eso tomó su bolso y salio de la casa.

Con todas fue más o menos similar pues a pesar de haberse acostado tarde, descansaron como nunca… ¿que sucedería? Hasta ellas mismas se extrañaban de su condición. Todas llegaron temprano al salón, digamos que casi al mismo tiempo, los Kou llegaron mas tarde y casi ni se hablaban entre ellos, Taiki porque iba muy metido en su mundo y los otros dos se veían visiblemente enojados.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Segundaria. **

"Ahh… así que te dignaste a venir…" - Hana acababa de llegar y se encontró con Hotaru.

"Hana, hola… ayer no pude venir porque me dio algo de fiebre y… pues mis padres no me dejaron venir… pero ahora me siento mejor" – Una débil sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Hotaru, pero todo eso cambió al notar que cuando Hana se disponía a sacar su cuaderno, en su mano habia un objeto inusual y sospechoso.

Hana se asustó mucho cuando Hotaru arrebetó el cuaderno de su mano derecha y apricionó su mano con desesperación.

"Hota… que te pasa…" - Hana miraba atenta las reacciones de la otra esperando que le dijera algo.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" - Lucía angustiada. Hana bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era donde tenia el brazalete.

"Lo encontré" - Le arrebató la mano escondiéndola bajo la otra.

"No te creo, eso es… ¿quien eres tu?"

"Mira si no me crees es tu problema ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que algo escondes? Sin embargo no me gusta meterme en la vida de otras personas y es por eso que no te he preguntado nada… sé muy bien que no eres una chica normal… pero eso no me importa" – Esa era una respuesta que Hotaru no esperaba, definitivamente esta chica escondía algo, y tendría que averiguarlo. Ese brazalete escondía dentro una enorme energía, una energía desconocida para ella y eso la asustaba, seria muy triste descubrir que ella es parte del enemigo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era así.

"Esta bien… no te preguntare nada…" - Ninguna de las dos volvieron a hablarse por el resto de la mañana.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria. **

Las clases estaban aburridas, el profesor de física no había venido esta clase y se ausentaría por el resto de la semana es por eso que por ser las ultimas dos horas de la jornada los dejarían salir, y lo mejor de todo es que no tendrían clases en la tarde para hacerle los últimos arreglos al escenario…

Estaban en las afueras del colegio, era el único curso que había salido a esa hora. Serena estaba disfrutando de la brisa cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y se desvaneció.

"¡Serena!" – Todos fueron a auxiliarla, los Kou que venían a tras con Akari porque habían sido llamados por la coordinadora del espectáculo, al ver la escena corrieron, especialmente Seiya quien apartó a todos para quedar frente a frente con la rubia quien en ese momento comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

"Bombón ¿estas bien?" – La preocupación que denotaban los ojos del vocalista del grupo solo era el reflejo del profundo amor que sentía por la rubia.

Akari los quedó mirando, especialmente al joven. Una angustia se instaló en su pecho. De pronto escucho un rugir de ruedas, casi no alcanzó a dar vuelta la cara cuándo vio que a mucha velocidad se alejaba un auto… rojo… le pareció extraño pero no le dio mas importancia.

"¿Que me paso?"

"Te desmayaste…" - Amy se acercó de inmediato para tocarle la cabeza, no tenia fiebre. – "Mejor seria que te lleváramos al hospital"

"No es para tanto ya me encuentro bien" – Seiya la ayudó a levantarse, aun se sentía media mareada pero mejor que antes. – "¿Y… como les fue?" – Hablándole a los Kou y a Akari.

"Bien… ya les mostré la ultima canción que hice… ya le tengo la tonada con la guitarra…" - Respondió algo insegura, sabia que la rubia cambiaba de tema a propósito.

"Pero es mejor ponerle mas instrumentos y algo mas de ritmo… eso es lo que estábamos conversando con la coordinadora" – Akari asintió a lo que Seiya había dicho.

"¿Nueva canción?" – Intervino Mina. - "¡No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho!" – Simulando estar enojada.

"Es que… ¿me van a creer que la hice ayer? Así como de madrugada…"

"Así que es a eso que te dedicas por las noches ¿mmm?"

"No Serena… fue solo anoche…" - Dijo apenada.

"Ahh que bueno porque esta noche no tienes permiso para hacer otra cosa que no sea acompañarnos. Outh!" – Lita recibió un fuerte codazo de Serena quien estaba al lado de esta… se supone que los chicos no deberían saber. Es solo para mujeres.

"¿Acompañarlas?"

"Aaaa… al mall!... aaaa probarnos unos trajes para mañana!" – Intervino Serena con sus geniales ideas.

"Oh que pena que no las podré acompañar chicas… es que hoy tengo el vendito ensayo final" – Algo asteada, respondió bajando la cabeza, resignada a su suerte.

Seiya Kou jamás se tragaba una mentira… y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

"_Esto huele raro… Mi bombón no es buena para mentir… algo se están tramando_…" – Seiya la miraba fijamente, Serena estaba respirando aliviada pero cuando coincidió con la mirada del joven Kou se puso roja como tomate ¿se habría delatado?

"Mina ¿quienes que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?" – Mina escucho esa voz y como por arte de magia sus ojos brillaron ¡era su Yaten quien le estaba ofreciendo llevarla a su casa otra vez! ¡Que maravilla!

"¡Claro!" - Y ante la mirada atónita de algunos y furiosa de otros se alejaron no sin antes despedirse.

Serena pudo notar algo raro en la actitud de Yaten y sus sospechas fueron confirmandas cuando volteo a ver a Seiya, este lo miraba con un odio tal que si las miradas mataran…

"Hey Seiya…" - La rubia le llamó la intención.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Los chicos salieron a medio día como estaba planeado en el calendario de actividades escolares. Como estaba previsto según las chicas estas se irían a casa de Lita en donde siempre programaban los encuentros de confidencias. Serena iba pensativa, hace un rato Seiya le había confesado los propósitos de su hermano Yaten, le parecía muy bajo de su parte jugar con los sentimientos de la enamoradiza Mina… cuando llegara le iba a comentar sobre el tema, mientras tanto Amy iba regañando pues no estaba muy de acuerdo con los planes de esta noche…. pero como siempre habría fracasado. Además, pensándolo bien, un encuentro de confidencias no le haría mal del todo.

"Bien ¿quien va a comprar?"

"¡Tu!" – respondieron todas al unísono.

"Lita sabes muy bien que de todas tu eres la que aparentas mayor edad"

"Una cosa es tenerla y otra cosa es aparentarla… Ufff esta bien iré" ¬¬

"¡Hola!" – Llegaba Mina, esta saludó a todos como era de costumbre pero al llegar a Serena notó algo extraño en su actitud. – "Hey! ¿Que te pasa?"

"¿A-a mi?" – Serena no podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa, siempre se delataba, se arrepintió, Mina estaba muy contenta, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca… decidió que se lo diría la próxima semana cuando las cosas hayan enfriado con el asunto de las fiestas - "Nada… ¿saben? Voy a buscar a Rai, de seguro que tiene algunos licores en el templo" – Y sin decir mas desapareció dejando tras ella su típica nubecita de polvo.

"¿Que le pasa a esta?"

"No se Mina… Hace un rato estaba bien…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

La sacerdotisa estaba manipulando una jarra muy antigua, estaba dándole un nuevo aspecto a la sala de ceremonias. Nicholas estaba, como siempre, en la entrada barriendo las hojas que comenzaban a caer del gigantesco roble. Y el abuelo estaba fuera de la ciudad en uno de los encuentros sacerdotales que se hacen cada año.

Serena llegó saludando a Nicholas y luego pasando directamente al templo. El joven se la queda viendo unos instantes un tanto preocupad.

"A ver si le logras quitar esa pena que lleva dentro Serena… algo anda mal desde que ese hombre volvió…" - Luego de esa reflexión en voz alta siguió con sus quehaceres del templo.

"¡RAI!" – La aludida soltó aquel artefacto frágil provocando que se estrellara contra el piso y por consiguiente romperse en mil pedazos. – "Los siento Rai… de verdad no sabia…" - Corrió a ayudar a su amiga quien se había hincado para recoger los restos.

"No-no te preocupes… esta bien" – ¿Escuchó bien? 'No te preocupes' eso no es propio de la sacerdotisa, y menos cuando se trata de la atolondrada chica de odangos. Algo anda mal y tendría que averiguarlo

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que la vasija que había caído era…

"Rai son las cenizas de tu mamá…. Rai lo siento discúlpame, de verdad que no quise hacerlo" – Hablaba atropelladamente, la verdad es que la mamá de la sacerdotisa significaba mucho pero… no estaba enojada, todo lo contrario, estaba como melancólicamente culpable, tensa… rara. – "¿Rai te sientes bien?

"_Ohh maldita sea soy muy transparente, tengo que fingir un poco mas_" "No! no pasa nada…" – Se levantó de inmediato y puso su mano tras el hombro, luego volvió a bajar para recoger las cenizas con cuidado.

"En verdad lo siento…" - Volvió a insistir la rubia.

"_Pero yo lo siento mas amiga… solo espero que todo esto no sea en vano…_" "Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, fui yo la torpe, es que no debí moverlas de su lugar… ¡Listo!… ahora solo voy a tener que purificarlas pero eso lo hago mas tarde… y… bien ¿que te trae por aquí?" – Mmmm definitivamente estaba muy rara, nunca había sido tan amable con ella… a menos que…

"Rai ¿tienes algo que decirme?... te noto algo nerviosa…"

"_¿Tan transparente soy? Los arianos no sabemos mentir"_ "…No como, crees que yo-algo… voy a hacer…te" – Salio a paso veloz de la sala y se fue a la recamara de su abuelo, Serena la seguía de cerca.

"Ehh como sabes esta próximo el cumpleaños de Akari, nuestra nueva amiga… y… bueno esta noche la queremos integrar al grupo, de seguro que le va a gustar… y…" - De pronto dos botellas taparon su visión, a Serena se le derritió la mirada, esos son los que mas le gustan y los que mas embriagan… claro si uno se va por lo dulce si… dos exquisitos licores de nuez y un crema de amareto…. Definitivamente no tenían comparación.

"¿Con esto esta bien?" – A la joven se le hacia agua la boca, lueguito reaccionó.

"Hay Rai… tu si que sabes mis gustos… ñammm…"

"¿Bromeas? No son para ti, son para la cumpleañera…" - Le sacó la lengua.

Sip al parecer Rai había vuelto a ser la misma de antes…

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

_Mas allá no miente la verdad…._

El ensayo había terminado con las ultimas palabras de Akari, al terminar todos se dieron un fuerte abrazo por el gran logro. Akari había quedado algo agotada pero no mas que todos si llevaban cerca de tres horas sin parar, algunos ya tenían los dedos acalambrados.

"Los felicito chicos les salio muy bien… yo creo que con esto bastará"

"Pero no nos hubiera salido así sin ti… tienes que ser un poco mas orgullosa si quieres ser artista algún día" – Dijo Taiki al tiempo que llegaba con unos refrescos.

"Gracias… pero no quiero mas… esto va a ser lo último" - Aceptó el refresco muy gustosa.

"Nunca digas nunca…" - Fueron las palabras de Seiya quien le dio una palmadita en la espalda y dedicándole una de las mejores sonrisas seductoras. Definitivamente Seiya con las mujeres un es caso.

"Ten cuidado, puede que Sere se enoje…" - Lo miró picadamente con una pizca de maldad, la combinación perfecta para dar un toque de misterio. Iba a responderle cuando un agitado Yaten llegó a la sala.

"Chicos no me lo van a creer pero están tocado nuestro nuevo tema en la radio ¡y ya llegó al top 10 de los mas escuchados!" – Caminó rápidamente hasta la radio de la sala y la encendió, definitivamente eran ellos.

Akari escuchó atentamente la cancion y le gustó mucho, no sabia porque pero de pronto una enormes ganas de bailar se apoderaron del cuerpo de la joven… la melodía era pegajosa pero a la vez romántica, tenia un ritmo seductor… Sirena… así era el nombre de la canción.

"Uhhhhh!" – Después de escucharla no pudieron mas que gritar de alegría, hace 5 días la habían mandado y rápidamente había ascendido, estaba en el lugar diez, pero estaba pronta a subir hasta el numero uno.

"Es muy pegajosa y rica… no sé… es como que… me trasmite algo ganas de bailar… no se como decirlo…" - Los dos hermanos menores no pudieron evitar reírse y al darse cuenta de ello se miraron y el enojo se apoderó de ellos.

Akari solo los quedó mirando, no le gusta meterse en asuntos 'familiares'

"Hey chicos acaba de llamar Hashechi tenemos que ir de inmediato" – Tomaron las chaquetas y las llaves del auto… Ups pero se les olvidó algo… mas bien alguien.

"¿Quieres venir?" – Preguntó Seiya pero antes que la joven pudiera decir algo Yaten se apresuró y la empujó por la espalda para que bajara con ellos, estaba apurado y no necesitaba más demoras.

La joven se sonrojó un poco, pero nadie lo notó.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Lita**

"¡Adivinen que! Ya tengo mi disfraz!... Yaten me dio una buena idea…"

"¿Yaten?" – Preguntaron las inners al unísono.

"Aha!" - Dijo picadamente moviendo el dedo en señal de aprobación.

"¿Y… de que te vas a disfrazar?" – Preguntó Lita un poco escéptica.

"Eso es una sorpresa, de todos modos no me han dicho ustedes de que se van a disfrazar"

"A pues, es que mi mamá… pues es que yo no sabia que era lo que me iba a poner… así que le dije a mi mamá y ella me mandó a hacer uno…"

"¿Cual?" – Lita y Mina al unísono.

"Pues no lo sé…" - Caída colectiva.

"¡Como que no lo sabes!" – Nuevamente al unísono.

"Hey chicas, ya llegamos" – Serena iba del brazo de la sacerdotisa, estas con una bolsa cada una. A las otras dos se les hizo agua la boca con solo imaginarse lo que iba en aquellas bolsas.

La peliazul trató de ocultar lo ansiosa que estaba pero no lo logró muy bien, nadie podía negar lo irresistible que se veían las botellas a la luz del día.

"Que bueno que llegaron, estábamos hablando de los disfraces" – Trató de cambiar de tema la peliazul.

"A eso…" - Rai se veía un poco desanimada.

"Pues yo ya tengo mi disfraz, voy a usar mi pluma mágica para hacer un disfraz! No se… podría hacer de princesa… pero eso es tan común… pero bueno mañana pensaré en algo" – Caída colectiva.

"¡De veras! Yo también tengo una pluma mágica para transformarme en lo que yo quiera" – Recordó Mina haciendo su pose de ganadora.

"¿Tu?" – Preguntaron todas a la vez.

"¿Se olvidan quien fui antes de conocerlas?"

"¿Sailor V? ¿Tenías una pluma y no nos dijiste nada?"

"Es que la deje de usar cuándo las encontré… pero tengo que buscarla, no se donde la tengo… a demás con el cambio de casa… mmm… Le preguntare a Artemis"

"Que suerte, nosotras no tenemos ni una" – Dijo Lita.

"Amy si la tiene" – Dijo la princesa con toda inocencia. Las demás miraron con sorpresa a Serena y luego cuatro pares de ojos miraron a la peliazul de forma indescriptible, la primera en protestar fue Rai.

"¿Y porque nosotras no tenemos una?"

"Esperen, yo ya no tengo esa pluma, se la devolví a Luna después de encontrar a Lita"

"¿Te acuerdas que las sacábamos de una maquina de videojuegos de Sailor V?" – Comenzó Serena hablando con Amy recordando viejos tiempos… nostálgicos.

"Si"

"La que esta bajo el Crown Center… digo el sótano" – Dijo Rai.

"Parece que sobramos Lita" – Dijo Mina algo celosa de la conversación. La aludida asintió en silencio, luego hizo la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo el alma hace un rato.

"¿Y… porque nosotras no conocemos ese lugar?" – Señalando a Mina cuando dijo la palabra 'nosotras'

"Ahhh eso es porque Andrew nos descubrió y para evitar problemas le borramos la memoria y decidimos no ir mas para allá…pero…" - Meditó unos segundos mirando a la nada - "Hey chicas… tengo una idea…" - Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a brillar, todas las chicas ya sabían que venia después.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Después de conducir durante media hora (El trafico a media tarde es abrumador) llegaron a un edificio de 5 pisos, de una estructura muy moderna, paredes de vidrio polarizado y de una forma semiovalada… realmente era hermoso.

"…Después que murió nuestro representante por motivos que aun desconocemos, Hashichi se contactó con nosotros, él ahora es nuestro nuevo representante…" – Le informaba Seiya a Akari.

Entraron el enorme edificio, al principio era muy bello, pero a medida que iban caminando se estaba oscureciendo, Akari estaba algo perturbada, pero a la vez iba atenta al relato del joven Seiya.

"…Estamos a punto de crear nuestra propia compañía disquera con nuestro propio sello discográfico…"

"De nombre Starlight" – Dijo Taiki.

"Que bonito nombre" – A medida que avanzaban por un extenso corredor se podían apreciar en las paredes enormes póster de figuras de la música y del cine, Akari pudo reconocer a unas cuantas.

"Y nos ahorramos mucho dinero extra" – Añadió Yaten a lo que los otros hermanos se molestaron un poco. Pero no dijeron nada.

"Ahh… aquí es donde nacen las estrellas, preciosa, algún día estarás aquí… eso si te decides, eres un buen potencial"

"Ya he dicho mi ultima palabra, Seiya" – Contestó tajantemente un poco molesta por la palabra 'preciosa'

"Eso está por verse"

De inmediato tocó el botón del elevador. Subieron hasta el 5to piso. Abrieron la puerta, aun estaba algo oscuro. Había otro corredor, se fueron por el lado derecho. Caminaron hasta que dieron con la puerta Nº 4, al abrir la puerta entro Taiki, Yaten, Akari (Ya que Seiya fue el único caballero) y por ultimo el vocalcita. La sala era inmensa, tenia el área de una casa completa, paredes de concreto pintadas de color damasco, y de frente el enorme ventanal del tamaño de la pared completa. Un enorme televisor de pantalla plana mas o menos de 92 pulgadas. Al final de la sala estaba el pequeño escritorio con un computador del cual solo se veía la pantalla plana liquida. Al lado de este un papelero con muchos papeles fuera del tacho. Al lado derecho había una puerta corredera que daba a un balcón pequeño. Mas a la derecha una especie de Living con sillones de cuero negros, una mesita llena de revistas de espectáculo, y un televisor mas pequeño, igualmente plano. En las esquinas habían unas macetas con Palmeras. Al lado izquierdo mas o menos cerca del escritorio había otra puerta de tamaño normal, muy curiosa por cierto. Había un letrero que decía 'restringido'.

No había nadie mas en aquella sala, así que los cuatro fueron a sentarse en los sillones de cuero, que por cierto eran comodísimos, daban ganas de tomarse una siesta en ellos. Yaten tomó el control de la TV y programó los canales. Taiki, tomó una revista y Seiya… bueno el prefería conversar.

"¿Y que opinas?"

"Es grande…" - Mirando toda la sala.

"¿Te gustaría una vida así?"

"¿Por qué tratas de convencerme?" – Estaba mirando la tele pero cuando escuchó la pregunta por enésima vez, se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos de forma inquisidora.

"Pues… es que…" - Titubeo un poco antes de seguir. – "Lo que sucede es que me quedé pegado con tu voz… ¿sabes? He escuchado muchísimas cantantes, no todas cantan como tu, es mas, rara vez encuentras una cantante con tu tipo de voz… por lo que he escuchado tienes casi todos los tonos en tu garganta… por dios hasta Chistina Aguilera le gustaría tener tu voz… y eso que ella es una maestra de la voz… imagínate que… algunas tienen que trucar las voces para que les salga mas o menos real… yo soy amante de lo real, de lo verdadero y creo que causarías furor en el mundo del espectáculo… a demás tienes algo… una chispa…" - Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. – "Tus canciones dejan mucho que reflexionar…"

"Es verdad" – Opinó Taiki desde su lectura sin despegar un ojo. Yaten por su parte no dijo nada.

En ese mismo momento salio un hombre desde la puertecita que dice 'restringido'. Tes. blanca y facciones muy finas, lentes, ojos café y cabello castaño claro atado a una cola media, a simple vista se veía de unos 45 años. Al ver a los que estaban sentados se puso muy feliz, caminó muy rápido hacia ellos al tiempo que estos se ponían de pie para saludar.

"¡Felicitaciones!" – En vez de saludarlos formalmente casi se lanza abrazándolos, los aludidos no entendían muy bien por que la felicidad. – "Señorita buenas tardes" – Le extendió la mano ya un poco mas recatado.

"Akari Kibo" – Le respondió el saludo. Ambos se miraron por unas milésimas de segundos, una especie de choque eléctrico se produjo entre ellos.

"Y… ¿a que debemos ese recibimiento?" – Yaten fue directo al grano.

"Ahaaa… mi querido Yaten… ¡adivinen que!"

"Estamos en los primeros del ranking"

"¿Cuando daremos el concierto?"

"No sé" – Fue la respuesta de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya respectivamente.

"Bien todos esos temas también hay que conversarlos pero… ¡hay algo mas! … ¿que no adivinan?"

"No" – Fue la respuesta de todos al unísono.

"Aceptaron la firma Starlight, la próxima semana grabaremos con su nuevo sello"

"¡Que!"

Taiki fue el primero en preguntar. - "…Pero… ¿no que se demoran un tiempo en verificar y todo eso?" – Todos estaban felices, hasta Yaten y Seiya por unos momentos olvidaron su enojo.

"Ahhh… para que vean que tienen un buen representante…" - Les extiende un papel – "…Solo me dedique dos días completos a los contactos y ya esta todo listo, tenemos gente trabajando exclusivamente para nosotros, con sus respectivos contratos vigentes dentro de la próxima semana. Ya añadieron la firma a la lista de sellos en todo el mundo… se podría decir que el trabajo que generalmente se demora un año o mas lo resumí a tres días y medio"

"¡Eres fantástico!" – Esta vez fue Seiya quien lo abrazó.

"Definitivamente no te cambio por nada jajajajaja" – Añadió Yaten igual de emocionado.

"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" – Dijo Seiya en la euforia maxima.

"¿Esta noche?"

"¡Esta noche!" – Al cabo de unos minutos salieron del salón tan cual como habían llegado.

"Los felicito" – Dijo muy entusiasmada Akari.

Luego llegaron hasta la casa antigua, se despidieron desde el auto y luego se fueron. Akari se apresuró a sacar las llaves de su casa, aunque sabia que estaban todas sus hermanas. Al entrar se topó con una gran sorpresa.

"Te estábamos esperando. Ya llamamos a la señora Kibo" – Dijo Serena.

"Como no estaba en casa tuvimos que hacerlo"

"¿Hacer que?"

"La señora Soledad nos dio el Nº y la llamamos desde el celular de Lita" – Rai siguió al comentario de Lita

"Ya apúrate que no tenemos toda la noche" – Siguió Mina.

"¡Hola Akari!" – Terminó Amy. La joven aun no salía de su asombro, cuando.

"¿Salir?"

"¿A donde?"

"¿Tienes una fiesta? Yo quiero ir!" – Tras ellas salieron las hermanas de Akari. Sora, Hana y Amai opinaron respectivamente. Pero tras estas salio una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta. Akari la vio y dentro de su cuerpo algo se estremeció, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las demás también giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Hotaru! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" – Preguntó la princesa igual de sorprendida que todas.

"¡Princesa!" – Hotaru no pudo evitar delatar la identidad de la rubia de odangos y fue corriendo a abrazarla como lo hacia cada vez que la veía. Tanto las inners como las hermanas menores de Akari y la misma Akari quedaron en una extrema confusión. Cada una con sus razones claro.

"¿Princesa?" – Amai comenzó a cuestionar.

"Le dice así de cariño" – Interfirió Rai con una norme gota en la cabeza y llena de nerviosismo.

"Serena… ella es…" - Akari llamó la atención de Serena y señaló a la pequeña a lo que la rubia subió y bajó la cabeza adivinando la pregunta. Nadie entendió nada. – "_Esa niña me causa escalofríos… tiene algo extraño…. Ahhhhh! Me esta mirando, me esta mirando! Que voy a hacer… actúa con total normalidad… respira… respira… sonríe_" – Una enorme y tonta sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelicastaña. Está de mas decir que estaba completamente nerviosa.

La pequeña desde los brazos de Serena la miraba DESCARADAMENTE y todos… ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS se daban cuenta de ello. Había que romper el hielo.

"Ehhh…"

"¿Que esperas? ve por tus cosas, esta noche nos quedamos en casa de Lita" - Akari entró a su habitación corriendo.

La pequeña se bajó de los brazos de la princesa y se fue donde sus amiga. Hana, por cierto, la quedó mirando mas que interrogante, se podía ver en sus ojos el enorme signo de interrogación. Hotaru sin embargo prefirió callar, tendría que buscar respuestas por su cuenta

"Son cuatro hermanas y cada una de ellas tiene un brazalete" - Pude darse cuenta de ello viendo la energía que trasmitía cada uno de ellos. Al parecer ahora comprendía todo. Ellas no eran personas ordinarias.

De pronto sintió una aun mas poderosa energía provenir del segundo piso de esa casa, que raro, nadie pareció percatarse de ello, todos actúan normalmente. Miró hacia el techo… la energía se movía, ahora estaba en el primer piso y provenía de la habitación de Akari. Pronto del dormitorio de la susodicha salio esta con un bolsito acompañada de una niña de once años aproximadamente, muy delgada de cabello oscuro y de un corte bastante singular.

Si. No se equivocaba, lo supo desde el momento que la vio, ella era sin duda la mas poderosa. Iba de la mano de Akari y al cruzar las miradas no se podía distinguir cual de las dos miraba mas fríamente, era como una competencia, quien se quemaba primero: Hotaru o Cote.

Ya era suficiente según Akari, estaban sucediendo cosas demasiado extrañas para su gusto, primero ve a esa chica (Hotaru) que parece el mismo diablo encarnado en cuerpo de mujer…. Luego Cote, su entrenadora, se topa con ella y se quedan viendo como si se retaran y al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de ello… ¿que esta pasando aquí? Definitivamente cada vez entendía menos el asunto.

Pero no era todo así. Rai si se habia percatado de la extrañeza en el aura de la niña que por cierto jamas habia visto.

"Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?" – Se apresuró a decir al tiempo que las demás se ponían de pie y se despedían, pero lo raro era que ninguna de las dos jóvenes, es decir Hotaru y Cote se despegaban la vista, ¿que estaban haciendo? Definitivamente no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Salieron de la casa y llamaron a un taxi ¿Cómo lo harían para entrar las seis al carrio? Ya pensarían en algo.

Mientras tanto en el living de esa enorme casa aun se seguían retando con la mirada, ninguna de las dos parecía inmutarse ni fijarse en las caras de sorpresa de las tres hermanas… de pronto algo paso, Hotaru repentinamente dejó de mirarla y se dio vuelta, se refregó los ojos, lagrimas salían de ellos. Pronto la amable mujer que cuida a las niñas salio de la cocina y la pequeña de nombre Cote se fue a sus brazos.

"¡Mami, quiero panques!" – La dulce señora le acaricio el cabello de su hija y luego miró a la otra que estaba aun refregándose los ojos, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que su hija había tenido algo que ver en eso.

Las otras aun seguían en trance como aturdidas, luego reaccionaron, se quedaron mirando ¿alguien vio algo? Cada una se hizo la tonta, como que no habían visto nada, últimamente están ocurriendo cosas extrañas y prefieren no saber de ello.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Denis y Tom**

"Amigo… tienes que reaccionar… esta fiebre esta subiendo… Si dejas que Oscuro gane todo estará perdido" "Que alguien me ayude… no puedo con esto solo" – Mientras trataba de estabilizar a su amigo con una compresa fría en la cabeza, la otra mano la tenia en el pecho, si dejaba de hacerlo las probabilidades de perderlo aumentarían… era la primera vez que recaía, estaba preocupado. La mano que tenia en el pecho de su amigo trataba de traspasar los síntomas hacia su propio cuerpo… si seguía así no podría resistir mucho tiempo… comenzaba a sentir la fiebre y dolor en el cuerpo… necesitaba ayuda.

…_Hola mi querida Ruto… de seguro no contabas con mi presencia hoy… pero descuida, no tendrás que sufrir mas…_

…_¡Mientes! Estoy segura que no eres tu… puedo sentirlo, esa no es tu esencia… tu no eres Rutino!…_

… _Jajajaja se nota que eres ingenua… esa faceta no la conocía en ti… por supuesto que soy yo… ahora lo soy… y te lo demostraré…_

"Ruto… por… favor.. no… ay… …. ¡ay!" – Los recuerdos una vez mas lo atormentaban, el haberle hecho tanto daño a la persona que mas amaba fue el pecado mas grande que había cometido… de seguro su alter ego se lo estaba demostrando haciéndolo recordar los momentos mas desgarradores de su vida. De seguro esa era su táctica para confundirlo, para debilitarlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

"Vamos amigo… vamos tienes que resistir…"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

En el mismo edificio pero en distinto piso y departamento un hombre de apariencia sombría jugaba con cuatro piedras preciosas… en su otra mano tenia un libro que había tratado de leer pero definitivamente no se concentraba. Este nuevo poder aun no se lograba estabilizar bien y cualquier arranque de emociones podría convertirlo en un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo… definitivamente ahora si se sentía como Serena, todas las veces que temía usar el poder del cristal de Plata pero, sin embargo, lo hacia para salvar al mundo… cuantas veces habrá tenido que morir para que este planeta tenga un mañana…

Cada una de las piedras tenia un brillo diferente, una era verde, una transparente, otra rojiza y la ultima azul. Ya no se sentía el mismo, hace tiempo que había recuperado la memoria, o por lo menos parte de ella. Sabia que había cometido un error al no decirle la verdad, pero no podía decir que estaba siguiendo un sueño, seguramente se enojaría o lo creería loco. Lo cierto es que no se arrepentía, pero tal vez la aventura le habría costado caro.

Estaba algo deprimido… había visto en la mañana al salir de la escuela el ser mas maravilloso que había pisado la tierra, se veía normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y eso era lo que mas le dolía, ¿que pasaba si ya lo olvido?... estaba con ese Kou… de seguro se aprovechó de las circunstancias, eso tenia que ser… Serena no podría haberlo olvidado, no tan rápidamente… lo cierto es que desde que no se ven han pasado ya mas de tres meces. Había algo extraño en su mirada pero aun así se veía tranquila… Aun no se da cuenta de su presencia, la rubia cada vez que lo siente cerca se marea, ya lo había comprobado otras veces, la rubia no reconoce su esencia pero aun así algo le causa en su cuerpo, una especie de desvanecimiento. ¿Y si le hacia daño? ¿Qué le esta pasando a su cuerpo?...

"Ohh… de nuevo siento esa energía negativa llenando este edificio, no puedo hacer nada… solo esperar que ocurra un milagro… espera, esta energía es… es… alguien esta pidiendo ayuda" - Se levantó y guardó las cuatro piedras.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Lita**

Desde que llegaron hasta lo que van… ha pasado un buen rato… primero que nada entraron al dichoso departamento. Un lugar modesto, lleno de macetas con plantas y flores. A Lita simplemente le encantan y eso se puede notar al verificar el cuidado y la forma que esta decorada el hogar. Un estilo bastante hogareño. Un no tan amplio living comedor pero lo suficientemente espacioso para las chicas.

De inmediato sacaron los bocadillos preparados por Lita, estaban deliciosos, escucharon un poco de música, reían hablaban, bromeaban, de todo un poco. De pronto la diosa del amor sacó la artillería pesada. Para comenzar unas cervezas, estaban bien heladitas por cierto. Estaban contagiadas con el ánimo de fiesta, todas reían, cantaban, hasta Amy estaba muy contenta. Akari al mirar el baso lo encontró extraño pero sin preguntar mas lo ingirió, lo ingirió completo ante la atónita mirada de las chicas. De inmediato de sus labios salieron las palabras "¡Dame mas!" y lo tumbó en la mesita…

O.O!

"OK…" - Fue la respuesta de la rubia de odangos que le sirvió un poco mas.

"¿Ven? ¡Akari tiene ánimos de fiesta!" – Luego Mina era la que se había tomado todo el baso de cerveza.

"Si es así…" - Luego Rai, despuecito Lita y….

"Vamos Amy, no la has probado…"

"Si Amy tienes que probarlo esta bien… rico…" - Al parecer a la cumpleañera se le estaba subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza muy rápidamente, ¿o seria el animo de fiesta que emborracha a cualquiera? Eso nunca se sabe.

"¡Bieeeeeeen!" - Amy se lo había tomado todo casi tapándose la nariz. De igual forma se unió a la fiesta. La peliazul nunca aguantaba mucho. De todas formas esto estaba recién comenzando.

"Esperen, esperen…. Silencio… escuchen…" - Serena estaba llamando la atención de una forma muy chistosa. – "Apostaría mi cabeza que esa canción es de los chicos…"

"Si, es de ellos. Me lo dijeron hoy… me gusta mucho… me dan ganas de bailar" – Y sin esperar invitación se levantó de su asiento y se puso a bailar, las chicas se apresuraron a hacer espacio y se unieron al baile. Pero Amy le dio nostalgia y se puso a llorar. La música estaba muy fuerte así que nadie se percató, estaban en su mundo.

"Hey… Amy deberías bailar… ¡así se quitan las penas del corazón!" – Amy parpadeo unos segundos antes de procesar lo que le había dicho la cumpleañera, se limpio las lagrimas, definitivamente ese era un momento de fiesta – "¡Eso! Amy muévete al ritmo de la música! Mueve las caderas… los brazos… ¡como si se fuera a acabar el mundo!"

Media hora después…

"Yo les digo… muchas gracias por el cumpleaños… adelantado por cierto… ¡pero no importa! Gracias amigas… ustedes son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…hip!"

"¿Ven chicas?… yo les decía que ella es buena onda… hip! yo se los dije…"

"Debo admitir que Serena tenia razón" – Al parecer Rai era la única que estaba mas o menos sobria todavía.

"Amy… ¿Amy que te pasa?" – Mina la movía y la movía pero esta seguía estática. De pronto reaccionó.

"Chicas… ¿me disculpan? – Y como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió al baño, ya sabemos a que.

"Pobre Amy…" - Dijo Mina moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si la moviera el viento.

Esta demás decir que bebieron muchísimo, ya se habían acabado todas las cervezas que habían comprado… solo quedaban dos botellas de tequila y los tres licores que trajeron del templo. Estaban casi borrachas, primero hablaban de una cosa y se iban por las ramas hasta que llegaban a otro tema completamente distinto… fue así como de pronto…

"¿No han notado que últimamente los hombres están extraños?" – Comenzó la cumpleañera.

"Dímelo a mi… últimamente no me despego a Seiya de encima"

"Pero no digas que no te gusta" – Dijo la cumpleañera casi hundiéndole el dedo índice en las costillas. Se mecía de un lado a otro como si fuera una planta.

"¡Pillina!"

"Hey chicas, Mina… ¿quien les dijo que a mi me gusta? Solo somos… buenos amigos…. Pero de los buenos… en realidad… si Seiya no hubiera llegado yo… Buaaaa… ¡estaría sufriendo por ese infeliz!" – Realmente no había diferencia entre las chicas y los "Huevos Cartoon".

Ahora Amy era la que salía del baño, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, pero por lo menos estaba recompuesta.

"¿Y tu Amy que onda hay con Taiki?" – Preguntó Serena. Milagrosamente se había recuperado rapidísimo de su recaída, claro después de tomarse otro baso de cerveza, lo ultimo que quedaba.

"¡El cerebrito te trae babosa!" – Gritó Mina.

"No, como creen… es solo que…" - Va a llorar, va a llorar, alerta roja.

"Anda, Amy esta es una celebración, no hay que derramar lagrimas por hombres… además que yo sepa Taiki anda bien baboso por ti…"

"¿Tu crees Mina?"

"¡Entonces quiere decir que habrá pareja!" – Esta vez Mina dio grito en el cielo. Del piso de abajo se escucharon algunos escobazos.

"Hey cállense… puede pasar lo que paso la ultima vez…" - Interfirió Rai.

"Yo no quiero tener que lidiar con las autoridades…" - Esta vez Lita parecía mas cuerda y seria.

"Al parecer los hombres nos traen vueltas locas…"

"¿Hablas por ti Akari?"

"Hablo por todas Serena… Yo me gano la vida como observadora…" - Imagínense a la chica echada sobre la mesa y hablando lenta y pausadamente ya que no puede ordenar bien las ideas. - "…Veo a Seiya sobre ti todo el día… eso es gracioso…. A Lita la veo babosa por ese chico nuevo que le anda haciéndole la competencia culinaria… que ironía, a veces las personas de las cuales nos enamoramos resultan ser nuestra competencia" – Eso lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza que nadie supo comprender. - "… Rai… bueno ese chico que esta trabajando en el templo… esta bien lindo"

"¿BROMEAS?" – Dijeron todos al unísono, Rai quedó roja como tomate.

En ese momento la chica levanta la cabeza para hablar con mas seriedad.

"Hey hablo enserio… apuesto que si se afeitara y se cortara el cabello estarían todas loquitas por el… además se nota una persona muy amable" – Esas palabras dejaron muy pensativa a la sacerdotisa y mas que eso, también le dieron una buena idea. - "… Por otro lado tenemos a Mina que al parecer esta con suerte, el chico que le gusta la esta coqueteando y eso es algo que todos nos damos cuenta… ¿No es asi?" – Miró a todas y cada una para encontrar apoyo, todas asintieron menos Serena - "… Yo creo que Amy tiene muchas probabilidades con Taiki, es solo que los dos son como tortugas… falta que uno de el primer paso… y Amy… no siempre es el hombre quien debe darlo"

"¿Y Tu?" – Serena estaba muy intrigada con los sucesos que habían pasado esta semana. Los sucesos entre la chica y el nuevo.

"¿Yo que?" - Dijo encarándola, tenía los ojos más pequeños.

"¿Sabes? Yo también soy observadora y podría apostar que el otro chico nuevo también te tiene entusiasmada"

"No voy a negarlo… pero no es lo que piensan" - Negó rápidamente para apagar cualquier malentendido - "Definitivamente es un chico arrogante, presumido y molesto, no estaría de novia con el aunque de ello dependiera conservar la raza… es solo que me gusta como lo traigo yo… se nota que le gusto y es por eso que le tengo lastima… jajaja pensaran que soy mala pero dentro de ese chico veo algo mas que pamplinas, debe haber algo mas… a demás nunca esta demás que te encuentren linda… ¡sube el autoestima!" – A eso todas asintieron.

"¿Qué se creen los hombres?" – De pronto Serena con la mano empuñada comienza a golpear la mesa. Acababa de acordarse de todo lo que hace algunos meses había pasado por culpa de Darien. - "¿Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotras? ¿Qué pueden besarnos y después darnos la espalda?"

"¡Los hombres son unos insensibles!" – Fue Akari la que le siguió.

"¡Juegan con nuestros sentimientos!" – Esta vez fue Mina. Nadie supo exactamente porque lo dijo.

"No los entiendo… son como un rompecabezas"

"Y ellos creen que nosotras somos las complicadas…" - Lita decía con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba su copa con fuerza.

"Voy por mi regalo" – Rai se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, luego volvió con una botella, los ojos de las chicas brillaron muchísimo. – "Para ti…"

"¿Para mi? Guauuu… ¡gracias Rai!" – La abrazó.

"Bueno ¿que esperas para abrirlo?" – Se apresuró a añadir la sacerdotisa. A la cumpleañera se le escurrió una gota.

Minutos después…

"¡Brindo por los hombres!" – Lita alzó la copa.

"¡Por la amistad!" – Serena alzó la copa.

"¡Por el futuro!" – Amy alzo la copa.

"¡Por la lealtad!" – Rai alzó la copa, necesitaba brindar por eso.

"¡Por el amor!" – Mina alzó la copa.

"¡Por nosotras!" – Finalmente la festejada alzó la copa y todas las unieron. De pronto las inners sintieron tristeza, pero… ¿Por qué? Sentían que esto ya lo habían hecho alguna vez, hace muchísimos años atrás…. Tal vez en el Milenio de Plata.

Lita se levantó rápidamente, se acordó que tenia dos botellas de tequila, ahora que estaban bien embriagadas esto seria solo un aperitivo más. No podía ocultar que su debilidad siempre había sido el tequila, cada vez que brindaba sentía algo caluroso, pero no porque le estuviera quemando la garganta, sino, mas bien se sentía cómoda, en su mundo, tal vez recuerdos.

"Chicas brindemos nuevamente…" - Al estrechar las copas Lita siento algo extraño en su mente.

.:Flash Back:.

_El lugar… aparentemente una cocina, aparentemente porque estaba destrozada, pedazos de masa de pastel de chocolate por todos lados. Ella hincada en el suelo, su vestido todo sucio, lloraba silenciosa y amargamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba? No debía llorar… mal que mal jamás se habían dicho que se gustaban… sin embargo escucharlo decir eso fue como si mil estacas se le clavaran en el pecho. _

_A unos cuantos metros en unas mesas los tres chicos que habían presenciado la escena no podían mas que sentir lastima por ella y por ellos mismos. Jedite el chico alto y rubio fue al rescate. _

_- "Lita" - Hablo en voz fuerte y clara, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no supiera por qué habían pasado las cosas - "¿Que tal si juegas con nosotros? total el pastel ya se fregó ahora si te apuesto a que te gano en el poker"_

_- "Gracias, son unos grandes amigos" - Lita levanto la cabeza y los miro ahora ya sin lagrimas en sus lindos ojos esmeraldas - "Claro, si como no" - Una sonrisa apareció en su boca - "Y también puedo ayudarles a acabarse las botellas"_

_- "¿Por que no?" - Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_Sip solo serian los cuatro y sus miserias_

.:Flash Back End:.

La copa que estaba en sus manso estallo en mil pedazos asustando a todas las que estaban ahí, Lita bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos, aun podía ver algunos rayitos de electricidad en ellas ¿lastimado? Sus manos estaban bien, ni una pequeña herida… raro. Pero lo mas raro había sido el recuerdo… ¿Por qué estaba recordando eso? ¡Por que estaba recordando a los generales del negaverso!

"¿Lita estas bien?" – Se apresuraron todas ayudarla, Amy y Rai trajeron de la cocina una escoba y una pala para intentar limpiar los restos de cristal, lo malo es que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala.

"Lita…" - No obtuvieron respuesta, Lita se arrojó a los brazos de su princesa, esta la estrechó, estaba angustiada ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

De pronto sintieron una poderosa energía, como un llamado, era como un mensaje telepático, ellas no entendían nada, eran como ondas nada mas… pero la reacción de todas fue la misma, salieron del edificio y se fueron al lugar de donde provenía.

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaban un grupo de entes vestidos de negro, eran muchísimos, ¿pero que estaban haciendo ahí? Pronto lo averiguaron y lo que vieron no les gustó nadita. De la nada aparecieron los cuerpos de tres jóvenes que estaban igualmente confundidas que las demás ¿Pero que hacían ahí? Estaban con pijama. Akari las reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Hermanas!"

"¿Qué están haciendo ahí?" - Preguntó la princesa.

"¡Chicas!" – Nada, al parecer no las escuchaban, se acercaron un poco más y contemplaron con dolor que aquellos seres empezaron a atacar a las tres niñas. Un campo de fuerza estaba interfiriendo entre las Sailors y las otras jóvenes, no podían hacer nada. Las inners estaban en un dilema, o transformarse y delatar su identidad o esperar que ocurriera un milagro… no había por donde perderse, la primera era la única opción. Pero alguien les ganó.

La pelicastaña antes que todas tomaran la determinación alzó su mano derecha en la cual estaba su brazalete violeta en forma de flor. Lo que sucedió fue muy rápido, una luz la cubrió y apareció la guerrera que todos deseaban conocer. La habían tenido cerca todo el tiempo. ¿Preguntas? Esas las dejarían para después ahora tenían que cumplir con su deber.

"¡Moon Power Angels!" – Y así siguieron, todas se transformaron. Pero… algo estaba pasando, de pronto vieron borroso, ¿que estaba pasando? Todas, incluyendo Ilusión estaban viendo borroso… y sentían que se desvanecían. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Denis y Tom**

Los gemidos aumentaban, ya no podía soportar aquel martirio, la fiebre seguía subiendo en ambos. La promesa, no, no debía desistir, no en este momento cuando recién comenzaban a disfrutar de su "libertad"

TOC TOC TOC…

La puerta ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?... Tom percibió una gran energía tras la puerta. Con la poca fuerza mental que le quedaba retiró la mano que tenia sobre la frente del enfermo y con un ademán y un poco de telekinesis abrió la puerta… hasta lo mas simple ya le costaba un mundo, se siento doblemente cansado, solo pudo distinguir una sombra alta antes de cerrar los ojos y desvanecerse.

El príncipe de la Tierra entró con suma cautela a la habitación, solo se guiaba por su instinto y la energía, aun sostenía aquellas piedras preciosas en las manos. Caminó unos pasos mas, ahí estaba, mejor dicho ahí estaban. Se acercó de inmediato, no sabia como pero al verlos supo exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo y sin pensarlo dos veces entró en acción.

Mientras trabajaba sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Angustia.

"_Serena… ¿que sucedió? La sentí transformarse… espero que este bien…"_

Lo que sucedió esa noche nadie lo supo, pero después de ello la vida de estos personajes cambiaria para siempre….

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"_Hotaru… ayúdame… tienes que venir… despierta a las otras… tienes que ayudarme…"_

Una vez mas y como todas las noches desde hace un tiempo atrás Hotaru estaba teniendo sueños extraños, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien… la llamaba por su nombre y le pedía ayuda… seguía dormida…

_Se veía paseando alrededor de una laguna muy hermosa, a su espalda el enorme castillo terrestre. Hace un rato que estaba ahí, caminando. De pronto sintió una energía, la conocía, la había sentido antes, ahora solo quería saber de quien era, sus ojos tomaron un tiente púrpura. Se quedó ahí parada a sabiendas de que obstruía el paso, ahora solo le interesaba saber de quien era esa energía poco común en un terrestre._

_Una figura salio de entre los arbustos y chocó suavemente sobre algo pequeño y delicado, la reconoció, y bajo la mirada para disculparse, nunca debió de haber hecho eso._

_Levantó el rostro y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin decir una palabra._

"…_Lo esperaba impacientemente, pero no me decepciono, cuando choco contra mi levante mi mirada y el bajo la suya, me encontré con dos pozos azul-dorado tan profundos que sentía que me ahogaba en ellos, mi corazón se acelero me sudaron las manos y podía sentir mis piernas debilitándose por cada segundo que pasaba viéndolo…"_

_¿Que sucedía? podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza sus propios pensamientos de ese momento… era verdad, lo miró y sintió casi lo mismo, esos ojos… vaya que era hermoso, a simple vista se podría distinguir que no era mucho mayor que ella._

"_Hola" – Su voz se notaba incomoda. – "Tu eres una de las guerreras de la Luna, ¿no es así?"_

"_Así es, yo soy Hotaru, pero dime ¿quien eres tu?" - Preguntó ansiosa por saber mas de él._

"_Yo soy Alex, vengo del lado sur del planeta, a esta competencia"_

_De repente Hotaru recordó que debía investigarlo _

"_Entonces eres muy fuerte ¿no?" – Preguntó juguetonamente y con un dejo de inocencia._

_El pareció un poco avergonzado. _

"_No, no mucho pero entreno y a veces me va bien"_

_Hotaru sabia que mentía, el dominaba su aura haciéndola aumentar o disminuir a su antojo, él sabia de su poder y lo escondía de los demás, pero ¿Por qué? No pregunto mas a sabiendas de que él no iba a contestar ya nada mas y se quedaron ahí parados, un incomodo silencio se estableció entre ellos._

"_Bueno será mejor que me vaya" - Dijo Hotaru insegura, pues de alguna manera sabia que en cuanto se separara de él, lo iba a extrañar, aun así sin esperar respuesta se alejo. Dejando a aquel chico confundido._

"…_Hotaru…"_

En ese momento la pequeña despertó de lo que había sido uno de los sueños mas placenteros que había tenido en su vida. Pero el placer duró pocas milésimas de segundo pues al abrir los ojos vio una silueta oscura frente a ella, se asustó, hace tiempo que no lo hacia, pero esto le dio miedo. Esa pequeña silueta pronto se hizo ver con su propio brillo.

"¿Tu?" – Hotaru la reconoció de inmediato como la chica de la casa de Hana y Sora: Cote ¿Cómo no reconocer a alguien que casi te quema los ojos?

"…_Necesito tu ayuda… y la de las outers… _" – No esta hablando… es solo un espíritu, es transparente y no mueve los labios, esta hablando telepáticamente… bueno ese no era el momento de preguntar esas cosas. En dos segundos la pequeña Hotaru se transformó y salio en busca de las demás. Dejando al espíritu en su habitación. – _"…Prometo… te prometo guerrera de Saturno que haré tu deseo realidad…_" – Y se esfumó tras una cortina de humo.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Las outers no tardaron en llegar, confiaban plenamente en lo que la pequeña Hotaru decía así que sin mas se habían transformado y dirigido al lugar en donde provenía el atentado. Ahí vieron con preocupación a las inners tiradas en el suelo, a penas con los ojos abiertos ¿Qué les había sucedido?. A unos metros vieron a la princesa de la Luna apoyada en un árbol mientras trataba de usar su poder y exactamente delante de del campo de fuerza estaba esa misteriosa guerrera que las outers habían visto antes… no sabia exactamente por que pero Hotaru al verla la reconoció de inmediato. Pero lo que le dolió mas fue ver que dentro de este campo de energía estaban las dos chicas, sus únicas amigas en la escuela.

"Es un campo de fuerza" – Sailor Plut fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Que le pasa a las inners?"

"¡No hay tiempo!" – Saturn fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre el campo de energía con su Lanza del Silencio pero poco fue lo que logró hacer, a penas un agujero por unos segundos. Si podía hacer nuevamente ese ataque podrían pasar a través de ese agujero… si tan solo pudiera hacer uno un poco mas grande…

Luego miró la espada… esa gigantesca espada que estaba en la mano de la guerrera Ilusión y tuvo una idea.

"¡Hey tu! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!" – Y sin más llamó a las outers. A la cuenta de tres la espada y la lanza del silencio se clavarían en el escudo formando un agujero más grande, lo suficiente para que las outers entraran. - "Uno, dos tres…" - Todas entraron, todas a excepción de la princesa y las inners que estaban muy mal.

Saturn, haciendo gala de lo que había aprendido empezó a manipular su lanza con suma destreza. Uranus y Neptune quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta (Pero no podían darse el lujo de alabarla porque si no les cortan la cabeza) Saturn sin necesidad de usar ningún ataque especial eliminaba a gran parte de los entes. Plut al verla se siento orgullosa, sabia que recuperar los recuerdos del pasado le daba mas confianza… a demás que en el pasado las senshis eran mucho mas poderosas que ahora ya que habían dedicado toda su vida a entrenar…

Mientras todo esto ocurría Ilusión fue a ver a sus hermanas, quienes por cierto estaban muy golpeadas pero sin peligro de muerte, eso era extraño, ella misma vio como los tipos esos estaban casi matándolas… bien, eso no le importó demasiado, con tal de verlas bien era lo que esperaba.

Akari estaba al fin con sus hermanas (Claro que ellas no sabían quien era ella en verdad) ellas tenían mucho miedo. De pronto una luz como de luciérnaga apareció frente a ellas y se agrandó para adoptar una forma humana.

"Es…"

"No puede ser…"

"Pero si es…"

"Es ella…" - Dijo Akari finalmente. - "Cote"

Se miraron asustadas por unos segundos, luego miraron a la recién llegada. Alas, un traje extraño y un símbolo en la frente ¿Un sueño colectivo? Eso era demasiado pedir. Nadie entendía nada, incluso Akari nunca la habia visto transformada. La princesa de la Luna desde fuera del campo también la reconoció.

"Gena… es ella… eso quiere decir que…" - Una luz cubrió todo el parque, toda la ciudad, toda la isla, todo el hemisferio de la tierra. Al desvanecerse se encontraban ahí las cuatro hermanas, pero no eran las mismas, ante la mirada atónita de todas las senshis sufrieron una metamorfosis… Los brazaletes en sus manos reaccionaron cambiándoles la apariencia, ahora también eran guerreras, incluso el traje de Ilusión había cambiado completamente… (Ahora era blanco y mucho mas atrevido) cada una de las jóvenes tenia un traje distinto y una duda al respecto.

"¿Que sucedió aquí…?" – La primera en preguntar fue Ilusión, quien miró a su alrededor… el campo de fuerza había desaparecido al igual que todos los entes extraños.

"Lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme" – La recién (Gena) llegada hacía ademán de retirarse cuando fue interrumpida por la amenazante espada de Urano.

"Un momento, nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que sepamos toda la verdad" - La mirada de Uranus era penetrante hacia las nuevas guerreras.

"Si quieres saber la verdad Haruka Tenou… pregúntale a tu princesa… le doy la autorización de hacerlo" – Dijo Gena ante la mirada de todas desapareció. Miradas asesinas se posaron sobre la princesa de la Luna que como por arte de magia recupero su sobriedad (¿A quien no se le pasa la borrachera si ve a Haruka?)

Algunas horas después… En la mansión de las outers.

"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…" - Reflexionó Michiru.

"Como por ejemplo de donde sacaste ese poder para transformarnos…" - Esta vez fue Haruka quien opinó, miraba a la princesa de forma dura… quizás la mas dura de todas las miradas.

"No puedo creerlo… morimos otra vez y sin darnos cuenta…" - Amy aun estaba con la vista perdida en el vacío.

"Aun no puedo creer que esa mocosa sea un angel… y lo que menos puedo creer es que estemos tratando con ellos"

"Lo sé Rai… es peligroso… sabemos muy bien que si ellos están presentes en esta pelea es porque están en juego sus intereses" – Respondió la Princesa de la Luna.

Akari, Amai, Sora y Hana estaban muy incomodas, después de sacarles la información, es decir, nada porque ellas no sabían nada de nada, habían quedado como estatuas.

"_Es lo mismo que en mis historietas… jamás creí que existieran… a pesar de que muchos decían que si… ¡ui estoy con las Sailors scout! ¡Que felicidad!_ " – El rostro de Amai denotaba felicidad, sus facciones cambiaban de una y de otra manera, casi no le daba importancia a lo que acababa de suceder consigo misma.

"_¡Yo sabia!... yo sabia todo lo que estaba pasando… maldita sea porque siempre tengo que actuar tarde… yo sabia que la hija de la nana tenia que estar metida en todo esto… eso de entrenar todas las noches a Akari… ¡ESO NO TIENE NOMBRE! ¿Pero que se cree? ¿Cree que yo le tengo miedo? Ui que fastidio…"_ – Hana, mas que sorprendida con su metamorfosis estaba muy enojada con Cote, siempre sospechó desde un principio que esa chica tenia algo especial y siempre la trató mal por ello.

"… _Que interesante… no puedo creerlo… ¿si es verdad lo de ese sueño que tuve la otra noche?"_ – Miró por unos instantes recordando su sueño las cadenas que salían de sus manos, se concentró… ¿que tal si le resultaba? Puso sus manos como la del hombre araña cuando saca su tela de araña. Las Sailors aun estaban conversando cuando el foco de la luz de la lámpara principal estallo en mil pedazos quedando encendidas las lámparas mas pequeñas.

Una cadena muy larga salio del brazalete Sora y su eslabón en forma de gota se estrelló justo en la bombilla de una lámpara de lagrimas. La infartarte escena se convirtió en algo peor cuando la cadena de pronto perdió el control y comenzó a destrozar el lugar.

"¡Detenlo!" – Gritó Akari mientras que las otras se iban a esconder.

"¡No puedo! ¡Auxilio!" – Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, había visto salir de su mano derecha una larga cadena que sin ella querer se estrello en la luz del techo, ahora no la podía controla. Ella y su curiosidad.

De pronto se detuvo y recordó las palabras de su sueño

… _Rode….. en primer lugar debes tranquilizarte… Para que puedas controlar los eslabones tienes que hacerlos uno, tienes que construirla con la mente… esto no tienes que controlarla tienes que armarla… tu eres la única que tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, la única que tiene paciencia… no te rindas… yo confió en ti… _

"Marcus…" - Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, trató de seguir las indicaciones. En primer lugar se quedó quieta y trató de seguir con la mente los movimientos de la cadena, de cada uno de los eslabones hasta que lentamente la cadena cayó al suelo y de ahí desapareció. La joven cayó de rodillas extremadamente cansada. Todos fueron a socorrerla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, Akari, ¿podrías dejar de aplastarme las piernas?" – La joven se rió un poco, la levantaron entre todos, al parecer no soportaba su propio peso.

"¿Te importaría jugar con tus poderes en otro lugar que no sea mi casa?"

"¡Haruka!" – Le gritó Michiru para hacerla entender que no era el momento.

"Lo siento, en verdad lo siento" – Se disculpó la chica.

"En verdad, lo sentimos, yo me responsabilizo por los daños" – Interfirió Akari.

"No… No te preocupes… de todos modos ya pensaba hacerle un arreglo a esta casa… solo que no me animaba" – Miró a Michiru quien le indicó que hacia bien. Contempló su casa por unos segundos con nostalgia, no sabia mentir pero que mas da, el arreglo se lo tenia que hacer si o si, el living y el comedor quedaron prácticamente destrozados.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Paraíso**

"Ario…" - En el mismo lugar lleno de Luz de donde provienen los Ángeles se encontraba la Gena, ese es su nombre angelical, hace algunos días que no iba ahí, pero por culpa de lo que sucedió esta noche tuvo que ir… sabia perfectamente que esto no era algo normal, esto fue un ultimátum para ella. Y si de algo estaba segura era que su padre es el único capaz de hacer esa clase de ultimátum.

"¿Que sucede Gena? ¿Acaso no respetas a tu padre?" - Pronunció cínicamente.

"¡Quiero que me digas porque hiciste que despertara a las niñas! ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola mis niñs! Como estan, tanto tiempo no? Jejej creo que las hice esperar muchísimo. Dos palabras para ustedes "NUEVAS IMÁGENES!" si chicas, creyeron que yo no hacia mas imágenes No… tengo una colección de imágenes, solo esperaba que alguien me prestara un scanner y mi mama compro uno… entonses soilo tienen que pedir las imágenes. Hay una imagen de Akari con su nueva transformación, y de sus hermanas para que las conoscan he?

Bueno pasando al temita de la historia, hay algunas dudas que no quedaron explicadas… Si! Darien volvio para aquellas que lo adoran (incluyendome) es solo que por ahorita no se va a mostrar… su energia ha cambiado y es por eso que antes de mostrarse quiere aprender a controlarse. Rai se siente como una tridora frente a Serena, eso es triste… ya ven que están empezando a recordar el pasado? Bueno todo el pasado en el milenio de plata tengo que agradecerselo a HATAMI! Mi querida hatami-hime que me prestó su historia para usarla como un posible pasado, le he pedido permiso y ella aceptó gustosa, solo espero que a ustedes les guste tambien y si quieren hecharle un vistaso a su historia se llama "batalla por el amor" a mi me personifica de manera excelente en esta historia, solo que la adaptare según sea necesario.

Yaten… bueno el es un caso perdido, a el no le atraen las mujeres pero se sintió muy afectado cuando su hermano menor lo trató de Gay, supongo que es por eso que le hace los puntos a Mina y como ella no se hace de rogar… pero una cosa es que ella ande babosita por el y otra cosa es que no se de cuenta de las intenciones del peliblanco… no se olviden que ella es la diosa del amor…

Serena… bueno ella esta en el estado "no quiero saber de hombres pero si de amigos" yo me pregunto porque se pone tan celosa cuando Akari se le acerca a Seiya o a este lo asocian con alguna chica… podría ser que Serena lo este llegando a querer o posiblemente un celo de amigos… ya saben cuando un amigo no quiere que te pongas de novia con alguien porque teme perder tu atención… yo creo que va mas por ahí… jejeje eso no quiere decir que Seiya no disfrute de su compañía y que hará todo lo posible para que la rubia le corresponda.

Los personajes nuevos tienen una gran relevancia ya que ayudan a entender los misterios del enemigo y del reino celestial… a demás que formaran una gran amistad entre ellos, como la que tienen las chicas con Akari y Hotaru con las dos mas pequeñas. Bueno la otra (Amai) ella es una chica que anda en la pubertad, una chica bastante parecida a Mina, algo mas cuática y orgullosa. La fiesta de otoño es un gran punto en la historia, después de esot las cosas comienzan a cambiar, dan un giro de 180 grados pero tienen que leerlo con sus propios ojos.

Con respecto a la nieta de Serena (la que esta leyendo esta historia) pues imagínense que hay un libro que les gusta muchísimo y que no lo quieren soltar, pues eso es lo que le pasa a la chica con la nieta de Luna, asi que no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de ellas, es solo que estoy muy atrasada en esta historia, tal vez por eso es que no doy mucho detalle. Hay un pasado, hay un enemigo y hay un cambio repentino en la vida de las chicas, sobretodo porque este es el ultimo año juntas. Luego les toca la Universidad.

Bueno chicas me despido y tienen que mandarme rr para saber si les gustó ok?

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

5 - 5 - 2005 (no les parece curiosa la fecha?)


	12. Ultimos preparativos: Fiesta de Otoño

**_Sailor Moon es mi inspiración… es por eso que he creado esta historia para seguir la creación de Naoko Takeushi, en esta historia he puesto todo mi énfasis y mi dedicación, aun mas que la anterior porque esta historia viene con la fuerza original, la fuerza de la amistad y mas aun la fuerza del amor… la persona que lea este fic puede que en un principio no lo entienda pero os ruego que lo leáis porque está lleno de sentimientos puros y de luchas incansables por darle a este planeta la paz deseada… los invito a leer las nuevas aventuras de Sailor Moon!_**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la antes nombrada Naoko Takeushi, sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi exclusiva creación: Akari (Ruto o Ilusión), Amai (Petha o Amor), Sora (Rode o Tristeza), Hana (Jade u Odio), Cote (Gena o Alegria), Denis (Rutino), Tom, Soledad (La madre de Cote), Ario (El angel de la Luna y el Sol)… y otros mas que no me acuerdo en este momento!

_**EL AMOR MAS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL**_

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,_

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la cima encima._

_Sin despegar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena…_

HOY LES OFRECEMOS…

(Capitulo 12)

**ULTIMOS PREPARATIVOS **

**¡¡¡FIESTA DE OTOÑO! **

xxx-------xxxx-------xxx

**En algún lugar **

**en el paraíso. **

- "Ya te dije que me dijeras la verdad!" – Con su pose rígida a penas podía contener las ganas de explotar.

- "Sabes? No debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago y menos cuando estas viviendo en la tierra como una simple mortal"

- "Quiero saber porque hiciste eso? Dime porque casi matas a mis niñas… porque te empeñas en hacerme daño. Que es lo que quieres de mi." – preguntó nuevamente mas ligera, pero aun asi furiosa con Ario.

- "No quiero nada de ti… si hice todo es fue porque…"

- "Yo lo hice Gena… es mi responsabilidad…" - De entre la bruma espesa salio una esbelta figura, una hermosísima mujer de cabellera larga y liza como una cascada y unos ojos verde esmeralda como ninguno.

- "Ariadna…" - La chica calló de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que su hermana le estuviera haciendo esto. – "…Porque…"

- "Sabes que no les haría daño… solo lo hice por su bien… ellas son lo que mas amo en este mundo… confiaba en lo que tu podía hacer por ellas y lo hiciste… solo quería que les entregaras sus poderes…"

- "Que ganabas con eso! Sabes muy bien que yo puedo destruir a Rutino en cualquier momento y lugar." – Replicó la niña.

- "No puedes y lo sabes! A demás no es tu deber" – gruñó el hombre – "Tu deber esta cumplido, ahora que has despertado a todas no puedes hacer nada… no se te esta permitido."

- "Padre… podrías dejarnos solas?" – Pidió la mujer de cabellera larga. El hombre quedó mirando a la mujer mayor con algo de rencor… a pesar de no reconocerla como hija no podía negarle lo que pedía, solo le quedaba este tiempo antes de volver a su encierro.

- "Que me vas a decir Ariadna. ¿Qué lo hiciste por el bien de mis niñas? ¿Qué lo hiciste por el bien de Ruto? O vas a decir que mi padre esta detrás de todo esto y quiere que vuelva al reino?" – Empezó la pequeña sin ni un respeto ante su hermana.

- "Nada de eso… Tu, como vives en la tierra no sabes lo que va a suceder… pero yo como vivo en este reino tengo acceso a todo… o por lo menos Ario lo tiene, el me dijo que esta era la ultima oportunidad, si no las despertábamos ahora serian destruidas el día de mañana, el día de la fiesta, el día del cumpleaños de mi pequeña" – Explicó Ariadna.

- "No.., eso no es posible, yo estaría ahí para evitarlo."

- "No puedes, recuerda que tu libertad pende de un hilo, si te excedes estarás prisionera como yo…" - La pequeña aun la miraba con rencor en los ojos, no quería aceptar que su hermana mayor tenia la razón… ella ha vivido por mucho tiempo, tiene mas experiencia… pero no tiene una cosa que ella si tuvo: la compañía de las niñas y especialmente disfrutar de la pequeña Ruto.

- "Entiendo…" – Aceptó resignada - "De todos modos ya esta hecho." – Acepto a regañadientes, pero aceptó y eso era un gran logro.

- "Si es así, entonces te pido un favor" – Comenzó a explicar la hermana mayor con ansias - "Ya conversé con Ario y acepta que las entrenes, el tampoco quiere que nada le suceda a las niñas… aunque no lo demuestre, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, se que estas entrenando a Ruto a escondidas en las noches, en otra dimensión. Ahora te pido que entrenes a todas… incluyendo a las Senchis."

- "Que!" – Exclamó casi al borde de un infarto.

- "Sabes muy bien que después de Oscuro viene el Caos." – Pronuncio con voz sombria.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Tokio**

**Templo Hikawa**

**-** "No puedo creerlo! Como es posible que las Sailors Scout… Y QUE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA! Se den el lujo de llegar como "suela" a una batalla…" - Por fin después de hablar y hablar tomó aire. Luna fue la primera en saber que es lo que había sucedido. ¿Quién seria el delator o delatora? Lo único que sabían era que lo iban a hacer añicos.

- "Luna… como íbamos a saber nosotras-que justo ESE día iba a atacar el enemigo?" – Intentó disculparse la diosa del amor.

- "PUES NO TIENEN QUE SABERLO! Lo único que tienen que hacer es estar preparadas! Lo único que te pedí" – Mirando especialmente a Serena – "Fue que te tomaras esto en serio… tu crees que es muy bonito que una princesa como tu se de el lujo de "tomarse unas copas" "celebrando un cumpleaños" … realmente me decepcionas."

- "Solo fue una celebración de cumpleaños Luna…" – Intentó explicar la Princesa sin ni un resultado.

- "No Serena… sabias que el enemigo esta aquí, sabes muy bien que nos puede atacar en cualquier momento… me lo prometiste…" - Esta vez el rostro de la felina reflejaba una decepción absoluta, Serena se sintió miserable. Como pretendía ser la Neo-reina algún día si se seguía comportando como una vaga… No, esperen, ella ya no va a ser la neo-reina, Darien y ella ya no están juntos, eso quiere decir que el futuro ya no existe… eso quiere decir que… Bien, ahora si que se sentía miserable. El solo hecho de recordar que ya nada le quedaba de lo que una vez fue el glorioso amor de su vida le llenaba la garganta de un sabor amargo. Intentó decirle algo a su consejera pero nada… ni si quiera salieron las palabras.

- "Luna… yo creo que te estas excediendo un poco…" - Que era eso? La sacerdotisa estaba hablando? Que quería decir con eso?

- "No te metas Rai… tu eres tan culpable como las demás." – La señaló desafiante, en sus ojos podía verse el fuego.

- "Luna…" - Suspiró un poco, trataba de hacerle entender sin tener que delatarse ante su mejor amiga. – "Luna… mírame…" - La gata así lo hizo pero no entendió lo que Rai quiso decir, o mas bien no quiso darse cuenta. – "Acompáñame…" - Las dos salieron de la habitación del templo.

- "Lo siento Serena, Luna ha sido muy dura contigo." – Se acercó Lita, la abrazó pero Serena lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de la amazona.

- "…Que quieres que te diga, Luna tiene razón, ella como consejera tiene razón… aunque el futuro que teníamos con Darien no va a suceder… debo comportarme como lo que soy, una princesa… porque tal vez…" - A este punto las lagrimas que antes bailaban en la cuenca de sus ojos se derramaban libremente surcando sus mejillas. – "… Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano tenga que asumir en la Luna… recuerden que el castillo del imperio Lunar aun yace intacto… esperándome."

- "Es verdad… lo había olvidado." – Murmuró Mina.

- "Si es así, puede que ahora que no habrá unión entre la Tierra y la Luna debas volver a gobernar la Luna." – tanteó Amy, quedamente.

- "No quiero Amy, no quiero volver a estar sola.. me gusta la vida que llevo… amo todo esto, quiero a mi familia, quiero este paisaje… saben? No recuerdo todo mi pasado pero si hay de algo que recuerdo es que siempre, siempre quise estar en este planeta."

- "Lo sabemos Serena" – Esta vez fue una respuesta al unísono de todas. A eso Rai vuelve pero esta vez sin Luna.

- "Que paso con Luna?" – Preguntó Lita, Serena se separó de su hombro para comprobar que en realidad no estaba.

- "Se fue, ella… tiene cosas que hacer… por cierto no dijiste que íbamos a ir al Crown Center a buscar nuestros disfraces?" – trató de cambiar al tema que mas interesaba en ese momento.

- "Disfraces… Oh si! Disfraces!" – Y antes que Serena pudiera replicar fue arrastrada por Mina, aunque Rai no pudo divertirse del todo.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Denis**

Después de casi no dormir habían tenido éxito, finalmente la fiebre de Denis había bajado, pero los que estaban cansados y somnolientos eran Darien y Tom, quienes habían luchado casi toda la noche en contra de esa maldita fiebre que mas que eso parecía el mismo infierno dentro del joven.

Era el tercer café que Darien se tomaba y aun así sentía mucho sueño, el otro parecía disimular mas, en ningún segundo se separó de su amigo.

"Me preguntaba aun porque tendría esa fiebre" – Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta. Tom solo lo miró de reojo.

Denis comenzó a moverse perezosamente.

"Que bien esta despertando!" – Exclamó Tom, lleno de felicidad.

"Que bueno así podré hacer algunas preguntas a los dos" – Esta vez la mirada de Tom era de sorpresa absoluta.

Denis abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó de golpe, a la primera persona que miró fue al príncipe de la Tierra quien le devolvía una mirada profunda.

"Que bueno que estés bien hermano!" – exclamó con mas fuerza abalanzándose hacia él y propinándole un gran abrazo fraternal.

Sin embargo Denis a penas le devolvió un abrazo flojo y su mirada se volvió a clavar en la de Darien. Este repentinamente se levantó del sillón donde yacía e hizo un gesto como de sacudir el polvo de su pantalón.

"Bien, me alegro de que te hayas mejorado, estoy dos pisos sobre ustedes, si necesitan ayuda de cualquier tipo no duden en recurrir a mi, estudio-digo estudiaba medicina" – se rascó la cabeza y luego volvió a añadir. – "sé bastantes cosas, bien me voy"

Caminó hasta la puerta del departamento y la abrió pero antes de salir Denis balbuceó algo que luego se convirtió en palabras audibles.

"Gracias… su alteza."

"Cuando gustes" – Contestó saliendo de la habitación y serrando la puerta tras de si.

"Uffff… que alivio que estés bien hermano, por un momento creí que te iba a perder" – Dijo Tom deslizándose por el sillón en el que estuvo Darien anteriormente.

Denis sintió un calor en el pecho y llevó su mano hasta él.

"¿Esta es la Energía del Príncipe de la tierra?" – Murmuró Denis para si mismo.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Kibo.**

- "Que les puedo decir chicas… esa es mi historia." – Concluyó Akari después de horas de relatos.

- "Akari es sorprendente!" – Dijo Amai.

- "No puedo creerlo…" – comentó Sora. Aun miraba sus manos.

- "Es una maldición." – opinó Hana

- "Maldición Hana? Porque?" – preguntó Amai con cierto tono burlesco.

A esto la joven se puso de pie furiosa como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero y casi embistió a la otra.

- "Porque? Si buscan a nuestra hermana no creen que es una maldición que arriesgue su vida a cada momento?" - Con su dedo índice a punto de clavársele en la nariz de Amai.

- "Hay si no es para tanto… desde cuando crees que soy tan débil? A demás Cote estos dos días me ha enseñado muchas cosas." – La trató de convencer.

Ahora Hana separaba el dedo de la nariz de su hermana y se dirigía a su hermana Akari solo que esta vez con los brazos a los costados.

- "Si? Enseñarte cosas como desvelarte en las noches? O como andar como sonámbula en las mañanas? Eso te enseña?"

Amai quien estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de risa respondió. - "Sabes Hana si te vas a poner tan dramática y paranoica mejor vete a tu habitación y córtate las venas… esto me parece lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida cierto Sora?" – Le dio un codazo a su hermana que estaba al lado, esta por toda respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza, aun se miraba las manos. Amai estaba fascinada con esta nueva noticia y no hallaba las horas de encontrar una victima de su poder.

- "Esto no es un juego chicas…- Dijo al captar las intenciones de la chica - "Hay un enemigo… alguien las atacó, eso quiere decir que saben sus identidades y será mejor que no se separen… ustedes tienen suerte de estar en el mismo colegio… y yo tengo la suerte de contar con el apoyo de las Sailors scout de este planeta. Estoy a salvo mientras esté con ellas."

- "Sailors scout! Que feliz soy, conocí a las guerreras de la Luna! Conocí a las Senchis!" – Amai seguía saltando de felicidad, Hana estaba de brazos cruzados y de pronto recordó algo importante.

Hana al fin se sentó tranquila al lado de Sora.

- "A propósito de guerreros y todo eso ¿alguien sabe donde se metió la mocosa esa?" – inquirió en tono mordaz.

- "Te refieres a Cote?" – preguntó Sora sin prestarle mucha intención después de mirarse las manos una vez mas miraba a su hermana quien le asintió… - "No la he visto."

- "Cuándo la encuentre…" – murmuró. El rostro de Hana se veía tan maquiavélico que las demás temieron por la vida de la susodicha.

- "Cuando la encuentres le agradecerás el haberte salvado la vida… si no fuera porque ella apareció tu no estarias aquí… no seas resentida, no la conoces, tal vez si la conocieras un poco te darías cuenta de lo jugada que es por nosotras… a mi me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones." – Akari la miraba duramente a lo que su hermana menor le respondió con una mirada aun mas dura… ¿Quién ganaría? La mayor ganó…

Acordaron no agredir ni física ni verbalmente a nadie que no sea el enemigo… al menos no por el momento.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Crown Center**

Después de una larga travesía que consistía en distraer al dueño lo suficiente como para que las demás entraran al sótano sin ser vistas y así encontrar lo que buscaban, Serena, quien fue la única que tuvo el valor para hacerlo… bueno mas bien fue obligada simuló ir al servicio higiénico y de ahí dio un gran salto para esconderse y así pudo al fin entrar por la puerta.

"Jamás… jamás! Vuelvo a hacer esto" – dijo jadeando desde el inicio de la escalera que conduce hasta el sótano propiamente tal.

"Serena apresúrate!" – Exclamaron las demás desde abajo.

Serena bajó lo mas rápido que pudo.

Frente a todas estaba una sala oscura, lúgubre y sobretodo polvorienta. El olor a humedad era casi insoportable. Al parecer hace mucho que no recibía visita alguna salvo por las arañas y ratas. Una de ellas pasó al lado de Mina, Lita acudió a tiempo para taparle la boca a la chica y esta casi se desmaya. A Amy se le ocurrió la idea de encender un gran interruptor en forma de palanca. Al instante las ratas se escondieron y las telas de arañas se hicieron visibles, sobretodo una que estaba muy cerca de Rai.

A parte de todos esos "bicharracos" pudieron notar que habían muchas mantas ocre y algunas lonas. Amy quien estaba al lado de la fuente de energía deslizó hacia arriba la palanca (un poco mas pequeña) que estaba al lado de la principal. Al hacerlo muchas luces de muchos colores pasaron por sobre las mantas iluminando aun mas la habitación.

"Estas deben ser las supercomputadoras del reino" – supuso Amy. Ella al igual que las otras se acercaron a las abultadas mantas y lonas para destapar lo que se encontraría a bajo.

FLOWWWNN

Las luces bajo las mantas eran mucho mas luminosas e intermitentes que sobre ellas. Revelando una maquinaria en excelente estado aparente, pero como habían ratas dudaban que internamente estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Amy casi babeaba al ver la computadora y no pudo evitar tentarse a descubrir los secretos de la supercomputadora que hace años atrás solo podía mirar de un metro de distancia.

Bajo la gigantesca lona estaba el juego de Sailor V. Mina quien estaba mas que ansiosa fue hasta la parte trasera y la encendió, inmediatamente las luces se encendieron y sonidos chillones llenaron el sótano.

"¡¡¡Apaga eso!" – Chillaron las demás.

Mina no se tardó ni un segundo en desactivar el sonido y luego de eso las cuatro se pusieron delante de la maquina de videojuegos a recordar como lo hacían para sacar las plumas.

"Fascinante… chicas miren esto" – Las demás fueron a reunieres con Amy.

"Pero si es El Palacio Lunar!" – Exclamaron.

"Si, una vista desde el espacio hacia el sector de la Luna en donde posa el Palacio Lunar y sus dominios… casi intactos" – Describió satisfecha de si misma por encontrarlo.

"Se ve bellísimo desde aquí" - Exclamó Mina.

"Siempre ha sido hermoso, solo que ahora no hay quien lo habite" – Opinó Rai

"Eso es cierto, la arquitectura se ha desgastado por los años pero aun así permanece intacto" – Afirmó Lita

"Desde que acabamos con el Negaverso y el Cristal de Plata reconstruyó el Milenio de Plata" - Dijo Amy tecleando sumamente rápido y explorando cada sector del lugar.

"A veces me gustaría ir y seguir con todo lo que dispuso mi madre… pero después me arrepiento, aun me falta mucho que aprender sobre gobernar" comentó Serena con gran asombro después de ver el esplendoroso Palacio desde el espacio. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que se fue el primer lugar donde se encontró con su príncipe.

"Miren chicas, estoy conectada a la computadora central del palacio y estoy dentro, que les parece si visitamos el interior del palacio?" – Propuso Amy sin parar de teclear.

"Me parece buena idea, quiero ver si es tal y como lo recuerdo"

Y así Amy comenzó a teclear nuevamente y la pantalla gigante que estaba frente a ella se dividió en varias mini pantallas de las cuales fueron seleccionando para ver los corredores, habitaciones, jardines y demases. Hasta que se toparon con una puerta que no quería abrir.

"Serena, tu te acuerdas de lo que había ahí dentro?" - Preguntó Rai mientras que Amy estaba tecleando como loca para poder entrar, se trataba de un salón adjunto al Salón del Trono pero se necesitaba una clave para tener acceso visual hacia ella.

"No." - Negro con la cabeza.

"Pero tienes que acordarte!" – chilló Mina casi zamarreándola.

"Mina!"

"Es que tengo curiosidad…" – Se disculpó la rubia.

"Bueno lo único que sabemos es que es muy difícil entrar a ella, tiene que ser un lugar de máxima seguridad" – Supuso la peliazul.

Al escuchar las palabras de Amy, Serena comienza a recordar algunas cosas.

"Esperen… hazte a un lado" - Amy se salio del asiento para dejar a Serena, esta se sienta y escribe algo en un tablero un poco mas arriba del original, aquel que tenia unas runas antiguas en vez del abecedario convencional.

"Ahh… reconoces las runas Lunares." - Dedujo Amy al captar la idea de la rubia.

"Eso creo" - Respondió Serena mientras con suma precisión trataba de recordar. – "Listo!" – De inmediato se visualiza un salón de una luz tenue y en el fondo algunos objetos brillantes.

"¿Como lo supiste Serena?" – Preguntó Amy muy interesada al igual que las demás.

"Simple, el tesoro mas preciado de la familia Lunar es el Cristal de Plata, solo que no recordaba como se escribía en las runas Lunares" – contestó sin mucho alarde.

"Impresionante" – Analizó la Sailor del agua sentándose nuevamente en el asiento que le había cedido la rubia.

"¡¡¡Mira!" – Reaccionó Mina antes que las demás alertando al resto.

"Es la Copa Lunar" – Dijeron todas al unísono.

"Y mi primera Pluma de Transformación" – Lo señaló Serena reconociéndolo al instante. Estaba muy sorprendida.

"El Cetro Lunar de la Reina Serenity" – Todas se sorprendieron aun mas.

Estaba lleno de tesoros de la familia, algunos que no podían reconocer pero otros que sabían perfectamente. Y al centro de todos estaba una escultura de mármol similar a un pilar griego y sobre este una almohada color rojiza en donde presumían debió reposar el Cristal de plata alguna vez en el pasado.

"Aun no puedo entender porque el palacio tiene todo esto, aun… es como imposible si nadie ha ido alguna vez al palacio y llevado nuestras plumas y… la Copa Lunar, es que aun no lo entiendo" – Serena mas que sorprendida se veía muy perturbada.

"Puede que el Palacio por si mismo este actualizando y siguiendo nuestros pasos. ¿Nunca se preguntaron porque no estaba la Copa Lunar?" – comentó Rai llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

"Saben? Yo creo que mas que algo, alguien esta detrás de todo esto." – Replicó Amy volviéndose a sumir en el tecleado dando un resultado algo esperado. Serena agrando los ojos.

"Esa gata! Me las va a pagar! Y ella me da lecciones de cómo comportarme!" – Y como si se hubiese sentido engañada se puso a escupir mil maldiciones a la felina. Lita le daba palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla sin mucho resultado...

"¿Se refieren a Luna y Artemis?"

"A QUIEN MAS!" – Contestaron todas al unísono. Mina casi fue arrastrada por el aire arrojado de las bocas de sus amigas.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

- Waaa… que cansado estoy! - Se estiraba Seiya perezosamente. Fue el primero en despertar de sus hermanos.

Anoche se acostaron muy tarde. Brindaron por horas junto a su representante quien al final se fue totalmente ebrio del departamento, menos mal llamaron a un taxi para que lo fuera a dejar a su hogar pues si no, tal vez hubiese tenido un accidente y podrían perder a una valiosa persona.

Seiya aun sentía el dolor de cabeza por tanto haber bebido. Miró la hora su se sorprendió de sobremanera al notar que era mas de las dos de la tarde y ellos ni siquiera daban señas de vida por el escenario del colegio. Como pudo se levantó notando que se mareaba al hacerlo y se fue a levantar a Taiki. Seiya sabia que bastaba con despertarlo a él para que Yaten lo hiciera por su propia cuenta.

"MALDITA SEA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS HAYAMOS QUEDADO DORMIDOS!" – Dicho y hecho, Yaten despertó al instante con los gritos de Taiki.

"Qu-que?" – Al instante se transformó en Sailor Star Heler. Sus hermanos quedaron con los ojos grandes como plato, estáticos. – "¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta ese maldito demonio!" – Preguntó con fuerza mientras miraba hacia todos lados muy excitada.

"Prhhff… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" - Estalló en risa Seiya, hasta que le dolió el estomago.

Taiki solo se reía normalmente.

Yaten vuelve a la normalidad inmediatamente totalmente avergonzado e irritado.

"COMO SE ATREVEN A ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA!"

"Saben algo? No es momento para estupideces, son mas de las dos de la tarde y necesitamos arreglarnos" – Respondió quedamente sin prestar atención a la cara de sulfuramiento de Yaten y menos las incontenibles ganas de reír nuevamente de Seiya.

"Mmmhmmm" – Gruñó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Recidencia Tomoe **

"_No he podido esta vez… vuelvo a no ser… vuelvo a caer…_"

La puerta de la habitación se abre y una mujer alta y morena entra.

"Es mi imaginación o te escuchaba cantar Hotaru?" – La aludida se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló bien.

"Hola mami-Setsuna" – Saludó Hotaru con un semblante un poco mas serio que lo habitual. Estaba en su closet viendo lo que se pondría para esta noche.

La mujer entró y serró la puerta tras de si, luego caminó hasta llegar a la cama de la joven y ahí extendió un paquete sobre ella.

"¿Has estado recordando mas cosas?" – Preguntó con seriedad a lo que Hotaru asintió lentamente. – "¿sabes? He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, tal vez sea buena idea decirle a las inners lo de su pasado y la relación de ellas con…"

"No es necesario mamá-Setsuna" – Interrumpió Hotaru – "Ya lo pensé mejor y es necesario que ellas lo recuerden por si solas para que disfruten de los recuerdos." – Explicó con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

"Ese torneo fue la fuente de las mayores alegrías y sufrimientos que experimentaron las Senshis, tal vez tengas razón, a demás no creo que tarden en recordarlo ya que el pasado esta volviendo a buscarnos"

"El pasado siempre atormenta nuestras vidas, daría lo que fuera por no recordar" – Hotaru sacó un vestido del closet y se lo probó sobre lo que tenia puesto y se miró a espejo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo guardó nuevamente.

"Lo dices porque no quieres hacerlo o por la tristeza de saber que jamás volverás a recuperarlo" – Preguntó Setsuna maliciosamente, sabiendo que esta era una pregunta decisiva.

"Supongo que por la alternativa 'B'" – Afirmó con inocencia. Setsuna solo sonrió.

"A propósito, te traje esto, supuse que estarías indecisa para vestirte, así que confeccioné esto para ti" – Le señaló el paquete que traía consigo. Hotaru sonrió muy contenta.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou**

"Veo que Setsuna lo tenia todo preparado… es increíble lo precavida que es." – Comentaba Haruka desde la entrada de la pieza de ella y Michiru.

"Así veo, quería que todas estuviéramos en ese lugar…"

"No veo porque tanto interés, pero si insiste y no tengo nada que hacer…" – Haruka lo pensó mejor – "A demás seria una buena manera de divertirnos, hace muchísimo tiempo que no se de fiestas de disfraces"

"Digo lo mismo Haruka" – Dijo Michiru al tiempo que habría su paquete y sacaba un hermoso traje

"Te verás hermosa con él" – Dijo y después se dirigió al suyo. Quedó sorprendida. – "Vaya, piensa en absolutamente todo… definitivamente me dieron ganas de ir y no tanto por la fiesta de Otoño, este disfraz se verá tan increíble que a todos les daré envidia jejeje"

"¿Desde cuando tan egocéntrica mi querida Haruka?" – Se acercó coquetamente.

"Mmm… desde que nací. Creo" – Contestó con aires de inocencia.

Ambas se abrazaron.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Crown Center**

"¿Por qué diablos no quiere funcionar?" – Mina hacia todo lo posible para que de la maquina de videojuegos salieran las dichosas plumas, estaba hace mas de 20 minutos intentándolo pero nada. Entre ella y Serena se alternaban para intentarlo.

"Me rindo, pensé que era cuestión de jugarlo y ya" – Exclamó Serena deprimida.

"Tiene que haber una forma! No quiero vestirme de cualquier traje barato, a demás a estas alturas no encontramos nada en ninguna tienda!" – Se alteró Rai.

"Calma Rai, deja que se concentren" – La trató de tranquilizar Lita sin conseguir mucho.

Entre tanto Amy seguía tecleando en la supercomputadora y casi ni se notaba su presencia, estaba maravillada con esa.

"¡Listo!" – Exclamó Amy. Las demás se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

"Que esta listo?" – preguntó Serena.

"Logré hacer que la supercomputadora se conectara con la mía. Ahora podremos tener acceso a ella desde mi mini computadora"

"Genial" – Exclamó sarcásticamente Rai. - "Ahora podrías ayudarnos con esto?"

"Con eso?" – Lo miró por unos instantes y luego como si hubiera recordado algo mas importante se sumió en el teclado. Las demás ahora estaban al borde de la histeria.

Rai se acercó enérgicamente a la peliazul con claro motivo de hacerle entender algunas cosas.

"Se puede saber que es lo que…"

"¡Listo!" – Las demás la miraron sin entender y Mas Rai que sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas por la rabia.

"Listo Que!" – Exclamó Rai.

"Por favor les pido que vuelvan a intentarlo" – Dejo quedamente mientras las otras se miraban mutuamente.

Mina, antes que las demás le pudieran ganar fue y se instaló en la maquina de videojuegos, ahí anotó algunos puntos y luego de eso una abertura mas que la que se introducen las monedas sin embargo mas grande se abrió dejando resbalar un objeto similar a una pluma para escribir.

"¡Viva!" – Mina se puso a saltar de un lado a otro con su pluma de transformación chillando como una loca.

Rai y Serena se miraron desafiantes y empezaron a forcejear para ser la segunda en usar la maquina. Rai ganó arrojando a Serena.

"Hay me duele!" – Salieron ríos de los ojos de la rubia.

Rai sacó su pluma y le dio un beso como si fuera su nuevo amuleto de buena suerte.

"Ahora si voy yo!" – Serena se abalanzó antes que Lita o Amy le quitaran el puesto, estas dos se miraron con decepción.

Serena nuevamente cabía un gran lío como si estuviese dentro del juego, es por lo que algunas temían que las perillas de la maquina se fueran a salir. Listo, al fin la rubia había obtenido su pluma y saltaba de felicidad tanto o mas que Mina.

Lita fue la siguiente, esta se puso muy nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba uno de estoy y el monito de Sailor V ponía casi al borde de la histeria, Serena se compadeció de ella y le ayudó. Lita al terminar mas que contenta se veía como recién salida de guerra. Casi ni se percató que llevaba la pluma en sus manos.

La ultima fue Amy quien hizo algunos movimientos y sacó la Pluma.

"¿Que? Eso no fue justo Amy"

"Que? Solo quería la pluma su hubiese elegido jugar lo habría hecho"

"Pero no es justo que te hayas tomado el atajo!" – Chillaban las dos rubias mientras Amy desviaba la mirada y meneaba la cabeza en forma de reproche.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban listas, habían tapado las maquinas y apagado los interruptores, esta vez se habían asegurado de que ninguna rata iba a acercarse a las computadoras.

La travesía de regreso fue un tanto mas difícil de lo que esperaban. Andrew le preguntó A serena porque se había demorado tanto en el baño y esta no supo que responder. Como siempre le habían dejado el trabajo mas difícil a ella.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

¿Qué sucedería si estuvieras en una casa donde solo viven mujeres y hay un solo baño (Claro que muy grande) y todas tienen que ir a una fiesta? Pues esto…

"¡Déjame pasar!" – Gritaban desesperadas detrás de la puerta del baño, era inútil, pese a los golpes la puerta no cedía, ni siquiera se rompía….

"¡¿Como puede ser posible que una persona se demore tanto en el maldito escusado!" – Otra ronda de puñetazos hacia la pobre puerta.

"Me van a dejar en paz?" – Se escuchaba la voz inconfundible de Amai tras la puerta.

Minutos después se habré y las tres restantes hicieron uso de su fuerza bruta para entrar. Mientras Akari y Hana se peleaban por entrar Sora se escabullía y se introducía serrando la puerta.

"¿Qué? No puede ser…." – Dijo Akari resignada al hecho que tendría que esperar otros 20 minutos.

Hana miraba de forma Acecina a Amai quien le contestó con la lengua afuera. Hana frunció el entrecejo y se quedó esperando cruzada de brazos.

…………

… Una hora mas tarde…

Por fin Akari lograba salir del baño, estaba muy nerviosa y apurada pues en media hora mas tendría que estar haciendo la prueba de sonido en el colegio ¡Dios como odiaba tener que cantar! Si tan solo pudiera ser como ella quería y no tener que andar a los pasos de otra gente…

Akari de por si tiene una gran imaginación, había comenzado a confeccionar su traje desde que supo de la fiesta, primero en clases había mostrado a sus amigas algunos bosquejos de lo que seria el mejor traje, pero luego dejó de hacerlo pues quería darle una sorpresa a todos, a demás, gracias a la otra noche descubrió algo muy interesante.

Sobre su cama estaba un traje blanco muy pequeño, a su lado algunas cintas y en el suelo unas zapatillas de cintas muy delgadas. Comenzó a arreglarse sin preocuparse mucho por la hora, ahora tenia que preocuparse de que todo le quedara bien ya que era la primera vez que hacia un traje ella solita. Bueno no tan sola pues su nana le ayudó bastante con la costura y demases.

Comenzó con la parte de arriba que era mucho mas fácil y como pudo ató las cintas donde deberían estar. Luego, la parte mas compleja, la de abajo. Ató un cinturón metálico teñido de dorado para que hiciera juego con los detalles del mismo color del resto del traje. Luego ató el resto de cintas y por ultimo se puso sus zapatillas. Se vio en el espejo y quedó muy satisfecha, ahora tendría que dedicarse al peinado y a su rostro.

Lo primero que hizo fue hacerse una cola alta para que no le moleste el cabello al maquillarse. Buscó una sombra blanca y un lápiz rosa y con él decoró sus ojos, luego para resaltar la mirada se los delineó con un fino lápiz negro y se hizo algunos dibujos en los ojos para ser mas llamativa. Con los labios fue mas delicada, con un pincel se delineó los labios de un color rosa muy pálido.

Con el cabello… bueno su primera patilla sobresaliente la dividió en tres mechones para hacer tres trenzas del mismo grosor, su otra patilla la dejó suelta nada mas decorada con un pinche metálico dorado en forma irregular. Y sus trenzar largas que siempre estaban amarradas ahora lucían sueltas dejando su esplendoroso cabello largo hasta las rodillas solamente ató unas cintas blancas para que se vieran mas bonitos.

Ahora solo faltaba el toque mágico…

………

Al salir de su habitación vio que sus hermanas estaban casi listas, tendría que esperarlas, su mamá la mataría si supiera que se fue antes dejando a sus hermanas solas en un lugar que ellas no conocen.

Vio a Amai con un traje que de seguro le habría costado muy caro sobretodo por los detalles coloridos, a ella siempre le ha gustado lucirse. Pero lo que le dio mas risa fue cuando la vio complicada tratando de llevarse a la espalda unas inmensas alas que de seguro le pesarían mucho. Por un momento pensó en ayudarla pero cuando esta trató de presumirle el traje se retractó, no tenia porque ser buena con alguien que lo único que hacia era presumir su belleza todo el tiempo.

En el caso de Sora, bueno ella se notaba que lo había hecho ella con su nana, pero no por ello hiba a quedar menos bonito. Claro que estaba muy colorido y alegre.

Y Hana… ella prefirió encapucharse, tal vez porque en la fiesta mostraría su traje o tal vez… ese era su traje. Da igual con tal que todas estuvieran listas.

Al acercarse a la puerta se sorprendieron pues por la ventana veían una limusina blanca pero la sorpresa fue mayor al abrir la puerta y toparse con Cote quien las estaba esperando con un traje muy lindo de hada color rosado, todas se alegraron de verla menos Hana quien hizo un ruido parecido al de un rugido.

Cote se separó de ellas para hacer un ademán de invitarlas a seguir una alfombra roja que conducía a la limusina blanca.

"Bien mis niñas, es hora de irnos"

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

Después de la agitada "Huida" del Crow Center Las chicas se dirigieron nuevamente al templo, ahora cada una tomaría su propio camino para llegar a sus hogares y poder prepararse.

Rai entre tanto se quedó sola pensando de que demonios podría disfrazarse.

Amy decidió que le haría unos retoques al disfraz que su madre mandó ha hacerle… bueno con un poco de magia no quedaría nada mal pensó ella.

Mina como siempre ya tenia en mente de lo que podría disfrazarse, claro con ayuda de Yaten.

Lita… bueno ella no tenia idea pero era práctica y sabia que algo se le ocurriría pronto, solo era cuestión de tomar una tasa de té de manzanilla y listo.

Y Serena… era un atado, no sabia muy bien de lo que podría disfrazarse, tal vez de la princesa de la Luna pero… quería un cambio, tal vez para pensar diferente, para creerse el cuento… ESO ERA había tenido una buena idea ahora solo tenia hora y media para llevarla a cabo, ahora solo le faltaba el 'toque divino'.

x--------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------x

**Entrada a la Preparatoria**

**8:30**

Hace media hora habían abierto las puertas del establecimiento para dejar pasar a la muchísima gente que había querido asistir, los disfraces eran tan variados y originales como las personas que entraron. A medida que pasaba el tiempo eran mucho más la gente que entraba. De seguro era porque el aire estaba algo frió para las personas que venia con trajes muy ligeros. Los alumnos, en especial los del último grado se esmeraron mucho en verse fabulosos, esta fiesta era especialmente dedicada para ellos.

Haruka vestía del mismísimo Emperador Romano hasta con las hojitas de olivo y su armadura dorada acompañada de la espada. Realmente había dejado la 'escoba' cuando llegó captando la mirada de hombres furibundos y mujeres embobadas. Había hecho el intento de ir a buscar a las inners pero ellas se negaron, dijeron que se llevaría una sorpresa así que las esperaría en la puerta del establecimiento.

Pasaron unos minutos y Haruka divisó un taxi se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio a Rai bajar de aquel taxi, esta vestía con un traje negro de cuero entallado al cuerpo y sus garras, orejas y colmillos eran muy convincentes, hasta podría jurar que esos ojos en forma de gato eran reales. Seguida de Rai quien refunfuñaba barbaridades por haber sido empujada salió Mina. Haruka no sabia si vomitar o reír pero la sorpresa no se la quitó nadie, estaba vestida de novia pero no cualquier y simple novia si no con un frondoso traje blanco, un escote muy sexy y un peinado muy raro con mechas dejando caer y su maquillaje… bueno al verla a simple vista se preguntó cuanto le habría costado hacerse ese traje pues jamás en la vida había visto uno igual, tenia una mezcla entre angelical y rebelde.

Lita, ella estaba despampanante, tenia un traje muy ajustado color verde esmeralda con una costura bastante exquisita muy parecida a los bestidos de fiesta que muestran en las pasarelas y dejaba ver sus curvas perfectas, se veía mucho mayor de lo que es, sobretodo los el delineado de sus ojos, tenia unos brazaletes dorados en forma abstracta y unos pendientes dorados con una piedra verde en el centro. Se veía muy normal pero al salir del taxi extendió unas enormes alas de lo que parecían ser una mariposa, esa forma de alas las había visto alguna vez pero no lo recordaba en ese momento, sus alas eran de color negro con rosados fuertes y azules tenues. Después de Lita salio alguien que nunca había visto antes, pero por descarte supuso que podría ser Amy.

Amy… Amy salio con mucho esfuerzo y casi cae al tocar tierra firme, estaba vestida de ¿sirena? Waw, de todos los trajes que habían salido hasta ahora este era el mas extraño y real que había tenido el honor de admirar, a simple vista esas escamas parecían reales incluso parecían salir de la mismísima piel y mezclarse con ella, asimilaba notablemente a un pez mezclado con una mujer, y su cabello, lo tenia largo y ondulado, dudó unos mementos si es que era una peluca pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver sus uñas como garras, sus labios morados como si hubiese estado muchísimo tiempo bajo el agua y su lengua ¿Azul? Si, no podía equivocarse era azul lo supo cuando la vio abrir la boca para decirle a Serena que saliera del auto.

Por ultimo bajó… ¿Serena? Que había sucedido con ella, si es que realmente era ella, el cabello rubio suelto y algo ondulado le llegaba a sus tobillos decorado con arreglos y cintas. Si, era ella pero ¿Qué se había hecho? Lucia un traje blanco casi transparente con tirantes muy delgados ajustado hasta habo el busto y suelto hasta la mitad del muslo algo parecido a una camisola. Unas delicadas medias blancas transparentes que iban desde la punta de sus pies hasta la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias con tirantes muy delgados casi no notorios. A primera vista cualquiera diría que estaba en su noche de bodas con un baby doll blanco y todo eso pero cuando notó que las chicas le ayudaban a salir se dio cuanta que había algo más. Y no se equivocaba. Contemplo con asombro unas hermosas alas blancas muy grandes que le llegaban a los tobillos, eso fue lo que mas sorprendió a Haruka. Entonces eso era un ángel ¿cierto? Dedujo con seriedad.

Al fin las chicas habían dado con Haruka quien aun no salía de su asombro y estaba tiesa y expectante como si fuera una foto. Fue por eso mas que nada que a las chicas les costó dar con ella. A parte de su traje de emperador Romano.

"Hola Haruka pero que bien te vez!" – Se acercó Serena con verdadera alegría, Haruka notó al abrazarla y verle la espalda que esas alas increíblemente salían de la carne de su princesa. También se dio cuenta que Serena en su frente llevaba una tiara muy delgada y hermosa que combinaba con el resto de sus adornos de plata.

"Te vez increíble bombón, por un momento creí que no eras tu"

"¿Acaso soy tan predecible que creías que me iba a venir vestida de princesa de la Luna?"

"No-no fue por eso" – Decía la verdad, estaba igualmente asombrada con todas. No sabía por que pero tenía cierta curiosidad en saber de donde sacaron esos trajes. Y sus deducciones no estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

Todas se acercaron y la saludaron de igual forma. Haruka notó el mismo detalle en Lita al saludarla con respecto a sus alas.

"Veo que realmente te hemos dejado sorprendida Haruka ni si quiera parpadeas" – Bromeó Mina.

"Pero de todas maneras tu no te quedas a tras" – Reconoció Amy admirándola de pies a cabeza. – "Te ves superior con ese traje de verdad te da altura"

En ese momento se estacionó frente a ellas una limusina negra, de la cual salio un hombre y abrió la puerta. Todas habían quedado mirando descaradamente el vehículo ya que no era muy común ver esta clase de exhibiciones en un lugar que no fuera concurrido por celebridades.

El hombre abrió la puerta de donde la primera en salir fue una mujer alta vestida de faraona egipcia, era Setsuna, lo supusieron por el cabello y su piel tostada. En su cabeza en vez de llevar el sombrero de faraón lo llevaba suelto pero con el peinado de Nefertiti. Su vestimenta era como la típica de la realeza pero con un toque personal de piedras color granate. Luego como un torbellino salio la pequeña Hotaru que vestía una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos hecha de lienzos transparentes de distintos tonos de violetas y morados, dejaba su vientre al aire y tapando sus pechos un sostén de apariencia metálica que hacia juego con el cinturón de su falda. Un delicado y transparente velo cubría su rostro a excepción de sus ojos que estaban delicadamente maquillados. Ella estaba vestida como una árabe. Corrió a abrazar a Serena reconociéndola inmediatamente.

La ultima en bajar del vehículo fue Michiru quien ataba su cabello con un alambre alto en forma de tomate dejando unas patillas rizadas. Vestía como una diosa griega. Le quedaba muy bien. Sus toques especiales eran algunos lienzos que unían los brazos con los hombros, llevaba una tiara muy fina y de collar el símbolo de neptuno.

Las inners y las outers, el ingenio de Setsuna y la magia de las plumas… definitivamente era una mezcla perfecta entre arte y magia.

Se saludaron con naturalidad halagándose cada una por la originalidad de sus trajes pero las outers en su mayoría no habían tardado en descubrir de que lo que se trataba este deslumbrante espectáculo.

"Veo que las plumas hacen un buen trabajo…" – A pesar de que las Inners se sorprendieron ante el descubrimiento de Setsuna supieron disimular muy bien.

"Si, lo mejor para los apuros" – Contestó la princesa con suma naturalidad ignorando la mirada de reproche por parte de Hakura.

"Pero me parece perfecto que puedan divertirse de ese modo, si nosotras tuviéramos de esas plumas no dudaríamos en usarlas" – Dijo Setsuna sorprendiendo aun mas a tanto las inners como al resto de las exteriores.

Setsuna vio como Haruka se acercaba con clara intención de reprocharles a sus compañeras por haber usado su poder indebidamente pero alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para dar su comentario y así evitar un mal rato ya que estaba claro que sus palabras eran ciertas, por eso mismo trató de confirmar:

"No es cierto mi querida Haruka" – Agregó quedamente. Haruka no le quedó mas que asentir ya que tenia la firme convicción de que las palabras que saliesen de la boca de Setsuna siempre eran sabias.

"De todas formas tienen mucha imaginación, ya que sus trajes quedaron perfectos" – Agregó Michiru halagando especialmente el traje de su princesa, algo le decía que este era el resultado de tanto capricho con los Ángeles.

"Pero será mejor que entremos porque hace mucho frió no lo creen?" – Intentó cambiar de tema Hotaru a lo que todas asintieron firmemente convencidas de que una vez dentro de la fiesta se pasaría el ambiente tenso.

Pero cuando todas entraban al lugar se escuchó un_ ¡¡Hotaru! _Y tanto la aludida como las outers se dieron vuelta bruscamente. Se nota que eran muy sobre protectoras de la pequeña.

"Sora!" – Gritó Hotaru aleándose de sus 'padres' y acudiendo al llamado de su amiga.

Sora vestís de arlequín con unas pantis a rayas de colores una faltita rosada muy ondulada una camisa apretada color verde, grandes zapatos verdes y un gorro de tres puntas en colores verdes y naranjo. Además que su rostro venia pintado con estrellas, lagrimas y todo eso. Tras ella, lentamente como deslizándose sobre el aire venia una capucha negra, Hotaru al verla se atemorizó un poco pero al descubrir que era Hana suspiró aliviada.

"Como están chicas?" – Saludó Hotaru muy contenta.

"Excelente! Estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta de disfraces. Te vez muy bien Hotaru" – Chillaba muy contenta Sora pero Hana tras ella no dijo nada mas que un "_hola_"

"Gracias Sora, tu también" – Luego deslizó cuidadosamente su mirada a la encapuchada – "¿Ese es tu disfraz Hana?" – Preguntó muy curiosa Hotaru pero Hana no dijo nada.

"No te preocupes Hotaru, es la encarnación de la muerte, ni a mi me ha hablado" – Dijo Sora con pesar.

Bajo la capucha no se podía ver ni siquiera el rostro de Hana. Enseguida llegó Cote tirando de la mano a una adolorida Amai quien se sobaba los hombros. Definitivamente los armatostes no eran para ella.

"Err… podemos acompañarlas?" – Dijo Cote con algo de nerviosismo. Hotaru la reconoció enseguida y asintió casi por inercia.

Habían acordado no decir nada ni preguntar nada, al menos no en un lugar publico y hasta después que terminara la dichosa fiesta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo mas preguntas tenían que hacerse mutuamente tanto las Sailors Scout como las nuevas guerreras.

Entraron al lugar luego de pagar una pequeña suma de dinero por su entrada. Serena parecía divertirse captando las miradas de asombro tanto del lado masculino como del femenino. Y no solo ella, si no que las otras también y podrían jurar que de los grupitos de conversa ellas eran las mejores y mas originalmente vestidas, se sentían orgullosas y en ningún momento arrepentidas de haber usado sus plumas para arreglarse, solo se sentían un tanto tramposas.

Serena de pronto se percató de la presencia de las hermanas de Akari, no es que no se haya dado cuenta de ello es que se había olvidado por un momento de Akari. Entonces buscó entre el grupo y a la primera en encontrar fue Amai y le preguntó:

"Oye Amai, Akari vino con ustedes?"

Amai estaba vestida de mariposa, su maquillaje era brillante al igual que toda su vestimenta. Tenia puesto un corset color fucsia y una falda transparente hecha de lienzos muy parecida a la que traía puesta Hotaru pero hasta la mitad del muslo y en colores rosados fucsias y amarillos. Su traje era de por si muy llamativo pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran esas gigantescas alas de mariposa, mucho mas grande que las alas de Lita de los mismos tonos rosados y amarillos que su falta solo que estas alas se notaban que iban atadas a un armatoste con tirantes parecido a una mochila las cuales iban en los hombros de Amai.

La aludida giró para verla a los ojos algo hostigada – "Si, vino con nosotras pero entró por otro lugar, dijo que se reuniría con ustedes en un rato mas" – Y volvió a contorsionar el rostro. Entonces Serena entendió que esas tremendas alas la estaban lastimando.

"¿Te encuentras bien, seria mejor que te sacaras esas alas, se nota que pesan mucho" – Sugirió Serena pero la otra pareció aun mas hostigada.

"Estoy bien" – Se limitó a decir, pero a Serena no le pareció cierto lo que decía, pero no quiso intentar de nuevo porque intuía que la otra le respondería de mala manera así que se alejó de ella y se fue donde sus amigas, pero cierto sentimiento de culpa la invadió al notar que a pesar Amai estaba con sus hermanas su vista parecía perdida. Serena suspiró se notaba que estaba sola.

Serena suspiró nuevamente, sabia que esta noche iba a ser mágica. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ella era un ángel, por lo menos eso es lo que otros dicen…

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

**Presente**

**Siglo XXX**

"Woaooowww! Estoy cansada… quiero dormir… "- Como pudo la jovencita de cabellos violetas llamada Usagi se movió ya que había estado mucho rato en la misma posición y había quedado pegada… sus ojos ya se serraban y necesitaba descansar la mente.

"Pero… Haoooooooummmm…. Estaba muy interesante…" – Liss se estiró perezosamente haciendo lo mismo que su prima. Ambas estaban mas que somnolientas y hablaban casi por inercia.

"Si no dormimos… mi mamá nos reprenderá mañana por la mañana… a demás… ya son las 5 de la mañana…"

"Tienes razón, a demás… ya me tirita la mano y no puedo seguir dibujando mas… creo que mejor nos tomamos una siestecita y listo…"

"Tienes razón…"

Ambas quedaron sumamente y profundamente dormidas y el libro resbaló de la cama abriéndose en una hoja…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas de la Autora**

Hoola chicas! Me extrañaron? Se que he estado muy lejos este ultimo tiempo, lejos de la escritura, es que estoy en etapa de transición, estoy encontrando una nueva forma de escribir mas cómoda para mi y mas fácil para ustedes de leer.

Como les he dicho siempre este es el fic al que le tengo mas cariño por ser el que me impulsó a escribir fanfic es por eso que me dedico tanto a él. Le dibujo imágenes y hago lo que puedo. Aunque no tenga muchos reviews como los tienen mis demás historias. Este siempre será especial en mi corazón.

Bueno chicas se dieron cuenta que ya comenzó la fiesta de Otoño y como era de esperarse tengo los dibujos de los disfraces solo tengo que escasearlos y listo, el que quiera los dibujos me los pide ok? Estaré muy dichosa de enviárselos al correo.

¿Saben? Estoy haciendo un curso de manga, es que quiero ser una gran escritora de ellos y me encantaría perfeccionar mi dibujo, mi sueño es ser reconocida como una de las dibujantes de manga mas exitosa además por ser una occidental. Así como un rapero blanco, seria genial pero se que mi sueño esta muy lejos de cumplirse, bueno también eso depende de mi.

Espero que con esta mejor calidad de escritura (a mi parecer) les guste mas la historia ok?

Un súper agradecimiento a:

**Sinope**

**Darkmiss**

**Celina Sosa**

**Dianazul**

**Destino**

**Sheccid Chiva**

**GabYxA**

**Liz Kraft**

**Serenity Kou**

**Pola Kaiou**

**TeFyTa**

Chicas gracias por aguantar mis locas ideas, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no se olviden de dejarme un Raview ok?

Ademas acabo de escuchar una canción que en lo personal me agrada muchísimo y se la recomiendo a la gente es de My Chemical Romance y se llama Helena.

Bueno eso es todo, un beso para todas y el que quiera una de las nuevas imágenes que me las pida ok?

TaNiTaLoVe ♥

7 – 7 – 2005


	13. Fiesta de Otoño: Parte II

Hola chicas, al fin he podido actualizar, espero que ahora que he tardado tanto no me odien …

Ahora que estoy recuperada me pondré al día con todas mis historias y así podré ser completamente feliz! Bueno para que no se den el trabajo de leer el capitulo anterior por si quedaron perdidas, quedamos en la parte que comienza la fiesta de otoño, los Threelight se van a presentar y Serena con sus amigas están esperando que el espectáculo comience.

Bueno no las molesto mas y a leer se ha dicho!

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga. _

♥**_EL AMOR MAS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 13)

**FIESTA DE OTOÑO: PARTE II **

**Siglo XXX **

Al la mañana siguiente las jovencitas despertaron muy tarde. Liss fue llamada por su madre y Usagi por la suya.

Como el protocolo lo indica era un ritual el desayuno familiar. Como siempre su padre se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa a leer el periódico entero, como Rey debía mantenerse informado. La Reina, su madre se dedicaba a prestarles atención a sus hermanos menores y ella… ella recibía por parte de sus padres los deberes de una princesa a punto de cumplir 18 años.

El día de hoy le tocaba lecciones de Protocolo e Historia Universal, durante todo el día no tuvo contacto con Liss, lo que pareció extraño debido a la habitualidad con la que su amiga del alma pasa horas hostigándola con temas de amor.

Entrando la noche Liss se le acercó a Usagi con su rostro sombrío.

"Lo siento Usagi, no podré leer contigo ya que tengo que acompañar a mamá a la Luna durante una semana, no te preocupes por mi, solo lee y después me cuentas" – Aunque sus palabras fueran decididas su rostro no estaba totalmente convencido. Se veía triste.

"¡Qué, estas loca! Después de acostumbrarme contigo quieres que te deje ir así como así? No, señor… si tienes que ir te espero ya que no creo que la _reina_ me deje ir" – Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Conocía tan bien a su amiga y prima que sabia perfectamente que no podría resistencia ya que estaba tan pegada como ella a esa historia.

Dicho y hecho, Usagi le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a la Luna pero no lo obtuvo, su madre estaba algo distanciada de La Neo-reina Serenity y siempre la que tenia que pagar las consecuencias era ella. Pasó la semana entre llamadas de su ex novio, clases de cómo ser una buena princesa y futura reina y… las infaltables peleas entre sus padres que se divulgaban por el palacio mas rápido que la rotación de Júpiter… es decir, una semana normal.

Cuando Liss llegó una tarde del viernes se veía muy agotada ¿la habían hecho trasladar sacos? Pero después de invitarla a su dormitorio le contó todo.

"Odio las reuniones familiares. _Luna_ no deja de hablar y hablar de lo mal esposo que ha sido mi abuelo Artemis"

"Sabes muy bien que solo están bromeando, a tía Luna siempre le ha gustado hacer enojar a su esposo"

"Si, lo malo es que tengo que estar presente y sonreír ante las anécdotas de hace como mil años!"

"Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos un break para descansar" – Le guiñó un ojo y la invitó a sentarse en su cama para continuar la historia.

"Que espere la abuela cuando le cuente de todos los secretos que descubrí de su pasado ¿Cómo se atreve a retar así a la Neo-Reina Serenity así?"

"Estaban jóvenes y recuerda que había llegado ebria a una batalla ¬¬" – Le recordó Usagi al tiempo que cogía el libro y lo habría en donde estaba una flor de muchos colores que usaba como marcador de paginas. – "Tienes mucha suerte que me haya apiadado de ti, estuve muchas noches sin poder dormir por ello"

" por eso te quiero sis!"

))))))Historia((((((

**Preparatoria: **

**Fiesta de Otoño **

En la fiesta del la prepa estaban todos emocionados, algunos chiflando porque aun no llegaban los Threeligt otros ocupándose solamente de comer.

Serena y las chicas comentaban los disfraces del resto de la gente. De vez en cuando Serena miraba hacia donde estaban las hermanas de Akari y veía a Amai sola en la misma posición de antes mirando enojada hacia algún sitio.

Hotaru estaba amistosamente en compañía de las hermanas menores de Akari que además son compañeras de Segundaria. Haruka miraba a todo como un lince, esperando el menor movimiento en falso para dar el zarpazo y Michiru y Setsuna solo conversaban de cosas triviales alegremente.

"Estoy ansiosa por escuchar las nuevas canciones de los chicos" – Mencionó Lita.

"¿Ustedes creen que nos mencionen o nos dediquen una canción?"

"Pides demasiado Mina, a la única que le podrían dedicar una canción podría ser a Serena" – Rai la bajó de de las nubes.

"¿Yo¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" – La imitó Rai burlona.

"Hey por cierto Amy, cuando dijiste que le harías retoques a tu disfraz nunca mencionaste que te lo ibas a adherir al cuerpo" – Le mencionó Serena intencionalmente para cambiar de tema.

"Si, y créeme que estoy muy arrepentida ya que casi no puedo caminar con esta aleta de pez"

"Yo que tu no me quejo, has estado llamando la atención toda la noche" – Intervino Rai decepcionada pues su traje no dio el resultado que esperaba.

"Pareces de esas sirenas como monstruos que trasmiten en las películas de piratas" – Dijo Lita analizándola bien

"Oh si yo me acuerdo de Piter Pan!" – Comentó Mina eufórica – "Se veía tan lindo…"

"U.U"

Más allá Michiru intentaba convencer a Haruka de ir a bailar.

"Vamos Haruka ¿Qué podría suceder en una canción?"

"No te hagas, suceden muchas cosas en una canción" – Michiru se acercó al oído de Haruka quedando de puntillas.

"Lo sé" – Y con eso arrastró a Haruka a la pista de baile. El Dj cambió de canción a una mas rítmica y Haruka tuvo que quedarse y mover las caderas pese a haberse retractado.

La primera en darse cuenta de eso fue Mina.

"Chicas, no van a creer esto pero Haruka esta Bailando!"

Las demás giraron la cabeza.

"Es cierto"

"Va a llover ¬¬"

"Rai no digas eso es genial que esté bailando, por lo menos no nos esta espiando como un búho" – Dijo Serena molesta.

"Esperaré a mi Yatencito para que me invite a bailar "

"Tu crees poder bailar con ese vestido" – Intervino preocupada la diosa del rayo.

"Supongo que me costara lo mismo que a Ti con esas alas de mariposa" – Respondió poco amistosa.

"Supongo" – Reconoció quedamente.

"Chicas, me acompañan a sentarme, definitivamente no aguanto mas mis piernas" – Imploró Amy.

"Tengo una mejor idea, mejor vamos al mesón y te sientas ahí para tener una mejor vista del escenario" – Propuso Serena con un brazo levantado.

"¿Y si se enojan?"

"Por supuesto que no, es un día de fiesta" – Añadió Mina y con ayuda de sus amigas fueron hasta el mesón y mientras Amy estaba sentada esperando el espectáculo, las demás la rodeaban. Era una fortuna que el mesón quedara relativamente cerca del escenario para tener una mejor vista.

"¿Y Serena¿Dónde esta Serena?"

"Haru, cálmate! No le ha de pasar nada malo" – Concilió Michiru.

"Pero no la veo por ningún lado!" – Cuando se acercaron donde estaba Setsuna, esta señaló hasta el mesón y Haruka suspiró aliviada.

---

"Fiesta de disfraces… esto es una porquería" – Amai estaba fastidiada, los tirantes de sus alas estaban encarnándose en sus hombros y el peso extremo hacia que sus pies se casaran.

Resignada a tener que dejar a sus hermanas solas (bueno ¿Qué le iba a importar a ella lo que hicieran sus hermanas?) fue a sentarse en los banquillos del mesón, ahí se dio cuenta que estaban las amigas de Akari y se acercó.

"Entretenida fiesta" – Las chicas entendieron el comentario sarcástico.

Rai y Mina la miraron y luego la ignoraron percibiendo la poca simpatía.

"Eso se ve mal, talvez deberías sacártelo un rato" – Le Dijo Serena intentando establecer una conversión un poco mas prolongada que la anterior.

"Si, eso creo" – Suspirando y dándose cuenta que ya no podía mas. – "Lo malo es que este es mi disfraz" – miró disimuladamente a Lita que estaba tras de Rai y estirando un poco el cuello se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba ningún armatoste sino que esas alas estaban como pegadas.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Le preguntó Serena creyendo que necesitaba ayuda.

"¿Cómo hace esa chica para que sus alas parezcan que están pegadas¿No le duele?"

"Magia" – Y se dio vuelta para mostrarle su propia espalda.

"Waw ¿yo también lo puedo hacer?"

"No sé" – Encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es mi idea o eres una de las hermanas de Akari" – Preguntó Amy.

"Si" – Luego se fijó bien en el disfraz y se dio cuenta lo real que parecía – "¿Magia también?" – Apuntando con el dedo a la aleta escamosa.

"¿esto? Si, pero no lo comentes con nadie" – Amy le guiñó un ojo por complicidad.

"No es justo, yo también quiero poder hacer eso"

Serena comparó la actitud de Amai con la de una niña pequeña con rabieta. No supo que decir o hacer.

"Oh ya va a comenzar!" – Advirtió Serena tentativamente. Un tipo disfrazado de pollo llegó hasta el micrófono y comenzó a hablar. – "Por cierto ¿de que vino disfrazada tu hermana?"

"Me dijo que si te veía no te dijera porque iba a ser una sorpresa" – Dijo aun malhumorada.

"Buenas noches jóvenes! Pocc pocc poooocc… ya que estamos en este día especial y que todos estamos disfrazados hagamos lo que nunca nos atrevemos a hacer!" – Miró a su lado donde el director lo miraba con furia. – "Bueno, que sean cosas buenas y que no falten al reglamento U"

"Buuuuuuuuuu…!"

"Hey hey hey! Pero que tenemos aquí, este papelito… – Agitando la tarjeta de presentación que llevaba en su mano - …dice que pronto, muy pronto tendremos el primer debut en los escenarios de los renovados y listos para la acción… los Threelight"

"Ahhhhhhh…!" – Mujeres enloquecidas rompieron en vitoreas y silbidos.

"Pero, no todavía, sean pacientes… lo que pidan, lo tendrán… bueno, menos a este bombón" – Señalándose a si mismo. – "Vamos a comenzar con la banda juvenil…"

Comenzó a aplaudir y de comienzo fue el único que aplaudía pero luego se unieron todos en aplausos para recibir la llegada de un grupo de chicos de tercer y cuarto año que abrirían el espectáculo con algunos temas.

Tocaron una canción de blink 182 (I Miss You) luego otra de My Chemical Romance (Helena) el tiempo pasó lento para Serena ya que lo único que esperaba era ver a los Threelight y a Akari.

**Back Stage **

Los Threelight daban las ultimas afinaciones a sus instrumentos, como no tenían camarines ni nada parecido tenían que acomodarse como podían. Algunos alumnos estaban haciendo pruebas de voz y uno que otros estudiándose las letras de las canciones por ultima vez y muy nerviosos. Akari estaba allegada a la cortina, hace rato que había divisado a sus hermanas pero no lograba dar con las chicas, de seguro con tanto disfraz no podría divisarlas.

De pronto vio algo que le llamó la intención ¿Quién era ese hombre con tuxedo y antifaz? De todos los disfraces ese era el mas elegante y sombrío que había visto.

"¿Estas lista¿Tienes que practicar o algo?"

"No Taiki, ya hice todo lo que tengo que hacer"

Se escuchó nuevamente la vos del animador.

"Ahora pasará un dúo, no, no son los Sin Banderas…" – Bromeó el animador. – "… ellos son _Un Par De Locos…_"

El telón se volvió a abrir y Akari tuvo que alejarse un poco.

---

"¿Un Par De Locos?... original" – Reconoció Mina sentándose en uno de los banquillos y apoyando uno de sus codos en la pierna y su cabeza sobre este.

"Un par de locos…" – Repitió Serena.

Un piano con banquillo y un violín con banquillo y micrófono era todo lo que estaba en el escenario.

Bajaron las luces hasta quedar tenues y ahí aparecieron dos jóvenes con pantalón de tela negro y camisa blanca con flecos y los primeros botones desabrochados, ambos jóvenes usaban antifaz pero sus cabellos rubio y oscuro estaban a la vista. El joven rubio se sentó al piano y el otro acomodó el micrófono hasta su altura.

Akari al ver a los chicos su corazón se estremeció son saber con certeza el por qué, mas algo la impulsaba a no despegar la vista del escenario.

El chico rubio comenzó a tocar el piano y el otro cantó segundos después.

_Así es la ley… Hay un ángel hecho para mí…  
__Te conocí el tiempo se me fue tal como llego…  
Y te fallé, te hice daño tantos años yo.  
Hacer por todo sin pesar, te ame sin casi amar  
Y al final quien me salvó…  
El ángel que quiero yo _

De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejándome tu beso junto el corazón  
Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas

_me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor.  
Por que tú eres… el ángel que quiero yo _

Cuando eso es fallar ya no sé que hacer ni a donde ir  
Me fijo en ti y te siento cerca pensando en mi.

_El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tu estas  
Mi vida cambió… El ángel que quiero yo… _

Akari de primera estuvo pendiente de saber quien era ese sujeto pero luego, al escuchar esa canción dejó llevarse por la melodía y la voz. Sin duda era una de las canciones mas bellas que había escuchado pero la letra mezclada con la melodía causaban una reacción especial en su cuerpo… e interesante. Sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de sus brazos y una sensación de frío la rodeaba completamente. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de ser abrazada.

_Por que tú eres… el ángel que quiero yo _

Que ganas que le dedicaran una canción así pensó Serena mientras se reponía y guardaba las lágrimas. Había pensado en Darien durante toda la canción, soñaba con que fuera él el sujeto que estaba tras el antifaz pero era imposible ya que de todos modos el chico era bastante pequeño comparado con su amado Darien.

Ahora el joven que tocaba el piano sacó detrás de este un contrabajo y se sentó en el mismo banquillo y comenzó a tocar un sonido oscilante y grave. El otro tomó su violín y comenzó con una melodía larga y bella.

_No me lo pidas voy a quedarme esta vez  
si aunque no quiera sigues clavada en mi piel_

_No me lo pidas que ya no hará falta, regrese  
a darte un beso por todo lo que no fue _

_Despertar junto a vos y olvidar lo demás  
que vuelva a oscurecer y volverte a mirar  
quiero que me perdones si te hice esperar_

Ambos muchachos cantan el coro…

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
del pacto que se quebró siempre algo va a quedar  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
juntos somos más que dos, eso no va a cambiar_

Se inicia un solo de violin que dura unos cuando segundos…

_No me lo pidas voy a quedarme esta vez  
cuando me cuidas tu cama me hace tan bien _

Despertar junto a vos y olvidar lo demás  
que vuelva a oscurecer y volverte a mirar  
ahora cierra los ojos yo haré lo demás

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
del pacto que se quebró siempre algo va a quedar  
Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
juntos somos más que dos, eso no va a cambiar _

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos  
quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

"¿Y que te aprecio Michi?"

"Mmm… no lo hace mal" – Reconoció bella diosa griega con aires de superioridad.

---

"Es guapísimo!"

"Sora calla de una vez" – La reprendió su hermana menor cansada de escuchar sus cursilerías.

"Hay no seas aguafiestas!" – La empujó causando que Hana cayera y delatara su disfraz

"¿Este era tu disfraz?" – Preguntó Hotaru al ver que bajo esa capa había un traje brillante perlado.

"Maldita payasa!" – Se levantó acomodándose la capucha negra y encarando a su hermana.

"Arlequín por favor" – Dándole poca importancia al asunto.

"jajajaja" – Rió Hotaru divertida.

-----

**Back Stage **

"Canta bien ¿no?"

"Seiya! Me asustaste ¿están listos? Creo que después de ellos vienen ustedes" – Nerviosismo.

"Sip, preparados y ansiosos"

"Ah"

"¿Lograste ubicar a Serena?"

"No" – En realidad hace rato que había dejado de buscarla.

"Será mejor que entremos"

"Me quedaré un rato mas… buscando a Serena"

Seiya después de echarle un último vistazo al dúo se adentró. Inmediatamente después el telón se serró y los dos chicos salieron por el mismo lugar que entraron, por el otro lado de la cortina.

"_Este es el momento_" ­– Akari corrió por el escenario ahora oscuro lo mas rápido que pudo. Al llegar a la otra puerta se detuvo para enfocar mejor la vista, como no se veía nada caminó un poco mas hasta que escuchó unas voces y las siguió. Al acercarse lo suficiente vio como ambos jóvenes dejaban los instrumentos apoyados en una pared y se felicitaban mutuamente.

Luego de eso volvían a caminar en dirección a la salida trasera y Akari no aguantó mas.

"¿Tom?" – El que iba mas atrás se detuvo pero no volteó, luego siguió caminando. – "…Denis…" – Esta vez ya no era pregunta si no una afirmación decidida.

El que iba mas adelante solo giro su cabeza de perfil y le lanzó un beso.

---

"A puesto que esos chicos nos harían una fuerte competencia si quisieran presentarse ante el mundo"

"No digas estupideces Taiki" – Regañó Yaten alterado.

"Tu reacción confirma lo que digo" – Se encogió de hombros sumamente tranquilo ante la amenaza facial de su hermano.

"Bien, ahora salimos nosotros. Prepárense" – Apareció Seiya desde la sombra.

"Si"

---

"Y Ahora! Todo lo que ustedes pequeñas han estado esperando en sus sueños mas íntimos! Los Threelight!" – Anunció el animador alzando las manos justo cuando salía una cortina de humo.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

El telón se volvió a abrir y ahí con sus disfraces e instrumentos aparecieron los hermanos Kou.

"No puedo creerlo" – Balbuceó Amy atónita desde el mesón.

"Había escuchado que algunas mujeres traían el vestido de novia en la cartera pero ¿esto?"

"Jajajaja! Fue una idea que le di a Yaten y los demás también se la tomaron a pecho" – Mina inflo su pecho llena de orgullo.

"Increíble" – Exclamó Amai pasmada.

En efecto los hermanos Kou se presentaron disfrazados muy singularmente causando sorpresa en muchas fans y sobretodo silbidos y muchos '_I love you!_'. Los Threelight lucían trajes sastre negro y corbata de color: Seiya de color Rojo, Yaten color celeste y Taiki amarilla oro. Se habían disfrazado de novios y lo mas gracioso es que cada uno tenia un ramo de flores en sus manos que al momento de llegar dejaron en el suelo.

Casi de inmediato Seiya miró hacia el mesón y reconoció con muchísimo esfuerzo a las chicas, disimuladamente llamó la atención de sus hermanos para que miraran al mismo lugar.

Seiya quedó pasmado cuando reconoció finalmente a Serena en el grupo, no sabia bien cual era su disfraz por la poca luz pero sabia de una u otra manera que debía ser precioso. Yaten reconoció de inmediato a Mina y le guiñó un ojo, pero si preguntamos cual de los tres quedó mas sorprendido fue Taiki quien buscó y rebuscó entre las chicas y por descarte concluyó que aquella chica de cabellos azulados ondulados y labios oscuros con un traje bastante brillante debía ser Amy. Mas que sorprendido estaba muy curioso por mirar mas de cerca.

"Buenas noches mi querida preparatoria…" – Inició Seiya al micrófono. "Esta noche es especial para ustedes… y para nosotros ya que es nuestro primer eh….Digamos concierto desde nuestro temporal retiro, así que estamos orgulloso de presentar nuestras nuevas canciones"

"Pero antes… recordaremos las primeras que nos llevaron a la cima y nos hicieron ganar el cariño de todos ustedes" – Finalizó Yaten

El publicó rompió en aplausos mientras los hermanos Kou tomaban posiciones y hacían la cuenta. Los primeros veinte minutos fueron de recuerdo de sus grandes éxitos…

"Gracias… estamos muy agradecidos por permitirnos compartir nuestra música con ustedes" – A estas alturas los hermanos Kou estaban un poco traspirados y jadeantes. Luego cataron dos canciones de su nuevo álbum.

"Cantaremos una mas…" – Toda la cafetería protestó. – "Pero como regalo les dedicaremos esta canción que en pocas semanas ha llegado a los primeros lugares de los ranking y se mantiene ahí…"

Seiya hizo un ultimo gesto hacia las chicas y comenzó a cantar._mmna… mmmm….mmm.._

_ehh ehh ehh_

_mmme….mmm… mmmm…_

_pa pa pa…_

_Taiki: Me dueles en el fondo de mi corazón,  
la herida no ha cerrado todavía,  
no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo.  
No siento te has llevado ya mi vida. _

_Seiya: Siempre intento olvidarte  
y te vuelvo a encontrar  
siempre en cada rincón  
y debajo del mar.  
Si me voy del planeta_

_eres estrella fugaz_

_si en las noches yo duermo_

_en mis sueños tu estas y..._

_Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera  
por que tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera,  
Por que me quites con tu piel esta condena  
que me mata y me envenena.  
Mira morena,  
baila conmigo y me sacas de esta pena,  
porque no hay cosa para mí que sea tan buena  
como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa  
te lo ruego, ven nena  
Taiki: Eres el mar...eres el mar…_

_Yaten: Me dueles en el fondo de mi corazón,  
la herida no ha cerrado todavía,  
no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo.  
No siento te has llevado ya mi vida._

_Taiki: Siempre intento olvidarte  
y te vuelvo a encontrar  
siempre en cada rincón  
y debajo del mar.  
Si me voy del planeta_

_eres estrella fugaz_

_si en las noches yo duermo_

_en mis sueños tu estas y..._

_Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera  
por que tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera,  
Por que me quites con tu piel esta condena  
que me mata y me envenena.  
Mira morena,  
baila conmigo y me sacas de esta pena,  
porque no hay cosa para mí que sea tan buena  
como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa  
te lo ruego, ven nena_

_Seiya: Eres el mar...eres el mar… Eres el mar...eres el mar_

_Pa pa pa pa pa peee…_

_Seiya: Si me voy del planeta... eres estrella fugaz_

_Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera  
por que tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera,  
Por que me quites con tu piel esta condena  
que me mata y me envenena.  
Mira morena,  
baila conmigo y me sacas de esta pena,  
porque no hay cosa para mí que sea tan buena  
como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa  
te lo ruego, ven nena_

_Eres el mar… eres al mar… eres el mar… eres el mar…_

_Somebody somebody_

"Woooooooo!"

Nuevamente la multitud estalla en gritos extasiados. Mientras se serraba el telón. El animador pronto presentaría a Akari.

"Esa canción es mi favorita!" – Exclama Mina revolviéndose de emoción.

"¿Por que? Pensé que tu canción favorita era…"

"Eso era antes… adoro esta canción porque Yaten dijo que me la dedicaba a mi "

"¿A si?"

"Bueno, él si me la dedica a mí, pero Taiki y Seiya a otras personas" – Dijo picadamente señalando a Serena.

De pronto Amy se sintió mal ¿en verdad Taiki le había dedicado la canción a alguien? Rogó con todo su ser que fuera a ella quien le dedicara esa canción.

"Oye, la chica que estaba contigo desapareció" – Avisó Rai señalando el lugar donde estuvo Amai.

"Es cierto pero seguro debe estar con sus hermanas" – Dijo Serena sin estar verdaderamente preocupada, ahora miraba el escenario.

"¿Tu crees?" – Insistió Rai viendo que no estaba con sus hermanas.

"Oh Oh! Ahora viene Akari, recuerden que tienen que aplaudir mucho para darle ánimos" – Indicó Serena emocionada.

Sin pensarlo Serena dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte y ahí vio algo que la dejó helada. Un hombre con tuxedo y antifaz sospechosamente parecido a Darien también estaba mirando el escenario desde otro punto de la cafetería.

---

"¿Hasta cuando vamos a tener que estar de niñeras?"

"Si quieren yo las cuido y ustedes van y se toman algo por ahí, yo no tengo problemas"

"No, eso si que no, Haruka ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?"

"Me encanta estar cuidando a Hotaru pero no tengo porque vigilar a esas mocosas que tienen mamá y hermanas mayores"

"Haruka te vas a poner vieja"

"Hmmm" – Gruñó irritada.

"Mira, ahí esta la chica que acompaña a la princesa" – Les dijo Setsuna. Ambas giraron la cabeza para dar con el escenario.

---

"¡Mira! Ahí esta mi hermana… vamos Akari!" – Gritó a todo pulmón, su vos resonó por la cafetería llamando la atención de la mayoría.

"Me avergüenzas" – Refunfuñó Hana con la mano en la cabeza.

"Vamos! Tu puedes!" - Gritó Hotaru para sorpresa de Hana.

---

La atención de Serena fue llamada por los gritos de Sora y Hotaru y cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada hacia el enmascarado ya no estaba. 'que misterioso' pensó.

"Vamos! Akari!" – Gritaban las chicas.

Serena se quiso olvidar del tema y apoyar moralmente a su amiga. Se dio cuenta que Akari también tenia un disfraz de ángel 'que coincidencia ¿no?' era de dos piezas y con lienzos trasparentes, sus trenzas se las había soltado dejando su cabello de distintos largos adornados con pequeñas flores artificiales (es difícil pillar flores verdaderas en otoño) y sus alas eran casi igual de largas que las de Serena y tuvo la impresión que no estaba usando un armatoste como su hermana.

"TU PUEDES, ERES LA MEJOR!" – Le gritó a todo pulmón y garganta.

Akari correspondió al saludo algo apenada y se sentó en un banco alto, a su lado apareció Seiya causando un gran revuelto entre la multitud, este se sentó en una silla mas baja y se apoyó con una guitarra acústica. Mientras que Seiya daba los primeros acordes Serena se dio la oportunidad de volver a mirar por si encontraba algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós invierno solo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada  
tu no me das nada.  
Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego  
cuando dices luego  
cuando dices siento siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro. _

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien,  
que he llegado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel mientes tan bien.  
y aunque todo es de papel mientes lo se._

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien,  
que he llegado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel mientes tan bien.  
y aunque todo es de papel mientes lo se…_

Y con los últimos acordes de la guitarra terminó. La mayoría de la gente aplaudieron aunque Akari captó que la canción era demasiado triste para una ocasión así, por eso se agradeció haberla tirado al principio.

Tanto Serena como las chicas pensaron lo mismo, aunque la canción y sobretodo la vos de Akari eran excelentes no era un tipo de canción para una fiesta. De igual manera aplaudieron de mucha gana.

Seiya y Akari se miraron y Akari asintió, entonces Seiya palmeó y comenzó otro solo de guitarra rasgueándola solo que esta vez era mas rítmico y alegre.

_Noooo quisiera detener esta oleada que me lleva  
a dónde, a dónde no lo sé, sólo me muevo con ellaaa _

_Y nadie ahí me conocerá y a nadie ahí reconoceré  
pero no tengo miedo._

_No quisiera detener esta oleada que me lleva._

_Y todo lo que ya viví lo sigo cargando.  
Lo llevo muy dentro de mí nunca lo he olvidado,  
lo siento tan cerca de aquí_

_lo llevo muy dentro mí. _

_Vooooy en busca de un lugar, en este mundo abierto  
donde me pueda yo quedar, para empezar de nuevo._

_Y nadie ahí me conocerá y a nadie ahí reconoceré  
pero no tengo miedo._

_Y todo lo que ya viví lo sigo cargando.  
Lo llevo muy dentro de mí nunca lo he olvidado,  
lo siento tan cerca de aquí,  
lo llevo muy dentro de mí._

En total con toda la música ya era más de media noche, pero el alma de la gente aun seguía viva y muy dispuesta a seguir bailando. Finalmente el debut de Akari había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, nunca sintió nervios pero si la necesidad de ser escuchada y comprendida. La profesora de música la felicitó de sobremanera abrazándola como una madre a su hija después de la licenciatura.

Cuando al fin pudo despegarse de la maestra se dirigió donde estaban los hermanos Kou y os abrazó uno a uno.

"Gracias chicos, me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho"

"¿ahora te das cuenta de lo bien que hace expresar los sentimientos con la música?" – La incomodó Seiya.

"Mmmm… depende que sentimientos y que música" – Respondió inocentemente aparentando no haber entendido la pregunta. – "Apropósito ¿aun piensan hacer eso?"

"Aunque se nos haya olvidado en pleno escenario no significa que lo olvidemos depuse " – Opinó Taiki algo ansioso.

"Sip, lo único que nos falta es llevar nuestros instrumentos al auto y volver a la fiesta como simples personas comunes" – Apoyó Seiya

"Bien, les ayudo"

Yaten en todo ese rato no quiso hablar mas que para corresponder al agradecimiento de Akari.

---

En la Fiesta.

"No sé porque pero pienso que tu te vas a ganar el premio del mejor disfraz de la noche ¿tu que piensas Rai?"

"Aha…" – Respondió a la pregunta de Lita.

"Ya quiero que los chicos vengan estoy ansiosa de ver a mi querido Yaten" "Aunque en todo el rato que tocaron ni me mandó saludos ni me miró… no importa lo conquistaré y al final se enamorará de mi"

Serena un estaba buscando casi frenéticamente alguna pista de ese sujeto de antifaz para comprobar que no esta loca ¿será que tanto pensar en Darien la esta haciendo ver alucinaciones? O será que después de no ver a Darien en meses ya se estaba olvidando de su figura y por eso lo confundía con cualquier persona.

Tanto estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando reaccionó a lo primero que le enfocó la mirada fue a lo que estaba frente a ella.

"¿…Da-Darien…?" – Efectivamente no se había dado cuenta que el personaje con antifaz estaba muy cerca suyo siendo separado a penas por unas cuantas personas. – "¡Espera!"

"¿Te pasa algo Sere?" – Se preocupó Rai.

"N-no, voy al servicio" – Y se alejó rápidamente en busca del enmascarado.

Rai quedó pensando que debía estar en las últimas.

Cinco minutos después llegaron los hermanos Kou con Akari, lo primero que hizo Seiya fue buscar a su bombón.

"Los felicitamos! Estuve realmente increíble"

"También los disfraces" – Lita les guiñó un ojo.

"Pensé que te ibas a poner nerviosa y te ibas a desmayar pero lo hiciste muy bien" – Rai felicitó a Akari.

"Viniendo de ti es un halago Rai"

"Yaten te viste hermoso!" – Mina se le lanzó a los brazos y este simuló estar lo mas agradecido posible con el gesto.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" – Amy le dijo tímidamente esperando sacarle palabra a Taiki que había quedado simplemente petrificado.

"¿Eres Amy¿Amy Mizuno¿Con la chica que comparto la clase de laboratorio?" – Bromeó.

"Pues claro que lo es ¿ves a otra sirena aquí?" – Dijo Lita también bromeando.

"Te ves hermosa ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

"Pues…"

"Claro que si!" – Y de un solo movimiento Lita la baja del mesón y Amy aterriza en los brazos de Taiki. Este le mira las piernas escamosas.

"No creo que con esto puedas caminar… Pero eso se puede arreglar" – Ante una sonrojadísima Amy, Taiki se la llevó a la pista de baile en brazos.

"¿No se ven formidables así juntitos?" – Tanteó Mina a propósito, Yaten captó la indirecta y la sacó a bailar.

"Seiya! No sabia que estabas aquí" – Exclamó rai al darse cuenta del silencioso bulto que estaba junto a ella.

"¿Dónde esta mi Bombón?"

A Rai le molestó un poco las palabras de Seiya 'mi bombón'

"Fue al servicio, pero ya hace mucho rato"

---

Serena estaba siguiendo al sujeto, de a ratos lo perdía de vista y luego lo encontraba y trataba de correr para acercarse. Pero tenia miedo de que fuera en realidad Darien, quería y no quería ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que era un idiota por dejarla así, por no darle una explicación decente… o tal vez le iba a dar un beso y luego una cachetada por todo el daño que le ha hecho. O tal vez… solo lo seguiría hasta algún lugar.

A cada paso que daba se encontraba más lejos. Estaba un poco confundida pues ya casi ni reconocía el lugar donde estaban ¿y si después no podía volver?

---

"Yaten son hermosas" – Mina estaba muy feliz, Yaten le había obsequiado el ramo de flores anaranjadas que llevaba en el concierto.

"Son para una persona hermosa como tu"

"¿Te han dicho que eres la persona mas dulce que existe?"

Mina se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Yaten de pronto se sintió demasiado nervioso, en realidad no esperaba que eso fuera a ocurrir los 'genios a veces también se equivocaban' pensó Yaten y en un acto desesperado intentó mover la mejilla pero resulta que Mina tenia todo preparado y lo tomó con ambas manos el rostro y le plantó un beso que de primera tenia carácter violento pero luego, conforme Yaten fue cediendo Mina también lo hizo y las manos que antes luchaban para separarse del cuerpo de Mina ahora estaban en su propia lucha interior ¿abrazarla o no abrazarla? Optó por dejar caer las manos.

Lita, Rai, Seiya y Akari quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Esta noche ha estado llena de sorpresas" – declaró Lita

"Se lo esta comiendo!"

"…El enano…" –

"Ahí lo tienen al parecer Mina es demasiado para él"

Akari y Lita asintieron al comentario de Rai.

"Señorita ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?" – Le ofreció un hombre que estaba encapuchado.

Rai se sonrojó y aceptó la mano del hombre. Seguido de ella Lita y Akari también fueron invitadas a bailar por muchachos con disfraces muy extraños. Pero Seiya se quedó solo y pese a las múltiples invitaciones de chicas que le ofrecían cualquier cosa con tal de una pieza, este no quiso moverse de su lugar.

_"bombón donde estarás" –_ Seiya apretaba fuerte el ramo de rosas blancas que le obsequiaría a Serena.

---

En un lugar que Serena reconoció como el antejardín del establecimiento el chico se detuvo. Serena también y vio las estrellas, estaban algo borrosas ya que el ambiente en si estaba brumoso, muy hermoso, como mágico. Los faroles a penas se veían y el ambiente estaba algo húmedo y frente a ella el chico que ahora la estaba mirando ¿sabría que ella lo estaba siguiendo? Ahora Serena tenia toda la corazonada que esto era algo planeado. Se asustó un poco pero algo le decía que nada malo le iba a pasar.

"Veo que escuchaste mi llamado mi ángel de la Luna"

"¿Darien?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe **

**1ra cancion: Angel - ****Autor: Robbie Wiliams **

**2da cancion: No me lo Pidas - ****Autor: Gonzalo Yañez **

**3ra Cancion: Sirena - ****Autores: Sin Bandera **

**4ta Cancion: Mientes tan Bien - ****Autores: Sin Bandera **

**5ta Cancion: Oleada - ****Autora: Julieta Venegaz **

Hola chicas, después de estar ausente durante mucho pero mucho tiempo vuelvo como un perro arrepentido que lo único que quiere es el perdón u.u. siento mucho pero mucho la tardanza y espero que con este capitulo pueda enmendar todo lo que las he hecho esperar.

Bueno aki se ve un poco mas de lo que ha pasado en la historia y el capitulo sigue con la fiesta de otoño ¿Quién será ese hombre con el que Serena está? Y ¿Qué les pareció lo de Yaten y Mina? Esta bien que una mujer tome la iniciativa de vez en cuando ¿no? Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que exista un romance

Nota: el siguiente capitulo es una tercera parte de la Fiesta de Otoño espero que les guste

Ojala no les sea confuso este capitulo, hay algunas cosas que dejé para el siguiente y otros… pero como a todo autor le sucede que algunas veces me olvido de lo que sigue porque también estoy con otras historias por lo que me es difícil saber todo lo que va a pasar, pero me estoy esforzando mucho para que todo salga bien

Ya vieron que puse muchas canciones, espero que les hayan gustado. En los siguientes capítulos se espera un poco mas de canciones ya que me gustan los musicales y cosas asi.

Espero que en el siguiente capitulo no me tarde mucho… bueno prometo no tardar como he tardado en este.

Tengo que agradecerles a las personas que han seguido esta historia fielmente ya que han sido mi sustento para seguir escribiendo esta historia que me gusta mucho.

**Celina Sosa **

**Sinope **

**Dianazul: **

**Ceres (supedroza): **

**Elentári: **

**Starlight: **

**Destino **

**Vinisa **

**Pola Kaiou **

**-.TeFyTa.- **

**Aisha-ladimmon **

**Herema **

**Carmen **

A todas ustedes gracias por apoyarme y sigan mandándome Reviews, las quiero mucho

**_("·..·TaNiTaLoVe·..·'') _**

**_26 – Sep - 2005_**


	14. Catastrofe

Chicas después de tanto tiempo me digno a actualizar... espero que no sean muy duras conmigo... los problemas con el internet aun me aquejan y para colmo de nuevo estoy con amigdalitis PARA AÑO NUEVO! Definitivamente estoy hechizada...

Bueno lean y me dicen que les pareció.

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga. _**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 14)

**CATÁSTROFE **

"Veo que escuchaste mi llamado Ángel de la Luna"

"¿Darien?"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Se separaron. Yaten abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño extrañamente real, aun sentía esas mariposas en el estomago. Al enfocar la vista en su compañera de baile se dio cuenta que ella tenia una sonrisa ancha llena de ilusión. No aguantó más y salió corriendo perdiéndose en la multitud. Mina quedó completamente desencajada por la reacción de su amado Yaten.

"¿Ven? Les dije que era mucha mujer para él" – Les repitió Rai estirando el cuello para alcanzar a sus compañeras quienes también estaban bailando. Akari y Lita asintieron aun asombradas.

Rai volvió a concentrarse en el baile con ese joven encapuchado y fue solo hasta entonces que reconoció cierto detalle en el mentón del sujeto que la espantó.

"¿NICHOLAS?" – El joven saltó del susto al igual que algunos que reconocieron la voz de la joven. Una furibunda Rai le quitó la capucha solo para corroborar su deducción. Ahí, frente a ella, aun con la ropa del templo estaba su ayudante quien ahora temblaba de miedo. – "Tu descuidado modo de afeitarte lo reconozco en cualquier lugar"

"Pobre Nicholas" – Murmuró Lita.

Mina ahora estaba sola sentada en el mesón con un baso de jugo.

"Creo que me precipité… seguramente lo he espantado con ese beso" – Recordó el rostro completamente horrorizado de Yaten antes de huir. – "Ui… sigo siendo un fracaso como mujer"

Mina estaba sentada sola, no se había percatado que minutos antes ahí mismo estaba sentado Seiya ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Se preguntaba a cada instante donde se habría metido Serena… incluso se planteó la idea de ir a buscarla pero luego le reclamarían por no dejarla hacer su vida, de todos modos ambos aun no son nada mas que amigos, pero los amigos se preocupan ¿o no?

Bahh…

Aunque tanto como preocupado también estaba un poco sentido, le dedicó todo el recital y ella se pasaría de despistada si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Aun así no estaba ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que lo mantenía aun con cordura era saber que seguramente fue algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo solo… si es que lo considera a él como algo importante.

Al pie de la escalera había una jovencita entumecida, lo dedujo por los escalofríos y porque estaba muy helado a esa hora. La luz iluminaba solo su espalda mostrando un traje de varios tonos rosas y naranjas brillantes. Al lado de la joven reposaban unas alas de mariposa extendidas.

"hhh" – Hizo la joven al sentir el abrigo de Seiya sobre su espalda, al parecer no se percató de él hasta entonces.

Seiya se arrepintió de lo hecho justo cuando la joven volteó a verlo.

"Tu" – Pronunció aunque mas temeroso que cualquier otra cosa. Pero para sorpresa de Seiya la joven volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad sin prestar atención al detalle.

Seiya decidió hacerle compañía sentándose en el mismo escalón pero a una distancia considerable. De vez en cuando algunas parejas pasaban entre medio de los dos. Una pareja en especial piso sin darse cuenta las alas de la joven y esta refunfuñó enojadísima, las tomó y las tiró lejos por los arbustos.

Seiya pensó que jamás le gustaría ser su novio.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Denis? ¡Denis!"

Un joven de cabellera castaña había caído al piso y estaba tosiendo con mucha fuerza. Su amigo de cabellera rubia platinada estaba aterrado ¿ahora que le sucedía?

"Denis, no me hagas esto, no ahora" – Intentó levantarlo y comprobó que estaba rojo como un tomate, tocó sus mejillas y estaban ardiendo. Lo acostó de espalda contra el suelo – "Dime algo Denis…"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Darien ¿Por qué?" – Serena se acercó mucho más al sujeto decidida a arriesgarse.

Él por su parte dio un paso atrás y se cubrió el rostro con la manga de su brazo.

"¡No huyas!" – Serena se desesperó aun mas – "_Quiero una explicación… ¿Por qué?_" "¿Por qué me dejaste y vuelves ahora?... ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Responde!" – Serena sintió que sus piernas fallaban y cayó.

El hombre estaba a punto de irse.

"No te vayas…" – Se sentía débil pero aun así no quería que él se fuera, no ahora que lo acaba de encontrar, no ahora que descubrió que lo necesita.

"Princesa" – La voz de ultratumba de Haruka interrumpió el intento de Serena por levantarse.

Michiru llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a levantarse mientras que Haruka pasaba delante de la princesa y abría los brazos para impedirle el paso al hombre.

"No permitiré que te acerques a ella"

¿Qué pasaba con Haruka? Se preguntó la princesa, ¿A caso no sabe quien es? ¿O es que a caso no lo reconoce? O es que… ¿Él no es Darien?... tal vez le perdió el respeto por todo lo que la ha hecho sufrir, tal vez sea mucho mas difícil acercarse a él de ahora en adelante. Si es que lo volvía a ver.

"Princesa volvamos" – La voz suave pero decidida de la diosa de los mares interrumpió los pensamientos de Serena. Esta se incorporó y se dio cuenta que no tenia fuerza en las piernas por lo que Michiru le pidió ayuda a Haruka. Entre las dos la llevaron hacia la fiesta, pese a los ruegos de la princesa para que la dejaran sola.

El hombre se quedó estático con ambas manos a los costados mirando hacia el sitio donde las guardianas se llevaron a su princesa. Instintivamente el hombre miró hacia el lado y con un brazo neutralizó un ataque que iba directo a su rostro, y su pudiera ser un poco mas preciso… al antifaz.

"¿Quién eres?" – Setsuna aun vestida de egipcia pero con el cetro granate lo miraba fríamente. El talismán estaba a un metro de distancia del sujeto.

El hombre dibujó una débil sonrisa y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció.

Setsuna suspiró aliviada de no tener que pelear justo este día. Aunque estaba muy preocupada por un detalle importante.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Taiki son hermosas" – Amy disfrutaba de la deliciosa fragancia de las flores. Ya se había bajado de los brazos de Taiki y ahora descansaba en un banco en el mesón.

"Son especialmente para ti" – Taiki estaba muy nervioso pero ver el rostro complacido de su amada era su mejor recompensa, lo impulsaba a dar un paso mas. – "¿Sabias que esa canción es muy importante para mi?"

"¿Cual?"

"Cierto, no te he dicho cual… jeje la ultima, _Sirena_" – Amy movió la cabeza de de arriba a abajo.

"Bueno pues, fue una gran coincidencia…"

"¡Serena!" – Amy no lo dejó terminar ya que vio a Serena colgada de Haruka y Michiru de un mal aspecto.

Todos se olvidaron de lo que estaban haciendo, Mina se repuso inmediatamente y fue en su ayuda. Las demás dejaron de bailar y Rai dejó de retar a Nicholas por su atrevimiento. Incluso a Taiki se le olvidó lo que iba a hacer, Hotaru y las demás también se acercaron.

Serena al sentirse rodeada de gente tomó la decisión de no decir nada. Todos le preguntaron que sucedió pero las outers no quisieron decir nada sin el consentimiento de su princesa.

"No pasa nada, solo me caí en el servicio" – Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre si y luego asintieron corroborando las palabras de la rubia.

La llevaron al mesón y le dieron un jugo. Comenzó a sentirse mejor.

"¿Dónde esta Setsuna?" – Murmuró Michiru a Haruka

"Debería estar cuidando a Hotaru pero no está"

"Aquí estoy, lo siento tuve una urgencia" – Si creía que Haruka le iba a creer estaba muy equivocada. Con su seño fruncido lo dijo todo.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" – Propuso Taiki al ver el rostro pálido de Serena.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo que menos quería ahora era arruinarles la fiesta a sus amigos.

"No quiero irme… además ya me siento mejor, solo fue una caída"

"Sere, tus alas ya no están" – Cierto, sus alas ya no estaban ¿Por qué habrían desaparecido?

"Me las quité por comodidad eso es todo" - Simuló quitarle importancia, pero el tener tantos pares de ojos sobre ella le causaban incomodidad. – "Estoy bien" – Insistió rogando para que la dejaran en paz.

Cuando todos parecieron entender y siguieron haciendo sus cosas Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru la increparon.

"¿Por qué insistes en quedarte aquí gatita?" – Haruka la miraba con enojo, al igual que Michiru. Setsuna solo echaba un vistazo buscando algo sospechoso.

Serena también estaba sentida con ellas por traerla contra su voluntad.

"No debieron interferir" – Fue la fría respuesta de la rubia. Haruka le iba a responder pero Michiru se adelantó sumamente ofendida.

"¿No debimos interferir? ¿Qué sucedería si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo? Seguramente estarías en el hospital con riesgo de muerte"

"No entiendo de que hablan ¿Por qué debería estar en el hospital?"

"El Aura de ese hombre te succionaba la energía, por eso no podías ponerte de pie" – Interrumpió Setsuna mirándola penetrante a los ojos. Haruka la miró de reojo.

"¿Qué?" – Serena no lo podía creer pero pensándolo bien… cuando lo estaba siguiendo se sentía como en un sueño, además el ambiente estaba como brumoso ¿Seria un efecto?

"Lo siento princesa pero le prohibimos acercarse a ese sujeto" – Ordenó Michiru, Haruka por su parte no se atrevió a decir nada, se notaba que el tener que darle ordenes a su gatita era una tortura.

"Pero él es…"

"No tenemos la seguridad de que sea el Príncipe de la Tierra, tal vez es solo un señuelo ya que las energías son muy distintas" – Agregó Setsuna seriamente.

"¿Señuelo?" – No, ya era mucho Serena no estaba dispuesta a escuchar tanto disparate, tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo. Además algo dentro de su pecho le decía que era él y no un señuelo.

"Bombón ¿estas bien?" – Se hizo paso un confundido y asustado Seiya que al escuchar lo que le pasó a su bombón no pudo mas que ir a saber por sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Si, estoy bien" – Suspiró cansada. Ahora si que no tenía ganas de seguir en la fiesta.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Y esto?" – Al borde de la escalera de salida al patio encontró unas rosas blancas muy hermosas. Se las llevó a la nariz para deleitarse con su aroma. – "Que rico huele" – Miró hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie a quien le pudieran pertenecer – "Parece que las olvidaron… ¡Tal vez tengo un admirador secreto!"

Desde entonces a Amai le pareció una fiesta divina.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Taiki ¿Qué me ibas a decir?" – Taiki se tomó su tiempo para recordar lo que le iba a decir pero concluyó que no era el mejor momento ya que la magia había sido interrumpida.

"No lo recuerdo pero no debió ser algo importante"

"Ahh… eh ¿bailamos?"

"De acuerdo"

Dentro del mismo salón estaban reunidas las demás conversando.

"Aun estoy muy sorprendida por lo que le hiciste a Yaten"

"¿Le hiciste? Suena como si hubiera hecho algo malo" – Refunfuñó Mina

"Pues pareciera por el rostro de Yaten que fue algo horrendo" – Concordó Akari.

"Aunque hay que sentirse orgullosa de que Mina haya tomado la iniciativa ya que eso es lo que está de moda"

"Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así" – Opinó Lita muy segura.

"Yo si" – Se reunió Rai quien venia ahora con Nicholas – "¿Qué miran?"

"Nada. Oye Nicholas ¿Quieres algo de beber?" – Él asintió muy gustoso a la invitación de Akari pero Rai no vio eso con buenos ojos.

"No" – Saltó la sacerdotisa.

"¡Rai! ¿Cómo puedes decidir por él? No eres su mamá" – Le regañaron sus amigas.

"Si quiere algo de beber se lo traigo yo" – Y se marchó a la barra a pedir algo.

"Definitivamente esta niña no va a cambiar nunca"

"Tal vez ya sea tiempo de darle a Nicholas algo de protagonismo en esta historia" – Dijo Mina con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿A que te refieres?" – No sabia porque pero esa mirada presagiaba problemas.

"A que podríamos hacer que Rai se vea entre la espada y la pared y tenga que confesar sus sentimientos"

"No, yo no podría hacerla sufrir" – Nicholas bajó el rostro.

"¿Y que prefieres? ¿Someterte a esclavitud para siempre? O que llegue otro con mas personalidad y se la lleve"

"Estas siendo muy cruel" – La reprendió Lita.

"Es la verdad, Rai hasta ahora ve a Nicholas como un sirviente incondicional y se aprovecha de el amor que sientes. Ya es hora de que tomes las riendas o por ultimo tener una vida"

"Habló la diosa del amor"

Al poco tiempo Rai regresó con dos refrescos y se llevó a Nicholas a bailar.

"¿Se han dado cuenta como se pone cuando a Nicholas se le acerca alguna mujer?" – Dijo tentativamente Mina

"Dímelo a mi que casi me come cuando le invité un refresco"

"Entonces tengo una idea" – Todos miraron a Mina muy curiosas y a la vez temerosas.

En otro lado de la fiesta.

"¿Segura que te sientes bien?" "_soy un maldito y yo pensando mal de ella, debería caerme un rayo_"

"Si estoy bien, solo fue un raspón" – Serena volvió a repetir que se encuentra bien pero por alguna razón Seiya no pensaba igual.

"Es que te veo distraída"

"_Como no voy a estar distraída si acabo de ver a Darien… o por lo menos se parecía a él_" "No, estoy bien es solo que con el golpe quedé media atontada pero soy muy fuerte y eso no acabará con mis ganas de seguir divirtiéndome"

"Ahh me alegra escuchar eso porque…" – Seiya se revisó completo y revisó los alrededores muy nervioso.

"¿pasa algo?"

"No es que…" "_Donde las dejé, estoy seguro que andaba con ellas_" – Finalmente Seiya se resignó a que las había perdido – "¿quieres bailar?"

Serena lo pensó un momento y luego asintió tomando la mano del joven.

"Es curioso" – Comentaban mientras bailaban – "Pero sin las alas parezco una conejita play boy"

"Nada de eso" – La invitó a girar para contemplarla bien – "Bueno no tanto" – Serena pareció olvidar o aminorar momentáneamente el caso 'Darien' y se dedicó a pasarla bien aunque a cada rato sentía las miradas acusadoras de las outers.

Poco a poco Serena se llevó a Seiya a perderse entre la gente.

"¿Y… ya lo has pensado?"

"Pensado que…"

"Pensado que si quieres andar conmigo"

"¿Andar?" "_genial justo ahora_" – Pensó sarcásticamente.

"Sé que no quieres ser mi novia pero andar… Tal vez andar resulte"

"¿Qué es andar para ti?" – De cualquier manera esa idea le parecía descabellada.

"No sé… regalarte flores, invitarte a salir al parque o al cine… y así tienes tiempo de convencerte de ser mi novia"

"Lo digo porque para mi cualquier compromiso es importante y no quiero tomar una decisión a la ligera, ya te dije lo importante que eres para mi pero me gustaría pasar un tiempo sola para disfrutar la vida así no mas" – Seiya bajó el rostro.

"Entiendo, sé lo que debe significar para ti lo que te estoy pidiendo y sé que solo podrías aceptar si sintieras algo por mi"

"Te equivocas, siento algo por ti" – Seiya sonrió esperanzado. – "Siento mucho cariño por ti y no me gustaría que lo nuestro se acabe solo por dar un mal paso"

"Si, en eso tienes razón y te comprendo. No quiero presionarte" – Aunque por dentro hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que ella dijera que si. Y sinceramente no podía comprenderla, todo lo que decía apuntaba directamente -según él- A Darien Chiba.

"Cuando viva todo lo que tengo que vivir y esté lista para sumir un compromiso créeme que serás mi primera opción"

"Eso me alivia pero mejor no te voy a creer para no darme falsas ilusiones"

"Como quieras"

En el grupo con Hotaru estaban las chicas bailando a penas pues tenían ya mucho sueño. De repente Hana siente un punzazo en la cabeza y pierde el equilibrio.

"¿Hana que te pasa?" – La socorrieron ambas pero no pasó mucho para que Sora sintiera el mismo punzazo en la cabeza y tambaleara también.

"Ahora Sora ¿Qué hago? ¡Mamá Setsuna!" – Llamó de inmediato captando que esto no podía ser un dolor normal.

"¡Donde está Amai!" – Irrumpió Akari de entre la multitud corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¡Estaba en la escalera!" – Le informó Seiya llegando con todo el grupo que no hacia más que correr de un lado a otro siguiendo a Akari. Ahora llegaban a la escalera.

"¡Amai!" – La susodicha estaba desmayada al pie de la escala.

"Que demonios está pasando aquí" – Intervino Haruka muy enojada llevando a Sora en los brazos y bajando la escalera.

"Quiero volver a casa" – Pronunció entre lagrimas Sora y con la voz sumamente quebrada.

"Debemos volver a casa algo malo está pasando" – El corazón de Akari latía con fuerza causando dolor en el pecho.

Cuando todas se reúnen aparece Coté de la nada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su vestimenta ahora es celestial. Tomó la mano de Amai quien aun estaba inconsciente y de un chasquido las cuatro desaparecen.

"¡Akari!" – Gritó Serena pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"No se agite princesa" – le aconsejó Setsuna pero no podía negar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y sus corazonadas jamás fallaban.

"Que hacemos Ahora"

"¿Cómo que qué hacemos?" – Respondió Serena gritando histéricas – "Debemos ir hasta allá"

Salieron de la fiesta como una estampida y corrieron por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad a todo lo que les dieron los pies. Las outers siguieron a los demás que sabían del camino.

"Transformémonos" – Indicó Serena y así lo hicieron todos.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Qué pasó con la señorita Rai?" – Nicholas estaba muy angustiado ya que regresó del servicio y no pilló a Rai y lo que es peor aun, no veía a nadie conocido.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Mina corría aun con la esperanza de que Yaten se uniera al grupo pero no lo hizo.

"Hay Humo y al parecer viene de la casa de Akari" – Anunció Lita. Amy verificaba con la computadora si es que se trataba de un foco maligno pero hasta ahora su computadora no captaba nada fuera de lo común.

Mientras corrían escucharon la sirena de bomberos y las ambulancias pero aun faltaba mucho para llegar.

"No hay presencia maligna en ese lugar, lo mas probable es que se trate de un accidente o algo similar"

"No, estoy segura que no es así" – Insistió Serena quien corría mas rápido que todos.

Las outers entre tanto se miraban entre si con complicidad.

Al llegar a la esquina mas cercana a la residencia Kibo se sorprendieron por la altura de las llamas.

"¡Ahí están!"

Llegaron junto a las demás, Amai aun seguía inconsciente y las menores estaban de rodillas frente a la casa llorando a mares. Akari luchaba contra Coté quien le impedía el paso para entrar a la casa.

"Mi mamá y mi hermano están ahí, DEJAME PASAR"

Pese a los esfuerzos de los bomberos el fuego no cedía.

"Mercury, Neptune" – Ordenó Serena y estas hicieron lo suyo para intentar apagar las llamas.

"DEJAME ENTRAR tu mamá y tu hermana están ahí también ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!"

Serena corrió para ayudar a su amiga pero esta le hizo el quite insistiendo para entrar.

Pasó el tiempo y lograron ganarle a las llamas, ahora todo era ceniza y vigas chamuscadas. Akari era la mas cercana a los cimientos destruidos de lo que fue su hogar, ya no podía mas, estaba agotada de luchar y ahora solo lloraba por la perdida. De repente un hombre perteneciente a peritos de investigaciones le entregó una pequeña bolsa.

"Lo sentimos mucho" – Se limitó a decir y luego siguieron con sus labores de búsqueda.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Serena, Coté y Lita se acercaron curiosas.

"Eso fue lo único que quedó" – Preguntó Lita.

Akari más que triste por el objeto estaba deseosa de saber que era lo que tenía en las manos.

"Eso se llama Posesión" – Informó Coté poniéndose de pie y alejándose poco a poco.

"¿Posesión?" – Dentro de la bolsa reposa una Luna creciente con una estrella uniendo ambas puntas. El objeto es de un metal ennegrecido por las llamas.

"Lo siento mucho Akari" – Esta vez Akari si aceptó la ayuda de Serena y se abrazó a ella a llorar profundamente.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Para el amanecer tocaron el departamento de Darien, este aun adormilado va a abrir. Lo primero que ve es a Tom sosteniendo el cuerpo de Denis, Darien los ayuda a pasar y una vez que lo acomodan.

Darien recibió un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Tom.

"¿Ayudarnos? ¿Te cuento lo que ha sucedido por culpa de tu asquerosa ayuda?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Por tu culpa Oscuro volvió a aparecer y estuvo libre por mas de seis horas…" – No alcanzó a terminar porque Darien lo interrumpió

"Lo siento, es todo lo que pude hacer…"

"¡¿Qué!" – Ahora si que tenia mas ganas de golpearlo por el descaro.

"Lo único que pude hacer para evitar que fuera consumido nuevamente por ese ser fue brindarle de mi poder y regular su transformación"

"Y porque no me lo dijiste antes"

"No sabia si es que había dado resultados"

"¡Tu maldito error le costó la vida a la familia de Akari!"

"Lo siento, es mejor eso a que sea consumido por ese ser… de ahora en adelante es Denis por el día y a la media noche se adueña de su cuerpo el ser maligno"

"Y que se supone que vayamos a hacer ahora"

"Te ayudaré no te preocupes"

"Si me ayudaras como la ultima vez prefiero que te metas tus buenas intenciones por el…"

"ten cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda quien soy"

"¿Y sabes quien soy yo?"

"No y no me interesa ¿Aceptas o no?"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Encontraremos una forma de ayudarlas ahora que no tienen un lugar a donde ir"

"Si, aquí tenemos que poner todos de nuestra parte" – Apoyó Mina a las palabras de Lita.

"Nosotros podemos quedarnos con Hana y Sora" – Dijo Hotaru a lo que Haruka casi sufre de un infarto. Le reclamó a Michiru pero esta la hizo callar y asintió dando por terminado el asunto.

"Son amigas de Hotaru además preferimos que se queden con nosotras por sea caso les quieren hacer daño"

"Yo vivo sola con mis padres así que puedo quedarme con alguien, de todos modos hay un cuarto de huéspedes" – Aceptó Mina sin problemas.

"Amai porque de seguro Serena hará lo posible para quedarse con Akari" -

"Pe-pero yo me refería a Akari o…"

"No es momento para regañar, hay que ser considerados ya que no hacen algo pude ser que no puedan continuar los estudios" – Aconsejó Amy – "A mi me encantaría quedarme con alguna pero mi mamá no está nunca en casa y yo soy mas independiente"

"Yo me puedo quedar con alguien en el templo, con la pequeña" – Señaló a Coté quien estaba con Amai.

"Bien ¿se los comunicamos inmediatamente?" – Propuso Taiki.

"¡No! Mejor después"

Serena finalmente consiguió sacar a Akari de los escombros. Todo fue consumido por las llamas y los cuerpos calcinados, y lo que no fue totalmente quemado quedó inservible.

Amai fue llevada al hospital pues en todo ese tiempo no despertó, seria duro después darle la noticia. Akari fue con Serena a hacer los tramites correspondientes en un caso así y no llegarían hasta la tarde. Las dos menores estuvieron en el hospital hasta entonces esperando a que su hermana despertara.

"¿Cómo sigue?" – Seiya se les acercó con unos refrescos para ambas.

"Ya despertó pero le están haciendo unos exámenes y le darán el alta" – Le respondió Sora quien estaba como ida mirando de frente.

Seiya miró al lado de esta y vio que Hana no estaba mejor, aun no paraba de llorar apretando su capucha lo mas fuerte que podía como intentando desquitarse con algo.

"Donde está Coté" – Hana pronunció ese nombre con mucha rabia como si ella estuviera íntimamente conectada con el incidente… y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**En algún lugar **

**En el Paraíso **

"No te sientas culpable" – Dijo Ario desde su implacable altura.

"Como no sentirme culpable si dejé que todo esto pasara"

"No tenias otra opción Gena, cuando se cambia el futuro el precio es alto"

"Y ¿quien le traerá la felicidad a mis niñas?"

"Para ser un buen guerrero hay que saber madurar y esta experiencia les servirá de aprendizaje, tendrán que salir adelante si es que quieren sobrevivir"

"Como puedes ser tan cruel padre"

"Soy realista" – Se apresuró a responderle.

En ese mismo espacio se hace presente Ariadna.

"No te preocupes Gena, la madre y el hermano de ellas aun siguen vivos solo que fueron enviados a otra parte del mundo donde siguen una vida normal"

"Ariadna ¿Qué puedo hacer para devolverles la familia a mis niñas?"

"¿Qué prefieres? ¿Perderlas a ellas o que pierdan a su familia?" – No podía ser ¿Alguien podría comprenderla en este mundo?

"De todas formas Akari está sufriendo" – Se sintió aun peor.

"Pero tiene la compañía necesaria para salir adelante"

"Es el precio que hay que pagar…" – Se resignó como siempre lo hacia.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Mamá murió"

Esperaron de Amai contestara y esta se tardó unos segundos.

"Ya lo sabia… también nuestro hermano" – Amai reaccionó sumamente serena ante la noticia lo que preocupó aun mas a sus hermanas.

"Y la familia de Coté" – Agregó Hana.

"No, la familia de ella se salvó"

"¿Qué?" – Ambas se espantaron.

"Mientras estuve dormida me enteré de muchas cosas"

"Explícate" – Le exigió Hana quien ya intuía que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía.

"No, no quiero hacerlo lo único que les voy a decir es que lo hecho, hecho está y que ahora lo único que resta es ayudarnos y salir adelante"

"No te reconozco" – Hace unas horas atrás si se hubiera enterado le daría un ataque. En cambio ahora se notaba tan ¿madura?

"¿Y que quieres que haga en este momento? Tuve mucho tiempo para llorar ¿no? Ahora debo asumir… ¿Dónde esta Akari? Necesito hablar con ella"

"No está, está haciendo los tramites del entierro"

"Entonces la esperare"

"Oh que bueno que te dieron de alta porque les comunicaremos lo que haremos" – Entró Amy junto con la doctora Mizuno. – "Ya que esta noche no tendrán donde dormir…"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Dos semanas después**.

"Muy buenas ideas" – Los felicitó un hombre ya conocido para ellos.

Después de unas horas Akari salía del mismo edificio donde una vez acompañó a los Threelight. Antes salió como una simple admiradora y ahora como una estrella en proceso. Seiya le hizo ver que la única manera de encontrar solvencia económica era trabajando y a alguien de la edad de ella jamás le darían un empleo digno y mucho menos el sueldo suficiente para mantener a sus tres hermanas, los otros dos hermanos Kou también apoyaron en esa decisión así que Akari optó -mas por necesidad que por gusto- vender su voz al mercado musical.

El primer censillo debutaría en dos días más en las radios de Tokio.

"Vaya, el estudio de grabación tiene muchas luces" – Serena iba colgada del brazo de Akari muy feliz.

"Si todo va bien y la gente me acepta pronto podré arrendar un departamento y pagarle los estudios a mis hermanas"

"Y los tuyos ya que estamos aun comenzando el año y sería horrible que lo perdieras" – Dijo Serena mirándola con reproche.

"Haz como nosotros que estudiamos y trabajamos" – Propuso Taiki.

"Pero obviamente tendrás tu parte por ayudarme con la grabación" – Akari le dijo a Serena.

"No es nada, es solo mi aporte a la música" – Se apenó la rubia.

"Te equivocas, me ayudaste mucho al estar ahí conmigo y que cantaras conmigo me hizo sentir verdaderamente apoyada"

"Si pero no quiero que te acostumbres"

"¿Quién lo diría? Resultaron ser dos los diamantes embruto que descubrimos" – Bromeó Yaten.

"Y también corresponde recibir un porcentaje de su primer sueldo" – Bromeó también Seiya.

Todos rieron ignorando que eran regularmente observados.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Oscuro también hizo de las suyas en todo este tiempo. Si antes tuvo un lacayo ahora tenia dos y estos permanecían a su lado a cada instante, cada vez que se transformaba en el ser maligno.

"Ahora es cuando tenemos toda la fuerza, le dimos un golpe muy duro a Ruto y está tan ocupada pensando en como sobrevivir que se ha descuidado de nosotros… muy pronto los atacaremos y cuando se percaten será demasiado tarde" – La estridente risa proviniendo de tras de la mascara hueso resonó por todo el lugar mientras que los dos lacayos solo se miraron entre si con mucha tristeza.

Eulalya se acercó a su amo muy contenta de volverlo a ver y mirando de reojo a Tom. Ella besó la mano de su amo y luego se levantó para encarar al sujeto de la armadura blanca.

"Puedes convencer a mi amo pero a mi no, te estaré observando" – Luego se marchó para inclinarse al lado de Lucio quien mas satisfecho no podía estar.

"Eulalya te encargarás de los refuerzos" – Sentenció el amo y sus sirvientes desaparecieron quedando solo él con sus lacayos. – "Ya estoy saboreando el triunfo y ahora que sé la identidad secreta de Ruto lo único que falta es hacer que madure el cristal tal como me lo sugirieron"

"Es la mejor solución ya que en este momento Posesión aun está en su ínfima forma" – Le recordó Tom, mirando de reojo a quien estaba al otro lado del señor Oscuro.

"Y traerme a este hombre fue lo mejor que has hecho en mucho tiempo"

De pronto Oscuro comenzó a toser muy fuerte. Tom se resistió de ayudarlo solo hasta cuando estuviera seguro de que todo estuviera bien. Cuando la figura se levantó se quitó la mascara blanca y la dejó caer muy agotado.

"Denis me alegra que estés bien" – Le dio la bienvenida su mejor amigo.

"Si… yo también Tom, Darien ¿volvamos a casa?"

Así fue como lo acordaron, ahora lo único que podían hacer era apoyar a Denis que era el que mas sufría con todo esto. Darien por su parte aceptó ser un lacayo del señor Oscuro para mantenerse al tanto de sus planes y así poder prevenir a los demás.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Desde su casa Mina apagó su teléfono celular.

"¡Y que dijo Yaten!" – Saltó Amai muy entusiasmada. Mina hizo ademanes para que se calmara y la dejara hablar.

"Bien… ¡Le fue bien! ¡Ya grabaron el primer tema y en dos días mas saldrá en las radios del país!" – Ambas saltaron de felicidad en presencia de Artemis quien solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

"_Si antes me costaba con una chillona… ahora son dos fresas_" – Una gota se deslizó por su cabeza.

Desde el último tiempo Yaten y Mina han reducido las salidas y ahora solo se ven en el colegio. Según las demás este quiere apartarse de ella lentamente hasta que todo entre ellos se haya borrado y Mina es demasiado despistada para darse cuenta.

Amai y Akari conversaron en secreto y lo que se dijeron nadie lo supo, no siquiera el resto de las hermanas. Lo único que se supo es que al templo Hikawa llegaron no solo Gena si no que su madre y su hermana bebé y Rai tuvo que aceptarlos aunque casi le diera un infarto. El abuelo Hino no hizo mas que alabar la belleza de la señora Soledad y ofrecerle cuanto quisiera.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Para las outers las alojadas resultaron ser bastante más agradables de lo que pensaron. Si bien Haruka encontraba a Hana muy malhumorada y cascarrabias resultó ser una amante del riesgo y la aventura pero lo malo es que al igual que ella la niña es sobre protectora con la gente que quiere y Hotaru sufrió las consecuencias.

Sora se acostumbró rápido al ambiente y se apegó al estilo hogareño y la elegancia que tienen Michiru y Setsuna, estas le enseñaron muchos secretos de cocina y ella aprendió muy gustosa. Los lazos de amistad con Hotaru también se fortalecieron y aunque Hana por las noches a veces lloraba al sentir la pérdida de parte de su familia a Sora nunca más se le vio llorar.

"Adivinen que…" – Haruka entró al comedor donde las demás preparaban la mesa para cenar.

"¿Qué pasa Ahora?" – Michiru fue la única que pareció frustrada por la interrupción. Las demás quedaron quietas y expectantes.

"Sere me llamó y dijo que Akari ya es una estrella" – Ambas hermanas se vieron y se abrazaron como casi nunca lo hacían.

"¿Cómo es eso Haru? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Así es Setsuna, es que con los Kou apresuraron todo el proceso y a parte la niña es buena" – Todos asintieron muy felices por la noticia.

Mas tarde Hotaru, Hana y Sora se fueron a acostar pero antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones se reunieron en una para platicar sobre la noticia.

"¿Se imaginan que Akari sea famosa?" – Se emocionó Sora.

"Si" – Asintió sin muchas ganas Hana quien ya se imaginaba a su pobre hermana acosada por la multitud.

"Sería fantástico, todo el mundo la escucharía y también ustedes también tendrían mucho dinero"

"Que a fin de cuentas es lo que llevó a Akari a cantar" – Habló Hana nuevamente.

"Pero de todas formas con dinero o sin él me parece una excelente propuesta para Akari… solo espero que cuando sea famosa no cambie su manera de ser tan amable"

"Lo dudo, las personas que son buenas de corazón nunca cambian" – Dijo Hotaru.

"Oye… y apropósito de corazón ¿has vuelto a soñar con ese chico?" – Hotaru se sonrojó ante el comentario de Sora.

"Se llama Alex y en mis sueños es un guerrero de la Tierra que está compitiendo en el torneo de reyes"

"¿Torneo?"

"Si, en el pasado… en nuestra antigua reencarnación se hizo un torneo con sede en la Tierra. Allí iban todos los guerreros del sistema solar y de otros a probar su fuerza y al ganador se le daba un suculento premio, aunque mas por el premio lo hacían para obtener respeto"

"Vaya suena muy interesante ¿Y que estabas haciendo tu ahí? No me digas que competiste"

"Si, y ahí conocí a Alex que es un chico con mucho mas poder del que aparenta y… que cualquier terrestre" – Hotaru analizó sus ultimas palabras intentando recordar algo mas.

"Sea lo que sea sería estupendo que ese chico también hubiese reencarnado para que se encontraran en esta época" – Sora estaba con ojos de corazoncito.

"Jajaja no, esas cosas solo suceden cuando el amor es muy fuerte y yo en ese tiempo era muy joven"

"¿Qué edad tenias?"

"No sé, como unos 16"

"¿Joven?" – Pronunció sarcástica Hana.

"Eso no es ser joven para amar… bueno ahora eres joven porque solo tienes 14"

"¡A la cama!" – Se escuchó la potente voz de Haruka desde su habitación.

"Ya, hasta mañana" – Se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Una mujer se deslizaba en la oscuridad hasta el centro de una habitación donde sobre un pedestal reposaba una esfera traslucida con rayos rojos bailando dentro. La mujer tocó la esfera con las manos y se concentró.

"Señor Laxus" – En la esfera aparece la cara de un hombre de presencia imponente, rasgos marcados, unas cejas gruesas y bigote y barba café semi-blanco.

"Eulalya" – Pronunció mortalmente – "Me han comentado que Rutino volvió a ustedes"

"Así es, ahora que está presente quiero informarle los detalles"

"¿Y para que necesito saber los detalles? Está de vuelta y eso es lo que importa"

"No está de vuelta como quisiéramos señor" – Eulalya bajó el rostro preparada para cualquier regaño.

"¿A si? Entonces cuéntame" – Relajó sus facciones y serró los ojos.

"Eh… el amo Oscuro volvió hace mas de una semana pero lo curioso es que solo se hace presente en las noches terrestres. Él pidió que de día no lo molestaran pero un día me vi en la obligación de entrar al salón y no estaba. Siguieron los días y me enteré que no volvía si no en las noches" – El hombre analizó la información.

"Esa actitud es sospechosa. Aunque se mande solo sería muy riesgoso que volviera a desaparecer"

"Si, pero eso no es todo… volvió con Tom y otro sujeto mas que están a su lado como vigilándolo y eso me preocupa"

"Si… el hecho que Tom esté con él significa que el Rutino _verdadero_ está mas presente y no me gustaría pensar que están conspirando en contra de ustedes… serían años perdidos. Por otro lado el otro sujeto podría ser solo un ayudante"

"Es lo que sospecho, aunque a comparación con Tom ese otro tiene una aura poderosa y me atrevería a decir que es solo una pequeña parte de su poder" – El hombre la interrumpió.

"Gracias por avisarme, como siempre estás a cargo de Oscuro, debes convencerlo lo antes posible de que encuentre esa maldita llave y así pueda adueñarse el cuerpo y los poderes de Rutino"

"Estoy de acuerdo pero si bien Oscuro sabe la identidad de Ruto lo han convencido de que la llave aun no ha madurado y sin la madurez los poderes son extremadamente menores"

"Eso es cierto… cuando los dueños de los cristales no maduran sus poderes son insignificantes. Pero pensé que ella ya debería saberlo"

"Es por eso que estamos interfiriendo en ese proceso… para que sea mucho mas rápido Oscuro acabó con parte de la familia terrestre de Ruto y eso la ha hecho pensar bastante, lo único que falta es que le demos un empujón"

"Vaya, parece que tendremos que esperar un tiempo mas" – Suspiró fastidiado. – "Entonces llámame solo cuando necesites al ejercito o cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Por otro lado quiero que mantengas vigilado a los tres"

"Si"

La bola en la que Eulalya estaba comunicándose volvió a ser traslucida y a destellar rayos rojos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Este capitulo estuvo muy triste pero prometo que los demás estarán mejor...

Les agradezco a todas las lectoras que han gastado un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia dedicada para ustedes les agradezco y me siento muy mal de no poder contestar sus reviews ES QUE EN VERDAD QUIERO HACERLO! Pero el tiempo no me lo permite así que les prometo que una vez que esto se solucione me dedicaré un día entero a conte4star sus reviews ok?

Por lo pronto les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO por sea caso no pueda actualizar hasta entonces...

Siento mucho no poder leer sus historias pero como escribí anteriormente las tengo guardadas para que una vez que tenga tiempo me dedique a leer como loca

TaNiTaLoVe

2 – dic – 2005

No sean malitas y lean mi resiente historia Metamorfosis que está muy buena


	15. Una Vida Nueva

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 15)

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

"Yaten… Yaten…"

Mina se movía por una especie de corredor oscuro. Al final existía una luz la cual delineaba la silueta de un hombre del que estaba segura se trataba del Amor de su vida.

A cada paso parecía que retrocedía y eso la desesperaba.

"¡Yaten ayúdame!" – Pero la figura no se movía. Cuando Mina al fin pudo percibir que estaba avanzando se sintió feliz – "¡Yaten te amo!"

…_¿Qué has dicho?..._

"No" - Mina se detuvo en seco solo para darse cuenta que el dueño de esa voz era… - "…Malachite…"

…_Prometiste amarme para siempre…_

"Yo--" – No pudo seguir porque otra voz la interrumpió.

…_Prometiste no amar a nadie y solo dedicarte a servir a la princesa… _

"No" – Esa voz… esa voz solo podía ser de alguien.

… _Prometiste no entregar tu corazón a nadie… _

Frente a ella estaba alguien que perteneció a su pasado como Sailor V y ver su aspecto encapuchado le recordó aquella promesa que le hizo en el lecho de muerte.

"…As…" – Mina bajó la cabeza y en sus mejillas se esparció un hilo de lagrimas. – "Lo siento Anubis… no quise olvidar mi promesa… no quise hacerlo"

…_Fui tú único y verdadero amor, no debes amar a nadie más…_

"Es verdad…" – Dijo a Malachite – "Ahora puedo recordar que tu y yo ya nos conocimos… en el Milenio de Plata… en el Torneo de Reyes ¿Por qué?"

…_Tú sabes la respuesta, nadie más sabe la respuesta…_

Ambos sujetos frente a ella desaparecieron, así como la luz tenue.

"Yaten…"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

"¿Qué le sucede a Mina? Ha estado extraña hace varios días. Siempre hablaba de chicos y ahora ni siquiera los mira ¡Ni siquiera a Yaten! Estoy preocupada"

"Yo también lo he notado Lita, Mina ya no es la misma" – Opinó Serena desde su asiento.

La susodicha estaba centrada en un libro de matemática, eso era lo único que la alejaba de su naturaleza. De reojo miró a Yaten y este extrañamente la estaba mirando ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por ella? No, eso jamás ya que desde siempre supo que él ni la estimaba y solo la estaba utilizando. Ella es la Diosa del Amor.

"_Vaya, nuevamente me sorprendo pensando en ella ¿qué me está pasando? Recuerdo ese beso como si fuera el suceso mas importante de mi vida y… curiosamente sucedió lo que quería, ahora no la tengo colgada a mi como de costumbre y eso… a veces extraño sus chillidos… ya me cansé de luchar contra mi mismo y acepto que la vida sin esa Mina de antes ya no es la misma, ya no tiene esa chispa_" – Pensaba el joven mientras era observado por mas de algunos.

_Yo no quería quererte y no lo pude evitar_

_Creí poder contenerme, pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar_

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote. Si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote. Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Estoy preocupado por ella" – Se desahogaba el gato blanco con la gata negra.

"Lo sé y pienso que está confundida ¿Crees que esté recordando?"

"No lo sé, aquella vez me contó que había soñado con Malachite y con As"

"¿As?" – Parpadeó sin entender a que se refería.

"Si, ese fue el principal enemigo con quien combatió Sailor V en aquella época cuando el Negaverso recién comenzaba a manifestarse"

"Ah, entiendo ¿Y porque debería soñar con él?"

"Es que…" – Artemis dudó un poco ya que tal vez no era correcto hablar de ese tema, pero finalmente accedió viendo la curiosidad de la Gata negra. - "Gracias a él se enteró definitivamente de la existencia de la verdadera princesa de la Luna. Verás, él en el Milenio de Plata siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero Mina nunca lo conoció y por razones del destino se reencontraron pero como enemigos… él antes de morir la hizo cumplir una promesa: Nunca debía entregarle el corazón a nadie y solo dedicarse a servir a la princesa"

"Eso es injusto"

"Pero Mina en ese tiempo era una chiquilla inmadura y a penas sabía lo que quería. Aceptó la promesa y aunque todo este tiempo haya sido coqueta con quien sea nunca se había enamorado tanto como lo está -aparentemente- del joven Yaten, por eso pienso que se trata solamente de su conciencia que la está haciendo cambiar"

"Eso espero, porque si recuerda aquel incidente sería muy duro para ella"

"Pero hay que reconocer Luna, que si recuerda todo podría utilizar mejor su poder" – Añadió Artemis exponiendo un punto importante.

"Eso también es cierto"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

"Señorita Rai ¿Nuevamente faltó a clases?"

Rai estaba paseando por los pasillos del templo con la vestimenta de sacerdotisa. Nicholas al verla se preocupó, el aspecto de ella era diferente a como solía sorprenderla.

"Si, es que estoy esperando a alguien"

"A él ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué te importa?" – Trató de ser lo mas dura posible pero algo le impedía recuperar ese carácter explosivo… simplemente estaba pasiva.

"¿Le pasa algo señorita--?"

"Iré a la habitación del Fuego, si él llega toca tres veces" – Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo de improviso. – "Ah, dile a la señora Soledad que tampoco me moleste ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si"

Al llegar a la habitación se encerró con llave. Estaba demasiado pensativa y constantemente sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y lo único que quería saber era porque. Se sentó a meditar.

"_Debo concentrarme en encontrar el motivo de mi perturbación_" – Meditó unos minutos hasta que poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Darien caminaba rumbo al templo cuando sintió una vibración en el bolsillo. Cuando enfocó la vista en el objeto se dio cuenta que algo también brillaba y se escondió entre unos arbustos para comprobar lo que estaba pasando.

"_Las gemas_" – Las cuatro gemas estaban vibrando pero solo una de ellas brillaba ¿Qué significaba eso?

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Acaso no puedo caminar por este castillo" _

"_Me estorbas. Voy a ver al príncipe Endymion" – Dijo muy orgullosa. Pero la mano de Jedite sostuvo su brazo en el momento que pasaba. _

"_Que pena, está muy ocupado como para interesarse en cosas insignificantes" _

"_¿Qué has dicho?" – De las manos de Rai se formaron pequeñas bolas de fuego con la clara intención de ser impactadas en el rostro de ese imbécil. _

"_Oh oh, ten cuidado" – Él se le acercó velozmente para tomarla con una mano en la cintura y la otra en cuya mano se formaban las bolas de fuego. – "Dos podemos jugar con fuego" – Ella estaba sorprendida por esa actitud. _

_No pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en el estomago y la mano en la cintura la hacia alucinar. De pronto los labios se fueron acercando y Rai se dejó llevar hasta que quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia. Ya compartían el mismo aire. _

"_No sé que le ves al Príncipe Endymion… pero si se llega a enterar que te dejas llevar tan fácilmente nunca te va a tomar enserio" _

_De pronto la furia se apoderó del cuerpo de la pelinegra. De la otra mano escondida salió una esfera gigante de fuego la cual quemó parte de las ropas de Jedite, éste saltó asustado e intentando apagar el fuego que amenazaba con incendiarlo. Al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo fea salió corriendo para buscar ayuda. Ella una vez que se encontró sola se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyó las manos en las alfombras reales, lentamente se fue formando un hueco en ellas. Las lágrimas de impotencia se esparcieron libremente. _

Rai regresó a la realidad al escuchar la puerta. Se arregló un poco y se puso de pie para abrir.

"Señorita Rai hace rato que llevo tocando y…" – No pudo seguir hablando porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de los surcos que adornaban las mejillas de la sacerdotisa. Esta ignorando la preocupación de Nicholas se fijó en Darien quien también la miraba confuso.

"Oh, Endy—digo Darien, pasa, te estaba esperando" – Dijo atropelladamente. Antes que Nicholas pudiera decir algo ya lo habían dejado afuera, se encogió de hombros y se resignó a seguir con las labores del templo.

"Es verdad lo que dice Nochotas, se nota que estuviste llorando"

"¿Verdad?" – Rai se tocó la mejilla solo para comprobar que estaba algo húmeda – "Es verdad" – Luego recordó parte de lo que sucedió anteriormente en donde mencionaba al príncipe Endymion. Decidió contarle.

Al cabo de unos minutos Darien ya comprendía porque una de sus gemas brillaba más que las demás.

"Si, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho lo que pasaba en ese tiempo, solo me acuerdo que por un suceso muy importante conocí a Serena y nunca la pude olvidar… Recuerdo que ella era muy rabiosa y picota…" – Repentinamente un recuerdo fugaz apareció en la mente del joven donde se veía con una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados besándose apasionadamente sobre el césped, siendo ocultados por la naturaleza.

"¿Ves lo que digo? Estoy segura que hubo un suceso muy importante que hizo que todos nos conociéramos en la época antigua. Es verdad que lo único que recordaba del Milenio de Plata era que nosotras éramos las guardianas de Serena y que aquel día todos morimos a manos de los generales del Negaverso y la Reina Beryl"

"Si, es mas o menos lo que yo recuerdo" – Razonó el joven con una mano en el mentón.

"Pero hay algo que me tiene muy pensativa ya que si lo recuerdo bien, cuando fuimos atacadas por ellos nosotras no queríamos combatir ya que…" – Rai se ruborizó al sentir nuevamente el hormigueo. Lo siguiente lo dijo tímida y casi inaudiblemente – "ya que al parecer los conocíamos de antes y… nos llevábamos bien"

"Lo curioso es que yo también recuerdo haberlas conocido antes pero en otras circunstancias ¿Crees que a parte del Milenio de Plata nos hayamos encontrado en otra reencarnación?"

"No sé" – Se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron con el entrenamiento de Darien ya que ese es el único motivo por el cual ella lo acepta en el Templo… el Único.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

El sonido seco de un dedo presionando 'Stop' en la radio volvió a todas a la realidad.

"Está muy buena" - La felicitó Mina. – "Ya me gustaría emerger así de rápido"

"Si" – Asintió apenada por todos los buenos comentarios que recibe de todos quienes escuchan el primer tema de Akari. Aunque mas que entusiasmada estaba algo nerviosa.

"Pero la voz de Serena en el coro le da un toque especial, casi no necesitaste efectos de sonido" – Habló Lita.

"Si no fuera por Serena no me atrevería"

"¡Porque a Serena y no a mi!" – Chilló la rubia entre pataletas.

"Es porque a Serena no se le van a subir los humos" ¬¬ - Le recordó la peliazul separándose del libro de Química III

"Tranquilas, el tiempo lo dirá" – habló conciliadoramente Akari.

"A propósito del tiempo ¿Supiste que los Kou asistirán a la segunda entrevista a la radio?" – Notificó Mina cambiando de cara inmediatamente.

"Si, ellos serán mis padrinos en el lanzamiento" – Amy y Lita se sorprendieron por los dichos pero Mina parecía estar mas informada que la misma Akari.

"En el colegio ya no está sucediendo nada interesante salvo las flores que le llegan a Lita"

"Es cierto, a veces me gustaría un poco mas de adrenalina ¿no les parece?"

"¿Adrenalina? ¿Qué les parece la adrenalina de prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Rai?" – Dijo Amy despegándose nuevamente del libro.

"¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado completamente" – Dijeron todas al unísono.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Gracias por acompañarme Bombón"

"No hay de qué Seiya, cuando quieras" – Rió mientras saboreaba un delicioso helado triple con chispas de chocolate (Yami! Que rico!)

"Ya, aquí es"

"¿Aquí?" – Serena arqueó una ceja buscando una razón lógica para estar en la puerta del parque de diversiones ¿Qué tenia que hacer él en este lugar? – "_Este lugar… aquí venía con Darien…_"

"Ehh… solo busco a alguien que nos espera adentro" – Dijo Seiya simulando normalidad. Serena lo miró inquisidoramente pero luego aceptó pasar.

"Ahhh… es hermoso, justo como lo recuerdo… claro que ahora hay menos gente y ¡Mira, globos con formas!"

Serena corrió hasta un hombre disfrazado de oso que sostenía miles de globos flotantes de brillantes colores y muchas formas (Casi todos con forma de corazón) Seiya rió y se acercó lentamente. Serena le apuntó un globo y Seiya se lo compró.

"¿Quieres subirte a la montaña rusa?"

"Mmmm… esta bien" – Respondió inocentemente.

Pronto pasó el tiempo de un juego a otro y de un helado a golosina. Fueron a una caseta de fotografías y sacaron algunas copias. "¡Mira, yo quiero ese conejo!" señaló la rubia viendo un conjunto de muñecos en una maquina. Seiya, todo caballeroso, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se preparó para obtener ese peluche, después de todo no podía ser tan difícil.

Después de diez intentos a Serena ya se le habían quitado las ganas de tener el peluche.

"Seiya mejor vamos a ese" – Él enfocó con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba la rubia y se sorprendió.

"¿A La Casa del Terror? ¿Pero si le tienes miedo?"

"Si pero…" "_Me recuerda mucho a Darien_" – Un recuerdo fugaz de ella muerta de miedo abrazando a Darien apareció en su mente. – "…Si pero si le temo a una simple casa del terror ¿Cómo voy a poder enfrentarme el enemigo?" – Sonrió convenciéndolo.

Serena entró tomada del brazo de su acompañante. Aunque simulaba estar bien, estaba predispuesta a asustarse y alerta a cualquier movimiento.

UUUUHHHHH

"Ahhhh!" – Ella fue la primera en gritar causando un efecto en cadena hacia todos los que la rodeaban. El brazo de Seiya estaba casi sin circulación.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad_" – Pensó mientras intentaba abrazarla, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo ocurrió una explosión que hizo que parte de la estenografía se derrumbara y un hueco se abriera en el techo.

"Esto no parece ser parte del espectáculo" – Ambos aprovecharon la oscuridad para escabullirse y llegar hasta la explosión. Ahí encontraron un Youma.

"Jajajaja me alimentaré de sus miedos mas profundos" – La gente se retorcía de temor mientras que una especien de estela salía de sus cuerpos y era absorbido por el Youma.

"Alto ahí, no permitiré que ataques a personas inocentes que lo único que desean es pasar una tarde en el parque de diversiones, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre… de la Luna"

"Soy una estrella fugaz que viaja por el espacio… soy Sailor Star Fighter ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!" – El ataque llegó directo al monstruo destruyendo parte de él. Sailor Moon aprovechó la oportunidad para utilizar su ataque.

"Curación Lunar… Acción" – Haciendo toda una rutina artística.

El Youma fue eliminado completamente y la gente pudo salir del lugar.

**Minutos después. **

"Me sorprende que aun queden Youmas en este mundo"

"Si, a mi también, pero dice Amy que donde se concentran las energías siempre existirá la posibilidad de crearse un youma"

"Bueno, para eso están las Sailor Scout" – Dijo Seiya con voz coqueta dispuesto a halagarla pero como siempre Serena no entendía las indirectas… o tal vez no quería entenderlas.

Al salir del parque de diversiones encontraron algo que les sorprendió muchísimo.

"¡Que bello!" – Sobre el coche de Seiya -mejor dicho entre el limpia parabrisas- estaba el conejo que Serena había pedido. La rubia saltaba de alegría mientras que Seiya no sabía que pensar. De seguro se trató de algún chico que los vio y que quiso complacerla.

"Vamos" – Esta vez lo dijo mas fríamente. Ambos se sentaron y justo ella recordó algo.

"¿Oye y no que teníamos que encontrarnos con alguien?"

"¿Eh?" – Al principio no lo entendió, pero cuando recordó se puso una mano tras la cabeza y sacó la lengua graciosamente. – "Es que fue una pequeña mentirilla para que me acompañaras"

"¡Oi! Eres muy cruel" – Aunque en verdad no estaba sentida ya que lo había pasado de maravilla.

"¿Y… Adonde te dejo?"

"Ah, déjame en casa de Lita"

"Ya"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Preguntó la rubia. Mina solo le había abierto la puerta y luego se perdió entre la multitud en actividad que circulaba en el departamento de Lita. De repente se escuchaban chillidos histéricos desde alguna de las habitaciones.

"No. A Rai le gusta mas este pastel"

"Estás equivocada, el año pasado le hice este y dijo que había quedado exquisito"

"Si, pero eso fue el año pasado, no esperes que todos los años le harás lo mismo ¿No?"

"¡No, pero si hacemos la fiesta en el templo el abuelo Hino se puede enojar!"

"Tienes razón" – Asentía avergonzada Mina.

"Mejor hagámoslo aquí mismo"

"Yo no tengo problemas" – Gritaba Lita desde la cocina.

Serena no entendía demasiado de lo que hablaban pero las actitudes y la constante alusión a Rai se le hacia extrañamente conocido.

"Oh, Por dios ¡El cumpleaños de Rai es el otro fin de semana!" – Fue entonces que todos se percataron de la presencia de Serena y se unieron hasta tarde acordando lo que harían.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Ni Akari ni Amai han querido venir a visitar la tumba de nuestra madre y hermano menor"

Un leve viento jugueteó con los cabellos caoba de la menor de las Kibo. La luz era opacada por un frondoso árbol que entre alumbraba las palabras de una lapida simbólica.

"No te sientas por ello, estoy segura que aun no asumen esa perdida"

"Claro que si… es solo que aparentan como si ellos nunca hubiesen existido y eso… me da pena"

"Hana…"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

"Me están mirando, me están mirando, me están mirando" – Mascullaba entre dientes y muy nerviosa Akari.

"Deja de poner esa cara de tonta y disimula" – Decía Mina dándose aires de superioridad ante el resto de la gente.

"_¿Disimular? Claro como a ella no la están mirando_"

En tanto los hermanos Kou caminaban por el colegio completamente normales, sin tomar en cuenta que miles y miles de chicas los acosaban pidiéndoles autógrafos para el nuevo álbum que fue lanzado el día de ayer.

"Se me acalambrará la mano, estoy seguro"

"Ese es tu problema Yaten"

En la sala Lita nuevamente era sorprendida esta vez por un frondoso ramo de rosas blancas.

"Oh pero que afortunada es" – Murmuraban el resto de compañeras.

"_Si sigue esto así pronto no tendré espacio en mi dormitorio_" UUUU

"¡¡¡Ahh!" – Akari al sentarse de dio cuenta que bajo el escritorio había un peluche todo aplastado y al sacarlo comprobó que era un regalo de un admirador secreto. – "¡Que pena mas grande!"

"Si quieres Bombón te puedo regalar todo eso y mucho mas" – Le insinuó allegándose mucho mas a ella.

"jejejeje" "_Preferiría eso de un admirador secreto para no sentirme tan culpable_"

"Mmmm" – Taiki mientras se camuflaba tras un libro pensaba en la reacción de la peliazul al recibir alguna sorpresa similar.

"¿Te ayudo?" – El mayor de los Kou se sobresaltó al verse descubierto por la chica de sus sueños – "Es que hace rato que no avanzas y… pensé que tendrías problemas con algún término"

"No, pero gracias"

Por el recreo gran cantidad de gente se acercaba al grupo de Serena esperando sin resultado colgarse a la fama de la estrella emergente pero como siempre Mina fue categórica en decir:

"Ninguna mosca muerta pasará esta línea sin pasar este examen" – Y luego mostraba una especie de pergamino que le llegaba a los tobillos cuyas preguntas deducían que debían ser muy difíciles ya que hasta hora ninguna chica había sido merecedora de estar en el grupo. Así Mina se divertía y se le pasaban un rato las penas.

"Chicas, Luna me dijo que esta tarde nos toca entrenamiento" – Dijo la rubia recordando las palabras de la gata.

…_Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de decirles a las chicas que hoy hay entrenamiento…_

A todas se les escurrió una gota.

"Ai No!" – Chilló Mina quien aun estaba adolorida.

"No nos podemos negar"

"Antes de ayer quedé muerta" – Reconoció Lita.

"Si pero recuerda que el enemigo está al acecho y si nos descuidamos podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento"

"Menos mal Coté ha disminuido el nuestro ya que últimamente nos había tratado como soldados preguerra" – Comentó la pelicastaña mirando hacia algún lugar.

"Aun así te veo mas musculosa" – La molestó Lita tomándole el brazo.

"¡Nunca creí tener que regirme por una agenda y ahora la tengo copada!"

"Es el precio de la fama" – Sabias palabras de Amy.

"Shi"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Menos mal esta vez si llegaron a tiempo" – Saltó la gatita de un árbol.

"Es que esta vez Serena nos avisó a tiempo Luna" – Todas miraron a Serena y esta colocó una mano tras la cabeza.

"¿Y que hay con Haruka y las demás?"

"Nada, van a venir en un rato mas, cuando Hotaru salga de clases" – Informó Amy.

"Entonces vamos a meditar un rato"

"¿Otra vez?" – Protestó Mina.

"A mi esto de meditar me está haciendo ver cosas extrañas"

"¿Qué has dicho Lita?" – Preguntó Luna curiosa.

"Si, es que… bueno seguramente estoy muy desesperada por tener novio"

"¿Qué fue lo que escuché Lita? Repítelo" – Dijo Mina atónita e interesada a la vez.

"¿No recuerdas nuestra apuesta con Rai? Tenemos que conseguir novio antes que ella" – Dijo muy segura la diosa de la Naturaleza.

"¿Segura que estás bien? Nosotras nunca hemos hecho esa apuesta" – Aseguró la rubia y luego miraron a Rai. Esta por alguna extraña razón estaba con el seño fruncido pensando. – "Rai ¿Tu hiciste una apuesta con Lita?"

"No" – Respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"Vaya… yo juraría que así fue" – Lita encogió los hombros y se dispuso a meditar.

"_Es posible que la meditación esté abriendo espacios en la mente de ellas… es posible que estén recordando parte del pasado ¿Debo interrumpir las meditaciones?" _

Todas estaban meditando, sus auras -cada una de un color característico- delineaban sus cuerpos. Poco a poco las marcas de sus respectivos planetas aparecieron iluminados en sus frentes. Definitivamente para Luna era un espectáculo maravilloso.

"_¿Por qué no vamos al lago?"_

_Esa voz a ella se le hacia muy familiar dentro de su mente, pero no porque la haya escuchado en algún sueño -aunque varias veces soñó con él- sino porque extrañamente esa voz la escuchó hace dos días… en el Crown Center. _

"_Pues entonces voy a ir yo solo, voy a cambiarme y quien quiera acompañarme es bienvenido" – Respondió la misma voz pero ahora con tono enojado ya que al parecer nadie de los presentes -que de momento eran muy borrosos- le tomó atención. Tal vez estaban muy metidos en sus asuntos. _

_Ohh! pero estaba equivocado ahí, Mina oyó alto y claro los planes y una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo su cara – 'Si, esta es mi oportunidad' -según ella- y sin que nadie lo notara tomo rumbo al lago._

_Mina estaba emocionadísima esta vez Andrew no podría resistirse, se metió al lago en solo su ropa interior y estando en el centro comenzó a nadar esperando la presencia de Andrew para iniciar el juego. Ya llevaba mas de tres vueltas al lago y empezaba a impacientarse, cuando sintió una presencia, poderosa se ocultaba tras los arbustos - 'Andrew' - pensó y sin mas en el centro del lago se paro -de algo le tenia que servir el ser la diosa del amor no- y con voz dulce y melodiosa empezó a entonar una canción o eso parecía, pero en realidad era una plegaria antigua que hacia que los alrededores se iluminaran con burbujas de colores que impedían la vista total, pero en cambio delineaban con total precisión las curvas de su cuerpo, y lentamente se deshizo de los restos de su ropa con ritmo cadencioso._

_Al cabo de unos segundos unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa y la besaron con pasión. Ella respondió de la misma manera o tal vez con mayor pasión. Mina, no lo podía creer, el galante Andrew se había acercado y la estaba besando como nunca nadie la había besado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sintió que si el no la estuviera abrazándola caería de rodillas por que sus piernas no le respondían. Perdió la fuerza y su plegaria se desvaneció, después de un buen rato abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras -aunque no por mucho tiempo._

"_¡Idiota!" - Y sin mas su puño se lanzo contra la cara de ... Malachite._

Este lo esquivo justo a tiempo, y lo atrapo con sus manos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, 

"_¿Qué, no me vayas a decir que no te gusto"_

"Eres un idiota, como te atreves a besarme" - Los ojos de Mina echaban chispas.

"No lo sé estabas aquí sola, y tu cuerpo pedía que te besara. Además no creo que esperaras a nadie en particular ¿o si?" - Pregunto Malachite con aire de inocencia, y como Mina se negaba a confesar que todo estaba planeado, no pudo decir nada.

"Ja ja ja" - Rió Malachite con ganas – "¿Sabes? deberías confesar que te gusto" - Y la acerco hacia el con el puño que aun tenia entre sus manos.

"No es cierto" - Aseguró Mina, bastante nerviosa por estar cerca de su cuerpo tan bien formado.

"¿A no?" – Respondió Malachite con una sonrisa maliciosa – "Entonces ¿Por qué me correspondiste? y muy bien debo decir" - Al terminar de hablar lanzo una mirada apreciativa al cuerpo desnudo de Mina - "Y debo decir que luce mejor sin ropa"

La cara de Mina se puso de un rojo imposible de describir y sin mas su aura floto sobre el lago.

"Cadenas de amor… ¡Atrapen!" - Unas cadenas doradas salieron de sus brazos y atraparon a Malachite, lo alzaron y lo dejaron inmovilizado de cabeza.

"Nunca, nunca te burles o subestimes a una guerrera de la luna o eso será tu muerte" - Finalizó Mina al mismo tiempo que se alejaba furiosa para cambiarse, dejando a un Malachite sorprendido. 

'_Ella nunca utilizo ese poder en los entrenamiento' - Y él lo debía saber bien pues siempre la observaba – '¿De donde salio tanto poder?'  
_

A Mina, en la realidad, le vino un escalofrío que llamó la atención de la gata. Se acercó un poco mas a ella viendo la perturbación en su rostro. De vez en cuando su seño se fruncía y su rostro se contorsionaba.

_Lejos de todos los problemas, en una pequeña pero acogedora biblioteca -tiene que ser pequeña, ¿Que haría una biblioteca grande en un lugar donde pelean?- dos figuras se encontraban noche tras noche después de sus entrenamientos, ambos se quedaban callados disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras leían, aunque los últimos tres días los dos solo habían fingido leer, estaban mas ocupados en armarse de valor para decirse lo que poco a poco había crecido en su interior._

El rubor creció en sus mejillas, cuando lentamente se acerco a él.

"¿Me podrías recomendar un libro de lectura ligera para descansar?" preguntó.

"Claro, este" - Señaló un libro – "Te vendría bien, y lo puedes leer en tu cuarto si estas cansada" - Su voz sonó profunda y preocupada.

"NO" - Contesto ella muy rápido y sus mejillas ganaron tres tonos mas de rojo.

Claro que estaba cansada, entreno todo el día y llevaba dos horas leyendo sobre genética y sus aplicaciones, pero no iba a dejar su compañía por nada.

"Me quedare aquí si no te molesta" - Dijo de repente pensando que a lo mejor él quería estar solo.

"Por mi no te preocupes, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras" - Ella solo asintió y se sentó a leer.

Dos horas después, su bella cabellera corta y azul rozaba la mesa de lectura, había caído en un sueño profundo sobre el libro que pretendía leer.

Él la miraba embobado. No podía creer que sobre este mundo existieran criaturas tan frágiles y bellas. Parecía una ninfa del bosque, No, una ninfa del agua. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la cargo, y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio, al llegar con mucho cuidado la deposito en la cama que era de él, y una alegría inmensa lo embargó por tenerla dormida en su cama y en su cuarto. La besó en la frente y ella entre murmullos dijo Ziosss, quizás no fuera su nombre, pero él quería creer que si. Se sentó en la silla que estaba un lado y durmió velando por el sueño de su hermoso ángel.

Rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana rozando su cara, se despertó confusa, ese no era su cuarto – '¿que hago aquí?' - se sentó y miro por encima de su hombro. Él dormía profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que este era SU cuarto. Un rubor se extendió por toda su cara al imaginar que él debió de haberla cargado para llevarla ahí. Se paro con cuidado de no despertarlo, camino segura lejos de él. 

_Crrrraaaaaaaaaassssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_Cayó sobre el piso al enredarse con la sabana, el ruido fue enorme y de inmediato el se despertó. Al verla su cara mostró preocupación y gentilmente la ayudo a levantarse._

"¿Estas bien?"

"S-si, gracias" - Ella no sabia si estaba nerviosa por la caída o por que su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del de ella, y entonces cometió su único error, lo miro a los ojos, se perdió en los profundos ojos azules que parecían revelarle el universo solo a ella, el tiempo se detuvo. Ella que siempre había creído que eso eran tonterías experimentó en carne propia el significado de la expresión al máximo. Él bajo la cabeza lentamente, podía sentir su aliento calido sobre su mejilla, sus labios pedían el beso – 'Me va a besar, si por dios que me bese' - Dios parecía estar de su lado esa mañana porque inclinando un poco mas su cabeza esos labios tan masculinos hicieron contacto con los de ella. Inició como un beso leve y gentil y poco a poco la urgencia reemplazó a la gentileza, sus manos fuertes empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, ella le hubiera permitido eso y más.

Él respiró fuertemente y se alejo, en su cara se podía ver el esfuerzo para contenerse y ella se lo agradeció. Solo se miraran. Las palabras salían sobrando, ambos sabían, muy dentro de su ser, que eran el uno para el otro y que era para siempre.

Amy también tiritó. Emitió un gemido (¿Qué estaría pensando? Pensó Luna con el seño fruncido) Luego como si nada su rostro se apaciguó y un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios.

"Ya… llegamos" – Dijo Hotaru alegremente por ver a la princesa. Pero cuando encontró a todas meditando INCLUSO a Serena se silenció.

Hana y Sora también venían con las outers ¿Con quien más iban a dejarlas? Haruka y Michiru las observaron seriamente pero Setsuna… Setsuna se notaba preocupada, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Luna decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y con voz autoritaria las despertó a todas. La mayoría -menos Rai quien esta acostumbrada a meditar- estaban mareadas y algo aturdidas.

"Ah, hola chicas" – Saludó Serena con una mano en la cabeza.

"No-puedo-mover-mi-cuerpo" – Chilló Mina quien fue ayudada por Lita

"No perdamos el tiempo y entrenemos"

**Horas mas tarde**

"Setsuna, sé que hace tiempo no hablamos del tema, incluso parte de mis recuerdos fueron borrados pero desde que tengo memoria estoy preocupada por la vida de las chicas"

"Ahhh…" – Suspiró abatida. – "Yo también me preocupo, Hotaru está teniendo estas visiones muy a menudo. Ella y la Princesa fueron las mejores amigas en el Milenio de Plata y mas que eso, fueron criadas juntas… ya sabes, después del incidente" – La cara de Setsuna que generalmente mostraba severidad se notaba cansada.

"Si" – Asintió entendiendo las palabras de la Sailor.

"Lo que me sorprende es que la Princesa aun no recuerde de su pasado"

"Debe ser porque no tiene curiosidad" – Analizó la gata.

"¿Sería mucho pedir que las lleves a las puertas del tiempo una vez que todas despierten ese interés?"

"No lo sé" – Y en verdad no sabia, nunca había intentado aquello y no estaba muy segura que fuera legal.

"Esta tarde sentí algo extraño en las auras de todas y mas aun en la de Mina y Amy. Sé que al despertar simularon estar bien, pero se les nota en la cara cuando algo mas ocupa sus pensamientos. No rindieron como la otra vez"

"Déjalas, lo mismo le dije a Hotaru, las cosas SIEMPRE suceden por algo y ese algo generalmente es lo mejor"

"Comprendo"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Serena estaba en su cuarto observando a la Luna, estaba abrazada del conejo nuevo. De repente Luna es escabulle por el pequeño espacio de la puerta y se sienta en la cama para observar a su amiga.

"Serena, te ves pensativa ¿Sucede algo?" – Dijo tentativamente la felina.

"¿Sabes? Este conejo lo he llamado Usagi" – Luna tragó saliva con esfuerzo. – "Es curioso pero juraría que te he visto con apariencia humana Luna… o al menos a alguien que tiene tu mismo nombre"

"…"

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos con mis padres hasta las termas? ¿Aquella vez que Beryl volvió a atacarnos y raptó a Darien?" – Luna desde que escuchó el nombre de Beryl supo que esto no terminaría bien para ella. Solo asintió – "Pues cuando estaba dándome un baño en esa agua pude verlo… lo vi vestido de Endymion y él miraba hacia el lago y… ese lago se me hace familiar… alguna vez vi ese lago, solamente que no recuerdo donde ¿Tu sabes Luna? Oh, claro que no. Tu no estabas antes así que de seguro fue con mis padres o algo así… porque si ocurriera algo importante me lo dirías ¿No es así?"

Luna estuvo a punto de gritarle: ¡Si, tienes razón, hay mucho más que debes saber! ¡El príncipe Endymion y tú se _odiaban_! Pero solo se limitó a morderse el labio inferior.

En ese instante entró Akari desde la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo.

"¡_Bendita seas!_" – Dijo para sus adentros y escabulléndose nuevamente volvió a salir del cuarto.

"¿Y adonde va Luna a esta hora?"

"No sé" – Se encogió de hombros. Abrazó el peluche y volvió a concentrarse en la Luna.

"Ehem… ehem…" – Esos sonidos hicieron que volteara. – "¿Quieres que te cuente como me fue hoy y así después me cuentas como te fue a ti?" – Le propuso su amiga.

Aunque Serena no tenia la mas mínima intención de escuchar lo que tenia Akari que decir tal vez le haría bien hablar se sus problemas. Entonces asintió.

"Fui con Amai donde el representante. Me encontré con los chicos -Seiya te mandó besos- Ah y el representante dijo que hay un nuevo grupo que también está dirigido bajo el sello Starlight pero que aun no conocemos pero que dentro de la próxima semana vamos a conocer" – Bla bla bla bla… Por la mente de Serena solo pasaba una persona Darien. – "Ahora cuéntame tu ¿Cómo les fue con el entrenamiento?" – La rubia tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

"Bien, practicamos técnicas mas poderosas y comprobé que a parte de mi poder de purificación tengo técnicas de ataque muy efectivas…" – Su semblante de momento se puso serio y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. – "Cuando meditábamos vi a Darien pero como el príncipe de la Tierra. Me trataba muy mal y yo le respondía de la misma manera… no puedo entender porque"

"Tal vez lo imaginaste ya que estas muy interesada en verlo ¿Has comprobado si está aquí?"

"Ya no percibo la presencia, de un momento a otro ha desaparecido y temo que se haya ido" – Serena estaba preocupada y eso Akari lo percibió fácilmente.

"¿Y porque no lo vas a ver?"

"Porque… porque tengo miedo, no quiero dar el primer paso ya que él es el culpable de nuestra situación"

"En eso te apoyo ¿Y si lo espiamos?" – No podía dar tan malas ideas, alguna tenia que ser efectiva.

"No sé" – Pero en el interior analizaba la idea seriamente ¿Y que tal si da resultado?... ¿Y que tal si se da cuenta?

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Hotaru estaba intranquila. Se movía por toda su cama, algunos balbuceos salían de sus delicados labios. Setsuna solo la veía con preocupación. Acarició su frente.

_Knoc knoc _

"_Adelante" '¿Quien será a estas horas, Setsuna esta con la princesa y Haruka con Michiru -haaaa ¿Ya se habrán declarado?-._

"_Yo... Soy yo" - Una tímida figura asomó su cabeza por entre la puerta abierta._

"_Alex" - susurro y se quedo quieta, tensa, mientras su corazón latía mas fuerte y mas rápido "¿Que haces aquí?"_

"_Yo ..." - Las palabras se atragantaban en su boca y se regaño a si mismo ¿Desde cuando se comportaba como un niño enfrente de alguna mujer? No. no una mujer si no de una niña. A sus diecinueve años el siempre había tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres y para su gusto demasiada ya que siempre tenia que estarlas corriendo de su lado. – "Yo vengo a hacerte algunas preguntas"_

"_Hum ... esta bien pasa siéntate aquí conmigo" - Dijo Hotaru al mismo tiempo que señalaba su cama._

_El muchacho se sonrojó, pero sin embargo avanzó hasta sentarse junto a ella. Tenia que saber que tanto poder tenia ella. Sus ojos se volvieron determinados y la vieron directamente _

La sudoración de la joven se hacia cada vez mayor y Setsuna estuvo a punto de despertarla pero al escuchar la palabra "_Alesss_" comprendió que se trataba tan solo de un recuerdo. Entonces decidió también salir de la habitación.

¿Cómo está? – Una voz grave la tomó por sorpresa.

"Haruka… está bien, solo tiene un bello sueño" – Y pasándola se internó en su dormitorio. Haruka echándole un último vistazo a la pequeña cerró la habitación.

"_La profecía me indica como el vencedor en la lucha contra la lanza del silencio"_

"_jajajajajja" - La risa inundo la habitación, totalmente divertida Hotaru lo miro solo para darse cuenta de la seriedad en su actitud - "Lo siento, pero estas aquí por mi lanza ¿no es cierto?" _

_Alex asintió._

"_Así lo creía, entonces déjame que te diga que yo soy la lanza del silencio" - El silencio creció incomodo entre los dos._

"_¿Y crees que no te puedo vencer?" - El orgullo herido no es un buen consejero._

_Balones púrpuras inundaron la habitación y el aura de Hotaru creció y creció sin límites. Rebaso su aura pero no se detuvo, siguió creciendo y junto con ella crecía el miedo y la angustia de Alex que se dio cuenta de su debilidad ante esta mujer inmensamente poderosa. Hotaru volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba no la arrogancia de los tontos, si no la confianza en su fuerza._

"_Soy invencible, mi princesa me puede detener y solo en sus mejores momentos ¿Y tu crees que puedes vencerme? Te recomiendo que releas tu profecía y estúdiala por tu propio bien"_

_Y así como llego el aura se fue dejando delante de el a una inocente niña de ojos púrpuras_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola! Si me he tardado bastante pero es que no había tenido tiempo y la última vez que actualicé lo hice con casi todas mis historias y esta no la alcancé a actualizar… pero ya está. ¿qué me dicen?

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y me han dejado reviews, no se olviden de dejarlos en este capitulo ¿Ok? Últimamente a casi todas mis lectoras les han ocurrido catástrofes con el computador o la Internet y han desaparecido ¡espero que vuelvan a aparecer ya que las extraño!

Bueno me voy y no se olviden de leer _Metamorfosis_

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**07 – Feb - 2006**


	16. Plan de Reconquista

Ok Ok Ok…. Soy un poco olvidadiza (…) está bien, bastante olvidadiza ¬¬. Lo que sucede es que una de ustedes me preguntó si los recuerdos son sacados de otra historia ya que se parecen demasiado o son casi iguales y la verdad es que si. Hace ya mucho tiempo conversé con Hatami ya que su historia me encantaba muchísimo (Aun me gusta solo que hace muchísimo tiempo que no la actualiza) y ella me dio permiso para utilizar fragmentos de la historia y yo los utilizo como recuerdos. Es importante mencionar que solo algunos recuerdos los utilizaré como recursos pero la historia de Hatami toma otro rumbo que no seguiré.

Es por eso que de vez en cuando verán uno que otro Flash Back con ese tipo de recuerdos pero solo de vez en cuando ya que también quiero alterarlos para mi propio beneficio y para que baya acorde con mi historia.

Les recomiendo abiertamente que lean la historia de mi amiga Hatami "Batalla por el Amor" que aduce al pasado del Milenio de Plata pero que es el mejor que existe y ahí también aparecen los generales del Negaverso y son historias muy románticas además de estar llenas de sentimiento y sobretodo de humor. Jejeje.

Bueno comencemos a leer y agradezco a todas las personas que me han mandado comentarios y me apoyan con esta historia.

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 16)

**PLAN DE RECONQUISTA **

**Estudio de Televisión. **

Akari comienza con un solo de guitarra.

No me preguntes por qué, por qué te miro así

Si tiembla mi voz o de nervios empiezo a reír

Si te preguntas por qué se agua mi mirar

Es que mi amor se desborda y cae como un manantial.

Un bajo comienza a hacer el coro junto con dos personas que hacen de voces.

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mi alma

La Luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

Solo por (Solo) ti amor de mis sueños

La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos

Solo por ti

Ahora la batería y la guitarra se vuelven a integrar.

No me preguntes por qué, porque te toco la mano

Y si repito que te quiero te juro que no es en vano

Si te preguntas por qué no dejo de acariciarte

Es que mi amor se desborda y sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mi alma

La Luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mis sueños

La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos

Solo por ti

El público comiza a dar su primer aplauso de aceptación.

Solo por ti…

No me preguntes por qué escribo tu nombre mil veces

Como puedo contar el tiempo juntos días horas semanas y meses

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mi alma

La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mis sueños

La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mi alma

La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

Solo por ti (Solo) amor de mis sueños

La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos

Solo por ti…

La guitarra de Akari es la que da las últimas notas antes que la canción termine.

No me preguntes por que

El público ovaciona la canción así como la voz de Akari.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. **

"Me muero ¡Me muero!" – Chilló Mina dándole un ataque de histeria y saltando por toda la sala.

"Cállate que si no, no vamos a escuchar lo que va a decir" – La reprendió Rai.

"¿Van a mostrar a Serena?"

"No creo, debe estar entre el publico" – Dijo Amy a la pregunta de Lita.

La Sra Soledad llega con refrescos junto con su hija de tres años. Instantáneamente el volumen de la TV comienza a subir lo que asusta a las chicas.

"Merle, te he dicho que no hagas eso, si quieres escuchar te pones mas cerca o pides permiso" – La reprendió su mamá, luego se fue y todas vieron con admiración a la niña que poco le importaba.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Back Stage. **

"Excelente" – La felicitó el representante.

"¿Usted cree?" – El hombre asintió.

"¡Akari!" – Serena llegó junto con ella.

"Me dio mucho nervio cuando me hicieron las preguntas y ver tantas cámaras" – Akari de momento la ignoró.

"Es cuestión de costumbre, siempre tienes que pensar que le agradas a la gente" – La calmó el representante de manera paternal. Akari se sintió mejor.

"Si" – Respondió como una niña buena.

"Estuviste muy bien" – Volvió a insistir Serena.

"See" – La miró de reojo pues estaba algo enojada con ella. Habían acordado que las dos pasarían y acordarían presentarse como un dúo pero Serena se disculpó argumentando que la canción era solo para una voz.

"Vamos no te enojes a la próxima voy contigo" "_Bien, si sigo así pronto se va a cansar de pedírmelo jeje_"

"_Ya va a ver a la próxima, la hago subir al escenario aunque sea con grúa_"

El representante quedó extrañado al ver los brillos maquiavélicos en los ojos de ambas.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Tal como lo planearon el cumpleaños de Rai lo hicieron en casa de Lita, ahí sabían que podían hacer cualquier cosa sin molestar a terceras personas, bueno, casi cualquier cosa porque los hermanos Kou también estaban invitados y frente a ellos debían comportarse como las señoritas que son.

"Gracias chicas, realmente fue una sorpresa, pensé que tendría que organizarlo yo misma en el templo" – Decía Rai con lagrimas en los ojos. – "Nicholas, tráeme mas ponche"

"Eeepa, Nicholas es un invitado mas en esta fiesta y si quieres algo te lo traigo yo" – Dijo Lita a lo que Nicholas se sonrojó un poco.

Un poco mas lejos Seiya estaba con Serena conversando.

"Realmente hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tan amenamente de una fiesta entre amigos" – Comentó Seiya muy cómodo.

"Es que para el tiempo que nos conocimos no era tiempo de fiestas" – Aclaró Serena recordando el tiempo que estuvo Sailor Galaxia.

"¿Y quien dice que este tiempo lo es?" – Aclaró Rai recordándoles que también había un enemigo presente.

"Oh vamos Rai, relájate un poco, es tu cumple" – Gritó Mina un poco hasta con el tema ese.

Yaten estaba sentado, se notaba que estaba aburrido. Vio el cielo y pensó que pronto harían días feos.

Toc Toc

Lita fue a abrir y entraron Haruka con las demás, pronto en la casa no cabía ni un fósforo. La pieza de Lita estaba llena de obsequios.

"Estamos mas viejas" - Se burló Haruka entregándole un obsequio y recibiendo un trozo de pastel traído por Lita.

"Si" – Reconoció a regañadientes la festejada. Haruka rió.

Hotaru al ver a Serena corrió a abrazarla y de ella no se despegó más.

"A la próxima fiesta yo pongo la casa" – Anunció Haruka después de beber algunas copas.

"Haru, recuerda que tienes que conducir"

"Déjala, yo lo hago" – Aceptó Setsuna.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… yo conduzco mi auto, YO" – Michiru y Setsuna se guiñaron un ojo.

Amy se había quedado sola ya que Mina andaba de grupo en grupo y Lita estaba sirviendo mientras que Rai estaba demasiado contenta. Taiki vio en eso una oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

"Me alegro mucho por tus calificaciones obtenidas en los últimos exámenes, te felicito"

"Si" – Fingió ser alagada ¿Es que Taiki no tiene nada más de que hablar? Últimamente Amy esta siguiendo los consejos de las chicas -ya era hora que sus hormigas hicieran efecto. El estudio lo estaba dejando un poco mas de lado para tener mas mundo.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino**

Serena llegó a su habitación y se lanzó sobre su cama muy contenta, abrazó su conejo de peluche para después volver a levantarse y bailar con él. Se notaba que lo había pasado muy bien en el cumpleaños de Rai.

"Uhh? ¿Qué es eso?" – Había una tira como de diapositivas sobre su cama. – "Deben ser las fotos que me saqué con Seiya en el parque" – Las tomó y las miró bien.

NO TE HE OLVIDADO SERENA

Eran cartones a cuyas palabras le habían sacado fotos.

"Que demonios… significa esto" – Las tomó y las giró pero no tenían ningún escrito. La escena le hizo recordar una película de terror y sus cabellos se crisparon – "Ay que miedo" – Retrocedió solo para percatarse que una fotografía cayó del peluche que sostenía en las manos. Serena antes de recoger la foto observó bien su peluche y se dio cuenta que estaba descocido en cierta parte por donde salían las fotos.

Se inclinó para recogerla y en ella vio un antifaz con un gorro de copa. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

"¿Ocurre algo Serena?" – Entró Akari con jugos para las dos.

"No, nada" – Respondió apresuradamente, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de ver las fotos.

"Luna dice que mañana hay entrenamiento"

"Esta bien" – Respondió de la misma manera.

o.ó "_Y a esta que le pasa_" – Se asomó para ver las fotos pero al instante Serena se arrojó sobre ellas, las tomó y las guardó en su cajonera.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Días después en el colegio los hermanos Kou así como Serena y Akari entran rodeados no solo de mujeres sino también de hombres desesperador por conseguir un autógrafo de Akari.

"Me duele-la mano" – Pronunció tortuosamente llegando minutos después al salón.

"Debiste haber llegado con nosotras y hubieras alcanzado a ver a Lita con una carta de amor" – Saltó Mina emocionada. Lita negó con la cabeza, guardó la carta de inmediato porque presentía que si Mina la veía el salón entero se iba a enterar.

"Apropósito de cartas de amor, esto es para ti" – Dijo la jefa de salón con un montón de cartas en la mano y se las entregó a Akari. Algunas se le resbalaron.

Akari estaba roja como tomate. Algunos comentarios se escucharon en la sala.

"Vaya, Matsumoto te escribió. Es el chico del otro curso" – Levantó una carta Mina.

"Kurogami también" – Serena levantó otra carta.

"Te aconsejo que las botes, no son nada mas que falsos cariños para colgarse de tu fama" – Dijo Taiki muy seguro, luego pasó con su libro a su asiento. Algunos chicos del salón lo miraron asesinamente.

"No seas pesado, a ti nadie te manda nada" – Protestó Mina. – "_Y a mi tampoco_" uu

"No creas" – Se levantó Yaten. Acto seguido Mina queda rígida como una tabla. – "A Taiki le mandan muchas cartas similares y bombones y cosas así pero como él dice, es pura gente interesada"

Mina se quedó en silencio. El momento era tenso y mas de alguna pensó que Mina estallaría y taparía al pobre Yaten en insultos.

"Bien debes saberlo tu" – Pronunció entre dientes sin siquiera mirarlo y luego se fue a su asiento.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Akari iba a la biblioteca por un encargo del maestro cuando inesperadamente le cae un libro en la cabeza que casi la desvanece. Cayó de rodillas.

"Duele, duele, duele" – Se tomaba la cabeza como si esta se le fuera a salir en cualquier momento.

"Lo _siento_" – Akari levantó la mirada solo para toparse con _él_.

"¡Tu!" – Lo miró con rencor.

Denis se bajó de la escalera y se apresuró a levantarla.

"¿Estas bien?" – Akari estuvo a punto de gritarle pero al ver el rostro de preocupación del chico prefirió contar hasta diez a la velocidad de la luz y le respondió.

"Creo que si"

"Genial" – Se reincorporó como si nada y luego se alejó saliendo de la biblioteca cosa que Akari encontró bastante extraño.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?" - Luego recordó que la cabeza aun le palpitaba. - "Ayy! Me duele, me duele!"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

La aburrida clase de matemáticas. Solo unos cerebritos como Taiki y Amy estarían al pendiente de esa clase. Serena ya sabía que Amy le ayudaría después así que no se preocupó ya daba por hecho que nada de lo que estaba enseñando el maestro iba a ser de su agrado.

Por conversadora la ubicaron al otro lado del salón al lado de la ventana por el resto de la clase. Mejor así -se decía- prefería admirar como las hojas caen de los árboles antes de mirar un pizarrón con jeroglíficos.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien.

"Darien" – Sin previo aviso salió de la sala y a toda velocidad bajó las escaleras y salió del establecimiento a toda prisa para comprobar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

"¡Señorita Tsukino!" – Pero Serena no se detuvo.

Llegó a la entrada del colegio y ya no había nada. Se asomó a la reja y miró a ambos lados de la calle pero no había nada.

"_Dios, que me esta pasando_" "¿Me lo imaginé?" – Se sintió muy mal, como si fuera aplastada por una roca. - "_debe ser porque anoche soñé con él_" – Se dio media vuelta pero para entonces el director junto al inspector y otros maestros la estaba esperando.

UUUUUUUUUU

Al rato…

"Lo siento chicos, aun no podré salir, tengo una hora mas de castigo y cuando le cuente a mamá, de seguro querrá matarme" – Se disculpó Serena.

La verdad es que muchos de ellos tenían cosas que hacer.

"Está bien" – Se despidieron todos y se fueron. Seiya iría por ella en una hora más ya que pese a los intentos por querer quedarse a acompañarla esta se negó.

Una vez que se quedó sola pudo aclarar su mente.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" – Se dejó caer hasta apoyarse en la pared. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el mango de la escoba, lagrimas cayeron haciendo pequeñas posas en el salón. – "Me estoy volviendo loca… yo no era así ¿Por qué tengo que actuar de esta manera? ¿Por qué mi necesidad de verte Darien? … Tal vez después de todo nunca podré olvidarte como tu lo has hecho conmigo"

Se secó los ojos dispuesta a seguir con el aseo de la sala pero se dio cuenta que no podría.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Denis y Tom **

"Me gustaría saber como pretendes arreglártelas para reconquistar a tu princesa Darien Chiba" – Llegó Tom tomando asiento con unos refrescos para los tres.

"No es algo fácil pero tengo casi la certeza que dará resultado. Lo comprobé la ultima vez que nos vimos" – Inició Darien con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Y de que se trata Don Juan?" – Le preguntó Denis.

"Voy a hacer que me necesite y me voy a encargar que me recuerde a cada momento, eso servirá para que se apacigüen las aguas"

"Eres muy cruel, si sabes que esta enamorada de ti ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir de esa manera?"

"No la quiero hacer sufrir, Tom, pero pienso que es la mejor solución. De lo contrario me golpeará y luego podría intentar sacarme celos con ese _Kou_" - ¿Es necesario describir sus facciones al momento de mencionar ese tan agradable apellido para él?

"Me encantaría saber como lo haces para saber que es lo que quiere exactamente una mujer Darien" – Dijo Denis un poco ofuscado.

"Simplemente no lo sé, es un plan que tengo, suponiendo que estoy en su lugar o algo parecido"

TTUUUUUUU

"Lo que es yo, estoy bien encaminado enviándole las flores a Lita"

"Yo te recomiendo que pases al plan 'B' porque ella pronto se va a aburrir de recibir flores y recuerda que las flores se marchitan" – Recomendó Darien.

"No las mías… pero tienes razón, debo dar un paso mas" – Reconoció Tom. - "¿Y tu? ¿Qué vas a hacer Denis?"

"Yo… no sé, no me acomoda mucho sus planes, además que de partida sabe que soy yo así que me tirará los obsequios por la cabeza. Lo que dices Darien esta bien, pero para mi tendré que adaptarlo"

"¡Es porque tu eres un bobo!" – Gritó Tom – "Ves a Akari y lo primero que haces es lanzarle miradas seductoras como si estuvieras desesperado y después le dices que te gusta y que harás todo por conquistarla. Eso, amigo, es ser mata pasiones. Pero aun hay tiempo de remediar ese error y ya comenzaste bien… con mi ayuda…" – Se homenajeaba a si mismo mientras que Darien reía con ganas.

"¡Ya se! Voy a convertirme en su peor pesadilla, si no la conquisto por mi lado amable, lo haré por mi lado oscuro" – Los dos abrieron los ojos sumamente asustados por la confesión. – "Tranquilos, no le haría nada malo"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Estoy segura que así fue" – Amy, Mina y Lita caminaban hacia sus casas. La última hablaba.

"No, sencillamente es imposible" – Se negó Mina decidida.

"Créeme, antes de salir corriendo desde la sala dijo _'Darien'_, lo escuché muy claro… y creo que Seiya también" – Dijo Lita algo apenada por el pobre.

"¿Crees a Serena le esté dando un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido?" – Se preocupó Amy.

"No sé, es la primera vez que lo nombra, así que debe ser solo una coincidencia"

"Pero ha estado muy extraña, como que a veces quiere decirnos algo pero luego se calla" – Insistió Amy.

"¿Saben lo que se me está ocurriendo?" – Los ojos de Mina brillaban malévolamente.

"Oh no, otra vez no Mina ¿Recuerdas lo que--?"

"Si pero esta vez será distinto ¡Además lo necesitamos con urgencia!" – Chilló.

"Tu lo necesitas con urgencia" – Corrigió Amy.

"Podemos hacerlo con Serena, nosotras no hacemos nada ¿Qué les parece?"

"Acepto" – Respondió inmediatamente Lita a lo que Amy se sorprendió.

"Ya, Amy, anímate ¡Una fiesta de pijamas el fin de semana!" – Mina estaba muy contenta saltando eufórica. Nadie sospechaba que tenía sus propios planes, al igual que Lita.

"Uff… está bien" – Se resignó la peliazul – "_Si Taiki se llega a enterar de eso podría pensar muy mal de mi_"

"Ahora vamos al templo a conversarlo con Rai y luego se lo diremos a Serena y a Akari" – Al parecer Mina lo tenia planeado desde hace bastante.

"Un momento ¿Llevarás a Amai?"

"Err… no lo había pensado ¿debo hacerlo?"

"Debes hacerlo, no puedes dejarla sola con tus padres y… bueno, no creo que sea tan antipática como todos dicen" – Amy las miró a ambas buscando apoyo.

"No, la verdad no" – Reconoció Mina.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou** (días después, noche)

"No quiero mas guerra" – Los hermanos Kou entraron al departamento y prácticamente todos se dejaron caer en los sillones.

"Esto de filmar los video clip es una tortura" – Taiki se refregaba los ojos, agotado.

"Querían que nos quedáramos hasta las seis de la mañana, no señor, mi sueño es sagrado"

"Igual que el mío Haaauumm" – Bostezó Yaten.

"Akari dijo que tenían reunión en casa de Lita otra vez"

"Pero si el cumple de Rai fue recién el fin de semana pasado" – Recordó Taiki

"¿Verdad que es extraño? Además hace varios días que las noto comentando por lo bajo y cada vez que las quiero escuchar se enojan"

.:Flash Back:.

"Lo siento chicos pero no los puedo acompañar por mas tiempo ¿Me van a dejar? "

"¿No mas tiempo?" – Taiki miró el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 pm. – "Comúnmente te quedas hasta las ocho"

"Si pero… hoy no podré" – Aunque ella intentaba no podía ocultar la felicidad.

"Tienes una sita" – Dijo Yaten acomodándose en el sillón y abriendo una lata.

"No" – Se sonrojó. – "…Una reunión entre amigas" – Luego se calló.

"Ah"

"¿Serena también va a estar?" – Akari se puso aun más nerviosa por la pregunta de Seiya.

"S-supongo que si"

"No sé porque pero esto me huele a secreto ¿desde cuando tienen secretos con nosotros?"

"Oigan ¿Hasta cuando me van a preguntar cosas? Somos mujeres y tenemos derecho a reunirnos entre nosotras cuando se nos de la gana"

"Eso quiere decir que harán cosas malas ¡Las descubrí!"

"Seiya contrólate" – Le dijo Yaten a lo que Seiya le sacó la lengua.

"¿Va a ser en casa de Lita?"

"¿Que? A no, no voy a seguir respondiendo ¡Parecen sus esposos!"

.:Flash Back End:.

"Igualmente creo que va a ser en casa de Lita ¿En que otra parte podrían reunirse en privacidad? Claro, suponiendo que la necesiten" – inició Seiya tentativamente. Yaten volteó la mirada, ya suponía lo que se venia.

"Déjalas respirar ¿O piensas ir a espiarlas?" – Dijo Taiki, luego bostezó.

"No sería mala idea, hace tiempo que me gustaría saber que es lo que hacen cuando se reúnen"

Taiki y Yaten comenzaron a imaginarse un sinnúmero de cosas que podrían estar haciendo un grupo de chicas solas en una casa. Maquillarse y cubrirse la cara con mascaras raras, ver películas de terror o tal vez……….. confesar sus mayores secretos.

"¿Vienen?" – Tomó las llaves del auto.

"No, lo siento no es mi estilo" – Negó Yaten.

"No te rogaré mas, de todos modos, tu te la pierdes ¿Y tu Taiki?"

"Tampoco es mi estilo pero…" – Sin dar explicaciones tomó sus cosas y olvidándose de su cansancio tomó la delantera.

"Que tengas buena noche hermano querido" – Se burló y luego salió.

"Pendejos" – Se quedó en silencio intentando pensar algo o idear algo que lo entretuviera.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

A las afueras de la casa de Lita los hermanos Kou intentaban acercarse sin ser descubiertos.

"Te dije que trajeras algo para abrigarte porque la noche es helada"

"A la próxima te juro que te hago caso" – Decía Seiya frotándose los brazos muerto de frío. - "La ventana de la sala esta iluminada, eso quiere decir que están ahí"

"Gracias por decir algo tan obvio ¬¬"

"mm ¬¬"

Ambos se acercaron un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente a la ventana. La visibilidad era excelente y agradecieron por ello.

"¿Ahora como vamos a escuchar lo que dicen?"

"Rayos" – Maldijo Seiya. Los dos se apegaron todo lo que pudieron a la ventana sin lograr escuchar mucho.

_Dentro de la Casa_

El acuerdo fue: Dejen que Serena beba hasta que se embriague y así suelte todos sus secretos, pero nunca fuen parte del acuerdo que ellas tambien se unieran y empiecen a beber como si de ello dependiera la paz del mundo.

Amy veía la escena muy enojada. Mina tomaba cerveza y reía con ganas mientras que Lita escondida se empinaba una botella de tequila y luego se tapaba la cara para que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo lagrimitas salían de sus ojos ¿desde cuando Lita tomaba esa clase de tragos fuertes? Pensó la peliazul. Akari entretanto había seguido la idea al pie de la letra pero su hermana como no sabia del plan se estaba desquitando con una lata de cerveza. Y ¿Rai? Rai desde un principio dejó claro que bebería hasta morir.

"Wajajajajaja" – La risa chillona de Mina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Otra, otra, otra" – Repetían el resto de las chicas.

"No-no puedo mas" – Decía Serena. Rai había traído lo mejor del templo para celebrar y Serena no pudo evitar echarle el ojo a las relucientes botellitas del tan exquisito licor que a ella tanto le gusta.

"Hahahaha" – Ahora era Amai la que reía por nada en especial.

"¡Eres una tonta! Te dije que no te la tomaras tan rápido porque sino se te subiría a la cabeza y ya estas actuando como una perdida" – No era necesario profundizar. Akari estaba sumamente enojada con.

"¿Perdida? Mejor dicho… encontrada Hahahahaha!"

"Wajajaja" – Mina y Amai chocaron las palmas.

"No me preguntes por qué…. Por que te miro así…. Uyuyuyyy… si tiembla mi voz… o de nervios empiezo a uirrrr"

"No Rai, asi no es" – Se levantó Mina – "Ya sabemos que yo canto… hip… mejor que tu y te lo demostraré…" – Mina tomó una botella y la dio vuelta para que asemeje a una especie de micrófono gigante pero le cayó contenido en su pantalón y en las zapatillas. – "No importa…. No importa" – Se apresuró a decir antes que las demás se levantaran.

"Jijijijiji… yo que creía que yo cantaba mal" – Se bufó Serena a lo que Rai y Mina la miraron de forma asesina.

"¡¡Traje un cuestionario!" – Apareció Lita en el salón.

"¿Un que?"

"Es de chicas" – Añadió rápidamente.

"Ahh" – Suspiraron aliviadas.

Fuera de la casa Los dos Kou estaban anonadados.

"Están ingiriendo alcohol"

"Noo ¬¬"

"Deja de burlarte Taiki" – Seiya se levantó un poco mas para tratar de ver que hacían. – "¿Qué van a hacer?"

"Baja idiota" – Lo jaló Taiki. – "Si sigues así te van a ver"

"Están borrachas"

"_Pero no muertas ¬¬"_ "Pero Amy no y ella es muy inteligente" – Dijo con orgullo.

"Su Amy, su Amy… déjate de payasadas ¡Quiero oír!"

Este era un evento sin duda importante que le serviría para comprender muchas cosas y en especial, la naturaleza de las chicas. Estaba emocionado y no podía aguantar a escuchar lo que iban a decir con la esperanza de que su nombre saliera en una de las conversaciones.

Taiki nunca había presenciado una reunión de ese tipo, lo más cercano que vio un encuentro similar fue en una película. En verdad tenía los mismos pensamientos de su hermano, confiaba que de pronto saliera su nombre en una de las conversaciones.

"¿Alguien mencionó la palabra oír?" – Ambos giraron al oír esa voz.

"¡Yaten!"

"¡No te aguantaste!" – Se burló con voz cantarina su hermano.

"No, la verdad es que me di cuenta que son un par de ineptos cuando de idear planes se trata" – Levantó tres bolsas. – "Son aparatos para que podamos escucharlas" – Se juntó con sus hermanos para entregarles los aparatos. - "De algo que valga ser una estrella" – Se homenajeó. – "Y para que vean que pienso en todo, Seiya te traje algo"

"¡Mi chaqueta! Hermanito gracias, gracias" – La cogió y actuando como un niño pequeño le dio las gracias.

"Nada de gracias, te la voy a cobrar. Ahora háganme espacio que quiero escuchar" – Los dos se rieron y le hicieron un espacio.

_Dentro de la casa_

"¡Eres muy aburrida Lita!" – Gritó Mina.

"A mi me parece una excelente idea" – Dijo Amy apretando los dientes en un tono que mas que comentario parecía una advertencia. Mina se encogió de hombros, lo había olvidado.

Lita leyó un poco antes de preguntar, quería ahorrarse al máximo las preguntas estúpidas.

"A que edad fue su primer beso… Rai" – La señaló. Todas estaban expectantes.

"¿Yo? ¿Y por que yo?"

"¡Responde de una vez!" – Chilló Serena muy entusiasmada.

"A los doce" – Confesó.

"¿Con quien?"

"¿Debo responder?" – Todas estaban atentas y sus miradas decían que debía responder si o si. Rai suspiró. – "Con un chico que… bueno, él lo hizo para que mi padre lo ascendiera políticamente" – Rai bajó la cabeza

"¡Que!"

"Así fue… para que yo no le demandara tanto tiempo -si es que una cena para mi cumpleaños se puede llamar tanto tiempo- esa primavera vino con un chico que aspiraba a la política como él. Era mucho mayor que yo pero aun así me gustó mucho y me enamoré perdidamente de él, teníamos muchas cosas en común… luego lo vi en la calle con una mujer de la mano y le fui a preguntar a mi papá y él me dijo que pronto se iba a casar. Yo le fui a reclamar y me confesó que solo lo había hecho para que lo ascendieran y ya lo había conseguido… finalmente no nos parecíamos tanto, solo estaba jugando conmigo. Luego mi papá murió y yo me sentí mas feliz."

Las demás estaban mas que sorprendidas por el relato de Rai y esta lo notó.

"¿En verdad se lo creyeron? Jajajaja son unas ingenuas"

"¡Eres muy mala!"

Aunque las que estaban sobrias (Amy y Akari) se dieron cuenta de una sombra que cubría la mirada de la pelinegra.

"Mina, te toca a ti" – Dijo Lita.

"Yo… err… la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho, creo que fue en la primaria con un chico muy tierno, éramos amigos y un día nos quisimos dar un beso, pero fue un beso totalmente inocente"

"Ayyy que tierno!" – Chilló Amai. – "Yo di mi primer beso hace poco con un chico que después me engañó con otra… claro que después se arrepintió pero le dejé las cosas muy claras… y lo mandé a volar"

"Vaya… ¿Y no te dolió ni un poquito?" – Preguntó Mina interesada.

"No, bueno al principio si pero poquito después descubrí que tenia poderes sobrenaturales así que tomé la justicia por mis propias manos" – Comentó muy segura de si misma logrando el efecto deseado, todas la felicitaron.

"Waw… ya, ahora le toca a Serena" – Siguió Lita.

"Mi primer beso fue sin duda el mas bello de todos. Fue con Tuxido Mask en la fiesta de mascaras ¿Recuerdas Amy, Rai?" – La susodicha asintió. – "Cuando la princesa de no recuerdo donde iba a presentar su tesoro, claro yo había bebido mas de la cuenta y me mareé… Igual había sentido que eso sucedió alguna vez pero no lo recuerdo… ¡De todos modos fue glorioso!" – Saltó Serena llena de vida olvidando momentáneamente que Darien ya no está con ella.

"Que romántico" – Suspiraron Lita, Mina y Akari.

Taiki por acto reflejo posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor para apoyarlo. Este en cambio no dijo nada hasta bastante tiempo después.

"Es obvio… yo también me emocionaría al recordar mi primer beso" – Instantáneamente recordó su primer beso. Fue con Serena, claro que en ese momento se sintió como un animal ya que al segundo después Serena estaba llorando. De todos modos no podía negar que fue el beso mas importante de su vida y mas aun, el mas hermoso.

Se escuchó un grito desde dentro que llamó la atención de los tres.

"Ahora Amy te toca a ti" – Amy negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Según ella recordaba eso no estaba en el acuerdo.

"¡Amy, Amy, Amy!" – Insistieron todas. Amy se sintió acorralada, observó a todas y luego a su baso de licor. – "_¿Qué daño mas me va a hacer?" _

Seguido de eso se empina su baso tomándoselo todo. Los ojos de las chicas estaban como plato.

Afuera Taiki también queda en las mismas circunstancias mientras que sus hermanos se burlan de él.

"¡Bravo Amy!" – Gritó Serena y todas la apoyaron. Akari dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Amy se recompuso echándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano y luego respondió.

"No"

"¿No?"

"No, no, no…" – Sintió que el licor se le subía a la cabeza sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. – "Yo no he besado a ningún chico ni nadie me ha besado. Ustedes lo saben más que nadie. Antes de conocerlas a ustedes el mundo entero me consideraba una pesada y una cerebrito" – Pronunció con desagrado ya que el solo hecho de recordar aquellos tiempos le producían urticaria.

Fuera del departamento Taiki sonreía sin querer al escuchar esa confesión. Si hubiese sido de día sus hermanos se hubieran dado cuenta que también estaba sonrojado.

"¡Ahora te toca a ti Lita!"

"¿A m-mi?" "_Rayos, ahora que hago_"

"No puedes hacernos esto, nos interrogaste a todas y ahora tenemos que saber tu secreto"

"Bue-bueno" – Lita se sonrojó. Un grupo de imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza haciéndole fruncir el seño pues no las comprendía.

"¿Lita?"

"¿Que?... Ustedes saben, al único chico que he besado fue a aquel que me rompió el corazón" – Se apresuró a decir, pero luego que la dejaron siguió pensando en el origen de esos recuerdos tan extraños. .

"¿Y tu Akari?" – Le preguntó Amai.

"A nadie"

"¡Mentirosa!" – Chilló Amai.

"No es mentira ¡No he besado a nadie!"

"¿Y aquel chico que te robó un beso delante de todas nosotras?" – Le recordó Amy.

"Ups! Cierto, lo había olvidado. ¡Pero igual no he besado a nadie, él me besó a la fuerza y eso no vale!"

Por fuera del departamento a Seiya le caen las palabras como un balde de agua fría. Cierto, él había besado a su bombón por la fuerza.

"Oigan chicas…" – Todas miraron a Lita extrañadas por la repentina seriedad de ella. – "¿Se han preguntado alguna vez qué fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado Milenio de Plata?"

"¿Milenio de Plata?" – Pronunció Amai pero nadie la peló.

"Ocurrió lo que sabemos que ocurrió"

"No Serena, sabemos algo de lo que te ocurrió a ti, pero ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe de sus vidas en el Milenio de Plata?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta Lita?"

"Tal vez este no sea el momento de decirlo pero es que no aguanto mas, tal vez soy la única loca aquí pero…" – Lita volvió a bajar el rostro al tiempo que una imagen mas pasaba por su cabeza. – "Recuerdo… cosas, mis aventuras, ahora he comprendido el porque de mis acciones…" – Volvió a subir la cabeza. – "¿Alguien de ustedes le ha pasado?"

Rai levantó la mano y asintió.

"Yo… también" – Pronunció tímidamente Amy. Un recuerdo fugaz en el que aparecía Ziosite leyendo un libro pasó por su cabeza.

"Las restantes se quedaron mirando"

"Yo no" – Dijo Mina con gran esfuerzo y ocultó la mirada de sus compañeras.

"Yo… la verdad es que no lo sé, todo ha sido demasiado confuso y no quiero hablar del tema" – Habló Serena intentando por todos los medios rehuir de la conversación, no le gustaba hablar de aquello y menos con gente que no tiene que ver en sus problemas.

_Fuera de la casa_

Yaten estaba demasiado interesado en esa reacción que tuvo Mina. Algo le decía que por ahí estaba relacionado su cambio de actitud especialmente con él y quería aprovechar la oportunidad de saber la verdadera razón, aunque parecía que la rubia no quería hablar demasiado.

Seiya en tanto estaba igualmente interesado en saber porque Serena actuaba con nerviosismo ante sus amigas siendo que les tiene la suficiente confianza para hablar de sus problemas.

Taiki por su parte estaba encontrando un poco aburrida la conversación sobretodo porque no entendía mucho de lo del Milenio de Plata, salvo que fue un lugar muy prospero, mientras duró.

Toc toc

Yaten ante ese toque solo movió el hombro agudizando aun mas el oído.

Toc toc

Nuevamente le tocaron el hombro y este no quiso voltear, entonces uno de sus hermanos (Taiki) lo hizo por él y la sorpresa fue tal que se cayó sobre Seiya y este al voltear quedó blanco como papel.

"¡Haruka!"

"¿Haruka?" – Yaten no lo alcanzó a procesar del todo cuando fue tomado por la fuerza por el cuello.

"Algo me decía que aquí olía mal" – Pronunció ésta enojada pero a la vez con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Tras Haruka apareció una Cote con su sonrisa traviesa, entonces comprendieron que ella había sido la delatora. Haruka caminó con los hermanos Kou hasta la entrada del departamento de Lita, ahí estaban esperando las demás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Finalmente decidí cortar el capitulo aquí porque ya llevaba demasiado, así que el resto lo voy a subir en otro capitulo (Que como va lo actualizaré la próxima semana) es que ya avancé demasiado con el otro capitulo .

Espero que no les haya molestado mucho la tardanza (A que si UUUU lo _shiento_), Ojala que les guste este capitulo, aunque el que viene será mucho mas interesante ¿Alguien quiere saber la venganza que prepararán las chicas contra los Kou? Jejeje yo si.

No se olviden de mandar reviews y aprovecho de agradecer a los que si me han dejado reviews y me siguen apoyando MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ALENTADORES… Me halagan cuando me dicen que mi trabajo es de buena calidad.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**22 – Mar - 2006**


	17. Dulce Venganza

Les tengo un aviso muy importante, para las seguidoras incondiciones de Sailor Moon Angel (SMAngel) les comunico que la pagina vuelve a activarse dentro de un tiempo mas, ya tengo la dirección pero aun está en reparaciones y confecciones así que cuando esté lista o mas avanzada les volveré a avisar. VIVA SAILOR MOON.

Los dejo leyendo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia favorita.

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

…_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 17)

**DULCE VENGANZA**

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – Estalló Rai, Ya se le había pasado toda la borrachera al igual que casi todas.

Amy no dijo nada aunque su expresión lo decía todo. Taiki lo único que quería era que la tierra lo devorara.

"Bombón, lo siento" – Pero eso no bastó, al igual que Amy, lo dijo todo con la mirada.

Yaten por otro lado solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado con el seño fruncido como si fuera un niño travieso sorprendido haciendo una de las suyas. Mina no tenía ninguna expresión visible mas que la pura sorpresa. Tampoco tenía nada que decir.

"Esto es el colmo ¿No lo creen muchachos? Están demasiado grandecitos para esta clase de cosas" – Akari se cruzó de hombros, ya estaba suficientemente enojada por ver a su hermana haciendo escenas y ahora esto.

"Yo creo que nos espiaban para vernos desnudas" – Indicó Amai a lo que todas la miraron asesinamente, pero lo pensaron mejor e incluyeron esa posibilidad.

"Que vergüenza" – Dijo Lita, pero no porque lo que ellos hicieron estaba mal, sino porque las vieron cayendo bajo. Se escondió la cara entre las manos.

"¿Qué quieren que haga con ellos?" – Preguntó Haruka y los hermanos comprendieron porque le brillo en los ojos de la mujer.

Sora y Hana -especialmente esta última- Las miraba con reproche. Akari levantó las manos en señal de inocencia pero ni con eso consiguió calmar a sus hermanas.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban en el templo intentando convencer a Nicholas.

"No se si deba" – Dijo este dudando.

"Tienes que hacerlo, ellos nos hicieron algo muy feo por lo que tenemos que vengarnos"

"Señorita Rai, la venganza es muy mala" – La contradijo pero ella solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Nicholas, sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer" – Insistió Lita tratando de ser amable.

Mina se le acerca a Rai y le susurra algo a los oídos a lo cual Rai se opone, Mina le guiña un ojo.

"Uff… está bien" – Asintió aunque no muy convencida.

"Chicas no deberían presionarlo"

"No te retractes ahora Amy, sabes que a ti también te hicieron lo mismo" – Le recordaron.

"Tienes razón"

"Nicholas" – Habló con voz melodiosa la diosa del fuego. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso y de paso se pinchó con el bigote, luego se dio la vuelta y dijo unas cuantas maldiciones mentales mientras se sobaba sus labios lastimados y luego como un rayo volvió a voltear para regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas. ¡Rayos! Lo que tenía que hacer para convencer a un hombre.

Pero parecía que el hombre había vuelto a revivir. Asintió frenéticamente.

"¡Bien!" – Todas chocaron sus manos.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Fue el resultado de una fugaz y disparatada idea, de todos modos no tenían nada que hacer y el estar sin hacer nada en su casa no era la mejor idea. Serena y Akari estaban escondidas tras unos arbustos esperando que algunas personas que estaban a la entrada del edificio salieran. Aun estaban algo indecisas por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero una y otra vez llegaban a la misma conclusión. Seguir.

"Vamos" – Fue la indicación de Akari y Serena fue tras ella hasta la entrada del edificio. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la escalera, no se iban a arriesgar a ser delatadas por ir en ascensor.

Subieron primero rápido pero luego se cansaron.

"No puedo mas ¿En que piso estamos?"

"No sé" – Serena miró hacia arriba buscando alguna indicación pero no la había. Lo que había era una puerta así que decidieron asomarse al pasillo para ver con más claridad.

"No veo…" – Abrió un poco la puerta pero no se distinguía mucho. Unas voces las alertaron e intentaron cerrar la puerta pero Akari se tropezó con su bolso que había dejado abajo y cayó sobre Serena y esta no la pudo sostener así que las dos pararon en el suelo quedando descubiertas.

"Hay… eso me dolió" – Chilló Serena.

No se alcanzaron a dar cuenta cuando estaban rodeadas.

"¿TU?" – Gritó Akari.

"Ehh… por la sorpresa aseguro que no me viniste a ver ¿O si?" – Denis recibió un codazo de Tom.

"¿Qué piso es este?" – Preguntó Serena sin prestar atención a la tensión que había entre Akari y Denis.

"Tercero" – Respondió Tom. – "Vamos Denis"

"Si" – Estos se alejaron al tiempo que Akari se ponía de pie.

"¿A dónde van?" "_¿M? ¿Yo dije eso_?"

Ambos se detuvieron.

"A trabajar"

"Vamos" – La jaló Serena de nueva cuanta a las escaleras y siguieron subiendo. – "Aquí es" – Dijo muy segura después de un tiempo subiendo mas escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver si venia alguien, la suerte en ese momento estaba de su lado por lo que salió al pasillo. – "¿Akari?"

La aludida despertó y la siguió.

"Este es" – Serena pegó su oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo. No se oía nada. – "Creo que no está aquí"

"Es una lastima, tendremos que irnos"

"No" – Los ojos de Serena volvieron a brillar. Utilizando un poco de su poder abrió la cerradura y entró.

"¿Segura que lo que hacemos está bien?"

"Por supuesto que no… pero no tengo otra alternativa"

u.u UU

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento Kou**

"Los quiero invitar a mi cabaña en la playa" – De por si la visita inesperada de Nochotas los había alertado de una posible represalia por haber escuchado las confesiones de la sacerdotisa.

"¿Tu cabaña en la playa?" – Dijo Yaten sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

"Bueno es de mis padres pero ellos no tendrán ningún problema en prestármela para esta reunión"

"Nos haría bien" – Dijo Taiki inocentemente. Yaten lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Yo no sé" – Dijo Yaten para despistar.

"Lo que sucede es que…" – Se apresuró a añadir Nicholas viendo las dudas del chico. – "Pasa que me quiero desahogar con alguien. Necesito saber como conquistar a la señorita Rai y ustedes son los únicos chicos que conozco ¿me ayudan?"

"¿Seguro que es para eso?" – Preguntó Seiya frunciendo en seño.

"Lo juro, le pedí mañana libre a la señorita Rai para poder hacer esto. Por favor no rechacen mi petición porque ustedes son las únicas personas que conozco que me podrían ayudar"

"Esta bien" – Respondió sin dudar. Taiki nuevamente fue fulminado por Yaten, pero esta vez no se intimidó.

"Sería bueno que ustedes supieran que soy hijo de una familia acaudalada pero no por ello tengo dinero ya que a mi no me gustan las cosas fáciles… supongo que es por eso que amo a la señorita Rai"

Seiya no lo meditó mucho mas y asintió.

"A mi también me gustaría, estoy algo estresado por tanto trabajo con el video clip" – Yaten los quedó mirando a los dos con cara de ¿Qué-rayos-hacen-metiéndose-a-la-boca-del-lobo? Pero ninguno le hizo caso.

"Ni modo, yo también tendré que ir con ustedes" – Se unió finalmente Yaten aunque no estaba para nada convencido.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Al día siguiente…**

"Adelante, esta cabaña es muy cómoda y pasaremos una tarde muy amena" – Nicholas se había desecho del ropaje de aprendiz así que estaba vestido casualmente con el cabello amarrado a una coleta. Se veía bastante bien aunque su modo de afeitar descuidado además de su flequillo largo lo hacia ver como una especie de hippie.

"Seguro que si" – Apoyó Taiki entrando con su bolso.

"Que bonita vista" – Entró Seiya con su equipaje.

"See" – Yaten entró con el suyo -que era un bolso bastante mas abultado que el de sus hermanos ¿Por qué sería?- La verdad es que era un bonito paisaje pero su sexto sentido lo obligaba a mantenerse alerta a cada instante.

Y no sabia cuan acertado estaba su sexto sentido. No muy lejos de ahí había una cabaña mas pequeña -en donde, según Nicholas, alojaba la servidumbre que venia con la familia-. Desde ahí Haruka observaba por unos vinculares el momento en que Taiki se asomaba a la terraza.

"Debo admitir que tu idea Rai es bastante buena" – Comentó ansiosa.

"Por supuesto que es buena… en comparación con la tuya"

"Si es que arrojarlos en medio de la carretera totalmente desnudos se puede considerar una idea" – Llegó Michiru para abrazar a Haruka por la espalda. Esta se sintió un poco incomoda por estar Rai presente. - "El carro quedó espectacular, deberían beber mas seguido" – Rió traviesamente Michiru.

"Bien, yo las dejo" – Se adentró sonrojada en la cabañita.

"¿Y bien?" – La primera en preguntar fue Serena también ansiosa y nerviosa.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan"

"¡Si!" – Las demás menos Lita y Amy -esta aun estaba mas nerviosa que ansiosa- chocaron las manos.

"¿Bocadillos?" – Llegó Lita. No podía sentirse mejor, el estar rodeada con sus amigas la hacia sentiré como en una familia y la idea le agradaba, por ello le encantaba mantenerlos siempre a gusto y con el estomago lleno.

"Sería genial vivir así de juntas" – Comentó Mina sentándose y probando un bocadillo. Lita asintió nostálgica.

"Sería una buena idea pero tendríamos que respetarnos nuestras espacios" – Dijo Rai apropósito mirando hacia fuera. Cierto. Vivir con Haruka sería muy difícil.

"A mi me encantaría, sería como vivir en un internado de mujeres solo que aquí nos llevaríamos todas bien" – Apoyó Serena.

"Jajaja, las locuras que dices Sere"

"¡No es una locura!" – Saltaron Mina, Serena y Lita encarando a Rai.

"Hay que ser realistas, el próximo año iremos a distintas universidades y lo mas probable es que no tengamos mucho tiempo…"

"Por lo mismo Amy" – La contradijo Mina – "No tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos pero por lo menos nos veremos en las noches si quiera para saludarnos. La idea de vivir juntas me parece genial"

"No es mala idea" – Se escuchó la inconfundible voz de la guardiana del tiempo.

"¡Setsuna!"

Hotaru al escuchar esa voz corrió a abrazarla, dejando a Hana y Sora jugando Go.

"Setsu, dijiste que tendrías que ir a ver las puertas del tiempo" – Recordó Serena.

"Me tomé la libertad de dejarlo para otra ocasión" – Setsuna siempre sabia como encontrarlas así que no le preguntarían nada.

Haruka y Michiru entraron para saludar a la recién llegada, Pasaron una tarde muy amena como hace mucho tiempo no lo había pasado. Definitivamente la idea de vivir juntas no era mala, pero Amy seguía negándose, al igual que Rai pues no quería dejar solo a su abuelo.

Akari mientras tanto estaba en la pequeña terraza mirando el paisaje, el sol estaba por ocultarse y para ella era la mejor vista que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Que alegría estar así… no sé porque estoy tan nostálgica, me gusta este ambiente" – Miró los árboles que estaban en frente de la cabaña y que entreimpedían la vista a la laguna. – "Este lugar me recuerda a…" – Pensó un poco mejor. – "No lo sé, pero definitivamente me recuerda a algún lugar muy querido para mi"

"Se parece a nuestro antiguo hogar" – Se acercó Amai con una bata y una toalla de baño en la cabeza. – "El balcón de tu dormitorio daba justo al _Lago de los Sueños _y se veía mas o menos de la misma manera"

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó asombrada.

"Si" – Respondió despreocupada. – "Hace frío, los días ya no están para andar en bata así que me iré a vestir" – Amai la abandonó y Akari quedó aun mas pensativa.

Dentro de la cabaña.

"¡Irás tu!"

"¿Yo? no"

"Tu fuiste la de la idea" – Replicó Mina.

"Pero así me reconocerán enseguida" – Se defendió la pelinegra.

"Te disfrazaras" – Sencillo.

"¿Y con qué si se puede saber?" – Puso sus manos en la cintura. Ya estaba que explotaba.

"Con tu pluma de transformación" – Dijo Serena metiéndose en la conversación.

"No la traje"

"Mentirosa, la llevas a todos lados" – La delató Mina.

"¿Y como sabes eso?" – Estalló Rai.

"De algo que sirva tener un gato parlante" – Adoptó una pose de triunfadora.

"_A ese Artemis lo voy a matar_" "¡Tu también tienes una pluma!"

"Pero fue tuya la idea" – Se defendió Mina.

"¡Yaaaaaaaa!... Iré yo"

"¿Tu? ¿Y como lo harás?" – La encararon las dos incrédulas.

Akari sonrió maliciosamente antes de contestar

"Yo no necesito pluma para cambiar, recuerden que soy la _diosa_ de la ilusión" – Dijo simulando arrogancia.

"¿Diosa?" – Mina se cruzó de brazos. Solo ella es una diosa.

Las Senshis a demás de sus hermanas y Amai –quien ya venia vestida desde el cuarto- quedaron impávidas al ver como una luz cubría completamente a Akari y seguido de eso aparecía con tacones, mas alta, un vestido de servidumbre rojo y…. la cara de Rai.

"¡Que!" – Estalló esta.

"No pasa nada, de todos modos ni te pareces con ese traje de sirvienta" – Se rió Serena, algunas veces había tenido la oportunidad de sorprender a Akari en plena metamorfosis, ese había sido el resultado del duro entrenamiento de Cote.

"Bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…" – Amy le indicó los pasos a seguir y le entregó un equipo electrónico. Akari (disfrazada de Rai) asintió y salió de la cabaña mientras que Rai seguía haciendo alboroto.

"Si sigues así nos van a descubrir ¬¬"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

En la cabaña principal se escuchó tocar la puerta tres veces y Nicholas fue a abrir. Se llevó una gran sorpresa pese a que todo estaba planeado, Akari con el traje de sirvienta le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con complicidad. Este la hizo pasar e inmediatamente cambió su actitud.

"A-a-adelante Señ—digo ehem sirvienta" – Se aclaró la garganta. A los hermanos Kou les llamó la atención la sirvienta, cosa que Nochotas notó. Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y simuló que todo estaba bien – "Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, no nos preocupemos por la sirvienta, ella sabe que hacer, ya le di las instrucciones… err… quiero invitarlos a ver mi colección de… ¡trofeos! Ehemm si, vamos a ver los trofeos"

Los hermanos Kou lo siguieron no sin antes de que Yaten diera su ultimo vistazo a la sirvienta que de por si le parecía algo sospechoso. Akari como acto reflejo se vio la vuelta y empezó a acomodar cosas.

"Uff…" "_Esto resulta mas difícil de lo que pensé. Bien, comencemos_" – Comenzó a acomodar el equipo sobre los lugares que le fueron indicados con la ayuda de un plano proporcionado por Amy.

Una vez terminado el trabajo cerró la puerta con fuerza. Esa era la señal.

"Vaya, no sé en qué estaba pensando, se me olvidaba que mis padres se llevaron los trofeos, pero de seguro se maravillaron con las pinturas, son de los artistas europeos mas famosos"

"Maravilloso" – Lo apoyó Taiki pero Seiya al igual que Yaten estaban aburridos como una ostra.

_Minutos después en la cabaña de la servidumbre… _

"¡Como te fue!" – Fue el recibimiento colectivo hacia Akari al regresar a la cabañita.

"De seguro Nicholas se cohibió y acabó con todo el plan" – Dijo Rai cruzándose de brazos.

Akari se volvió a transformar para contestar.

"Salió todo de maravilla, y Nicholas se comportó como un rey, incluso me permití darle un besito de recompensa"

"Que hiciste ¡Que!" – Rai ya estaba a punto de embestirla pero esta se apresuró a negarlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Cómo te fue con el equipo?"

"Muy bien Amy"

"Entonces les explicaré a las que no entiendan:…" – Amy se paró sobre una silla para obtener la atención de todas. Estaba tan feliz que de vez en cuando se le escapaba un chillido de emoción. - "…Idee el sistema basándome en las videoconferencias por lo que instalé una cámara y aparatos de sonido amplificados por toda la sala para captar con la máxima precisión cualquier palabra, suspiro, todo" – Aunque Amy siempre estuvo dudosa del plan no podía ocultar la felicidad que le daba ser la autora material del _crimen_.

"¿Y como podremos escucharlos y verlos?"

"A eso iba" – Amy se aclaró la garganta antes de mostrar un objeto pequeño en la palma de su mano. – "Esto es un proyector holográfico adaptado para sólo dos dimensiones, la imagen se verá nítida y en pantalla gigante. Está conectado vía satelital con un código cerrado" – Amy levantó un módem – "… Gracias al código cerrado esta conversación quedará en privado, sino todo el mundo podría enterarse"

Haruka armó la pantalla de tela blanca y la afirmó en una pared

"Que emoción" – Chilló Amai emocionada.

Amy siguió.

"La cámara esta situada en una posición estratégica, así como los muebles de la sala previamente acomodados, el plan no puede fallar, simplemente es perfecto"

Instalaron todo el equipo en la cabaña propia y una vez que estaba todo acomodado mandaron la segunda señal que constaba en un bip vibratorio que llegaría a Nicholas y le daría la indicación de encender el equipo a través de un solo interruptor automático.

De un momento a otro el proyector dio señal, Amy tecleó un poco en su minicomputadora. De repente se vio la imagen donde los hermanos Kou están sentados en sus respectivos asientos y Nicholas parecía un poco más nervioso que de costumbre. Amy tecleó un poco más y en seguida se escucharon las voces en el sistema profesional de sonido amplificado (Waa que me salió bonito)

"¿Palomitas?" – Lita sirvió a todas y todas se sentaron alrededor de la pantalla.

"Que lindo, una película" – Aplaudió Hotaru inocentemente.

Amy subió el volumen.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

La cámara estaba camuflada en un adorno de la sala. Para la seguridad del plan nadie le había dicho a Nicholas donde la pondrían así que este de vez en cuando miraba desesperadamente hacia todos lados buscando algo sospechoso. (Rai desde el otro lado lo maldecía a viva voz). Como si este hubiera escuchado las maldiciones se quedó quieto pero no por ello menos nervioso.

"¿Sucede algo Nicholas?"

"Err ¡No! Todo está bien, de maravillas"

Yaten arqueó las cejas y de momento se sintió observado. Disimuladamente comenzó a mirar las paredes. ("¡Nicholas eres un tonto!" – Gritó Rai desesperada)

"Si quieres nuestro consejo… te diremos que tal vez no seamos de mucha ayuda, aunque aceptamos la invitación básicamente porque queríamos relajarnos aunque sea un poquito" – Sella se echó para atrás acomodándose en el sillón.

"¿Y por qué no pueden ayudarme?"

"Como verás, cada uno de nosotros es un desastre con las mujeres" – Señaló a Taiki y a Yaten para después señalarse a si mismo. Entonces comenzó a cantar como pajarito. – "Ahí ves a Taiki; un hombre culto, formal, con mucha suerte con las chicas, pero no se atreve a declararse a la que en verdad le interesa"

"¿Y eso por qué?" – Nicholas pareció estar verdaderamente interesado en saberlo.

"Lo que sucede es que--" – Se detuvo. Taiki no parecía estar muy contento de que su hermano mayor estuviera hablando de él. ("_Habla, habla, habla_" – Rogaba Amy mentalmente mientras que las demás lo decían a viva voz)

"Aun no encuentro la ocasión"

"See, ya verás que alguien mas encontrará la ocasión antes que tu"

"No" – Respondió muy seguro acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón. (Amy estranguló una palomita de maíz. "¡Hay mi espalda!" – Gritó Rai levantándose al vuelo. Amy se sorprendió, al igual que todas. De sus manos estaban saliendo chorros de agua que al instante se detuvieron. Amy rió nerviosa)

"Eso es mentira, hermano, las mujeres no esperan por siempre. Después uno se arrepiente de no haber actuado cuando tuvo la oportunidad" – (El corazón de Mina latía a mil por segundo, pero quedó muda)

"Lo dices porque jugaste con los sentimientos de Mina, ella te descubrió y te mandó a volar y ahora que te sientes solo te das cuenta que en verdad apreciabas su compañía"

"¡Eso es egoísta de tu parte porque estoy seguro que ella todavía te ama!" – Saltó Seiya.

Yaten parecía que iba a estallar pues su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Pero no pudo contradecirlo. En vez de eso se hundió en su asiento. (Mina desde el otro lado se sintió devastada. Sabía todo, pero escucharlo de la boca de él mismo -aunque indirectamente- era aun más doloroso)

"¿Y a usted como le ha ido con la señorita Serena?" – Estaba claro a quien se dirigía la pregunta.

"¿Yo? Bueno… somos un amor libre"

"Querrás decir amistad libre, porque de amor entre ustedes -o por lo menos de parte de ella- no se ve absolutamente nada" – Si no se tratara de Taiki Seiya estaría seguro que el comentario fue con pica.

"Gracias hermano, te aseguro que no me había dado cuenta de la diferencia" – Pronunció resentido. Yaten no pudo evitar reírse. – "En cuanto a ti ¡Aun sigo pensando que pareces gay!"

Yaten estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido pero Nicholas y Taiki se lo impidieron, el que le dio un golpe fue Taiki.

"Deja de comportarte como un niño, así nunca conquistaras a tu princesa, recuerda que a ella le gustan los chicos maduros ¿O debo recordártelo?"

Nicholas de momento se encontró en medio de una discusión familiar, todos contra todos hiriéndose.

"¡Amy se va a cansar de esperarte!" – Dijo Seiya.

"¡Pues Serena nunca te va a corresponder!" – Le respondió Taiki sin problemas.

"Tienes miedo de que--"

"Y a ti no te gustan las mujeres" – Respondió Seiya a Yaten. - "No quieres declararte porque sabes que ella no te va a corresponder" – Le dijo a Taiki.

"Tu tienes miedo de que llegue su príncipe azul y se la lleve lejos y tu te quedarás solo" – Dijo este resentido.

"Pues me quedaré con la conciencia tranquila que no dejé pasar mi oportunidad"

"¿Oportunidad? ¿A eso le llamas oportunidad? ¿A fastidiar todo el tiempo?" – Volvió a decir Taiki. A cada rato que pasaba Seiya seguía encolerizándose. Estaban todos contra él.

"Chicos" – Pero nadie escuchaba al pobre Nicholas.

"Se nota que a ella le carga que estés todo el tiempo hostigándola ¡No eres interesante!"

"Y tu tienes miedo de amar porque crees que eso es sinónimo de perder la libertad Yaten ¿Quién es el maduro?"

"Al menos yo dejo respirar" – Insistió Yaten.

"Claro, porque estas solo ¿A quien vas a dejar respirar?" - _Touche_

"Te estas pasando" – Pronunció mortalmente. A estas alturas la voz de Nicholas ya no se sentía.

"No, ustedes se están pasando al decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no"

"Pues tu estas haciendo lo mismo con nosotros ¡Idiota!" – Repuso Yaten.

"¡Gay!" – Gritó Seiya.

"Bebé" – Dijo Taiki.

"¡Cerebro! Nada lo haces de corazón, todo tiene que ser meticulosamente organizado ¿Eso es vivir?"

"¿Esa es tu forma de vivir? ¿Fastidiando a otros? ¡Pareces un parásito!" – Yaten lo contraatacó de manera eficaz. Seiya estaba bajando la voz.

"Te vas a quedar solterón"

"Sabes muy bien que no, eres tú el que se va a quedar solieron luego que tu bombón al fin encuentre un _hombre_" – Eso definitivamente le dolió. Pero no iba a dejar que su hermano le ganara.

"Mira quien habla de ser hombre"

"¿Por qué lo dudas? Sabes muy bien que soy un hombre, a menos que te refieras a ese pequeño detalle que en ese caso tu también compartes" – Dijo Yaten tentativamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Dentro de la otra cabaña, cada una estaba más sorprendida que la anterior, especialmente Amy y Serena ya que sabían que esas palabras iban directamente relacionadas con ellas. Mina, aunque estaba sorprendida no pudo evitar nitrar que el ego de Yaten era mucho mas grande que su propio orgullo. Terminó por decepcionarse de él.

"Esto es casi mejor que la lucha libre" – Comentó Haruka extasiada.

"O una teleserie" – Dijo Akari, pero ella no estaba emocionada, sentía un poco de vergüenza.

"¿Lo habrán dicho en serio?" – Habló un poco temerosa Lita.

"No, es solo el orgullo herido que se está manifestando. A veces suele ser letal" – Informó Setsuna con calma. La verdad es que ella tampoco estaba disfrutando esto.

"Pero son hermanos, no debieran tratarse de esa manera"

Setsuna solo se encogió de hombros.

"_Todo esto sucede por mi culpa ¿Es que nunca voy a dejar de ocasionar conflictos?" _– Los ojos de Serena una vez más se llenaban de lágrimas.

"_No Amy, no pienses nada, no es momento de sacar conclusiones ¡Santo cielo siento que mi cara arde_!" – Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y en efecto estaban mas calientes que de costumbre.

"¡Ese Nicholas no hace nada!"

"¿No ves que está ahí tratando de calmarlos?" – Dijo Hana de malhumor.

"Pobrecito" – Pronunciaron Hotaru y Sora.

"Chicas… creo que están de acuerdo conmigo en detener esto ¿Verdad?" – Se levantó Michiru. Setsuna afirmó.

"Pero no lo hagas, estaba en la mejor parte" – Protestó Haruka, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta. Las demás con la mirada lo decían todo.

Después de todo no había sido tan divertido como parecía, el sentimiento de culpa aun las perseguía y aunque ellos habían hecho lo mismo con ellas no significaba que ellas tuvieran que caer en su nivel y menos de esa forma.

Michiru apagó el proyector.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Todos tenemos defectos pero no por ello deben tratarse así ¡Son hermanos o no!"

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta que Nicholas estaba presente. De alguna manera se sintieron avergonzados por la escena.

"Tienes razón, lo siento" – El primero en disculparse fue Taiki.

"Es verdad, ese no soy yo"

"Lo siento" – Aunque Seiya por su parte estaba aun muy enojado. Solo se disculpó a regañadientes.

"Estábamos aquí para relajarnos así que mejor los invito a tomar un refresco"

Nicholas fue a fue a la barra en busca de algo para beber cuando tocaron la puerta principal.

¿?

Todos se miraron mutuamente y encogieron los hombros. Nicholas se adelantó a abrirla y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado, eso no estaba en los planes.

"Hola" – Algunas caras conocidas se asomaron por la puerta.

"¿¡Ustedes?" – Los hermanos Kou se pusieron de pie. Inmediatamente sus cerebros comenzaron a trabajar llegando a la conclusión esperada.

"¿Sorpresa?" – Se limitaron a decir. La verdad es que no sabían como comenzar y menos quien iba a comenzar pero en un acto compulsivo Rai llegó adelante.

"¡Malditas!" – Las aludidas solo silbaron mirando al cielo. – "¿Explicaciones? Bueno, err…" "_¿Qué les tengo que dar explicaciones si ellos nos vieron en peores condiciones?" _"Ahora estamos a mano y agradezcan que tenemos la decencia de venir a hasta aquí y avisarles"

"_Gracias… eso era precisamente lo que esperábamos que hicieras_" – Fue el pensamiento conjunto y sarcástico de todas. Rai solo se encogió de hombros dándoles a entender que _ellas_ se lo buscaron ¿Para que la dejaran hacer el trabajo sucio?

"La verdad es que nos dimos cuenta que lo que hicieron es demasiado feo axial que nos queremos venir a disculpar y decirles que no lo volveremos a hacer" – Lita se detuvo a respirar.

Los hermanos Kou, impávidos aun, solo miraron a un Nicholas hecho sombra.

"No es su culpa" – Saltó Serena la defensora. – "Nosotros lo convencimos"

Todo quedó en suspenso, ahora lo único que quedaba era saber si reaccionarían bien o mal.

Al rato.

"Resultaron ser mas inteligentes de lo que pensé" – Dijo Taiki examinando la evidencia. No había querido desmontar nada ya que aun estaba impresionado con la instalación.

"Obvio" – Respondió Haruka arrogantemente.

"Me pregunto ¿De quien fue la grandiosa idea?"

"Ya te dijimos que fue de Rai"

"No. Yo me refiero al circuito de red, es verdaderamente impresionante" – Amy tímidamente levantó su mano. Taiki se sorprendió.

"Vaya, tienes muchas sorpresas" – Comentó Seiya a lo que la peliazul se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

"No por nada ha asistido durante los dos años a las clases de informática" – Informó Lita.

No era algo que se imaginara Serena. Ante todas, los hermanos Kou actuaban extrañamente. Serena pensó que no era para menos, los habían sorprendido en plena 'pelea' familiar y estaba segura que ellos recordaban perfectamente lo que habían dicho y es por eso que actuaban tan atolondradamente. Claro, si tienen a Haruka haciéndoles señas recordándoles el altercado y a Setsuna (Que es una mujer de respeto) y mas encima a Lita que no deja de mirarlos como si a cada movimiento imaginara la discusión… sip, estaba segura que se sentían bastante intimidados.

Mina se preocupó de no quedar sola en ningún momento y qué mejor que arrastrar a Amai a cada lugar que fuera. Sabia que con ella ahuyentaría cada desesperado intento del peliblanco por atraer su atención.

Ya al tiempo después deshicieron que era hora de dormir y pese a las insistencias de Nicholas (Para ofrecerles alojamiento a algunas) Haruka fue bien clara al decir "llegaron conmigo, duermen conmigo y mañana se van conmigo" Mas claro no podía estar.

Las chicas entraron entumecidas a la cabañita. Amy lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al modem para desconectarlo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"¡Está encendido!" – Las demás se detuvieron. – "¿Quién…? Oh por dios!"

Michiru, que fue la que había -supuestamente- apagado el equipo se hizo espacio entre todas. Amy estaba tecleando rapidísimo en su minicomputadora pero al cabo de unos minutos suspiró derrotada.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer. Alguien movió o tal vez yo lo hice…" – Todas estaban expectantes pero asumiendo que lo que fuera era una mala noticia. – "El video se trasmitió en la red y la verdad es que no sé cuando fue lo que vieron… ya es tarde así que confiemos en que todos dormían" – Aunque muy por dentro tenia un mal presentimiento.

Esa noche Amy no pudo dormir pensando en lo que se le venia mañana ¿Cómo iba a explicar que por un error su vida privada, y mas aun la de los hermanos Kou, había sido divulgada en la red? Vaya que estaba en problemas.

A la mañana siguiente nadie tuvo el valor para decirles a los hermanos Kou de lo sucedido y Haruka fue amenazada ya que normalmente no tiene la delicadeza necesaria para comunicar una noticia semejante. Pero no pasó mucho para que ellas mismas vieran en las pantallas gigantes de los letreros publicitarios el aviso junto con extractos de lo que fue la noche anterior.

El carro de los Kou se detuvo en seco.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Desde entonces el representante de los Threelight ha tenido mas trabajo que nunca ya que debía hacer pasar el video por un 'punk'd' (Un programa de cierto canal de música que no sé si lo siguen dando pero que de vez en cuando era bueno ). Por suerte no se alcanza a saber de la discusión entre los hermanos pero se ve desde que Nicholas les recuerda que son hermanos y que no deben pelearse… (De ahí imagínense) Desde entonces se han vinculado a los integrantes del grupo con algunas de ellas y sacando conclusiones apresuradas (Como hacen gran cantidad de periodistas de la farándula) ¡Ya les tienen pareja! Además de cientos de invitaciones a programas de TV.

De vez en cuando se ve algún fotógrafo o periodista rondando más cerca de las chicas que de los mismos hermanos Kou. Fue así que se enteraron de Amy "La chica genio que conquistó el corazón de Taiki Kou" o exhiben columnas donde se menciona a Serena Tsukino como la futura dúo de Akari Kibo mas conocida como **Angel's SA** que además es la novia de Seiya Kou "Nunca dejarán de colgarse de la fama de los _chicos sensación_" Son algunos de los comentarios crueles de algunas revistas.

Los hermanos Kou y Akari no han querido referirse al tema con los medios.

"Y mas vale que aun no lo hagan… tendremos que esperar que se tranquilicen las aguas" – Insistió el representante. Que recordaran nunca lo habían visto tan aproblemado. – "Cuando la música se mezcla con la farándula es muy peligroso porque las personas compran para saber la vida privada mas que para escuchar las letras de sus canciones"

Los hermanos Kou y Akari asintieron.

"Aun no sé como se fueron a enterar que pensábamos hacerlas dúo a ti con la señorita Tsukino" – Akari se encogió de hombros y por un momento una sombra se instaló en sus ojos, pero el representante no se dio cuenta de ello.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Mina caminaba por las calles con una sombrilla, tenia que ir de compras y había querido ir sola, necesitaba despejarse y un día lluvioso era lo mejor para hacerlo tranquilamente. No sabía cómo pero caminando y caminando llegó, sin haberlo notado antes, al parque Nº 10 del sector Jubban.

Cruzó la calle decidida a sentarse un rato en las bancas. Se sentó mirando hacia el resto del parque, no quería ver más autos ni nada que tuviera que ver con la ciudad, solo la escasa vegetación del lugar.

_A veces el destino es muy juguetón y se empeña en ponernos en situaciones al límite para probarnos_.

"¿Quién…? Es Yaten" – No lo podía creer ¿Simple coincidencia o la estaba esperando? - "_¿Qué hace ahí solo?" _– Mina se paró y decidió irse del lugar, tal vez él la había visto o estaba siguiéndola.

Pero no se fue. Suspiró enojada consigo misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Caminó rodeando el parque para llegar tras él por detrás, quería sorprenderlo y de paso buscar las palabras precisas para mantener una conversación. A algunos metros decidió nombrarlo.

"Yaten" – El aludido estaba sentado en el respaldo del asiento, el agua corría por su cuerpo casi como el chorro de la regadera. Este al escuchar su nombre primero creyó que estaba soñando pero así mismo decidió mirar a su lado.

"Mina"

Mina, un poco dudosa, compartió su paraguas con él.

"Iba de compras y decidí pasar por aquí… nunca me imaginé que estuvieras aquí… alguien como tu…" – Dijo sin mirarlo, prefería tener la vista pegada a la copiosa lluvia.

"Aunque no lo creas Mina, a veces me gusta estar solo y pensar… recordé este parque porque aquí fue donde comenzó todo. Es un lugar simbólico y sus energías aun están adheridas a este lugar… creo que es por ello que se mantiene tanta vida en medio de una ciudad tan grande"

Mina no estaba segura de querer seguir hablando.

"¿Qué ha pasado contigo Mina?" – Mina saltó al escuchar esa preguntan ¿Qué iba a responder?

"mhh?"

"Lo que sucede es que de un tiempo a otro cambiaste y eso… me preocupa. Tengo curiosidad"

"¿Lo dices porque ya no te busco como antes?" – Aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar un grado de resentimiento en sus palabras.

"Tal vez… es que comenzamos mal"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo" – Se apresuró a responder. Yaten rió un poco

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"Estamos hablando"

"Lo que me refiero es hablar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"

"Sé lo que pasó entre nosotros"

"Por favor Mina, mírame, háblame como antes" – No Mina, no mires esos ojos "_Rayos ¿Por qué me mira así Yaten?" _– "Yo…" – Se arrepintió, no quiso agregar mas palabras.

Durante todo ese tiempo Mina luchaba contra las lágrimas aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar cediendo. Suspiró entrecortadamente y se desahogó.

"Fue mi culpa Yaten, yo te dejé hacer todo lo que hiciste. Desde un comienzo supe que me estabas utilizando… recuerda que yo soy la Diosa del Amor" – Aunque hubiese querido estar orgullosa de decirlo ahora estaba desdichada y se sentía con una maldición.

"Lo siento" – Bajó la cabeza.

"Yo lo siento mas" – Mina posó su mano en el pecho y Yaten entendió perfectamente a que se refería – "Dejé que entraras con todas las facilidades a mi corazón, la verdad es que pensé que te terminarías enamorando de mi y traté de ser lo mas agradable posible" – Mina rió con desgano y unas lagrimas mas bajaron por sus mejillas. – "Yo realmente quería que esto resultara… pero ahora veo que el amor no está hecho para mi"

"No digas eso Mina" – Yaten se levantó y la enfrentó. – "Aunque no lo creas eres una persona admirable--"

"¿Quién lo dice? Solo hablas para que me sienta mejor pero no sientes nada ¡Tu no sientes nada!" – Decidió irse en ese mismo instante pero Yaten le tomó el brazo obligándola a girar.

"En verdad si siento" – La atrajo y la abrazó.

Mina volvió a llorar hundida en el pecho del joven. A Yaten se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas lo que terminó por sorprenderlo. Mina se separó de él empujándose a si misma.

"No me quieras hacer mas daño" – Pronunció dolorosamente y se fue corriendo.

"Menos mal… no se dio cuenta…" – Las lagrimas del peliblanco se deslizaban por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia. Tomó el paraguas olvidado de la rubia y se volvió a sentar en el asiento.

_Yo no quería quererte y no lo pude evitar_

_Creí poder contenerme, pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar_

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote. Si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote. Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

_Si, entiendo que quieres hablar, _

_que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no se si quiera saber de ti_

_Vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir_

_Si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada más que decir_

_No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí_

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir_

"Mina" – Artemis vio a Mina correr por las calles, él la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba llorando. La siguió lo más rápido que pudo pues ya sabe que cuando Mina está en ese estado es capaz de cometer cualquier locura. Vio a la rubia detenerse y sentarse sobre el escalón de la puerta de alguna casa.

"Artemis ¿Te das cuenta?" - El gato se detuvo en seco, sorprendido de ser descubierto. - "¿Te das cuenta que el amor no está hecho para mi? Que ironía…"

"Mina no te deprimas"

"Primero Armand, luego As y cuanto chico se me cruce… Malakite… nadie me ve con amor ¡Sufro!" – Su rostro se hundió entre sus rodillas y lloró con impotencia.

"Mina… Todos hemos sufrido alguna vez por amor" "_Sino dímelo a mi que Luna todavía no me pela_" – Artemis también estaba mojado cosa que odiaba. Se acercó a Mina y se dejó abrazar.

"Este es otro mas que se agrega a la lista de desamores ¿Por qué cada chico que me gusta tiene a otra mujer en mente? Adonis me dijo una vez que el destino no se podía cambiar y que por ello no debía seguir buscando el amor… ya que sufriría y jamás lo encontraría…" – Mina siguió llorando hasta que recordó algo muy importante.

_No encontrarás al amor de tu vida en toda la eternidad… ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar contenta. Jamás tendrás que elegir entre el amor o el deber… Continua luchando, ese es tu destino…_

"Tu nunca me traicionarás ¿Verdad Artemis?" – Se abrazó aun más al felino.

"Nunca te traicionaré"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Akari llegaba hasta el edificio donde ayer había ido con Serena. Se quitó la sombrilla y dejó que la lluvia bañara un poco sus cabellos, abrió la boca para que le cayeran gotas, era refrescante.

"Ya" – Se decidió a entrar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Gracias por seguir esta historia. En verdad agradezco sus reviews y de ahora en adelante contestaré todas sus dudas a través del Mail así que anímense a dejarme reviews.

Esta es como una nueva etapa en la que cosas muy entretenidas van a suceder ¿Les gusta el nombre que inventé para el dúo jejeje? Angel's SA es como sociedad anónima pero es solo las iniciales de los nombres de Serena y Akari Jejeje.

Habrá mas Mina Yaten y pronto, muy pronto comenzará la guerra de bandas y las giras. También comenzarán mas problemas porque asi es la vida, no todo puede ser color de rosa.

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y espero que no se defrauden de esta historia n.n Manden REVIEWS no sean tímidos.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**24 – Abr - 2006**


	18. Dark Symphony, Dos Nuevos Enemigos

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga._**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

…_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 18)

**DARK SYMPHONY, DOS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS**

En un lugar lúgubre en el que la luz solo entraba por una pequeña ventana en el cielo el cual filtraba los débiles rayos de luz de Luna se regocijaba un ser cuya cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de color hueso la cual no dejaba ver si la mas mínima parte se su rostro.

"Han hecho un buen trabajo, con esta energía me siento muy bien" – Tanto Tom como Endymion se miraron complacidos e hicieron una reverencia ante aquel. – "Ahora quiero que me dejen solo con Eulalya" – de entre las sombras apareció la mujer con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Caminó pasando a los dos e se inclinó ante el hombre.

Darien y Tom se miraron dudando, era complicado tener que dejarlo solo y mas aun si da algún movimiento que ellos no sepan. Finalmente accedieron a dejarlo solo con dicha mujer para no levantar sospechas.

"Eulalya, acércate… Seguramente te preguntarás cual es la razón por la que te necesito solamente a ti" – habló misteriosamente incentivando la curiosidad en la mujer.

"Así es, pero mas aun, me sorprende que sea a solas"

"No existe nadie en quien yo pueda confiar para este tipo de trabajos y verdaderamente necesito que sea solo entre los dos, mas adelante Lucio se unirá al plan. Encontré un punto débil en Rutino, algo que quiero aprovechar muy bien y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro"

"De que se trata mi señor" – Preguntó ceñuda.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron luminosamente.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Animo Akari… sé que puedes, solo unos pasos mas" – Akari iba subiendo tortuosamente por la misma escalera que aquella vez ayudando a Serena pero esta vez su intención no era encontrar al ex novio de la muchacha sino que tenia una curiosidad y un presentimiento.

Al abrir la puerta dio con un pasillo lleno de puertas, no estaba segura de estar en el piso correcto pero tenia bastante tiempo para investigar. Recordó que cuando se encontró con _ellos_ la última vez venían desde cierta dirección por lo que ella se ahorró el trabajo de buscar por todos los departamentos.

No paso mucho para que escuchara una música, una melodía como si fuera un ensayo. Luego se dejó escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella.

"_Si, si, está bien, me gusta_"

"Es él" – Exclamó ella sin dudarlo. Pero había algo extraño en esa música, creyó haberla escuchado en algún lugar pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud.

Se acercó con la intención de escuchar tras la puerta y luego recordó del lugar que había escuchado precisamente esa misma canción. Pero en un descuido la puerta se abrió sin que ella pudiera reaccionar y cayó sobre el tapete que decía 'Bienvenido'

Al verse delatada enrojeció de vergüenza mientras que Tom aun seguía sosteniendo la puerta y mirándola extasiado.

"Que agradable visita, la verdad es que no nos esperábamos que vinieras" – Dijo Tom dándole la mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

"Yo… errr" – Luego su mirada cambió de una apenada a una desafiante. – "¡Los descubrí! ustedes son el nuevo dúo que va a lanzar la compañía, no lo nieguen porque ya escuché el demo y es la misma canción" – Luego de decir eso salió corriendo del lugar.

"Vaya, no dejó que le respondiera" – Dijo Denis algo confundido.

"Tal vez le dio vergüenza" – Opinó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?"

"No tenia idea, solo iba a botar la basura"

Mientras Akari salía corriendo del edificio descuidadamente pasó a llevar a alguien haciendo que ambos voltearan. Akari no se detuvo por mas tiempo pero se percató que se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello negro el cual usaba gafas.

"Disculpe" – Y se marchó.

"Que niña mas descuidada" – Darien subió por el elevador hasta el quinto piso, luego entró a su departamento que por cierto luego de la travesura de _alguien_ tuvo que cambiar la cerradura.

Entró y dejó su chaqueta a un lado, luego fue a buscar algo de beber.

"Ya era hora que llegaras Darien Chiba, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo"

"¿hmm?" – Asomó su cabeza desde la cocina para ver quien había dicho eso. – "Luna ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Que no se te olvide que no soy una gata común y corriente, tenemos que hablar"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"La Tierra y su esplendor ¿Algún día podré visitarla?" – Se decía a si misma contemplando el planeta azul desde el balcón de su habitación.

"Seguro que si" – La interrumpió una voz familiar.

"Luna, que sorpresa" – Se sintió apenada por ser escuchada en sus delirios.

"Su majestad la necesita, las demás princesas ya se encuentran en la sala del trono"

"Está bien Luna, vamos"

La Princesa Serena bajó las escaleras lentamente, la verdad es que el entrenamiento de hoy la había dejado agotada. Cuando entró junto a Luna al salón del trono las ocho princesas restantes ya estaban ahí.

Una vez que todas tomaron sus posiciones la Reina habló.

"Hijas mías, les tengo una noticia muy interesante ¿Han oído hablar del Torneo de los Reyes?" – Todas asintieron, y todas sabían que no faltaba mucho para que se celebrara en la Tierra. – "Como ya saben, ese torneo se lleva a cabo cada cinco años y tiene como sede la Tierra. Como ustedes ya saben nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con la Tierra siempre han sido bastante pobres por decir lo menos y en un acto de buena fe hemos decidido con la Tierra afiatar lazos y por ello he mandado la solicitud para entrar al torneo"

Todas las princesas estaban tan contentas que no podían ocultarlo, siempre habían luchado entre ellas y la oportunidad de probar sus poderes con el resto de los luchadores intergalácticos era un incentivo muy fuerte.

"Esperen, esperen. Antes de hacer las maletas y cosas así quiero aclararles que la petición que he hecho es a nombre del Reino de Plata por lo que nadie sabe qué guerreros van a representarnos así que quiero que pongan atención a las peticiones que les voy a hacer. Primero: nada de realeza, se comportarán como gente normal porque así lo he decidido. Segundo: Durante las peleas no se trasformen en Senshis ya que todos saben la reputación de las Senshis, las guerreras mas grandes del universo, mucha gente cree que es un mito pero al saber que las Senshis están participando en el Torneo de Reyes muchos querrían adueñarse de su poder o simplemente eliminarlas. Por su seguridad y la de mi hija necesito que cumplan mis peticiones"

"Si mi reina" – Asintieron todas luego de escuchar las peticiones.

Luego de ello no se aguantaron expresar su felicidad por los rincones del palacio. Todas emocionadas por poder pelear pero no solo eso era el incentivo de las Senshis, o por lo menos no solo eso.

"Me han dicho que hay chicos muy guapos en la Tierra" – Chilló Mina emocionada.

"Si, y sobretodo muy fuertes ahhhh…" – Añadió Lita a lo que Amy asintió, ella también había escuchado esos rumores.

De pronto a Lita le brillaron los ojos.

"Mina… ¡Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta!"

"¡¡Siii!" – Saltó emocionada acercándose a ella.

"A puesto que yo consigo novio en la Tierra mas rápido que tu ¿De acuerdo?" – Lita extendió la mano.

"De acuerdo" – Extendió la suya y se estrecharon.

A eso Rai se detiene alcanzando a oír la apuesta y ríe.

"Ninguna de ustedes va a conseguir novio ni muriendo en el intento" – Mina y Lita se miran maliciosamente.

"¿Quieres apostar?" – Dicen al unísono.

"Mmm… ¿En que términos?" – Dice dudando.

"Amy anota" – Pide Lita. – "Yo Lita KIno y Mina Aino nos comprometemos a tener novio antes que Rai Hino"

"Queeeee eso no es justo, yo no quiero tener novio" – Protestó Rai.

"Tienes razón, es injusto Lita, de todos modos Rai nunca podría tener novio antes que la diosa del amor o la diosa de la naturaleza" – Dice Mina mirando a Rai con lastima.

"Ohh, es cierto" – Confirmó Lita con voz grave y de igual manera mirándola con lastima.

"Son unas tontas, yo soy mas bella que todas ustedes, ninguna de ustedes puede hacer nada poniéndose en mi contra" – Dijo Rai con el orgullo picado.

"Demuéstralo" – Dijeron Mina y Lita al unísono avivando aun mas la ira en la diosa del fuego.

"Agghh está bien, participaré en esa tonta a puesta pero…" – Sonrió maliciosamente – "¿Que vamos a apostar?"

"¿Qué tal la mesada?" – Sugirió Amy amablemente.

"No… ¿Qué tal algo mas interesante?"

La princesa iba pasando por ahí y al ver a las cuatro muy juntitas cuchicheando no aguantó la curiosidad y se les acercó.

"¡Yo también quiero!"

"Serena" – Se asustaron.

"Por dios Serena tonta ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?" – Refunfuñó Rai. A estas alturas del día escuchar la voz de Serena quejándose en los entrenamientos y mas aun ahora le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Preguntó Mina con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

"Lo mismo que ustedes"

"¿De verdad? Jajaja será imposible que lo logres, eres muy inmadura" – Dijo Rai haciendo que Serena se pusiera roja como un tomate.

"No es cierto, yo soy una princesa y puedo hacer cualquier cosa"

"No es necesario Serena, de todos modos yo tampoco aposté, creo que apostar por conseguir novio es algo demasiado infantil"

"¿Estas en nuestra contra Amy?" – Gritaron las tres, esta se encogieron de hombros.

"Ahhh era eso" – Rió Serena. – "Es una lastima que estén tan desesperadas por conseguir un novio" – A eso fueron ellas las que enrojecieron.

"Dices eso porque no podrías hacerlo" – Gritó Rai.

"Lo siento pero de verdad tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer" – Serena salió triunfante de la habitación seguida por Amy.

"Lo dice solo porque no podría cumplir esta apuesta ¿verdad?" – Dice Lita.

"No estamos desesperadas, solo estamos jugando" – Sigue Mina

"Si, Serena lo dice solo porque quiere pelear en cambio nosotras tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"

"Si" – Concordaron convenciéndose de que no estaban desesperadas como la Princesa había dicho.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Ya sé que has sido tu quien esta atormentando a Serena y quiero saber porque lo haces ¿No te bastó con hacerla sufrir dejándola sola? Sean cual sean tus razones no tienes derecho a presentarte así en su vida. Ha bajado las calificaciones, piensa en ti todo el tiempo y cree que estas en Tokio ¿Por qué no vas y le dices todo lo que sucedió? ¡Da la cara!"

"No puedo Luna, sé que me estoy comportando como un verdadero imbécil pero realmente no puedo dar la cara y menos unirme al equipo"

"No te entiendo" – Lo miró inquisidoramente.

"No es necesario que me entiendas, a la larga comprenderás que todo lo que he hecho es para ayudar"

"Puede que si, pero no así Serena… ella estaban feliz sin saber de ti hasta que apareciste, ahora está convencida de que te estas escondiendo de ella, no sabe que hacer, no puede rehacer su vida estando tu cerca ¿No puedes entender el daño que estas haciendo?"

"Es que no quiero… no quiero que rehaga su vida porque yo voy a volver y mas temprano que tarde. Solo estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo"

"¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas necesitas para volver loca a Serena?"

"Yo la amo pero por el momento no puedo estar con ella, me duele en el alma pero no puedo estar con ella ni con ustedes"

"Entonces ¿porque estas aquí?"

"Tengo una misión a parte, no puedo decirte mas y te agradecería que no lo comentaras con nadie"

"Aun no puedo entender cómo has convencido a Rai para que guarde tu secreto"

En ese momento el bolsillo de Darien comienza a brillar y de él salen cuatro gemas que en el aire toman formas holográficas de apariencia humana. Luna los reconoce perfectamente.

"Son tus guardianes…"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Sere, Sere despierta"

"Hmmm"

"Mamá Ikuko tiene la cena lista y solo faltas tu"

"Mmm ya voy… tuve un sueño tan bonito Haauumm estaba en el Milenio de Plata" – Serena fue contándole el sueño a Akari mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían al comedor.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Tuve que viajar por el mundo para encontrarlos. Para ser mas precisos tuve que ir por los cuatro puntos cardinales y escuchar su llamado. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que me fui. Posteriormente ellos me ayudaron a despertar el verdadero poder que hay en mi y para ello tuve que viajar a Erusion"

"Erusion ¿Te refieres al reino de Pegaso?"

"Si, Helliot me confirmó que ya estaba listo para ser merecedor de este poder. Lamentablemente de primera no lo pude controlar y es por eso que le pedí ayuda a Rai y ella ha sabido ayudarme"

"¿Ella sabe todo esto?"

"Si, ya sabes como es ella, no me ayudaba sino se lo decía"

"¿Hay alguien mas que lo sabe?"

"No" – Darien respiró hondamente – "Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante que me ocurrió desde que recibí el llamado de mis guardianes hasta hoy"

"¿Te ha sucedido algo?" – Luna lo miró preocupada.

"He tenido recuerdos relacionados con mis guardianes y las Scout en el Milenio de Plata ¿Eso es verdad?"

"Probablemente"

"Se suponía que con ayuda del Cristal de Plata yo iba a recobrar mi memoria, por eso yo lo buscaba y cuando lo encontré Serena me ayudó a descubrir mi verdadera identidad"

"Todo va dependiendo de la madurez mental, el tiempo, tal vez este nuevo hallazgo haya abierto puertas en tu subconsciente"

"¿Eso quiere decir que el pasado es como lo estoy recordando?"

"Lo único que siempre se supo del pasado era esa admiración por la Tierra que sentía la princesa y que ustedes se enamoraron en contra de la voluntad de ambos reinos… pero la Reina pese a las diferencias que había con la tierra te consideraba un hombre digno para su hija… solo faltaba tu planeta pero luego fue demasiado tarde"

"Todo eso ya lo sé pero también sé que hay mas"

"¿Nunca te has preguntado cuando fue la primera vez que se vieron el príncipe y la princesa? ¿Nunca te has preguntado si las Sailors también tuvieron una vida en el Milenio de Plata? ¿Nunca te has preguntado cual era tu vida antes y después de conocer a la princesa? Solo sabias lo esencial y ahora seguramente estas preparado para saber el resto de la historia"

"¿Y si todo no es como lo pensaba, si en verdad Serena y yo nunca estuvimos enamorados en el pasado?"

"Eso solo lo sabe tu corazón Darien. Ahora me retiro porque Serena debe estar preocupada por mi" – Luna se acercó a la ventana pero antes de salir volteó. – "Una cosa mas, al parecer tu cercanía con Serena la ha contagiado… ella al parecer comenzó a recordar ¿Qué crees que sea?"

Darien meditó unos momentos antes de responder pero cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza Luna ya no estaba.

"Serena también ha empezado a recordar… Solo espero que este enemigo se aleje antes que sea demasiado tarde para nosotros"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Días después Los Threelight, Akari y Serena están en la productora conversando con su representante.

A eso Akari codea a Serena.

"¿Ves? Te dije que eran ellos, mi intuición no me falla, lo que no puedo entender es por qué la coincidencia"

"Quien sabe" – Serena se encoge de hombros, realmente no estaba interesada en ello.

"Después de felicitarlos por el record de ventas en la primera semana del lanzamiento del disco comunico que el nuevo duo es un hecho"

"Así que es un hecho" – Repitió Seiya no muy convencido.

"Ya escucharon el demo, ya han grabado muchas canciones y ahora vamos a promocionar el nuevo disco de los Threelight y el lanzamiento de los dos dúos ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? En una guerra de bandas. Los Threelight son conocidos en todo el mundo y son aceptados, Angel's SA tiene buena aceptación si contamos que en un principio solo estaba Akari y que la intervención de Serena será en los próximos singles y por ultimo si el demo es aceptado por ustedes quiere decir que también le gustará al resto de la gente"

"Una cosa, aunque nosotros sabemos que el demo es bueno ¿Qué opinará la gente? En verdad no hay ninguna promoción y su estilo de música es bastante diferente al nuestro o al de las chicas, es completamente J-Rock"

"Buen punto Taiki, lo que tengo pensado promocionarlos por la radio y si la gente lo pide será bueno. Tenemos un mes para iniciar la gira por Japón junto con otras bandas así que tenemos tiempo para lanzar algunos singles al mercado"

"Ya me lo temía… este mes va a ser agitado"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Amy no acostumbraba a leer otra cosa que no fuera un libro de materia en la sala, aunque el maestro no hubiese llegado aun. Esta vez fue Lita la que se acercó con curiosidad al ver la colorida portada de la revista y a medida que se percataba que era una revista de farándula estaba mas asombrada.

"¿Amy tu…?" – Pero la peliazul no la dejó terminar interrumpiéndola.

"La crítica es muy dura con las nuevas bandas" – Inicia.

"¿De verdad?" – Se interesa – "A ver, déjame ver" – Amy le hace un espacio.

"En esta sección aparece la critica 'profesional' hacia las distintas bandas y músicos recientes"

"¿Y que dice?" – Realmente no tenía ganas de leer, Amy la miró de mala manera.

"No dice nada malo con el regreso de los Threelight, solo que se demoraron bastante… Pero de Angel's SA uff! Tal vez quieras leerlo tú misma"

"Te sedo el honor "

¬¬ "Hashichi Saturada no ha tenido la misma suerte, si pretendía crear el mismo impacto de los Threelight pero esta vez en versión femenina estaba pidiendo demasiado ya que el nuevo dúo o grupo o lo que sea aun no está completamente definido y hasta ahora sólo se ha escuchado la voz de Akari Kibo, la cual no ha provocado una verdadera sensación, va en el puesto Nº 8 en el ranking pero aun así no hay esperanzas que suba mas"

"Que pesimistas, aun no ha sacado un disco y ya la quieren enterrar, en la radio sólo ha sacado una canción" – Se molestó Lita.

"¡Corrección! Ahora hay una segunda ¿No la han escuchado? La escuché esta mañana y es excelente" – Llegó una chica que había escuchado los comentarios.

"Es verdad, ellos son una manga de viejos amargados, no hay que hacerles caso, están celosos"

"¡Eso, tienen razón" – Concordó Lita convenciéndose.

"Pero aun hay mas Lita, escucha" – Dijo la peliazul sumergiéndose en la lectura. – "Ahora el productor de los famosos Threelight lanza una nueva apuesta seguro de ganar, se trata de nuevas voces en un estilo de música rock que promete mucho… pero del dicho al hecho…"

"De pronto me dieron ganas de investigarlos"

"¿Estas loca?"

"No, Amy ¿Vamos a conocerlos?"

"Akari dijo que no son la gran cosa"

"Akari dice muchas cosas pero Serena me dijo que son los del salón adjunto ¿Vienes o no?"

"No sé" – No tuvo mucho que pensar porque Lita la jaló fuera del salón. Justo en ese instante estaban llegando los hermanos Kou. – "Hooola"

Ellos a penas alcanzaron a saludarlas. Taiki se quedó en el marco de la puerta espiándolas.

"Mmm.. parece que no han llegado" – Concluyó Lita después de echarle un vistazo a todo el salón.

"Si buscan a Denis o a Tom, estos no han llegado" – Se acercó una chica de cabellera fucsia y con una chaqueta con inscripciones extrañas. La muchacha captó la curiosidad de Lita por su aspecto. – "¿Les gusta? La hice yo misma al saber que Denis y Tom iban a formar un dúo"

Se dio la vuelta para mostrar la parte trasera de la chaqueta en la cual, con letras grandes y estilizadas decía: Dark Symphony

"¿Dark Symphony?" – Preguntó Amy sin comprender mucho. De todos modos ese nombre le sonaba tétrico.

"Así es como ellos desean llamarse ¿Creen que les gustará?" – Sonreía ansiosa.

"_Creo que a las chicas les dará un infarto"·_- Fueron los pensamientos de Lita. – "Si, está muy bonito"

"Espero que cuando me vean queden impresionados y asi terminaré siendo la presidenta de su primer fanclub" – Mientras la joven saltaba de felicidad, se desarmaba y todo eso Amy vio que las demás estaban llegando y codeó a Lita. Ambas se fueron dejando a la joven delirando sola.

"Sere hola"

Serena se veía ojerosa y definitivamente en otro mundo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?" – Preguntó Amy preocupada. Al instante llegó Mina pero pasó de largo saludando con un gesto ambiguo de mano.

"Tuve que escuchar los delirios de fama de Akari… toda la noche…" – Seguido de eso un largo bostezo. – "Y también sus quejas de protesta por el nuevo duo…"

"Bueno, sobre eso te iba a hablar"

"No Lita, no es el momento, ya llegó el maestro"

Akari se veía molesta y de vez en cuando negaba o asentía con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. Seiya y sus hermanos se reían de ello.

A la hora de almuerzo siguieron hablando del tema solo que ahora todas juntas.

"Aprovechadotes, eso es lo que son" – Akari seguía con lo suyo.

"Dices que estan preparando una guerra de bandas ¡Eso es fantástico!" – Gritó Mina realmente interesada en el tema.

"Ya vas a entrar a terreno pesado ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?" – Preguntó Amy preocupada.

"Hashichi dice que es lo mejor para entrar en la mente de los jóvenes, realmente piensa que va a hacer una mina de oro con todos nosotros"

"¡Pero no con ellos!" – Gritó Akari, luego de eso se sumergió en su jugo y siguió maldiciéndolos.

"Yo solo lo hago porque mamá dice que me ayudará para entrar a alguna universidad prestigiosa, la popularidad me da igual" – Siguió Serena con normalidad.

"Espero que cuando seas famosa no se te olvide lo que acabas de decir" – Le dijo Lita.

"No, eso no pasará" – Aseguró la rubia muy confiada.

Luego de eso se les acabó ese tema de conversación y comenzaron a mirar a Akari que aun seguía en lo suyo.

"A mi me parece que le gusta" – dijo Lita.

"¿Tu crees?" – Aunque en verdad Serena ya lo habia pensado.

"Tal vez es envidia" – Sugirió Mina.

"No, ella le gusta ese chico Denis" – Aseguró Lita.

En ese momento Akari escupe todo el jugo derramándolo en el pasto.

"¡No es cierto!"

"Está bien, es lo mas normal del mundo" – Dice Lita con calma.

"¡No es normal gustar de un retrazado mental!"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Tal vez es una mera obsesión" – Dice Serena graciosamente a lo que todas se ríen.

"Dark Symphony" – Pronuncia Amy. A eso Akari se le crispan los pelos pero no dice nada. – "Es… tétrico ¿Por qué ellos se querrían autodenominar así?"

"Quien sabe" – Dijo sin mayor interés la rubia, la verdad es que solo respondía por inercia, aun tenia demasiado sueño.

"Oye" – Llamó la atención una chica de cabellera fucsia con una chaqueta de cuero estrafalaria, tres chicas mas iban tras ella. – "¿Ustedes como compañeras de empresa saben que ocurrió con Denis y Tom? No vinieron a clases hoy"

Serena negó simplemente pero Akari…

"¿Por qué deberíamos saber donde se encuentra ese? ¿Acaso nos vieron cara de saberlo todo?" – Lita la sujetó para evitar un incidente.

"Discúlpenla, pasó mala noche"

"Oigan chicas" – Ahora eran los hermanos Kou los que se acercaban con una sonrisa radiante.

"Tenemos el placer de entregarles las entradas de nuestro concierto, será la próxima semana" – Informa el castaño.

"¿De verdad?" – Salta la chica de cabello fucsia, nadie se había percatado que aun seguían ahí. – "¿De casualidad no tienes una entrada para nosotras?"

"E--"

"La verdad es que solo nos sobra una y--" – Dijo Seiya mostrándola, la chica se la arrebató y la miró con los ojos aguados.

"La tomo ¡Gracias!"

"¡Oye y nosotras!" – Exclamaron sus amigas pero ella salió huyendo.

"Que molestas…" – Dijo Yaten.

"Bueno, eso da igual. Aquí están sus entradas"

Luego de aceptarlas las guardaron todas menos Amy quien de inmediato la leyó.

"Dark Symphony es telonero" – A Akari nuevamente se le crisparon los pelos.

"¿De verdad?" – Se interesó Lita – "Es cierto" – Se la mostró a Mina y esta asintió.

"Taiki se dio el gran trabajo de ir a buscarlas lo antes posible. A penas se habían terminado de imprimir" – Comentó Seiya. Amy y Taiki cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Esa tarde Serena y Akari salían del edificio Star, ellas tomaron el primer turno para grabar y así llegar mas temprano a casa. Ahora quedaban a los hermanos Kou grabando. Por fortuna se habían enterado que el nuevo dúo había dedicado la mañana y media tarde firmando contratos y arreglando todo el tema de los preámbulos para lanzar el primer single. Akari se notaba mas tranquila de no tener que verlos.

"Me inquiera el tema de tener que hacer video clip para nuestras canciones"

"No son para todas Serena, sólo para las mas famosas"

"Pero yo he visto algunos y… no sé, tal vez nos quiten mucho tiempo de estudio"

"Si… la verdad es que en eso tienes razón, ya no nos está quedando mucho tiempo para eso, pero al menos Amy nos está ayudando"

"Je, si no fuera por ella…"

"Lo que es yo, estoy mas que conforme con todo nuestro trabajo rindiendo frutos. Si seguimos así pronto juntaré el dinero suficiente como para arrendar alguna casa o algún departamento y así llevar conmigo a mis hermanas"

"¿Y que hay de tu nana y sus hijas?"

"Ohh, es verdad, somos muchas" – Akari analizó un momento. – "Bueno, tendré que juntar mas dinero y buscarme algo mas grande"

En eso un proyectil pasa justo en frente de ellas incrustándose en la acera.

"Oh por dios, eso casi me da en el pie" – Gritó Serena histérica.

"Es una rosa negra"

"¿Queeee?" – Se recompuso de inmediato dándose cuenta que era verdad. Sintió algo en el pecho. – _"¿Será posible_?"

Se escuchó un ruido semejante al agitar de una bandera gigante. Seguido de eso se vieron dos siluetas.

"¡Quienes son ustedes!" – Presintiendo el peligro Akari se toma la pulsera para transformarse si la ocasión lo amerita.

Las dos siluetas se van atenuando hasta que Serena queda lívida. Ante ellas hay un hombre de traje de cuero negro al igual que un largo abrigo del mismo color, tiene una espada en el cinto y usa gafas. El otro hombre de cabellos claros tiene un traje blanco de manera similar solo que este tiene un gran cinturón que lo rodea (Similar a los trajes de los soldados X de Shaman King)

"No queríamos iniciar nuestras labores sin presentarnos correctamente ante la soberana de este planeta, ante todo tenemos buenos modales" – Dijo el de traje blanco de manera petulante.

"¿Qué quieren aquí?" – Saltó Serena encarándolos valientemente.

"Les traeremos muchos problemas, nada fuera de lo común" – Siguió el mismo. – "Nada mas queríamos hacer acto de presencia ya que desde este momento las noches no son seguras para nadie. Mi nombre es White Rose"

"Mi compañero tiene razón" – Habló una voz grave que Serena encontró familiar. – "Mi nombre es Dark Rose" – Dijo quitándose las gafas y mostrando unos potentes ojos azules.

Serena casi cae del espanto, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de aventurarse en descubrir si se trataba de una coincidencia.

"¡Ustedes están con Rutino!"

"Rutino ya no existe, ahora es Oscuro" – Respondió White.

"Serena no perdamos mas el tiempo ¡Transformémonos!" – Dijo Akari dispuesta a terminar con ellos en ese momento.

"No será necesario, no esta noche" – Dijo el hombre de negro.

"No podemos acabar con ustedes dos, confieso, pero sus amigas están a nuestro merced" – La furia corrió por las venas de la princesa.

"Transformémonos ¡Moon Power Angels!" - Akari hizo lo mismo pero al concluir ellos habían desaparecido dejando junto dos rosas clavadas en el suelo, una negra y otra blanca.

Serena se inclinó para recoger la rosa negra recordando que esa era una técnica que usaba Tuxido Mask

"_No, el no puede ser mi Darien… es solo alguien muy parecido_" – Aunque la incertidumbre aun estaba clavada en su mente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Estoy verdaderamente muy apenada por la tardanza en actualizar este capitulo, la verdad es que lo tuve que rehacer muchas veces porque habia pasado el tiempo y yo misma le habia perdido el hilo a la historia… me costó terminarlo pero aquí está. Ahora tuve nuevamente el problema de subirlo a tiempo ya que no sé lo que le ha estado pasando al upload de esta pagina pero últimamente he tenido problemas para actualizar todas mis historias y hay veces que tengo que pasar horas intentandolo una y otra vez.

¿A alguien mas le ha pasado?

Me gustaría saber para comunicarme con los administradores de este problema.

Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, comprendo que asi como yo muchos de ustedes hayan perdido el hilo de la historia asi que voy a ser breve en explicarles para no quitarles mucho tiempo mas:

En el capitulo anterior habíamos quedado que Akari estaba decidiéndose a entrar al edificio donde vive Tom y Denis. Tambien en capitulos anteriores habíamos acordado que Serena y Akari iban a hacer un duo llamado Angel's SA y para que no me quedara tan largo el capitulo no segui con eso aunque pretendo hacer muchas cosas. Serena al fin está comenzando a recordar pero ella al principio solo lo ve como un sueño y le da poca importancia, mas adelante saldrá toda esta maraña de recuerdos.

En resumidas cuentas este capitulo aclara algunas cosas con respecto a Darien, una nueva conspiración, un nuevo duo y lo que mas me apasiona UNA GUERRA DE BANDAS… bueno no sigo mas aunque esta vez prometo actualizar pronto porque he decidido que a cada semana voy a actualizar un capitulo de una de mis historias asi que voy a estar en constante actualizacion (Ya era hora que me tomara esto en serio, han pasado varios meses desde que no actualizaba esta historia)

La verdad es que no espero resivir muchos reviews por esta tardanza, solo espero que no sean tan duros conmigo y que piensen que todo esto lo hago con el mas profundo amor que le tengo a esta historia en especial (Que paradójicamente es la que menos reviews resive)

Gracias a los que siempre me leen!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**24 – Jul - 2006**


	19. La Tristaza de Hotaru

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi exclusiva creación: Akari (Ruto o Ilusión), Amai (Petha), Sora (Rode), Hana (Jade), Cote (Gena), Denis (Rutino), Tom, Soledad (La madre de Cote), Ario (El ángel de la Luna y el Sol) Ariadna… y otros mas que no me acuerdo en este momento!_**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

…_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 19)

**LA TRISTEZA DE HOTARU**

**Templo Hikawa**

"Ahora no esperes que te dejemos sola Serena, no permitiremos que algo como esto vuelva a pasar" – Dijo Mina a lo que todos asintieron.

"Pero dijo que no nos iban a hacer nada, es mas, son ustedes las que están en peligro" – Protestó la rubia.

"Eso es lo que seguramente te quieren hacer creer pero a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que esta es solo una coartada del enemigo" – Rabió Rai desquitándose con los cojines.

"Me inquieta saber que hay mas enemigos" – Analizó Amy pensativa.

"Eso realmente no es lo importante" – Interrumpió una voz conocida para todos

"Haruka, chicas… que bueno que vinieron" – Luego de saludarse se acomodaron y Haruka siguió con sus palabras – "Lo verdaderamente importante es saber las capacidades que tienen porque aunque hemos entrenado duramente… al parecer siempre llegan enemigos mas poderosos que primeramente nos superan ¿Qué se puede hacer ante una amenaza así?"

"Calma Haru, nadie ha dicho que sean mas fuertes que nosotras" – Habló Serena conciliadoramente.

"¿A caso lo dudas?"

"Tal vez solo estaban fanfarroneando como lo hacen todo los enemigos" – La apoyó Mina.

"De hecho uno de ellos lo era" – Serena recordó a White Rose.

En ese momento llegan los hermanos Kou para completar el círculo de Scout. La señora Soledad llega con refrescos para todos y detrás de ella aparece Cote y se sienta. Todos la observan inquietos.

Silencio.

"Pueden seguir, hagan de cuenta que yo no estoy" – Dijo la pequeña luego de que su madre se marchó.

"Esta es una reunión privada" – Le dijo Yaten malhumorado.

"Que no hayan querido invitar a Akari y las demás no es mi problema pero deben reconocer que sin mí estarán mas desorientadas" - Aquellas palabras inquietaron aun mas al resto, sobretodo porque se notaba que Haruka quería interrogarla sin embargo se contenía.

Hotaru solo la observó a manera de analizarla.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"A ver…" – Akari sostenía un lápiz entre sus labios y su nariz de forma graciosa. También tenía en sus manos un periódico y otros folletos.

Su vista se elevó hasta lo más alto del edificio de departamentos y se sintió muy bien, estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Con las Scout…**

"Primero: Serena será escoltada por los hermanos Kou cuando vayan y regresen de la disquera y en todo momento estarán pendiente de lo que ella haga" - Los hermanos Kou asintieron, sobretodo Seiya quien sentía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella 'con el debido permiso'. - "Segundo: Luna vigilará a Serena en casa y cualquier cosa que suceda se comunicará con nosotros"

Serena se sentía completamente acorralada.

"Mas que protegerla del enemigo pareciera que la protegen de Akari" - Pronuncia Cote observando a los ojos a Haruka.

"Tal vez, porque el tiempo nos ha enseñado que el enemigo siempre está mas cerca de lo que creemos"

"Haruka contente" – Le aconsejó su compañera.

"No puedo, sencillamente esta niña me saca de quicio, ni siquiera es de aquí y no entiendo por qué tiene que escuchar nuestra platica"

"Haruka, es mejor que ella esté aquí porque como ella misma lo ha dicho… sabe mucho mas que nosotros sobre el enemigo" - La pequeña sonrió complacida mientras que miles de venas se le aparecían a Haruka en la cabeza. El resto espectaba desconfiando de la niña.

Haruka Prosiguió.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Le gusta?"

"mmm… lo pensaré" – La verdad es que aquel no le había gustado mucho, principalmente porque son muchas personas y necesitaban mas espacio…

Akari fue llevada por la corredora de propiedades hacia otros puntos de la ciudad.

"¡Espera!" – El carro se detuvo en seco. Akari divisó entre algunos edificios a uno en particular. – "Quiero ver si es que en aquel edificio hay departamentos disponibles"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**De vuelta en el templo**

"Chicas, de verdad no es necesario, siempre me voy con Akari a mi casa"

"No sabemos que clase de poderes tiene ella y ni siquiera si bastará en un ataque"

"¿A caso no tienen una mínima de consideración? Si no fuera por mí ustedes estarían muertas" - Todos la quedan mirando y luego todos ven a Serena. - "Así es, sus nuevos broches son un obsequio de los Ángeles para que protejan a Akari"

Esa revelación perturbó a los demás.

"Serena… dime que eso no es cierto" – Pidió Haruka… estaba pasmada.

"La verdad es que si es cierto… debemos mucho a los ángeles" – Esta vez Serena no dudó, no podían ser tan malagradecidos. Esa era la condición para poder luchar, inminentemente tendrían que modificar el plan y añadir a Akari.

"Si es esa la condición entonces prefiero--"

"Haruka, deja que la princesa elija por nosotras, ella sabe lo que hace"

Haruka por toda respuesta sólo miró a su princesa, nunca antes había visto tanta determinación en sus ojos y aunque ella quisiera negarlo… les debía mucho después de todo.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Dudo que sea lo que busca… son mas pequeños que los que hemos visto y usted dice que es una familia numerosa"

"Si…" – Akari baja la cabeza.

"Pero podríamos preguntar en los edificios colindantes, de seguro hay alguna oferta mejor"

"Está bien" – Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. **

Todos iban saliendo ahora. Nadie decía mucho. Taiki, en un intento tal vez muy arriesgado (según él) se acercó a Amy que caminaba un poco solitaria hasta la salida del templo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" – Dijo muy rápidamente después de respirar hondamente.

"Disculpa, creo que no te escuché bien" – Y realmente creía que no había oído. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono colorado, intentó mirar hacia otro lado para no ser delatada en el caso de que su imaginación le hubiera jugado en contra.

"_No me hagas repetirlo ¡Por favor!_" "Err… eh-uhemmm…que si te gustaría ir a algún lado… conmigo"

"¿Solos?" – Ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara.

"Si-no pues, si quieres… podemos invitar a alguien"

"_¡Noooooooo!... A ver Amy piensa… debes encontrar una excusa_" "La verdad es que… no tenia ningún plan hoy ¡Digo! Las demás tienen que hacer sus cosas y yo…" "_Si, eso puede resultar ¡Espero que resulte!"_

"Amy, apresúrate" – Grita Lita desde atrás.

"¡Ya voy!" – Amy estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó que tenía algo pendiente. Aun con las mejillas rosadas le hizo un gesto a Taiki para que se acercara (Para que bajara pues este es muy alto) – "A que hora pasas por mi"

Ahora era Taiki el que se había atorado con su propia saliva y no sabia que contestar.

"Siete" – Respondió rápidamente.

"Nos vemos" – Lo ultimo no alcanzó a escucharlo muy bien pues la joven se fue muy rápidamente.

"Vamos ¿o prefieres quedarte ahí como los tontos?" – Le dijo Seiya pasándolo a llevar para que reaccionara. Yaten estaba ya a la salida muy exasperado por el retraso.

Ahora las chicas dejaban el templo y se dirigían a sus casas.

"Mina ¿Ahora tu?" – La aludida iba mas lento que el resto con la cabeza volteada hacia atrás, justo por donde se habían ido los Kou.

"¿Eh? Yo que…"

"¡Mina ten cuidado!"

**TOINGGG **

La rubia no pudo predecir que justo delante de ella había un poste e impactó con él de lleno cayendo aturdida.

"¿Estas bien, Mina?"

"¡Creo que se me soltó un diente!"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Disquera

Hacer que el representante se vea muy contento por el nuevo duo y mas que contento. Akari mensiona que tiene nuevo departamento cosa que emociona a todos. Seiya de inmediato decide aprobecharse de la situación y acercarse a Serena cosa que ella obviamente rechaza pues abe la tactica que está utilizando.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Te gusta este lugar?"

"Uhu…" – Emitió Amy viendo con curiosidad el lugar. Una exposición Europea del siglo XVIII en un importante museo. Amy estaba maravillada, si bien su madre acostumbraba a llevarla a esa clase de lugares y a otros muy refinados hace muchos meses que ya no tenían tiempo para esa clase de trivialidades. Además la compañía de una madre no es lo mismo a la compañía del novio – "_¿Novio? ¿Quién dijo novio?" _– Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por pensar esas cosas.

"No son reales" – Amy parpadeó sin entender – "ya sabes, los originales se encuentran en los museos de Europa pero me parecía muy lindo que lo vieras, mas adelante me gustaría llevarte a alguna exposición de Roma y Grecia antigua para que veas algunas similitudes entre sus creencias y ustedes"

"¿Nosotras?"

"Si, aunque no lo creas en las mitologías de esos grandes imperios hay historias muy bonitas… es algo para soñar"

"Me encantaría que me invitaras" – Ami sonrió genuinamente.

¿Mejor? Para Amy no podía ser mejor, esto era justo lo que soñaba para una primera cita… Y pensar que a ella la palabra amor le causaba asco… como cambian los tiempos y las hormonas y todo eso.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Días después… **

Ahora estaban todas las chicas ayudando a ambientar el nuevo departamento de Akari y su familia. Estaban todos muy emocionados y es que lo disfrutaban al máximo.

"¿Dónde pongo esto?"

"Err… pregúntale a nana"

Mina va hasta la cocina donde se encuentra la señora Soledad preparando la comida.

"¿Dónde coloco--?"

"Donde quieras. cariño" – La cortó de manera amable. Mina suspiró cansada.

"Habrá que comprar mas camas" – Decía Amai viendo los dormitorios. Ciertamente el departamento venia previamente amoblado pero aun así le faltaba bastante. – "No quiero dormir con ninguna de ustedes"

"No tendrás otra opción, hermana. Para que sepas no soy millonaria para que pueda comprar una mansión" – Dijo Akari dejando caer algunas frazadas sobre una cama.

"Ni modo, tendré que acostumbrarme a la pobreza"

"Ui! Que niña tan materialista" – Refunfuñó ella saliendo de la habitación. Caminó hasta la otra habitación donde dormirían la señora Soledad y sus dos hijas. – "¿Y Cote?"

"¿M?" – Serena, que pasaba por ahí se detuvo. – "No sé, no la he visto"

Akari se encogió de hombros, sabia que la pequeña siempre desaparecía de improviso y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

"Ahhh!" – Seguido de un escandaloso ruido.

"¡Como se te ocurre dejar eso ahí! ¿Acaso estás loca?" – Se escuchó el claro grito de Mina seguido del escándalo de Rai.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Mansión Tenou. **

Haruka estaba viendo todas las habitaciones como si buscara algo con insistencia. Michiru que la seguía desde la sala sabia que estaba desesperada.

"¿Qué buscas?"

"A Hotaru, se supone que esta aquí ¿no?" – Volvió a mirar en otra habitación. – "¿Crees que se haya ido sola donde el señor Tomoe?"

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? De seguro debe estar en algún--"

"Ya revisé"

En el jardín de la gran mansión, cerca de una pileta en forma de una escultura alusiva al mar se encontraba Hotaru leyendo un libro, eso hasta que siente una poderosa presencia muy cerca suyo. Al instante deja su libro y contempla un punto fijo en el paisaje del cual una pequeña luciérnaga se transforma en una niña alada y con un símbolo en la frente. Al instante la niña se vuelve a transformar en una persona sencilla.

"Te esperaba" – Dijo Hotaru simplemente.

"Lo sé" – Contestó la otra.

"¿Debo llamarte Gena o Cote?"

"Como desees" - La niña se sentó a su lado en la pileta y la miró jovialmente.

"Gena… pues me imagino que ese es tu verdadero nombre" – Rió.

"Tienes mucha razón" . – Hubo un rato de silencio en el que nuevamente las dos se miraron a los ojos como si compitieran. Nuevamente Hotaru salió perdiendo. – "Lo lamento, pero no me gusta dejarme perder" – Añadió Gena riendo divertida.

Hotaru se limpió los ojos de los cuales habían salido algunas lágrimas.

"Mmm… ¿A que has venido?"

"A conversar… ya sabes, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar entre nosotras"

"Si"

"Tu quieres mucho a tu princesa ¿no es así?" – No hacia falta que le respondiera. – "Yo quiero mucho a mi princesa… bueno, a mis niñas en general, pero siendo un afecto especial por ella" – Nuevamente hubo un lapso de silencio – "Sabes muy bien lo que siento y por eso me has ayudado en este ultimo tiempo cuando te lo he pedido Hotaru…eres buena amiga y no hay nada que decir en tu contra… hiciste algo muy noble, dejaste que tu princesa conociera nuevas amigas siendo que siempre fuiste tú su mejor amiga"

Hotaru rió con amargura.

"¿A que viene todo esto? Me estas diciendo cosas que yo ya sé y que por lo demás nunca he querido…" – No quiso continuar.

"Ya sé, nunca has querido echarle en cara nada a nadie… por lo demás tienes una buena vida"

"Si, mamá Michiru y papá Haruka son muy buenos conmigo, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán" – Otro momento sin hablar. La brisa se coló entre ellas causando un ligero susurro.

"Yo vengo a cumplir una promesa que te hice hace ya bastante tiempo… mas tiempo del que quisiera"

"No sé de que me estas hablando" - La cara de Hotaru reflejaba seriedad.

"Bueno, ya sabes, si no fuera por ti de seguro que mis niñas no estarían vivías y además de eso eres mucho mejor amiga de ellas de lo que yo puedo ser"

"No quiero nada a cambio, no lo hago por beneficio"

"Lo sé… pero hay un dicho que dice que si haces algo bueno obtendrás algo bueno a cambio, o algo así" – Volvió a sonreír.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Ok, todos tienen exactamente un mes para confeccionar las letras de las canciones para que hagamos la mejor guerra de bandas que exista, el lema es 'sin cadenas'"

"No creo que lo podamos hacer, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera sabemos componer algo" – Protestó Amy.

"Pues la que sepa le ayuda a la otra, recuerden que tenemos muchas experiencias. Mina, Rai son muy buenas cantantes e interpretes, ellas pueden ayudarles, Akari y yo estaremos complacidas en ayudarles, el resto va a en su imaginación y no se estresen, tenemos un mes" - Si un mes para ella era mas que suficiente por supuesto que las demás iban a terminar por colapsar.

Serena, viendo que sus amigas no estaban convencidas, solo pudo sonreír trabajando la ultima táctica.

"_Esto no va a dar resultado_" – Pensó.

"Espera, espera, ¿Vamos a salir al publico y todo eso?" – Serena y Akari asintieron – "¡Noooooooo!"

Amy también se negó.

"¡Yo acepto gustosa!" – Gritó Mina con mucha energía. – "Esto me servirá para mi currículo jeje"

"Yo también acepto" – Dijo Rai con cierto brillo en la mirada. – "Ciertamente me gusta cantar y lo he hecho antes, me podría volver muy famosa y así atraer clientela para el Templo"

Lita y Amy siguieron negándose rotundamente.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Cuál es tu propuesta?" – Hotaru se puso de pie mirando el horizonte. Gena también lo hizo.

"Te propongo realizarte el mayor sueño. Si quieres puedo hacerte mayor para que puedas disfrutar con tu princesa como lo hacías antes… también puedo hacer que alguien a quien estimas mucho… ya sabes… lo vuelvas a ver" – Hotaru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Hotaru"

Ambas niñas voltearon para ver a la persona que estaba tras ellas.

"Papa-Haruka" – Susurró Hotaru.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Haruka no empieces" – Le habló con ternura Michiru quien le sujetaba el brazo.

"Siento venir sin avisar. Adiós" – Se desmaterializó ante la sorprendida cara de Haruka.

"¡Que niña mas maleducada!" – Refunfuñó la rubia para luego voltear a mirar a Hotaru. Era obvia la pregunta.

"No pasó nada… solo quiere saber como estamos"

"Hummmm…" – Haruka refunfuñó indignada.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Después de ordenar todo el nuevo departamento de Akari las chicas se fueron, definitivamente era muy pronto para pensar en la inauguración así que esperarían hasta el fin de semana para divertirse como ellas suelen hacerlo.

Serena se separó de las chicas y siguió su propio camino, un camino muy distinto al que suele hacer para volver a su casa. Se había percatado desde el balcón de departamento de su amiga que se puede ver perfectamente el balcón del departamento de Darien que está precisamente al frente (que coincidencia ¿no?) Serena al enterarse se sintió esperanzada y como si de pronto la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Caminó con mucha cautela preocupándose de esconderse tras cada árbol o, incluso, tras las señalizaciones de trancito, no quería ser descubierta por nada del mundo.

"_Ahora tengo dos razones mas para querer investigar… están estas apariciones extrañas y también está la presencia de Dark Rose ¿una coincidencia o es que realmente me estoy volviendo loca?... si tan solo hubiera estado con alguna de las chicas para poder corroborarlo… Akari no tiene idea cómo es Darien" _– Serena se detuvo cayendo en cuenta que ni ella misma lo conoce después de todo.

Se sintió un poco triste pero nuevamente su ser interior le dio fuerzas para continuar. Respiró hondamente y se preparó para dar el primer paso.

"Sailor Moon…"

Serena volteó de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde creyó escuchar la voz pero no había nadie.

"_¿Me lo imaginé?_" – Nuevamente volvió a mover la cabeza para continuar pero la presencia de alguien a su lado la hizo saltar del miedo. – "¡Quien eres tu!" – Reaccionó exaltada y con el corazón martillándole el pecho.

El sujeto sin embargo se tomó su tiempo, tiempo que ella tomó para analizarlo a la velocidad de la luz. Abrigo de cuero negro, lentes oscuros, una espada en el cinto, semblante inexpresivo. Algo tenia en el contorno del rostro que lo hacia parecerse a Darien.

"¿Que haces por sola aquí Angel de la Luna?" - Serena reconoció de inmediato ese apelativo

…_Veo que has escuchado mi llamado Angel de la Luna…_

"Dark Rose ¿cierto?" – Dijo ella recordando su nombre ¿Cómo olvidarlo?. – "Eres nuestro nuevo enemigo…"

"Me temo que estamos en bandos opuestos… pero nada fuera de lo normal para el Angel de la Luna" – Dijo sin mas.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" – De pronto Serena se da cuenta que no está de pie. No se ha levantado aun y su cuerpo parece no querer obedecerla. Serena lo miró interrogante queriéndole culpar.

Este sin embargo hizo algo que ella nunca se imaginó. Le tendió la mano.

Serena, pese a que desconfiaba por obvias razones, algo la impulsó a aceptar. Tomó la mano del sujeto, la mano de él estaba cubierta por un grueso guante de cuero negro. Se puso de pie aunque quedó algo inestable y no le quedó otra opción que caminar hasta el árbol más cercano y apoyarse en él.

"Tu no eres mi Darien… no lo eres" – Sintió que de pronto estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y que todo comenzaba a ser borroso. – "Yo quería ver a mi Darien… porque… porque…" – Se tambaleó y cayó sobre su trasero. – "Darien… oh mi querido Darien ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Por qué me dejaste?" – Las lágrimas se escurrieron sin que ella aparentemente se diera cuenta.

Serena en ese estado ya no sabía que era real y que no, estaba como en un sueño, algo muy parecido a aquella noche donde se encontró con aquel personaje por primera vez y lo acusó de dejarla. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar estaba. Sintió un sudor frío correr su espalda y luego una calidez enorme en sus labios.

"_Esta calidez… yo la he sentido antes…"_

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino. **

De pronto Luna siente una presencia poderosa muy cerca de ella y por instinto corre hacia el dormitorio de Serena. Lo que encuentra ahí no deja de cogerla.

"¿Darien?" – Aunque la presencia era la misma la vestimenta era demasiado diferente a él (su manera de ser).

Este sujeto, reemplazando cualquier palabra, le hace un gesto de silencio cómplice al que Luna solo responde con un parpadeo. Seguido de esto el sujeto desaparece por la ventana. Luna va directo a ver a su princesa y lo que encuentra no deja de acongojarla.

En su regazo reposaba una rosa negra.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Preparatoria**

Las chicas van caminando por el pasillo, tras ellas vienen los Kou, Taiki y Amy vienen conversando muy animadamente como suelen hacerlo desde hace algunos días.-

El grupo va pasando por las salas y en una de ellas se escucha una canción.

"¡Ayy, pueden apagar esa radio de una vez por todas!" – Chilla Akari enrabiada reconociendo la música de Dark Symphony.

En un instante la música se detiene y aparecen un grupo de chicas en la puerta del salón, al verla la miran asesinamente y comienzan a murmurar.

"Calma, será mejor que te hagas la idea" – La consuela Lita.

"Oye Serena ¿me darás las entradas para el concierto?"

…_¿Que haces por sola aquí Angel de la Luna?..._

"¿Hmm?" – La aludida hasta ahora levanta la cara para ver a Mina con los ojos brillantes.

"Lo siento Mina, no te escuché"

"¿sucede algo?" – Mina, contrariamente a repetir decide investigar la extraña conducta de su amiga.

"No" – Pero ese 'no' era tan desinflado como sus demás palabras.

"Mmm… Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sere"

Ambas van caminando pero Serena se da cuenta que el rostro de Mina ha cambiado, está muy seria ¿sería que estaba madurando? Tal vez sería bueno comentarle de esta situación.

Con los hermanos Kou la cosa no iba muy estable. Si bien Yaten aparentaba estar tranquilo no podía ignorar el extraño furor que estaba causando el nuevo dúo en las jóvenes de la preparatoria y eso la preocupaba. Mantenía la cabeza al frente pero por el rabillo del ojo veía a un grupo de niñas alocadas con emblemas, chapitas y cosas por el estilo, alusivos a Dark Symphony. Apretó su puño con fuerza.

Seiya por otro lado era más evidente, sentía casi lo mismo que su hermano. Caminaba con Lita y Akari hablando de trivialidades. En todo caso la mas ofuscada era Akari.

Llegaron hasta los salones, Mina y Serena entraron metidas en sus propias conversaciones y Taiki y Amy entraron también envueltos en una nube de corazones y cupidos. El resto se quedó alrededor de la puerta.

"Ya ni siquiera han comenzado y les dan total atención ¡Son unos idiotas!" – Su vista estaba fija al pasillo por donde venia el dúo en el centro de una muchedumbre espeluznante de chicas pidiendo fotografías.

Yaten no lo aguantó mucho mas y decidió ir a sentarse a su puesto. Solo.

"Es increíble como han ganado atención" – Mas Lita no estaba completamente atenta al dúo sino mas bien en el modo de actuar del chico rubio. Él se veía muy complacido y aunque el compañero entró antes que todos, este ultimo se dio el tiempo de hacerles una reverencia a las jóvenes cediéndoles el paso.

El fuego invadió su interior y su mandíbula se tensó de la rabia.

"Oye Lita entremos" – Se acercó Seiya y al momento de tocarle el hombro recibió una descarga eléctrica. Comenzó a soplar fuertemente su mano herida al tiempo que de esta salía humito.

"¿Qué te pasó, Seiya?" – Le preguntó la joven cuando se dio vuelta y vio que abanicaba su mano.

"¡Me diste la corriente!"

"¿De verdad? L-lo siento…" – Si, se avergonzó pero no sabia como explicarlo. Ambos entraron finalmente al salón.

**En el descanso. **

Ya la cosa de exagerada pasó a ser exasperante. Si bien se notaba que el nuevo dúo tenía un fanclub ahora tenían sus propias porristas haciendo rimas para ellos mientras los seguían a todos lados. Todo se estaba saliendo de control y más cuando las furibundas fans de los Threelight comenzaron a hacerse visibles iniciando una guerra de fanclub.

"¡¡Los Threelight tienen años de trayectoria y no se comparan con eso!"

"¡¡Ustedes sólo son victimas de la moda!"

A estas alturas el rector estaba mediando la batalla y amenazando con duras represalias.

"Que vergüenza" – Emitió Taiki viendo en lo que se había convertido el descanso. Yaten y Seiya por otro lado estaban orgullosos de sus fans, aunque no decían nada sus rostros reflejaban satisfacción.

"¿Seguro que esto no pasará a ser peligroso para su integridad?" – Preguntó Amy preocupada. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

Entre las fans del dúo estaba la chica de cabello fucsia y la chaqueta enchulada de Dark Symphony, se autoproclamaba la líder.

"Vamos Mina, tienes que venir con nosotros y apoyar a los chicos" – Dijo una de las jóvenes jalándola del brazo.

"No, no quiero" – Se disculpó ella algo nerviosa.

"Pero si eres muy influyente ¡Fuiste su asistente!" – Se acercó otra.

"Lo siento pero no"

"Lita ven tú, apóyanos" – Lita miró a los chicos suplicante.

"Si no quieres no vayas, sabemos que igual nos apoyas… además esto es ridículo" – Dijo Taiki. Las dos chicas escucharon molestas las palabras del joven pero luego vieron a Seiya quien le hizo un gesto de apoyo y se fueron muy contentas.

Yaten miró de reojo a Mina, esta se veía muy triste.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Paraíso…**

"¡Ariadna!" – Gena buscaba por todos lados pero el lugar se veía mas opaco de lo normal. – "Ariadna ¿padre?"

El aludido apareció frente a ella con la misma cara de siempre.

"Quiero ver a Ariadna, tengo algo que decirle" – Dijo ella ansiosa.

"Ariadna ha vuelto a su encierro"

"¿Queeé?" – Gena quedó pasmada. – "No puede ser posible, no te creo" – Pero solo lo decía por decir ya que su padre nunca jugaba y si su hermana estuviera accesible ya estaría aquí. Solo le quedó bajar la cabeza.

"¿Solo a eso venias?"

"Si, pues a verte a ti no vengo" – Dijo ella de manera resentida. El hombre endureció la mirada.

"Veo que no me tendrás el respeto que merezco, si no me tratarás como se debe mejor no vengas pues un día de estos me cansaré y te traeré al mundo Celestial por la fuerza"

"¿Así como Ariadna? No, yo puedo cuidar de mi vida muy bien y no permitiré que la quieras controlar"

"Eso sería traición, si lo haces nunca podrás volver y lo sabes" – Dijo este mirándola severamente.

"Pues ya sabes mi elección" – Gena se preparó para irse.

"¿Cómo está Merle? ¿Se acostumbra a su nueva vida?" – Gena escupió una risa. Lo conocía tan bien y esa actitud era lo que detestaba de su padre.

"Mamá la cuida bien" – Le respondió dándole la espalda.

"Merle es rebelde al igual que tu, espero que no la malenseñes"

"¿Quieres saber algo padre? Lo que ha pasado con nosotras es algo que tú te lo has buscado, tu te buscaste que Ariadna quisiera desertar, tu me has hecho como soy y lo que tengas de Merle será lo que tú te merezcas. Yo por mi parte nunca le enseñaré nada que no me pida que le enseñe"

"Tienes razón, lo que tengo es lo que me merezco, soy demasiado flexible con ustedes… muy paciente"

"Que cínico…" – Gena desaparece.

"Me pregunto si será verdad" – El viejo se toma la barba y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario perdiéndose entre la bruma luminosa.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa. **

Nicholás aceleraba el movimiento con la escoba al recordar que dentro del templo está Rai con Darien solos hablando de ¡Quizás que cosa! Ni siquiera podía imaginarse, bueno si se lo imaginaba pero era eso precisamente lo que lo horrorizaba.

Los cuervos lo miraban pacientemente mientras él realizaba las labores.

En una de las salas del templo estaban Rai y Darien en una de las sesiones.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte así delante de Serena!"

"¿Te soy sincero? No me aguanté, tenia ganas de verla de cerca y poder hablar con ella"

"Pero si ni siquiera hablaste con ella y se desmayó, eso es muy cruel de tu parte ¡Te dije que no hablaras con ella hasta que nuestras sesiones hayan finalizado!"

"Pero te doy buenas noticias, no me fue tan mal, Serena ya me está soportando mejor" – Rai lo miró con indignación, parecía mentira que el que estaba delante suyo fuera Darien.

"Te doy mi ultima advertencia, una vez mas que te acerques a ella o que yo sepa que te has acercado a ella sin estar preparado y no sigo con la sesiones ¡Es mas! Le digo todo a ella aunque se enoje conmigo"

"Está bien…"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Espero que tu madre no se enoje si llegas tarde por mi culpa"

"No te preocupes Akari, una visita de vez en cuando no te hace mal" – Le responde Serena enérgicamente.

Ambas se van caminando hacia el nuevo departamento de Akari. Cuando están a punto de llegar pasan por la fachada del edificio donde viven Denis, Tom… y Darien. Ambas instintivamente giran la cabeza, caminan mas lento y observan la entrada atentamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que han hecho se sienten tontas y luego se miran para reírse.

"Será mejor que conversemos en el balcón"

"Es una estupenda idea Sere" – Ambas se miran cómplices.

"Guauu el cielo a esta altura se ve divino, podrías comprarte un telescopio para mirar las estrellas" – Ambas estaban apoyadas en el barandal con las miradas fijas en el edificio de en frente.

"Es justo lo que estaba pensando, parece como si pensáramos en lo mismo" – Ambas vuelven a reírse.

"Así podré espiar al departamento de Darien sin que se de cuenta y pillarlo si es que está de vuelta"

"Así podré espiar a Denis jejeje" – Ambas se volvieron a mirar y volvieron a reírse.

"Son unas tontas…" – Murmura Hana desde dentro viéndolas reírse tontamente.

Hotaru también está mirándolas, se siente muy nostálgica al ver a Serena divertirse tanto y no estar ahí.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tanita Love**_

Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, es que tuve tantas cosas que hacer y todo eso… supongo que las excusas no sirven. Aquí está otro capitulo con todo mi corazón, si, es un capitulo mas que nada de transición y de Serena y Darien ¿les gustó? Espero saberlo por medio de reviews o mails.

News! Jeje no me podía quedar atrás ni mucho menos, hace un tiempo algunas lectoras que leyeron recientemente mi historia me pidieron que les enviara las imágenes de lo que he hecho hasta hora y yo les respondí que no podía hacerlo porque hace poco mi PC murió y tuve que comprar otra memoria… les dije también que cuando los escanee voy a avisarles y qué creen ¡los volví a escanear! Y ahora están mejorados pues hace un tiempo estoy experimentando con Firework de macromedia y me han quedado algunos muy bonitos, con forme los termine y si quieren se los envío. También les comunico que los dibujos de los disfraces de la fiesta de otoño también están, solo falta escanearlos y todo eso pero esta semana lo hago definitivamente porque ya me harté de posponer lo que a mi me gusta por otros problemas además que estoy ansiosa de seguir utilizando este programa que sirve para pintar los dibujos y hacerle efectos especiales .

Agradezco se sobremanera a las personas que me han leído recientemente y no tengo palabras para expresarme en este momento salvo que me agrada que visiten esta historia que me gusta mucho !

¡Ahh! Para las que quieran participar mandándome buenas canciones que ustedes crean que representan a algún personaje para la batalla de las bandas háganlo!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**26 – Sep - 2006**


	20. Robin Wood

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi exclusiva creación: Akari (Ruto o Ilusión), Amai (Petha), Sora (Rode), Hana (Jade), Cote (Gena), Denis (Rutino), Tom, Soledad (La madre de Cote), Ario (El ángel de la Luna y el Sol) Ariadna… y otros mas que no me acuerdo en este momento!_**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

…_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 20)

**ROBIN WOOD ENMASCARADO **

**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

Se escucha el aterrorizado grito de una mujer mientras que el rumor de pasos apresurados hacen eco por las calles vacías de los suburbios de la ciudad de Tokio. No pasa mucho para que sirenas de la policía se escuchen a lo lejos y cada vez mas cerca. La silueta sigue moviéndose sigilosamente hasta perderse por un callejón.

Luego de unos minutos uno de los detectives recoge un pequeño objeto del frío suelo, lo ve a contraluz y se da cuenta que es un pendiente de oro y rubí, enseguida mira hacia el fondo del callejón y envía a algunos hombres a inspeccionar.

"No encontramos ni un rastro, señor" – Dijeron los hombres al volver.

"¡Diablos! Volvió a escapar" – El hombre apretó el pendiente fuertemente con sus manos para después guardarlo en su bolsillo. Sabia que era el mismo ladrona si que un análisis de huellas digitales iba a ser innecesario.

Nunca deja huella…

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Akari. **

La misma se estaba dando una merecida ducha por el ajetreado día que tuvieron. Se sentía tan bien esta parte del día… pero no pasó mucho para que por milésima vez los recuerdos de la tarde anterior llegaran a su mente.

"Se creen muy especiales para tener su propio fanclub ¡y mas encima porristas!... esas son unas arrastradas" – El jabón que estaba siendo estrangulado por Akari saltó de su mano y se estrelló fuera de la bañera. – "Perfecto" - Abrió la cortina y se horrorizó, su brazo y mano a la luz era transparente. – "¿Qué es esto?" – Contempló la palma de su mano y se dio cuenta que esta era traslucida y que todas sus venas y arterias se veían claramente, luego vio su pecho y piernas y se dio cuenta que pasaba lo mismo.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Ufff… hasta que se marchó al fin, ya estaba comenzando a preguntarme si tendría que estar a ciegas toda la noche" – Habló Darien mientras ahora cerraba la ventana y encendía una vela en la sala.

"¿Por qué sigue escondiéndose príncipe Darien? Sería mejor que se presentara y se arreglaran las cosas"

"Estamos muy preocupados por usted"

"No debería estar de lado del enemigo ni aunque sea sólo un plan, es muy peligroso para su integridad"

"Sin mencionar que si lo llegan a descubrir…"

Los cuatro guardianes de Darien se hicieron presentes en forma de espectros que emitían voz pero no movían los labios. Todos tenían una luminosidad tenue que los rodeaba.

Darien los miró pero no les respondió, ellos sabían lo que les iba a responder pero no perderían las esperanzas de intentarlo una y otra vez para convencerlo.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Akari entró a su dormitorio con su pijama. Encendió la luz, vio su mano y suspiró aliviada.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" – Amai aun no se venia a acostar por lo que ella tenia un espacio sola en el dormitorio para hacer lo que quiera. Decide sentarse un momento en su escritorio para escribir, pero no alcanza a escribir dos palabras y ve en la ventana algo extraño. Había un ente luminoso pegado a su ventana viéndola fijamente. – "¡Ahhh!"

Cote aparece en un segundo (abriendo la puerta y entrando como se debe esta vez) enseguida entran las demás.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo… ¡Yo vi un fantasma!"

"¡Un fantasma!" – Amai y Sora se abrazan muertas de miedo, pero Hana no le cree y va a ver a la ventana.

"No hay nada" – Dice molesta.

"Pe…ro" – Baja la cabeza. – "Debió ser solo una alucinación… mejor me duermo" – Cote caminó silenciosamente a la ventana y se quedó observándola por un rato.

"¡Eres muy mala! Ahora tendré miedo toda la noche" – Le gritó Amai para luego irse con los ojos lagrimeantes.

"¿Qué esperas Cote? Tu también debes irte, necesito descansar"

"Tienes razón, es mejor que descanses" – Akari queda sola.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Oye Artemis ¿Qué rima con martirio?"

"Martirio…" – Medita el gato – "Delirio… ¿Auxilio?"

"Gracias" TT

"¿Para qué me preguntas entonces?" – El gato no recibe respuesta, él ve a Mina muy concentrada escribiendo numerosas estrofas que planea que se transformen en canciones.- "Al menos Amai era más sociable"

"Tienes razón… era mas juguetona, también extraño su forma de pensar… quería conocer a las Pussycat Doll igual que yo, y amaba a Bratt Pitt… teníamos muchas cosas en común" – Dijo con tristeza pero mas tristeza por si misma que sabia que ya no estaba igualmente interesada en esas cosas, sentía que ya nada valía la pena.

"_Está deprimida_" – El gato solo puede mirar en silencio.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**A la mañana siguiente… Preparatoria. **

"Que curioso, ya no se escucha ninguna música" – Comentó Amy dentro del grupo.

"Es cierto"

A eso viene hecho un torbellino la diosa del amor. Es tanto su ajetreo que se tropieza y cae sobre un distraído Yaten que aparece de repente.

"Disculpa" – Le dijo el chico pero Mina ignoró completamente el comentario así como el hecho en si. Sólo lo miró de reojo y comenzó a hablar para el resto.

"El director ha prohibido cualquier muestra de música en el colegio, salvo en el taller de música. Las radios han sido confiscadas y cualquier provocación de los alumnos por alguno de los grupos va a ser severamente castigado" – Mina por fin se dio el tiempo para respirar y mientras lo hacía se permitió echar un vistazo a Yaten que estaba sumergido en la escritura en un cuadernillo.

"Pues a mi me parece bien" – Opina Taiki. Amy lo apoya así como la mayoría.

"Pero creo que hay gente que no respeta las reglas" – Avisa Seiya viendo al dúo Dark Symphony con tres chicas que venían muy alegres pero silenciosas. La chica de cabello fucsia y chaqueta enchulada estaba en medio de ambos colgada del brazo de Denis y sonrojada. Las otras dos estaban hablando con Tom. Aunque Denis parecía no importarle demasiado la situación Tom estaba muy divertido hablando con las dos jóvenes.

Lita y Akari ardieron.

Al entrar al salón se toparon con una extraña escena. Había una revolución de chicos y chicas en la esquina trasera del salón y los que salían de ese grupo venían cargados de chapitas.

"Déjame ver" – Le dice Mina a uno de ellos. – "Guau pero si son Angel's SA"

"¿Queeeé?" – Saltan Serena y Akari y lo comprueban con sus propios ojos.

"¡Angel's!" – Un chico desde la aglomeración las llama. No solo ellas sino todas se acercan a él (las demás por curiosas).

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me transfirieron del otro salón, mi nombre es Luís y estoy muy feliz de conocerlas en persona ¿Me darían un autógrafo?"

"¿Autógrafo?"

"Yo aun no he practicado ninguno" – Dice Serena. Finalmente ambas aceptan y le escriben una dedicatoria.

"¡La enmarcaré y la adoraré todos los días de mi vida!" – Chilla de emoción el joven. Los Threelight no pueden evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión.

"Mira Serena, hemos fundado el primer fanclub de Angel's SA" – Le comunica una de las compañeras. – "Soy la visepresidenta"

"Y yo soy el presidente"

"¿Tu?" – El mismo chico que ahora agitaba los autógrafos del dúo era el presidente de su recién nombrado fanclub.

**En el Descanso**

"¿Ya vieron?"

"Ver qué Amy" – Le pregunta Lita.

"Salió en la portada del diario '_El nuevo Robin Wood'_ resumiendo, se trata de un bandido de etiqueta y mascara que roba a los ricos que viven en las afueras de la ciudad, ha aparecido tres veces y esta es la única fotografía" – Le muestra a las demás la fotografía en portada que muestra la silueta de un sujeto. – "Luego gigantescas sumas de dinero aparecen en las cuentas de fundaciones solidarias"

"Este se parece a Tuxido Mask" – Serena, al escuchar esa palabra le arrebató con brusquedad el diario a Amy y lo comprobó por su propia cuenta, la silueta oscura era muy parecida a Tuxido Mask pero como fue tomada a mucha distancia no se puede ver bien.

"¿Tuxido Mask un ladrón? Me parece algo insólito" – Opinó Lita viendo a Mina, pero cuando lo hizo se fijó que ella estaba perturbada contemplando la fotografía. – "Mina ¿Sucede algo?"

"No" – Dijo ella seriamente y luego enrolla el diario. – "Amy ¿Me lo prestas?"

"Claro" – Asiente un tanto descolocada.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hokawa**

Rai Le tira el diario a Darien. Darien primero ve el diario y luego la expresión enojada de la pelinegra y por ultimo al diario. Al fijarse detalladamente en la portada se da cuenta que hay una foto muy parecida a la suya en su traje.

La puerta se abre un poco para dejar pasar a los gatos Luna y Artemis que saludaron y luego se sentaron al lado de Rai mirándolo fijamente.

"No soy yo" – Le contesta anticipando la pregunta de la sacerdotisa y los dos felinos.

"Que alivio" – Emite Luna.

"¿Cómo que no eres tu? Dime ¿Quién mas tiene esas actitudes raras además de ser tan escurridizo?"

"No entiendo a que te refieres con actitudes raras pero te aseguro que no soy yo. A demás ¿Para qué quería hacer de Robin Wood a estas alturas?"

"No sé ¿Para entretenerte o tratar de impresionar a Serena?" – Le dijo prepotentemente.

Darien la miró fija y seriamente.

"Creo que dice la verdad" – Dice Artemis a la sacerdotisa para que se calmara.

Rai lo vuelve a ver de manera desconfiada pero luego suspira.

"Bien, si no eres tu entonces comencemos con esta sesión que no tengo todo el día"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**A la salida de clases… **

Todo el grupo va caminando cuando se encuentran algo que no deja de sorprenderlos. Un poderoso disturbio de estudiantes sucedía justo a las afueras de la preparatoria y se podían ver un montón de pancartas, carteles y banderas alusivas a: Threelight, Angel's SA y Dark Symphony.

El desorden era tal que muchos estudiantes de otros colegios que pasaban por ahí unían fuerzas con los tres grupos de influencias. Nuevamente el director estaba afuera intentando apaciguar el desorden antes de que comenzara una batalla campal.

Lita y Mina pensaron que este si sería un fanclub en el que querrían pertenecer, refiriéndose a Angels SA

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que nos echen la culpa" – Recomienda Taiki.

"Tienes razón"

"¡Akari!" – La nombrada se detuvo reconociendo la voz de inmediato. De entre todo el motín salió Amai que se veía bastante desarreglada. Ella miraba con odio hacia el tumulto. – "Sole dice que es mejor que vayas a la casa, tienes que darle dinero para hacer las compras"

"¡Oh! Lo olvidé"

Justo en ese momento alguien le toca el hombre a Amai. Esta voltea y ve a un chico que la ve de manera extraña.

"¡Usted es la hermana de Akari-sama! Mi nombre es Luís y soy el presidente de Angel's SA Lover" – El chico extiende la mano temblorosa y la joven lo mira con desprecio.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Es una guerra de fan ¿Qué no vez?" – Le respondió Seiya.

"A ti no te he preguntado" ¬¬ - El presidente del fanclub le extiende un cuadernillo y lápiz.

"No gracias ¿Nos vamos?" – Mientras el chico hacía todo tipo de ademanes para que la joven le firme un libro Akari se despide.

"¡Nos vemos mas tarde en el templo!"

"Nosotros deberíamos irnos pronto" – Todos asintieron y se alejan rápidamente justo en el momento en que la enardecida multitud subía el tono de la "discusión"

En el mismo lugar, la chica de cabello fucsia tomaba el collar que tenía en su cuello y veía la joya como pasaba de ser fucsia a un púrpura intenso y seguía oscureciendo parcialmente.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Aino**

Mina se deja caer en su cama y da las gracias mentalmente pues está sola.

"¿Y si se trata de…? No, tiene que ser una equivocación ¡Estoy tan angustiadaaaaa!" – Suspira y comienza a quedarse dormida.

"¡Mina!"

"¡Ahhhh!" – Se levanta de un salto. – "¡Porque me despiertas de esa manera!"

"Lo siento" – Se disculpa con el corazón en la garganta por el grito de la rubia.

Mina quiere volver a dormir pero justo recuerda algo y comienza a hurguetear su bolso. Artemis solo lo observa. Mina le muestra el diario y luego lo ve esperando una respuesta del felino.

"Sólo tiene que ser un criminal, no te preocupes"

"¿Crees que sea Darien?"

"No, dudo mucho que sea él, es mas, estoy seguro"

"Si no es Darien entonces podría ser… alguien… que nosotros conocemos" – Mina lo mira de esa manera cómplice que de primera el gato no parece entender.

"¿Crees que puede ser As?"

"¡No menciones su nombre!" – Miró hacia todos lados – "Podrías embocarlo"

"No seas tonta Mina, As murió hace muchos años"

"¿Estas seguro que murió?" – Artemis arquea una ceja.

"Si As estuviera vivo habría venido a buscarte hace mucho tiempo"

"Pero…" – Mina guardó el periódico y se tiró otra vez a su cama.

Artemis se acercó a ella y con una de sus patas le acarició la mejilla.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Templo Hikawa**

"Todo va muy bien, recuerden que a penas salgan las canciones las ensayaremos y les pondremos una buena música con ayuda del equipo de la disquera" – Las anima Serena, mientras todas (incluso ella misma) están concentradas en cuadernos y hojas escribiendo. Lita y Amy arrancaron la quinta hoja y la torraron al papelero rebalsado.

"No puedo, la verdad es que no sirvo para la literatura, no tengo nada que expresar y tampoco tengo buena ortografía, lo siento"

"Yo… no se me ocurre nada"

"Vamos Amy ¿Ni siquiera pensando en Taiki?" – Mina recogió uno de los papeles y lo extiende. Al instante sus ojos se ven extraños.

"Me cautivan tus ojos color café violáceo, tu nariz respingada… tu pelo largo como una cascada, tu boca… eres adorable" – Mira a Amy que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza. – "Esto es una confesión de amor para Taiki, no una canción"

Todas ya habían abandonado sus escritos y habían escuchado muy bien la confesión. Luego vieron a Amy que aun no le bajaban los colores y simulaba leer un libro.

"Si Amy no quiere entonces dejémosla" – Amy miró a Serena agradecida.

"Pero no podrá negarse a cantar las canciones que nosotras compongamos"

"Entonces lo mismo va para mi" – Dice Lita.

"Tendremos que esforzarnos mas para tener suficiente material" – Les dice Akari sacando cuentas.

**Al rato**

"Nos vemos mañana Rai" – Se despiden todas caminando hacia la entrada pero para sorpresa de todas algo obstruyó su camino a pocos metros.

"¡Es un demonio!"

"No puede ser ¿Ya volvieron?" – No esperaron la respuesta pues el Youma comenzó con el primer ataque forzándolas a saltar.

"No es momento de averiguarlo, ¡Transformémonos!" – El espectáculo de luces no se hace esperar para dejar en lugar de las estudiantes a las fantásticas Sailor Scout.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Preguntó Sailor Moon, unos cuantos litros de baba fueron su respuesta.

"No creo que sepa hablar"

"¡Pero si sabe atacar!" – Las Sailors nuevamente esquivaron otro ataque con el gigantesco puño.-

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Los Threelight van saliendo al estacionamiento subterráneo de la disquera cuando un Youma aterrador aparece frente a ellos (es mas pequeño que el que le tocó a las chicas, pero era igualmente repulsivo)

"O-o" – Los jóvenes miran hacia todos lados y agradecen que no hay aparentemente mas personas cerca así que se transforman en otro espectáculo de luces.

"Somos tres estrellas fugaces que Ahhh!!!" – El Youma regurgita sobre ellos algo que parece ser muy corrosivo, lo bueno es que alcanzan a esquivarlo, o bueno, la mayoría.

"¡Healer!" – Parte del vomito le salpicó en la pierna izquierda, le dio en la bota y la deshizo pasando directamente a la carne. Healer contorsionaba el rostro tratando de aguantar el dolor.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"ZAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE" – El ataque de Sailor Mars salió mucho mas intensificado que antes y no solo eso, la flecha central se dividió en varias flechas mas que impactaron al Youma incendiándolo. – "Wow, el entrenamiento si que parece haber dado resultado"

El Youma no parecía afectarle el fuego por lo que seguía atacando a las Sailors.

"Entonces es mi turno, a ver si te gusta comer rayos CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER" – La bola de electricidad salió de las manos de Júpiter mucho mas veloz que antes y se dirigía al Youma pero este repentinamente se desmaterializó dejando tras él al árbol sagrado y volvió a materializarse al lado.

"¡El árbol sagrado no!" – Gritó Mars horrorizada.

"Oh no, tengo que hacer algo ¡Detente!" – La Tiara apareció nuevamente en la frente de Sailor Júpiter y en ella el pararrayos creció haciendo que la bola se detuviera. – "Es increíble, ahora puedo controlarla" – Intentó redireccionarla y para sus sorpresa pudo hacerlo con ayuda de sus manos. – "Ahora si ¡Come rayo!" – La bola no solo dio en el Youma sino que este se la tragó y explotó su estomago haciendo que escupiera otro litro de baba.- "¡Si!"

El Youma ya no parecía querer más guerra…

"Serena ahora prueba tú" – Serena asintió y materializó su báculo. Una melodía como de cajita musical comenzó y luego con Serena y su mágica canción.

El Youma (o lo que quedaba de él) comenzó a retorcerse como si tuviera un horrendo dolor, al mismo tiempo que se iluminaba tenuemente y desaparecía.

"¡Lo logramos!" – Gritaron ellas muy contentas.

"Si pero al menos pudiste haberte dado el tiempo de desaparecer su baba" ¬¬ – Dijo Rai haciendo que todas se dieran cuenta de lo asqueroso que quedó el lugar.

"Hasta mañana"

"¡Como que hasta mañana! ¿A caso no me van a ayudar a ordenar todo esto?"

"¿Debemos?"

"Podrías pedírselo a Nicholas" – Mina recibe un codazo por parte de Lita.

"Es cierto ¡Nicholas!" – El joven aparece venido desde la parte trasera del templo, parecía muy cansado, pero al ver lo que acontecía a su alrededor palideció y cayó. – "Nicholas, les ayudarás a las chicas a hacer el trabajo"

"¿Ayudarnos?"

"¿Y tú qué harás?"

"Cambiarme de ropa por supuesto" – Todas miraron a Rai de forma asesina y no solo eso, parecía que estaban a punto de transformarse ellas mismas en demonios.

Los alaridos se Rai se escuchaban a muchas calles. Mientras tanto una joven se alejada del Templo Hikawa con un semblante serio. En sus manos reposaba una joya de color rojo.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Este me las pagará" – Dijo entre dientes intentando levantarse pero al parecer le costaba mucho.

"Déjalo Healer nosotras nos encargaremos LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ" – Desafortunadamente para ellos, mas pequeño significaba mas ágil por lo que el Youma era bastante bueno esquivando y como ellos no habían entrenado hace bastante tiempo no estaban en buena forma como las Sailor Scout.

"ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER" – Este ataque si que le dio pero no le hizo mucho daño, nada que el monstruo lamentara.

"INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER" – Aun así hecha añicos, ella se levantó para dar un ataque que le hizo mucho mas daño al Youma pero que a ella le resintió en las heridas.

El Youma no perdió oportunidad en volverlos a atacar de la misma manera. Las Sailor Star no solo tuvieron que esquivar el ataque sino rescatar a Healer que estaba coja, por lo que se retrasaban. La baba estaba haciendo hoyos en los pavimentos a escasos centímetros de tocarles los talones.

Fighter y Maker decidieron dejar a Healer lo suficientemente alejada para pelear sin contratiempos.

"Al parecer a esa cosa nada le duele pero le hemos causado bastante daño, si seguimos así podríamos destruirlo" – Las dos iniciaron ataques simultáneos seguidos pero el Youma todos estos los anulaba usando su propio vomito como escudo y siguiendo el camino de las Star.

"¡Separémonos!" – Así lo decidieron pero para desgracia de ambas el Youma eligió a una y la persiguió mientras que la otra no le causaba gran daño con sus ataques, no se detenía.

"¡Ten cuidado Fighter!" – Le dice Maker pero justo en ese momento, tras ella pasan tres flechas que se incrustan en la espalda del Youma atravesándolo justo en el mismo lugar. El youma se detuvo y gritó.

Las dos voltearon y vieron a las hermanas de Akari y a Cote transformadas y listas para luchar.

"Es tu turno Sora" – Le dice Hana guardando su arco.

La nombrada se concentra y de sus muñecas, a la altura de los brazaletes salen unas cadenas que se entrelazan formando una y aprisionan al youma dejándolo imposibilitado de mover el cuerpo (las cadenas lo dejan como momia) Hana le ayuda a mantener la cadena tirante para que no sea arrastrada por la fuerza del demonio.

El youma intentaba deshacerse de la cadena usando su vomito corrosivo pero las cadenas mágicas resplandecen soportándolo.

"Ups, ligero error de cálculos" – Dice Sora haciendo que las cadenas se reacomoden avanzando como serpientes hasta cerrarle el hocico.

"Que esperan, ayúdennos para que no ceda, Amai, es tu turno"

Ahora la mayor, aunque un poco nerviosa, traga saliva y se prepara para atacar con la lanza.

"¿Y tu no las vas a ayudar?" – Le dice Healer a Cote que está a su lado solamente observando.

"Las he entrenado bien para este tipo de situaciones… además, aunque quisiera no podría"

Amai va a toda velocidad para atacarlo con su lanza de corazón y atravesarlo pero justo en ese momento el youma se deshace por si solo. Amai se detiene a medio metro del 'desastre'.

"Vaya que soy buena"

"¿No te diste cuenta? No fuiste tu" – Le dice Fighter burlándose.

"¿A no? Pero esta si que seré yo" – La comienza a perseguir usando su lanza y dispuesta a atacar.

"Yo no entiendo nada" – Emite Taiki cargando a Yaten. Fighter parecía muy divertida molestando a la otra chica.

Mientras todo esto pasa tras los pilares mas alejados del estacionamiento había alguien retorciéndose de rabia.

"Me las pagaras Seiya Kou" – Su mano apretaba con fuerza una gema brillante y gris.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"_Esperábamos nueve guerreros ¿Qué pasó? ¿No vinieron?" – Preguntó el príncipe Endymion quien presenciaba sólo a siete. _

_Rai saltó a responder esa pregunta de inmediato. _

"_Si vienen, es solo que…" - No terminó y Endymion ya no le prestaba atención, él se encontraba admirando la nave en la que habían llegado, caminando alrededor de esta._

"Ya voy, ¡ya voyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" - Una voz de trueno gritó desde el interior y se pudo oír el rumor de unos pies corriendo hacia la salida de la nave. Endimión no se pudo mover y solo se quedo mirando como tonto a la entrada.

_De la enorme nave plateada salió un torbellino rubio, corriendo en posición de embestida a tal velocidad que no se fijo para donde iba, salió derecho a toda prisa por que ya era muy tarde – 'Rai me va a matar' – fue su primer pensamiento, pero no pudo pensar por mucho mas, porque inmediatamente a la salida de la nave, se sintió chocar con una pared suave y dura al mismo tiempo._

"¡Auch!"

Estaba punto de caer pero dos fuertes brazos me rodearon y una calidez, que nunca había sentido, me recorrió el cuerpo. Al levantar la cabeza, un mareo fue todo lo que pude sentir, unos hermosos ojo azul-oscuro me miraban fijamente ¡Me podría perder en esos ojos! Al mirar con mas atención me di cuenta que esos ojos estaban acompañados de las facciones mas exquisitas que me pude haber imaginado, una boca llena pero bien delineada al mismo tiempo (hecha para besar), un nariz recta y dura y su pelo negro como la media noche caía sobre su cara de manera atractiva. (Dios ese chico es un sueño)

_Usagi salto inmediatamente hacia atrás como si algo la hubiera quemado. Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en esos labios perfectos ¡que se cree el muy maldito!_

"_¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Por que te cruzas en mi camino?, ¿Que no te das cuenta que me pude haber lastimado?, ¿Por qué me abrazas?, ¿Eso es lo que haces para conocer chicas?, eres PATETICO ¿sabes?" - Terminó diciendo Usagi casi gritando. La cara de Endymion se puso roja de furia._

"_¡En primer lugar: yo estaba aquí y tu te estampaste!" - Grito el príncipe mientras la veía como a una niña a la que se le tuvieran que explicar las cosa con naranjas – "En segundo lugar: quizás tu hables por experiencia, pero yo nunca he tenido que recurrir a esos trucos" - Sonrió orgullosamente – "Las chicas nunca me han faltado y ellas viene solitas a mis pies"_

_La cara de Usagi se puso roja 'es un idiota' pensaba._

"_Lo que pasa es que en este 'planetucho' las chicas han de estar ciegas o a lo mejor ya vienen drogadas cuando llegan..."_

"_¡Usagi! - El grito de Rai corto el aire – "Compórtate, él es el príncipe Endymion, nuestro anfitrión" – Decía Rai al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cejas en señal de advertencia._

"_Y eso qué, está visto que nunca le enseñaron modales ¿qué tipo de planeta es este, en el que hasta su príncipe es un bruto?"_

_La boca de Endy mostraba una sola línea_

"_¿y se puede saber quien eres tú, que tan libremente juzgas a la realeza? si fueras súbito mío, por menos que eso ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra ¿Qué tipo de reina es Serenety que permite esas libertades entre sus sirvientes?" _

_Usagi se irguió cual alta era (no mucho) y estaba a punto de declararse Serena gran princesa del imperio Lunar, cuando recordó lo que les dijo su madre. Se aguanto la rabia y solo respondió._

"_Yo soy Usagi, una de las nueve guerreros elegidas por la gran reina Serenety para representar a la Luna en este torneo" - Dijo colmada de orgullo, la reacción que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba._

"_ja ja ja ja" - Endymion trató de controlar su risa pero le era imposible – "¿¿Tú?? Una guerrera elegida, ja ja ja, ¡hey! ¿Ya oyeron?" - Dirigiéndose a sus amigos – "Esta pequeña participará jajaja en el torneo de los Reyes" - Por la expresión en el rostro de los demás se podía deducir que todos opinaban lo mismo que él._

_Nadie se dio cuenta cuando, pero en un momento Endymion se quedo sin aire y dejo de reír, estuvo tentado a doblarse, pero eso era tanto como admitir que ella era fuerte, así que valientemente se mantuvo parado, lo que los demás vieron fue solamente al puño de Usagi a pocos centímetros del estomago del príncipe y a éste con los ojos sospechosamente luminosos._

"_¿Te parece que soy muy débil?" - Pregunto Usagi inocentemente._

"_Qué te puedo decir, golpeas como niña, con ese tipo de golpes nunca lograras pasar de la primera ronda" - Remarco Endymion a pesar que el golpe había sido duro._

"_No usé toda mi fuerza ¿sabes?" – Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron (parecía la pura verdad) - "Mi fuerte es la magia" - Termino con voz de niña._

"_¿Y ya por eso crees que vas a ganar? Nosotros también usamos magia"_

"_Yo, no creo que vamos a ganar estoy segura" - Y con eso Usagi se alejo con paso seguro hacia el comedor._

"_¿En serio creen que podrán ganar?" - Endymion se dirijo hacia las demás guerreras de la Luna – "Si ese es su ejemplo, vaya, solo espero que su noveno guerrero sea mas fuerte ¿Y donde esta por cierto?"_

"_Aquí estoy" - Una débil voz se dejo escuchar, y cuando los generales y Endymion voltearon sus cabezas solo pudieron ver a una niña mas pálida, chica y débil (ja! y ellos que creían que era imposible) que Usagi. La sorpresa los dejo mudos, y la chica paso de largo tras Usagi y tras de ella se fueron las demás._

_------_

Serena se acomodó por milésima vez en su cama balbuceando cosas incomprensibles.

"Ui Serena ¡Contrólate!" – Pero serena ni se inmutó. Luna tuvo que sufrir toda la noche por las patadas que Serena largaba cada cinco minutos.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Akari**

Mientras Amai luchaba contra el monstruo de las sabanas para poder dormir tranquilamente, el espectro de Gena veía con preocupación el cuerpo brillante de Akari mientras pasaba al séptimo sueño.

_Akari estaba ciertamente en un lugar ficticio de su imaginación (o al menos en un lugar que aparentemente no ha visitado) Frente a ella se muestra esplendorosamente un árbol muy grande de tronco gris y hojas doradas, aquel árbol tiene algo especial que lo diferencia de los demás (A parte del color y todo eso) no sabía exactamente que es lo que era pero la intrigaba, no podía apartarse de esa imagen. Parecía que la estaba llamando… _

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**A la mañana siguiente…**

"Haaaaummm" – Hotaru se levantó mas animada que nunca, sabía exactamente lo que iba a pedir de deseo a Gena, no es que realmente quisiera hacerlo (bueno, en realidad si, ok, como sea) se desperezó largamente y como que no quiere la cosa bajó la mirada por casualidad y se encontró con algo completamente anormal. - "¿Qué es esto?" – Se palpó los pechos y comprobó que no era una broma, habían crecido monumentalmente comparado a lo que tenía antes.

Sonrió emocionada casi chillando de la emoción y lo más rápido que pudo llegó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba pegado a la pared y se contempló. Bien había crecido unos diez centímetros en una sola noche.

"No puede ser ¡Esto es un milagro!"

"¡Que está ocurriendo!" – Entra Haruka alarmada, por casualidad pasaba por ahí justo en ese momento. – "Oh! mi Dios"

Al rato…

"Claramente es la realidad"

"Una realidad bastante imposible ¿No creen? Ni un millón de hormonas pueden causar esto ¿Pueden explicarme que ha sucedido aquí?"

"Nada, creció" – Dijo Michiru como si no fuera lo bastante obvio.

"Setsuna" – Le tomó la palabra.

"Pues no sé que decir" – Hotaru estaba sentada sobre una silla y Setsuna la analizaba rodeándola repetidas veces.

"No pasa nada papá-Haruka, es solo un milagro"

"¿Pero que quiere decir ese milagro?"

"Claramente es preocupante"

Mientras las adultas discutían sobre la situación Hotaru no hacía más que mirarse las manos que ahora eran más grandes. Hoy no iría a la segundaria pues el uniforme no le quedaba.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Residencia Tsukino**

"Al parecer tuviste una noche muy agitada"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Luna?" – Le dijo Serena de manera inocente.

Serena se estaba arreglando el uniforme pero de vez en cuando pasaban lapsos de tiempo en los que ella parecía estar en trance. Luna veía esta actitud bastante sospechosa.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**En la Preparatoria**

Todo sucedía con normalidad en el salón de clases, salvo por la gran cantidad de alumnos que faltaron hoy. Mina aprovechaba que en la primera hora no había venido el maestro para dedicarse a escribir canciones, otro que estaba en la misma acción era Yaten unos puestos más adelante que la rubia.

Mina, sin querer acabó por dedicarse a observarlo. Hace algunos días que está así, callado y consagrado a la escritura, al parecer está muy introducido en el show que se dará en un mes más y es por eso que le dedica tiempo completo a escribir. Mina también ha estado más o menos así, o tal vez peor…

"_¿Qué voy a hacer?... estoy tan desorientada, triste… no quiero estar así" _

La puerta del salón se abre y entran el resto de los chicos acompañados de Lita y Amy que estaban pegadas a la puerta esperándolos. Todos, en común, se ven cansados y era de suponerse pues venían de la oficina del director.

Taiki y Amy se sentaron a platicar con Yaten, los demás se juntaron en un grupito y comentaron con Lita de lo que ocurrió. Mina no quiso incluirse pero desde su distancia escuchaba lo suficiente.

"Quiere que nosotros nos juntemos con nuestros club de fans y les conversemos de lo que está ocurriendo"

"Es lo mas justo si me lo preguntan ya que lo hacen por nosotros" – Dijo Serena.

"Si, pero me da flojera"

"Seiya ¿cómo va a darte flojera? Son tus fans, tienes responsabilidades" – Le reprochó Lita.

"Prefiero que lo haga Taiki"

"Y yo prefiero que lo hagan los tres" – Le recomienda Serena.

"Nosotras también tendremos que hacer lo mismo" – Le dijo Akari.

"Eso si que me va a dar flojera" – Reconoció la rubia sacando la lengua.

"Si lo hace Bombón, yo también lo hago"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de Akari. **

Desde que llegó Hotaru no se ha separado del cuello de Cote. La abraza, la mima, la llena de besos…

"¡Ya llegamos!" – Akari, Mina y Serena van entrando a la casa. Lo primero de lo que se percatan es la relación afectuosa que hay entre Hotaru y Cote. Serena, al ver eso siente una sensación muy extraña.

Hana estaba con un tic nervioso viendo todo eso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Preguntó Serena.

"¡Princesa!" – Se levanta Hotaru de un salto mostrando sus nuevos atributos. Serena quedó en shock y no era para menos, las dos en estos momentos estaban midiendo casi lo mismo.

O.O! "¡Que te pasó!"

Al rato…

"¿Pensabas irte sola caminando?" – Haruka la miraba de reojo.

"No, cómo crees, le iba a pedir a Seiya que me viniera a buscar" "_Que mala suerte…_" – Observó las alturas del edificio de departamentos. – "_Darien… hoy no podré vigilarte_" – Pensó con tristeza.

El carro inició la marcha, sin embargo poco comenzó a avanzar cuando algo enorme cayó sobre ellos abollando el vehiculo. Haruka quedó al borde de un infarto.

"¡Haruka, baja!" – Ella a penas alcanzó a ser arrastrada por Michiru antes que su carro fuera completamente destrozado por una segunda embestida de lo que parecía ser un demonio reptilesco, de lengua de serpiente y que para colmo (o para variar) escupía acido.

"Mi bebé… mi hermoso--" – Sus ojos estaban empapados en lagrimas de impotencia, pero luego ese sentimiento se trasformó en cólera, la ira mas grande que pudo haber tenido en mucho tiempo. – "Te aniquilaré con mis propias manos… lenta y dolorosamente" – Pronunció mortalmente.

No esperaron mas y se transformaron. Las chicas desde el departamento de Akari no se tardaron en aparecer dispuestas a luchar pero un censillo ademán con las manos y Haruka les advirtió que esa era una batalla privada.

Uranus hizo aparecer su espada y comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Ella no estaba para nada conforme con lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer el monstruo era bastante más ágil de lo que ella pensaba y, para empeorar, las garras de aquel soportaban muy bien el filo de la espada.

"Creo que es necesario que la ayudemos" – Sugirió la princesa.

"No, es mejor que la dejemos descargarse… la conozco bien" – Serena sólo asintió a las palabras de Neptune.

Muchas caídas por ambas partes después y ya todos estaban mas que aburridos. Sailor Moon estaba cabeceando en el hombro de Hotaru Saturn hasta que un rastro de acido llegó a milímetros de su bota derecha haciendo que despierte de un salto.

"Uranus, yo creo que deberías terminar de luchar así. Usa tus ataques y termina con esto… Debo confesar que tengo mucho sueño"

"Gr…. Está bien" – Ella se dispuso a hacer el cambio pero en un descuido el demonio la atacó mandándola a volar. Neptune fue tras ella muy preocupada.

El demonio se dispuso a atacar a Sailor Moon y nadie logró reaccionar a tiempo (debido al sueño) hasta que ante los ojos de todas el ser reptilesco fue rebanado.

"CAMPO DEL SILENCIO" – Invocó Saturn para protegerse de la baba gelatinosa que se esparció por todos lados.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" – Gritó Hana.

Todos concordaron a que la 'cosa' que rebanó al demonio no fue Uranus ya que ella y su compañera estaban igual de sorprendidas. Serena miró hacia todos lados hasta que su mirada divisó una silueta.

"¿De quien se trata?" – A contraluz no se podía distinguir siquiera que fuera hombre o mujer.

"¡No sé de quien se trata pero me las pagará por entrometerse en lo que no le importa!" – Gritó Uranus volviendo al estado catatónico al recordar el asco de coche que tiene ahora y todos los recuerdos maravillosos junto a él.

"¡Haruka no!" – Gritó Neptune pero Uranus ni siquiera le hizo el menor caso y se fue en busca del maldito. Neptune no se tardó en seguirla al igual que el resto. Cuando llegaron hasta ella la vieron agotada y con su cuerpo apoyado sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"El muy maldito se aprovechó de mi cansancio… pero la próxima vez que lo vea me las pagará" – Dijo ella resentida.

Tanto Sailor Moon como Saturn se quedaron viendo al hombre como corría y se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles. Serena, extrañamente no pudo relacionarlo con Tuxido Mask o Darien (que milagro ¬¬) un sentimiento de incertidumbre invadió su interior.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tanita Love**_

Hola!... si, bastante tiempo en actualizar, pero conforme al turno ahora le tocaba a esta, me siento conforme cone ste nuevo capitulo y es que hace un tiempo que ya le habia perdido el rumbo (si se puede decir asi) y es que tengo la historia en mente hace como tres años y curiosamente no habia escrito el resumen en ningun lado, sólo algunos capitulos en papel o ideas en cuadernos pero nunca me tomé el tiempo de ordenarlas y resumirlas pero esta semana me di ese tiempo y me volví a reenamorar de esta historia tan querida para mi, al final será algo bueno … espero que a ustedes les guste de esa manera tambien jeje.

Bueno, es posible que esta aparicion de "el nuevo personaje" los tenga un tanto confundidos porque ya es como suficiente de nuevos personajes pero como este no es un universo alterno tienn que haber nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados como lo ha habido en todas las temporadas reales de Sailor Moon, por ello no me siento culpable de hacerlo, ademas que esta nueva aparicion tiene mucha relevancia en la historia… ya verán con el tiempo.

La proxima historia en actualizar es El Espejo y aprobecho de mensionar que este es el ultimo capitulo… no sé si haga bien en decirlo ya que no es algo completamente seguro (todo depende de cuanto tenga que escribir) y bueno, en el mismo capitulo de aquella historia daré mis motivos y todo eso

¿Les gustaron las imagenes? Me tomé el tiempo de mandarles las imágenes a todos los que me han mandado reviews en este ultimo tiempo mas o menos desde los 16 capitulos, por si se entusiasman y vuelven a leer la historia jeje. No creo que haya funsionado de todos modos… para los que no han podido verlas o borraron el correo accidentalmente me pueden pedir que se las mande de nuevo y yo encantada… las imágenes de las Senshis están casi listas asi que a penas las termine se las mando

Bueno, reitero mis dichos, quien quiera recomendarme alguna canción bien puede hacerlo…

Agradesco a todos los que me han mandado reviews que aunque esta vez no fueron muchos los agradesco igual y mucho mas. Hasta el proximo capitulo y no se olviden de dejar comentarios ¿eh? Bueno… ya, me voy!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**30 – Oct - 2006**


	21. Todos Locos

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora Naoko Takeushi y yo como humilde admiradora y servidora he revivido una supuesta continuación de esta gran saga.Sin embargo algunos personajes son de mi exclusiva creación: Akari (Ruto o Ilusión), Amai (Petha), Sora (Rode), Hana (Jade), Cote (Gena), Denis (Rutino), Tom, Soledad (La madre de Cote), Ario (El ángel de la Luna y el Sol) Ariadna… y otros mas que no me acuerdo en este momento!_**

♥**_EL AMOR MÁS ALLA DEL BIEN Y EL MAL♥_**

**_By: Tanita Love_**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer, _

_Que seré tu luz y la brisa que iluminananana_

…_Y hasta el final…_

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer, _

_Quero todo hacer y llevarte hasta la sima encima_

_Sin despertar ni baja de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul. _

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar._

_Una vez y otra mas hasta que este cielo acabe nena… _

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 21)

**TODOS LOCOS**

"¿Cómo que--?" – Mina no podía creerlo, tampoco sabía qué decir – "¿Por qué no me avisaron de inmediato? ¡Artemis!"

"Bueno, yo me enteré hace poco rato pero no creí que te fuera a importar"

"¡¿Qué sabes tu--?!" – No sabia exactamente como expresarse con respecto al accidente de Yaten y es que nadie había tenido la decencia de decirle lo que le había pasado. Se sentía traicionada, impotente y sobretodo confundida ¿Razón o corazón? Mmm…

Pero Artemis también estaba un poco harto de la actitud de Mina hacia todo el mundo.

"Pues deberías decidirte de una vez ¿te importa o no lo le que pase a Yeten? Cada vez que lo tienes en frente lo ignoras y por si fuera poco parece que no lo conoces, él es capaz de curarse por si mismo"

"No es que me importe como antes…" – Dijo Mina analizando muy bien sus palabras. – "Es que… somos sailors, aliadas… al menos debería saber lo que pasa"

"Mina" – Le llamó la atención el felino. – "Te lo estoy diciendo ahora"

"Pero es que…" – Nuevamente Mina reprimía su verdadero ser y prefería optar por el silencio.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Al día siguiente… **

"Así que Eliana…" – Murmuró Akari viendo la misma escena de todos los días. Los de Dark Symphony acompañados de unas cuantas chicas y entre ellas siempre estaba presente la de cabellera fucsia y chaqueta enchulada. También como todos los días no era la única ensoberbiada mirando en aquella dirección, Lita estaba que echaba chispas.

Mina, desde que llegó (un poco mas temprano que de costumbre) luchó consigo misma intentando decidirse ¿Se acercaba o no a Yaten? Es cierto, estaba preocupada ¡más que preocupada! Estaba ya que se cortaba las venas de la ansiedad de volver a escucharlo ¿Cómo es que había aguantado tanto así?

"Ehem…" – Se decidió a hablarle llamando su atención de la única manera que se le ocurrió hacerlo (típica táctica de series de TV)

Yaten parpadeó extrañado, volteó la cabeza y ahí estaba ella con una expresión indescifrable. La observó un poco sorprendido y otro poco curioso. Mina decidió enfocar la vista a otro lado mientras que su boca se abría.

"Supe que… humm… te atacaron aquel día, en el estacionamiento"

"Ah si, es verdad" – Yaten lo había olvidado completamente, mal que mal ya había pasado dos días.

"Ah, entonces… ¿Cómo te encuentras?" – Mina siempre con la vista enfocada al frente actuando con cierta contrariedad ya que por veces se veía mas que ansiosa y luego cambiaba drásticamente a una desinteresada. Eso hizo que Yaten, al observarla y analizarla, se le olvidara por segundos la pregunta.

Luego pareció despertar.

"Bien, no fue algo tan grave, pero no pude recuperar al cien por ciento mi piel, así que me quedó una cicatriz" – Sin esperar a que la joven se lo pidiera él se levantó el pantalón a la altura de la pantorrilla y le enseñó cierta hendidura.

Mina la verdad es que no aguantó la curiosidad y se inclinó de inmediato para quedar mas a la altura y poder apreciar con mejor claridad la cicatriz. Estuvo tentada a tocarla pero fue uno de los impulsos que también reprimió por orgullo. Luego de un suspiro de alivio se levantó y lo miró a los ojos con una inequívoca preocupación plasmada en ellos.

"Deberás tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante ¿de acuerdo?" – Fue un consejo de guerrera a guerrera, o al menos eso quiso imaginar Mina. Lo que es el peliblanco, quedó prendido de su mirada y no pudo hacer más que asentir un poco atontado. Luego la rubia, como si se hubiera percatado de que demostró más de lo que debía, se alejó de él a gran velocidad.

"_Bueno, al menos no me sentí tan mal como pensé… y no se va a morir_" – Pensó ya al lado de Lita.

"Sere"

"¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?" – Serena miró a todos con algo de confusión, todas las miradas se clavaban en ella.

"Te preguntó Taiki cuando tenían cita con el representante"

"Ahh… creo que hoy"

Amy dio un suspiro de agotamiento, ninguna de sus amigas estaba en la tierra el día de hoy.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**En las proximidades de la Preparatoria… **

"Esta es la mejor idea que ha tenido el amo en mucho tiempo" – Comentaba Eulalya caminando junto a Lucio por los alrededores de la preparatoria.

"Tienes razón, debo admitir que este objeto me ha servido de mucho" – Ambos tenían amarrada al cuello una joya en forma de gota de colores gris y rojo (Gris para él y rojo para ella)

"Este juguetito ya demostró de lo que es capaz así que es hora de saber emplearlo para la autodestrucción de las Sailors Scout de este planetucho"

Fue entonces que en una de las esquinas próximas a la preparatoria una luz los envolvió dejando, en vez de los antiguos villanos, a una pareja de estudiantes de la preparatoria. Uno de ellos con una chapa de Angel's SA y ella con una chaqueta enchulada con las palabras Dark Symphony en la espalda.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"¡Serena despierta de una vez!" – Terminó por agitarla Mina de manera brusca.

Al reaccionar Serena se dio cuenta que nuevamente era objeto de miradas. Seguido de eso se dio cuenta que el maestro también estaba incluido en aquellas miradas…

Segundos después… Fuera del salón.

"Estos sueños, lejos de hacerme descansar me agotan cada vez mas… nuevamente estoy llegando tarde" – Serena volvió a bostezar soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de pereza. – "Ya me estoy aburriendo de este método tan latoso, quisiera recordar de una vez y por todas" – En eso un ligero resplandor llamó su atención, bajó la mirada y ahí estaba el legendario Cristal de Plata, como si casualmente quisiera llamar la atención, o quisiera insinuar algo…

¡EN ESE MOMENTO SE ABRE DE GOLPE LA PUERTA DE SU SALON HACIENDO QUE SERENA SALTE DEL SUSTO!

"¡Pero que les pasa!" – Gritó la rubia preparándose para incorporarse. – "Akari…"

Una Akari, más pálida que una hoja de papel, venia a respirar por fin fuera de la sala. Serena observó esa extraña actitud de manera inquisidora.

"¿Sucede algo?" – La muchacha saltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga y de nuevo Serena pudo notar ese extraño comportamiento, como si hubiera visto algo aterrador.

"Jeje… jeje… definitivamente estoy loca" – Reconoció al fin llevándose una temblorosa mano a la cabeza, para después encontrar algo extraño. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban todas mojadas, pero no eran sus manos sino su frente y rostro los que estaban traspirados, y no solo eso, también se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo tenia una capa de sudor.

Comenzó a reír de esa manera desquiciada.

"See, estas loca" – Asintió la rubia como si se tratara de un paciente desahuciadas.

Akari volteó pausadamente la mirada, como si tuviera temor.

"Serena, que sorpresa jeje"

"¿Sorpresa? Ahora si es oficial, estas mas loca que una cabra, estoy aquí antes que tú"

"¿De verdad?" – Miró a todos lados comos si buscara algo. – "Vaya, que distraída soy"

Serena arqueó una ceja…

"Que no sea contagioso, con eso me conformo…" – No importaba que lo hubiera dicho alto, Akari simplemente parecía no haberla escuchado.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Otra que estaba en estado catatónico era Haruka, que ahora estaba en proceso de duelo. Esta es una de las escasísimas veces que a ella se le ha visto llorar, y las lagrimas se desbordaban cual fuente de una pileta.

"Ya Haru, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo"

"Mi bebé…" – Musitó una vez mas…

"Ehem… ¿estas segura que esto es lo conveniente? Parecemos dementes" – Susurró Setsuna tan bajito como pudo para que la rubia no la escuchara. Michiru asintió, aunque se notó que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con el ritual extravagante de su compañera.

Ahí estaban las tres (Hotaru estaban en el colegio) vestidas de negro, asistiendo al "funeral" del automóvil ¡Y es que nada se salvó! Lo que no quedó destrozado quedó… la verdad no quedó porque se desintegró con el acido. La chatarra estaba a segundos de ser enterrada y una grúa la estaba elevando.

Los que pasaban por el lugar solo podían ver con lastima aquel rito extravagante, otros con sorpresa y no faltaba la señora histérica intentando hacer una protesta, pero nada de eso le importaba a Haruka Tenou quien había perdido a su ser querido mas fiel. Mientras tanto Michiru comenzó a desarrollar un súbito deseo por arrebatarle el mando de la grúa al encargado y llevar esa chatarra al vertedero ¡Que es donde pertenece! "_Calma Michiru… era su compañero fiel ¡No mas fiel que yo! Pero era fiel…" _ Intentaba contenerse. Pero, sin embargo, alguien no pudo. Setsuna no pudo aguantar mas, luchó contra todos sus impulsos pero no pudo, ver a Haruka en ese estado y a Michiru en ese estado… simplemente no pudo aguantase… pero de la risa.

Michiru volteó y vio a su amiga taparse la boca con su pañuelo al tiempo que se convulsionaba. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser discreta. Haruka escuchó ciertos "sollozos" y giró la cabeza. Ahí estaba Setsuna, su amiga del alma quien al parecer compartía la misma pena que ella. Y cierto era que armar tanto show por una chatarra en un cementerio respetable era algo fuera de lo común. Michiru comenzó a darse cuenta que la situación era mas cómica que trágica.

"Michiru tu también" – Haruka no se podía sentir mas feliz. Al fin estaba siendo comprendida ¡Sus sentimientos eran comprendidos!

Michiru se abrazó a Haruka mientras "sollozaba" al tiempo que Setsuna comenzó a convulsionarse un poco mas fuerte, definitivamente no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente esta muestra de "humanidad" en su compañera… no lo haría…

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Segundaria **

"¿Un funeral dices?"

"Así como el de los comunes y corrientes" – Asintió Hotaru corroborando lo anterior dicho.

"Pero… ¿y con un señor cura y todo?"

"La verdad es que no creo que un cura se haya prestado para semejante aberración… pero también es posible que papá-Haruka lo haya convencido de… otra manera" – Las chicas entendieron inmediatamente lo que la joven quería decir.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por el recinto de la segundaria hasta que vieron a un grupo de los de ultimo grado (entre los que estaba Amai dándose aires de superioridad) los varones al ver a Hotaru no pudieron menos que hacerle ver lo hermosa que era con piropos variados. Hotaru se sonrojó pero siguió erguida caminando junto a sus amigas.

"Que envidia Hotaru, tienes toda la atención de los chicos" – Exclamó Sora completamente sorprendida.

"See… que envidia…" – Añadió su hermana menor, Hana, quien había pasado a ser la menor del grupo. No es que antes fuera mayor que Hotaru sino que antes no se notaba casi nada la diferencia de estatura… en cambio ahora ella había quedado como una enana _(Hana: "¡A quien le dices pulga mal desarrollada!"). _

El trío siguió caminando sin prestarle mas atención al los chicos y mucho menos a Amai quien ardía de furia.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**En un lugar lleno de luminosidad… **

"Se ve todo tan pacifico… tan bello, desearía hacer que la paz siguiera por mucho tiempo mas, pero… es imposible mientras no se solucione el problema de raíz"

En ese momento, y en un espectáculo de luz, aparece Gena.

"Ariadna" – Pronunció con asombro la pequeña.

"Vaya que coincidencia, pareciera que te hubiera invocado con el pensamiento… quería saber de ti" – La mujer le extendió sus brazos los cuales Gena aceptó gustosa entregándose a ellos con mucha alegría.

"Hermana qué estas haciendo aquí ¿No deberías estar en tu encierro?"

"Así es… pero tu sabes que padre no puede estar demasiado tiempo solo… lo has dejado muy solo y desde que Merle se fue a la Tierra no tiene a nadie con quien conversar de sus culpas" – _(**NA**: Merle es la hermana menor de Gena o Cote que aparece esporádicamente en la historia ya que no tiene por el momento mayor relevancia)_

Gena arqueó una ceja un poco divertida.

"Culpa" – Pronunció burlescamente. – "Como si ese señor supiera lo que significa esa palabra" – Ariadna no le dijo nada pero con un gesto le hizo entender que opinaba lo mismo. – "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí sola entonces?"

"Respirando un poco de paz" – Gena solo sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces ahora que estas sola me gustaría preguntarte esto mejor a ti, ya que tienes un poco mas de sensibilidad" – Pausó unos segundos – "Estos días he observado un cambio significativo en la esencia de Akari, se ha modificado su interior… es extraño… además ella está comenzando a desarrollar algún tipo de habilidad extrasensorial ¿crees que se esté manifestando al fin el inmenso poder del Posesión?"

"Si" – Le dijo sin mas. Aquello sorprendió a la pequeña.

"Si… pero… eso quiere decir que ya falta poco"

"Así es"

Hubo otra pausa…

"Me preocupa que ella no pueda asimilar lo que le sucede, está reaccionando con mucho temor y estoy segura que esto es solo el principio… me temo que no puedo enseñarle a manejar algo tan poderoso y desconocido para mi" – Reconoció Gena con verdadera angustia.

"Pero no debes preocuparte en extremo, estoy segura que ella misma encontrará la respuesta cuando se sienta lista… cuando realmente quiera saber lo que le está sucediendo"

"Bien… entonces supongo que--"

"Gena…"

Ambas voltearon la mirada dando con su padre, Ario.

"Bueno, yo debo irme, prometí a mamá ayudarle a hacer un pastel" – Gena desapareció dejando a los dos sin palabras.

"Pastel" – Pronunció Ario con un toque de burla (se parecen mas de lo que quisieran)

Ariadna solo pudo sonreír.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**En las calles de Tokio…**

"¿Quieres comer comida china?" – Le preguntó Seiya, algo que Serena ya había adivinado pues casualmente estaban en una calle repleta de puestos, mini restoranes y restoranes más elaborados y refinados, todos al estilo chino.

Precisamente estaban entrando a uno de ellos cuando Serena se sorprendió al percatarse de un detalle muy importante. Lita estaba ahí y no precisamente en una invitación casual sino que en una cita ¡Una cita al fin! Y Serena prefería mil veces ser enterrada viva que interrumpir en una ocasión tan importante como esa.

"Oooye Seiya ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar?" – Preguntó ella un poco apenada pero decidida.

"¿Estas hablando en serio? Ya hice reservas, además que--"

"Es que recordé que tuve una mala experiencia en este barrio y…" – Se acercó a hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su oído. – "El wantan sabe horrible aquí"

Seiya estaba anonadado, pues nunca había pensado en ese detalle. Serena por supuesto no esperó que a él se le ocurriera avisarle a sus pies que tenían que moverse, se lo llevó de ahí de un vuelo. Lita nunca se enteró de nada.

Mientras caminaban en dirección contraria estuvieron a punto de colisionar con un hombre alto vestido de negro y de apariencia sombría.

"Disculpe" – Dijo Serena cantarinamente levantando una mano en señal de amistad. Luego siguieron su camino.

Una vez a varios kilómetros del lugar llegaron hasta un servicio de comida rápida. Serena se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró y lanzó su bolso sobre la mesa.

"Vaya, me sorprendes, hasta eres mas rápida que yo cuando tienes hambre" – Serena lo miró con incredulidad, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir. – "Perfecto, voy por.. ¿hamburguesas? ok"

"Uff" – Suspiró de alivio una vez que el joven se alejó lo suficiente para hacer el pedido. – "No puedo creerlo, a estas alturas comportarme como una chiquilla…" – Lamentablemente sus propias palabras le trajeron a la mente recuerdos en donde, si pudiera comparar…

…_Lo que pasa es que en este 'planetucho' las chicas han de estar ciegas o a lo mejor ya vienen drogadas cuando llegan..._

"Soy todo un desastre de mujer… o al menos lo fui, con razón peleábamos todo el tiempo…" – Decía mientras analizaba sus propios actos desde un punto de vista 'mas maduro' – "¡Pero es que él también me sacaba de quiciooooo! Era un presumido, arrogante, fanfarrón uyyyy!!" – pero tenia que admitir que en ese tiempo era todo un bombón…

"Bombón ¿estas bien?"

Serena parpadeó dos veces, luego se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el loco y no estaba sola. Seiya la veía asustado. Ella deseó que la tierra se le engullera.

"_¿Y ahora quien es la chiquilla chillona, Aaaah_?" – Se reprendió así misma, una tonta sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios lo que hizo que el joven lejos de sentirse mejor se preparara para un posible ataque. – "No pasa nada Seiya" – Su sonrisa volvió a la normalidad, tomó una de las manos de Seiya incitándole confianza.

Seiya solo pudo asentir…

"¡Oh, las hamburguesas! Mejor comamos antes que se pongan malas" – Serena abrió su boca y se encajó su hamburguesa intentando demostrar que tenia la suficiente hambre para no querer hablar del tema.

Fuera del local, un hombre extraño, alto y de apariencia sombría de vez en cuando bajaba su periódico para observar a la pareja que se encontraba en el servicio de comida rápida. Llevaba puesta una gabardina larga y un sombrero cual detective de los años cincuenta. A pesar de que no era su intención había llamado mucho la atención de los transeúntes.

"¡Rayos!" – Se hizo a un lado para poder verlos mejor pues una señora (a propósito según él) se había puesto frente suyo.

Siguió observando un rato mas hasta que la pareja, sonriendo muy animadamente, salió del local para luego introducirse en el automóvil del muchacho. De ahí en adelante les perdió la vista.

Darien tiró el periódico con brusquedad al tacho de la basura y para su mala suerte le erró. Miró con rencor aquel papel como si este tuviera la culpa de su mala suerte. Resentido y resignado se alejó del lugar.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Mina Mina Mina" – La aludida se detuvo al oír su nombre insistentemente, claramente había reconocido la voz.

"Yaten" – Pronunció lo mas casual que pudo. Tanto Akari como Rai quienes venían con ella a la disquera se adelantaron en el camino mientras que Amy y Taiki también las siguieron un poco más atrás. – "_Traidoras…" – _Pronunció mirándolas de reojo.

"Err… Me gustaría que conversáramos ¿Puede ser?"

Mina estuvo tentada a responderle 'Ya estamos conversando' de la manera mas desagradablemente posible para ahuyentarlo. Pero lo pensó mejor.

"Está bien" – Asintió.

Pero con lo que de seguro no contaba es que la conversación sería en un lugar especial y tendría un carácter similar al de una cita romántica. Mina tragó saliva antes de sentarse en una banca de una plaza cercana.

"Mina…" – Inició Yaten algo complicado por lo que pudo darse cuenta la rubia. Aun así quiso dejarlo hablar pues quería que sufriera un poco después de todo. – "Hay un asunto pendiente entre nosotros, desde hace mucho tiempo" – Siguió el peliblanco.

Mina lo miró fríamente expresando algo como '¿hay alguna otra cosa de la que no me haya enterado?' (así muy pesada). Yaten solo pudo suspirar pesadamente.

"Escucha, no quiero que me sigas odiando, no puedo convivir con eso"

Entonces por primera vez Mina comprendió que él no era el culpable de su mala suerte, no podía obligarlo a que la amara, mal que mal ella fue la que se dejó llevar por ese juego que terminó en el que perdió indiscutiblemente. Resentimiento si había, no podía negarlo pues Yaten solo quiso usarla pero también se había enojado consigo misma por llegar a caer tan bajo para obtener el amor de un hombre… aunque para ella Yaten no era cualquier hombre, al menos en aquel tiempo.

"Está bien Yaten, no hay nada que perdonar" - Una sombra de profunda tristeza llegó a su rostro al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca y le daba la espalda. – "Sólo fue un error… de ambos" – Corrigió a ultimo momento. – "Dejaremos las cosas así pues no quiero seguir sintiendo esto… pero aun así no quiero que pienses que seremos amigos, para eso necesito un poco mas de tiempo"

Fue sincera y así lo sintió Yaten. Esa sinceridad lo hizo sentir algo mas aliviado, al menos podía ver una luz de esperanza… pero aun asi no podría librarse de su culpa así como así, y ya que estaban en un momento de sinceridad.

"Mina, no quise usarte, en verdad no quería herir tus sentimientos, fui un tonto y un egoísta, lo reconozco y aborrezco mi actitud… pero creo que ya tengo un castigo peor… ya que tu indiferencia me ha afectado mucho, mas de lo que creí" – Llegó hasta ella y la hizo voltear suavemente. – "Yo estoy confundido con mis sentimientos"

Aquellas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de la joven, definitivamente no se lo esperaba y no sabia si sentirse feliz o aun peor. ¿Qué podía ganar con todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba con saberlo ahora? ¡Maldición qué ganaba ahora que ella también estaba confundida! Lo único que tenia claro es que no podía seguir descargando su frustración hacia Yaten. De ella y solo de ella era la mala suerte de nunca poder encontrar el amor.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Mas tarde en un lugar muy particular… **

¿Qué si las cosas se iban a quedar así? Parece que no sabían con quien estaban tratando, además, tiempo es algo que le sobra por montones y no lo iba a desperdiciar durmiendo. Así fue como Dark Rose llegó hasta el balcón del departamento Kou, era mejor llegar con ese atuendo por si era descubierto ¿Descubierto? Ja! No por nada era Tuxido Mask, el conocido ladrón de etiqueta (ya retirado pero buehh).

El ventanal estaba cubierto de una delgadísima tela blanca por lo que no era difícil penetrar con la vista al interior. Lo primero que vio fue al mas alto de los Kou en la sala conversando de quizás que cosa. Cierto, no podía escuchar muy bien de lo que hablaban pero eso no era lo importante. Taiki Kou salió del departamento dejando al peliblanco solo, parecía que este estaba o muy aburrido o muy triste… lo cierto es que al sentarse quedó bastante cerca del ventanal por lo que Dark Rose se preocupó de hacer aun menos ruido.

En ese momento apareció Seiya Kou con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura y circulando como si nada hasta el refrigerador. Darien al verlo automáticamente se vio a él mismo estrangulando ese cuello presumido. Pero aquello solo se quedó en su imaginación, ante todo era un hombre cauto, de una inteligencia superior y más maduro para enfrentar los problemas (o eso era lo que forzosamente trataba de creer). Ahí estaba el muchacho, mostrando sus dotes sin ningún tipo de pudor, pero en verdad no necesitaba tenerlo, solo estaba su hermano en la sala. La mente de Darien le pasó una jugada en contra y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ese mocoso y a SU Serena en un momento de intimidad… Aunque su cara ardió de cólera se contuvo y nuevamente se alentó a si mismo "_Soy mejor que ese mocoso ¡Solo mírenlo! Todo flacucho y afeminado_" Si, eso lo confortaba.

"_A ver… vamos a probar lo que Rai me ha enseñado en estas ultimas semanas…" _

Repentinamente Seiya cayó al suelo cual pájaro muerto por una escopeta. Yaten se levantó de inmediato a socorrerlo, por mucho que lo tratara como un bebé caprichoso él no era de aquellos que fingía un desmayo. Lo primero que hizo fue secarle la cara pues estaba llena de refresco, miró la lata como si esta hubiera tenido la culpa pero luego desistió. Como pudo trató de llevarlo al sillón y lo consiguió, trató de hacerlo reaccionar pero nada, como ultimo recurso y tal vez paranoico decidió revisarle los signos vitales pero menos mal por ahí andaba todo bien.

Darien veía esta escena muy complacido de si mismo.

"_Ahora jugaremos un poquito…" _

Seiya estaba en una situación al límite, no sabía como había sucedido tan pronto pero tenía la sensación de que no era una broma ni un sueño ¡Era todo tan real! ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿O es que todo sucedió tan rápido como se ve?

El matrimonio del año. Serena, su bombón, estaba saliendo de una iglesia completamente radiante, hermosa, y casada. Todos estaban ahí de testigos y Serena, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba realmente feliz.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora que no tenias oportunidad con ella?" – Escuchó la voz de su hermano Yaten, quien al parecer también estaba muy feliz con el matrimonio.

Sin dejar de aplaudir su otro hermano se fue acercando a él por el otro lado.

"Me sorprende lo rápido que sucedió esto, a penas se vieron se reconciliaron y ahora están casados… ¿Quién lo diría?"

"¿Y ustedes…?" – Seiya se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Las amigas de Serena tampoco estaba solas, unos desconocidos (pues no los había visto nunca) estaban de parejas de ellas y ellas no se veían muy distinto a su bombón. – "¿Qué ha sucedido con ellas también?"

"El amor… para que veas que no se puede burlar el destino"

"¿El destino?" - Ahora Seiya entendía mucho menos ¿Quiénes eran esos cuatro personajes que tan libremente tomaban las manos de las inner senshis?

"Oh Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?" – La voz de Serena era inconfundible. Seiya enfocó la mirada en ella y la vio a los ojos, pero al instante ella desvió la mirada. – "No te mandé invitación porque pensé que no querrías venir…" – Seiya ente esas palabras solo pudo parpadear tratando de asimilar todo. – "Tu sabes que yo nunca te di una esperanza… pero sin embargo tu terminaste por ponerme en una posición en la que tuve que elegir… querías que fuéramos mas que amigos y yo no lo podía aceptar"

"Pe-pero--"

"No Seiya, acepta que ya perdiste, todos perdimos" – Taiki le tomó el hombro dándole a entender que era inútil discutir, era demasiado tarde.

"Será mejor que volvamos a nuestro planeta de una vez por todas"

"¿Bromean?" – Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todos estaban aceptando los hechos de lo más normal y al parecer él era el único que veía esto con desconfianza.

Seiya vio a Darien quien estaba normal al lado de la joven, este lo miraba fijamente y la tenía tomada de la mano. Seiya se enfureció ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?

"Sé lo que estas pensando Kou" – Dijo él con voz grave. – "Pero yo la amo mas de lo que tu podrás hacer en toda tu vida y en todas tus vidas, eso es lo mas importante, todos cometemos errores y yo ni tu somos la excepción, lo importante es darnos cuenta cuando hemos perdido y sabernos retirar"

"¿Retirar? Tu si que sabes de eso ¿no?" – Pronunció el joven con resentimiento.

"Seiya, no es lo que tu piensas, Darien me lo explicó todo, lo he perdonado y quiero ser feliz a su lado, lo siento mucho"

Ante todo eso Seiya no supo que decir. Vio como todos se alejaban rumbo a alguna celebración y él quedaba ahí junto a sus hermanos.

"Deberías hacer lo mismo que nosotros, desearles felicidad eterna, porque se lo merecen" – Pronunció Taiki mientras que emprendía rumbo por el lado contrario.

"Nunca las olvidaremos como tampoco debemos olvidar nuestras obligaciones Seiya, somos Senshis y debemos cuidar de nuestro planeta" – Dijo Yaten mientras que se disponía a seguir a su hermano.

"¿Eso debo hacer?" – Susurró el pelinegro. – "Duele… pero así como mencionó Taiki… solo puedo desearte la felicidad…" – Él al fin desvió la vista de aquella escena de alegría y vio como sus hermanos se alejaban. Sin pensarlo más los siguió.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

_La infinidad de flores multicolores le brindaban al bosque una danza de aromas y colores, haciéndolo mas romántico y encantador. En los claros dominaban estas hermosas flores y cerrando los pequeños claros se encontraban árboles milenarios, cientos de ellos, algunos incluso con los troncos de varios metros de ancho, ofreciendo su benéfica sombra al camínate cansado. Pero eso no era los interesante el día de hoy en el bosque. Quien se encontrara por ahí podría ver la silueta recortada al sol de una pareja, parecían embebidos el uno en el otro sin notar los cientos de animales que corrían llenos de vida alrededor de ellos. No había nadie mas que ellos ahí pero el bosque los sentía y daba su aprobación silenciosa a la invasión de sus terrenos, hacia cantar a sus pájaros mas dulcemente, levantarse mas majestuosamente sus árboles, bailar a las flores silvestres al son del suave aire, y a su pasto mas mullido, si todo era perfecto._

_Sin embargo la pareja para quien el bosque mostraba sus encantos, no se daba cuenta de nada._

"_Me va a besar, por dios que me bese" – Rogó ella desesperada por la eternidad en la que se habían transformado los segundos. _

_Por fin después de mas de una eternidad de espera sus labios la rozaron, pero fue un pequeño toque que envió corrientes eléctricas capases de matar a un caballo por todo su cuerpo, sus labios captaron cada pequeño lugar en el que estuvieron unidos, sus labios suaves y carnosos, se separaron de los de los suyos solo por milímetros, inundándola con su aliento calido a chocolate, haciéndola desear, torturándola. Ella no pudo resistir mas y acercó sus labios ansiosos a los suyos, presionando suavemente, embebida en las sensaciones, experimentando, dando pequeños toques, cambiando la intensidad, disfrutando cada pequeño detalle. Su cuerpo se tenso y un profundo gemido salio de su garganta acelerando mi su corazón y entones las manos de él presionaron su cabeza contra la suya con mayor fuerza, su boca buscaba la de ella con hambre despertando sensaciones desconocidas para la joven, su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes, sus piernas se hicieron de gelatina (por suerte él la sostenía) Su lengua calida rodeo sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, no se lo negó ¿Cómo podría negarle algo? Su lengua entro y una explosión se revelo en su anterior una necesidad de pegar mas su cuerpo al de él, de pegar su boca a la de él, de estar junto a él por siempre. _

_Sin darse cuenta ella terminó atrapada entre su cuerpo y un árbol, pero que podía hacer, sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la joven, apretando su cintura, mandando sensaciones ardientes por dondequiera que se posaban incendiando todo su ser. Bajaron un poco más y se posaron en sus caderas sin dejar de abrazarla. Su boca paso a su femenino cuello succionando suavemente por la línea del mentón, un jadeo salio de su boca y pudo sentir que perdía el control. Sus brazos lo rodearon mas fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia ella. _

_Dejo de besarla y levanto la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, sus ojos lucían mas oscuros de lo que recordaba y buscaba en el los de ella algo que desconocía. Sin previo aviso la tumbó sobre la mullida alfombra que formaba el pasto. Su peso sobre el de ella era magia, su cuerpo grande, cubriendo el suyo. Pasó su pierna por entre las de él, su respiración sonaba entrecortada igual que la de ella y sus manos se posaron en la tela de la camiseta sobre sus pechos masajeándoles suavemente. Nunca antes había sentido nada así._

Serena terminó por abrir los ojos un tanto confundida (no, mejor dicho muy confundida) si mal no recordaba hasta hace unas horas seguía pensando que ella y Darien en el pasado se odiaban a muerte ¿Qué pudo cambiar? ¿Qué es lo que se ha saltado? ¿Será que del odio al amor hay solo un suspiro como se dice? Como, como…

Pero lo más importante ¿Dónde está él en este momento?

Al recobrar la calma Serena pudo darse cuenta que el sin fin de sensaciones aun no se desvanecían, era como revivir aquel momento en carne y hueso. Su cuerpo y mente no respondían a sus ordenes, estaba descontrolada, desesperada, ardiendo…

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Departamento de los Dark Symphony**

"Eso fue cruel no importa por donde lo mires, manipularlo de esa manera de seguro terminó destrozándolo" – Dijo Denis haciendo sus cosas pero de momentos observándolo seriamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso quizás si me excedí un poco…" – Razonó Darien. – "Pero no lo manipulé, simplemente le planteé una situación que no está muy lejos de la realidad, además… él tiene mucha mas imaginación que yo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Simple, aquella escena es del subconsciente de él… digamos… uno de los miedos mas profundos que siente y yo simplemente se lo hice ver… aunque poniendo de mi cosecha…" – Agregó sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso.

"Ya te dije, no importa por donde lo mires… lo que has hecho es muy vil"

"¿Y que quieren que haga? Voy a dejar que él siga coqueteando a Serena y yo me voy a quedar de espectador, si quiero reconquistarla debo empezar pronto ¿No creen?"

"Si tu lo dices…"

**Toc Toc Toc…**

"Yo voy" – Se levantó Denis. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. – "Akari, adelante"

"Si" – Dijo ella sin pensarlo dos veces, parecía como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

Una vez adentro se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, tenían una visita y curiosamente ella creyó haberlo visto alguna vez. Se inclinó respetuosamente a modo de saludo. Tom Le hizo algunos gestos con la cara a Denis pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que estaba tan sorprendido como él de la llegada de la joven. Tom le hizo una nueva y desesperada seña indicándole que debía verla, Denis así lo hizo y se dio cuenta que ella estaba paralizada y con una mirada de espanto en dirección al tercer joven que, a vista y paciencia, era un poco mayor que los otros dos.

No tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que le pasaba a esa muchacha pero parecía que él era el hombre mas horrible del mundo si ella lo miraba de esa manera tan extraña ¿tan feo se había puesto? Ja! Si él era todo un adonis.

"Bien… mejor será que me vaya" – Sinceramente se sintió intimidado con la chica, no sabia por qué pero sintió que era mejor salir de ahí antes que tal vez lo reconociera… se lo podría contar a Serena.

"Yo te acompaño" – Saltó Tom, pasó al lado de la joven y sin que ella se diera cuenta se comunicaron una vez mas por gestos con su amigo. Luego salieron de ahí.

Fue entonces cuando Akari se volteó y lo vio una vez mas, la expresión de espanto no se alejaba de su rostro y es porque precisamente podía distinguir cuatro entes luminosos que acompañaban a aquel sujeto que se alejaba.

**Al rato…**

Akari aceptó una tasa de té y lo bebió con urgencia. Denis se sentó frente a ella y no paró de observarla, hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

"¿Has estado bien?"

"¿eh?" – Ella enfocó la mirada en el joven. – "¿Tu también piensas que estoy loca?"

"Mmm… si actúas así de paranoica y esquizofrénica en todos lados…"

"Bien, ya entendí" – Parecía que al fin volvía a la normalidad. – "Es que…" – Quiso ver por la ventana, pero le dio miedo. Aquello también fue notado por el joven. – "No sé que me pasa… tengo miedo"

"¿Miedo a… los fantasmas?" – Dijo él como queriendo interpretarla.

Ella sonrió con desgano pero asintió.

"Están en todos lados, son como ánimas y otros tiene forma humana… no sé que hacer… y lo peor de todo es que se dan cuenta que los veo y me persiguen" – Tembló al recordarlo.

"Pero tenerles miedo y mas aun demostrarlo no es la solución" – Dijo él de pronto como si todo eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo. – "Todo este mundo está repleto de energías y de seres que no han podido encontrar su descanso. Solo personas privilegiadas pueden verlos"

"¿Puedes verlos?" – Sus ojos de momento se vieron esperanzados.

"Mmm… no" "_Tonto ¡Di la verdad!"_ – La muchacha bajó la mirada decepcionada. – "Pero aun así esa regla vale para todo… y yo tengo un poco de conocimiento, aun así si quieres que alguien te ayude pues podrías preguntarle a… Daaaa….vid ¡David!" "_Uff estuvo cerca…_" "Si, él sabe mas de estas cosas y él te puede ayudar"

Akari lo pensó, definitivamente le dio miedo verlo y ver además a esos cuatro entes, pero por otro lado ellos no eran aterradores, es mas, se veían de lo mas normales como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes (Salvo que eran semi trasparentes y que no caminaban precisamente… y tampoco tenían pies… ¡ay que miedo!)

"Esta bien… pero solo si tu me acompañas"

"jeje, eso esperaba"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Darien iba saltando de edificio en edificio con su atuendo de Tuxido Mask (que arriesgado), pero no le preocupaba demasiado pues si de todos modos alguien lo veía lo confundiría con aquella nueva figura llamada "Robin Wood" que a todo esto había lanzado un nuevo ataque en estos últimos días.

De pronto algo llamó su atención y lo hizo desviarse un poco de su destino. Una figura sigilosa (si fuera posible un poco mas que él) se escabullía por las calles hasta un callejón. Era férreamente perseguido por patrullas policíacas quienes lo acorralaron en aquella calle sin salida.

"Ese debe ser el famoso 'Robin Wood'" – Pronunció Tuxido Mask.

En ese entonces el individuo enmascarado pegó un salto de aquellos que con el primer impulso llegó hasta las escalinatas posteriores que conducen a la azotea del edificio, en el que justo estaba Tuxido mirando. Y peor, para su mala suerte el tipo era tan rápido que pasó a su lado a la velocidad de la luz y por si fuera poco casi accidentalmente lo pasó a llevar haciendo que él trastabillara y al dar un mal paso quedara colgando del edificio quedando al descubierto por los focos de los detectives…

"¡Ríndase o disparamos!" – Anunciaron los policías.

"Oh oh, mejor será que me vaya" – Dio justo el impulso que necesitaba antes de que las balas le dieran de lleno. Así terminó huyendo como un vil ladrón. – "A no, este si que me las paga" – Utilizando su fabuloso y reciente poder logró dar con la presencia nada común de aquel sujeto, y no estaba muy lejos de él. Apresuró la marcha hasta que al poco rato ya le alcanzaba los talones.

Una rosa bastó para hacerlo desistir de seguir huyendo. Aquel sujeto se detuvo y Tuxido Mask lo encaró frente a frente.

"No tengo nada en contra de lo que haces ni me importa pero ya cuando me quieras perjudicar no te saldrá gratuito ¿Quién eres y porque no tienes una aura de un ser humano común?" – Si… no le importaba con quien fuera, descargaría su frustración aquí y ahora.

El tipo abandonó la pose de defensa y pareció relajarse completamente. Algo que molestó aun más el orgullo de Darien.

"Será porque no soy un humano común" – Respondió el sujeto con voz masculina.

"¿Quién eres entonces?" – Repentinamente Darien había desistido de desquitar su frustración y comenzó a preocuparse. Aquel hombre se veía demasiado confiado ¿sería que este era un nuevo enemigo del cual él mismo desconocía?

"Mmmm… no te lo voy a decir" – Parecía estar frente a un niño caprichoso y maleducado. Eso molestó aun más (si es que era posible) al príncipe de la Tierra.

"Ultima oportunidad para contestar ¿Quién eres y que buscas en este lugar?" – Fue la advertencia de Tuxido Mask. Su voz estaba mas grave.

"Hey calma, yo no voy a hacer nada malo aquí ni me quiero meter contigo ni con nadie… solo hago lo que me place sin molestar a nadie y seguiré haciéndolo porque quiero ¿Hay algo malo en eso?"

"_Miren el muy hijo de…"_ "Pues si no eres mi enemigo entonces muestra tu rostro ¡Exijo saber quien eres ahora mismo!" – Tuxido abandono la forma de Tuxido y se trasformó en el Príncipe Endimión dejando ver completamente su rostro, armadura y belleza…

Sin esperar una respuesta desenvainó su espada y se fue a él con clara intención de atacarlo. Sabía que si era poderoso como él pensaba iba a saber esquivarlo o contenerle el ataque, pero lo que no se esperó es que aquel tipo también sacara a la luz una esplendorosa espada logrando contener su ataque plenamente.

"Ok, si lo dices de esa forma…" – Repentinamente la mascara del sujeto se deslizó cayendo al vacío. Pero solo fueron unos segundos en los que Darien pudo ver claramente su rostro pues, luego de eso, este lo empujó varios metros con ayuda de su espada. – "Eres increíble, o mejor dicho tu espada lo es, debe ser muy poderosa, de lo contrario estaría rebanada" – Y con esas ultimas palabras desapareció (se fue saltando edificios)

"Este tipo la próxima vez que lo vea me las paga" – Murmuró resentido.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Es por aquí"

"No vayas tan rápido Setsuna"

"Estoy segura que si nos apresuramos…"

En ese momento una figura apareció surgió bajo ellas (saltando hasta la azotea del edificio donde ellas estaban corriendo) Todas se detuvieron alertadas por un posible enemigo. Mas, sin embargo, este las pasó sin siquiera mirarlas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Vamos tras él" – Ordenó Uranus de inmediato. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, salvo Plut, quien de pronto estaba como petrificada. +

"Plut ¿Sucede algo?" – Llegó junto a ella la 'nunca mas pequeña' Saturn que pudo percibir en su mirada una confusión indescriptible, indescriptible porque si bien recordaba a Setsuna o Plut siempre se le había visto completamente calmada y decidida y mas que eso reservada. – "Mejor volvamos a casa ¿de acuerdo?" – Sugirió la joven de manera amable.

"No nos queda de otra, de todos modos el tipo nos lleva ya mucha ventaja" – Se resignó Uranus de mala gana y se fueron a su casa.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------x

Así fue que pasó todo el último tiempo antes de que comenzara la tan esperada Guerra de Bandas. Las chicas se esforzaban al máximo para lograr que el concierto simplemente saliera perfecto y que ellas resultaran como las ganadoras, para ello habían decidido incluir un par de sorpresas más, la famosa artillería pesada y con eso tendrían asegurado el triunfo.

Los chicos, o en este caso los hermanos Kou y el dúo Dark Symphony también hicieron lo mismo, o al menos eso es lo que parecía ya que los únicos que se veían realmente preocupados eran los Threelight, quienes también tenían preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas ¿Seiya? Ya pasó el post traumático y al parecer volvió a la normalidad aunque ahora está un poco más paranoico ya que extrañamente ha comenzado a soñar con cierto Señor del Antifaz.

El resto del mundo ha transcurrido con relativa normalidad salvo por comentarios cada vez mas masivos del evento mas esperado de este ultimo tiempo.

Mañana comenzaría el desafió mas grande para la mayoría de ellos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de Tanita Love:**

Hoooola!! Bastante tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia y lo siento, muchas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupadas, unos que otros problemas personales y lamentablemente mucha falta de inspiración, quiero recuperarme por completo pero es un poco complicado pensando en todo lo que me ha costado escribir este capitulo, aun asi prometo terminar esta historia asi como todas las demas.

Ohhh espero que no me quieran matar, lo que ha sucedido es solo parte del capitulo y está decidido desde el principio. Todo friamente calculado jajajaja, menos mal siempre está mi cuadernito de referencia donde tengo el resumen e ideas planeadas para esta historia… ufff

Un saludo en especial a Alexandra que sin sus tirones de oreja, charlas sobre responsabilidad y sobretodo apoyo incondicional no hubiera actualizado aun jejeje muchas gracias loca amiga mia… tambien hay un agradecimiento a alguien muuuuuuuuuy especial que por sea caso llega a leer esta historia quiero que sepa que sin su apoyo no tendria inspiración ni por sea caso.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews ¡Sigan asi! Jejeje el proximo capitulo se viene bueno y con mucha accion

Bueno ahora si que me despido, espero que estén muuuy bien!!!

**(''·.·_Tanita Love_·.·'')**

**21 – Mar - 2007**


End file.
